Los Ojos de mi Princesa
by yuuki.cross.988
Summary: Haruka una joven estudiante halla en la figura de su sirena el motivo para superar sus propias limitaciones y afirmar su madurez. Michiru es una niña-mujer personaje fascinante cuya belleza destructora esconde un terrible secreto...
1. Chapter 1 Automovil Rojo

_**EL AUTOMOVIL ROJO**_

Lloviznaba.

Las clases en la secundaria habían terminado, Haruka Tenoh caminaba sobre el pavimento mojado con la vista al frente sin inmutarse por la posibilidad de que la lluvia se convirtiera en aguacero.

Sentía miedo, pero también alegría. Su corazón latía de forma diferente. Estaba enamorada por primera vez.

Se preguntaba como se acercaría a la joven recién llegada a su colegio, compitiendo con tantos galanes desenvueltos. Ella era tímida, introvertida, relegada, por sus condiscípulos. ¡Pero soñó varias veces con esa chica! La imagino y dibujo en su mente con tan obstinada reiteración antes de conocerla que ahora, cuando al fin la había encontrado, no podía permanecer escondido detrás del pupitre viendo como los conquistadores naturales iban tras ella.

Sus pensamientos se pusieron en pausa cuando un Datsun rojo se detuvo junto a ella.

-¡Hey, amigo!—el conductor abrió el vidrio moviendo la manivela-. ¿Sabes donde se encuentra la Escuela Tecnológica 125?

-Claro—contesto-, de allá vengo. Regrese por esa calle y después…

-Perdón que te interrumpa, pero necesito un guía. ¿Podrías acompañarme? Como un favor especial-

Percibió la alarma de alerta en su cerebro. Respondió casi inmediato.

-No. Disculpe…lo siento…-echo a caminar tratando de alejarse.

-Hey, ven acá, Haruka…

Se detuvo. ¿Cómo sabia su nombre?

Giro el cuerpo muy despacio.

Darién, unos de los compañeros mas gallardos de su salón había salido por la puerta trasera del vehículo. El conductor también había bajado del auto y encendía un cigarrillo con gesto de autosuficiencia.

-¡Ratón de biblioteca!—dijo Darién-, no tengas miedo, sube al coche… El señor es profesor de biología y vende algunos productos para jóvenes. Quiere que lo llevemos a la escuela. Anímate. Acompáñame

Trago saliva

-¿Qué productos?

-Sube, no seas cobarde. Ya te explicaremos

-Pe… pero tengo algo de prisa. ¿De que se trata exactamente?

-Es algo largo de contar –intervino el hombre-; te interesara, además al terminar la demostración te daré un premio económico.

A Haruka no le faltaba dinero, pero tampoco le sobraba.

Para conquistar a una como la recién llegada a la escuela se necesitaban recursos; por otro lado, Darién era un don juan sabia desenvolverse con las mujeres y seria interesante convivir con el para aprender. ¿Qué riesgos había? El vendedor de productos no parecía tener malas intenciones. Cuando se percato de su error de apreciación ya era demasiado tarde.

Un viento helado silbaba en la ranura de la ventanilla haciendo revolotear su ropa. Quiso cerrar el vidrio por completo y movió la manivela, pero esta dio vueltas sin funcionar.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?

-Quince

-¿Cómo vas en la escuela?

-Pues… bien… muy bien.

-No me digas que te gusta estudiar.

Le miro a la cara. Conducía demasiado rápido, como si conociera la colonia a la perfección.

-Si me gusta, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Eres hombre… supongo. Aunque te guste estudiar, piensa. Seguramente no te gusta tanto y el trabajo que te voy a proponer es mucho mas satisfactorio, algo que le agradaría a cualquiera.

-¿El trabajo? ¿Cuál trabajo? ¿No es usted profesor de biología? ¿No vende productos? Mire… la escuela es por allí.

-Ah, si, si, lo había olvidado, pero no te preocupes, conozco el camino.

Percibió un sudor frio. "¡Estúpida!", se repitió una y otra vez. Había sido engañada. Giro para ver a Darién, pero este parecía encontrarse en otro mundo. Hojeaba unas revistas con la boca abierta.

-No te asuste, quiero ser tu amigo –el hombre sonrió y le dirigió una corta mirada; de lejos, su saco y corbata le ayudaban a aparentar seriedad, pero de cerca, había algo anormal y desagradable en su persona; era un poco bizco, tenia el cabello lacio y grasoso-. Confía en mí, no te obligare a hacer nada que te desagrade.

-Regréseme a donde me recogió.

-Claro. Si no eres lo suficientemente maduro para el trabajo te regresare, pero no creo que haya ningún problema; supongo que te gustan las mujeres, ¿o no?

Acelero; parecía no importarle conducir como loco en plena zona habitacional; Haruka estaba paralizada. Si sufrían un accidente tal vez podría huir, pero si no… ¿A dónde se dirigían con tanta prisa?

-¿Alguna vez has acariciado el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda? –Haruka carraspeo y el hombre soltó una carcajada-. Darién pásame una revista para que la vea tu amigo.

Su compañero escolar obedeció de inmediato.

-Deléitate un poco. Es una ocupación muy, muy, muy agradable… -La portada lo decía todo-. Vamos. Hojéala. No te va a pasar nada por mirarla.

Abrió la publicación con mano temblorosa. Había visto en otras ocasiones algunos desnudos, incluso revista para adultos que sus compañeros escondían como grandes tesoros, pero jamás algo a si…La condición del hombre, degradada hasta el extremo, extendía sus límites en esas fotografías. Lo que estaba mirando iba mas halla de la exhibición de desnudos, llegaba a la más grotesca perversidad. Las toco con las yemas de los dedos; eran autenticas; las personas realmente fueron captadas por la cámara haciendo todo eso…

Había quedado, como su compañero del asiento trasero, hechizada y aletargada.

-Muy bien. Hablemos de negocios. Necesito fotografías de chavas y chavos de tu edad como puedes ver en mis materiales artísticos, el acto sexual puede hacerse con una o con varias personas el mismo tiempo. Es muy divertido. También realizamos filmaciones. ¿Nunca has pensado en ser actor?—el auto se interno por una hermosa unidad habitacional rodeada de parques y juegos infantiles-. ¿Qué les parece esa muchacha?

Darién y Haruka vieron al frente. Una joven vestida con el uniforme de su escuela caminaba por la acera. El auto llego hacia ella y se detuvo al costado.

-Hola.

La chica se volvió mostrando de su rostro afable y pecoso. Haruka abrió la boca, guardando la respiración.

Durante dos semanas había espiado casi a diario a la hermosa joven de nuevo ingreso. Era elegante, dulce, de carácter firme y tenia una sola amiga. ¡Una sola! ¡La pecosa que estaba apunto de ser abordada por el pornógrafo!

-Que tal, linda –dijo el tipo-. Necesitamos tu ayuda; nos perdimos; no conocemos estos rumbos y queremos encontrar una escuela secundaria.

-Pues mire, hay una muy cerca.

-No, no. Queremos que nos lleves. Vendemos productos y quizás tú conozcas a alguien que se interese. Si nos acompañas te daré una comisión.

"¿Si nos…?" La pecosa se percato de que había dos personas más en automóvil.

-¿Por qué no lo llevan ellos?

Haruka cerró el ejemplar de la revista y acciono la palanca para abrir la portezuela. Se escucho un golpe seco. El tipo se volvió con la velocidad de una fiera y sonrió, sardónico.

-Solo se abre por fuera…Tranquilízate o te ira mal.

Las manijas habían sido arregladas para que, quien subiera al coche, quedara atrapado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mina

-Tú debes conocer a varias muchachas y ellos no –comento el tipo jadeando-. Si nos deleitas con tu compañía unos minutos te regresare hasta aquí y te dare algo de dinero.

-¿Qué productos venden?

El hombre le mostro un ejemplar del material.

Darién había dejado su propio entretenimiento y se había inclinado hacia adelante, atento a lo que estaba sucediendo, pero la vergüenza y la sospecha de saberse cerca de su primera experiencia sexual lo hacían esconderse detrás de la cabeza del conductor.

Mina se había quedado inmóvil con gesto de asombro, sin tomar la revista. El hombre la hojeaba frente a ella.

-¿Cómo vez? Es atrayente, ¿verdad?

La joven permanecía callada; aunque estaba asustada, no dejaba de observar las fotografías. El hombre saco una caja de abajo del asiento y la abrió para mostrar el contenido a la chica.

-Esto es para cuando estés sola… ¿Lo conocías? Funciona de maravilla. Como el verdadero. ¡Vamos no te avergüences! Tócalo. Siente su textura…

La joven observo el instrumento y luego miro a Haruka.

-Ya te sentirás con mas confianza –aseguro el hombre-. Tenemos muchas otras cosas cautivantes que te relajaran. Ya lo veras.

La chica estaba pasmada. El hombre le hizo preguntas sobre su menstruación, sus sensaciones, sus problemas, y ella respondió con monosílabos y movimientos de cabeza.

- Está bien –asintió al fin detonando un aviso de suspicacia-, los acompañare a la escuela siempre y cuando me regresen aquí después.

-¿Vives cerca?

-Si. Por la esquina donde va cruzando aquella muchacha.

-¿Es tu compañera? ¿La conoces? ¡Trae el mismo uniforme que tu!

-Estudia en mi escuela.

-Llámala. ¿Crees que querrá acompañarnos?

Haruka se quedo cogelada. No podía ser verdad. Era demasiada desventura. Se trataba de la estudiante de recién ingreso.

El conductor toco la bocina del automóvil y saco el brazo para hacerle señales, invitándola a aproximarse.

-¡Ven! –la llamo y luego comento en voz baja-: Así se completan las dos parejas.


	2. Chapter 2 Consejos de una Madre

Hola! Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer este finc, debo aclarar que tanto la historia y los personajes de sailor moon no son mios, si ps ya tuviera mucho dinero, aclaro otro punto la familia de Haruka ya saben que a ella le gustan las chicas y la aceptan como es, es la primera vez que subo una historia no sean duros conmigo =) (las letras que están en cursiva son los pensamientos de haruka)

_**CONSEJOS DE UNA MADRE…**_

Jueves 16 de febrero de 2000

_Estoy furiosa, desesperada, enojada, frenética. Me llevan los mil demonios. ¿Cómo pudo pasar lo que pasó? ¡Tengo tantas ganas de salir corriendo y llorar y gritar y reclamarle a Dios! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué permite tanta suciedad? ¿Tanta degradación? ¿Tanta pestilencia?_

_Yo estaba enamorado. Creía en el amor… Consideraba que era posible ver a una mujer con ojos limpios._

_Hoy ya no sé qué pensar._

_Cierro los ojos y veo mujeres desnudas. También veo a la chava de nuevo ingreso y a la pecosa. Me imagino que se quitan la ropa y se acercan a mí._

_Tengo la mente llena de imágenes asquerosas. No puedo borrarlas. Trato de pensar en otra cosa y me persiguen como un enjambre de abejas enojadas._

_Y lo peor de todo es que me gusta dejarme atrapar. Las picaduras son venenosas, pero placenteras._

_Me agrada recordar lo que pasó y después de un rato me siento vil y sucio._

_Todo ha cambiado en mi interior. Estoy muy confundida e incluso asustada porque descubrí que las cosas no son como creía. En mi mente se revuelve la porquería con la bondad, la suciedad con la pureza. Tengo ganas de gritar, llorar, salir corriendo y reclamarle a Dios…_

_¿Por qué permite que el mundo se caiga a pedazos?_

Haruka dejó de escribir y se puso de pie, ofuscada, desorientada. Cuando calculó que todos en la casa se habían dormido, salió de su cuarto y fue al pasillo de los libros. Encendió la luz y trató de encontrar algo que lo ayudara a razonar mejor. Alcanzó varios volúmenes, sin saber con exactitud lo que buscaba y se puso a hojearlos en el suelo. Había obras de sexología, medicina, psicología. Trató de leer, pero no logró concentrarse. Después de un rato, deambuló por la casa; al fin se detuvo en la ventana de la sala.

No podía apartar de su mente las imágenes impresas que vio. Regresaban una y otra vez.

Pero iban más allá de un recuerdo grato.

Con la vista perdida a través del cristal abandonó la ingenuidad de una niñez que lo impulsaba a confiar en todos.

De pronto tuvo la sensación de estar siendo observado. Se giró para mirar sobre los hombros y dio un salto al descubrir a su madre sentada en el sillón de la sala.

— ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

—Oí ruidos. Salí y te encontré meditando. No quise molestarte.

¿Su mamá lo había escuchado sollozar y reclamarle a Dios? ¿Había detectado cuan desesperada y triste estaba? ¿Por qué entró sin anunciarse?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en este lugar?

—Como media hora.

— ¿Sin hacer ruido? ¿Sin decir nada? ¿Con qué derecho?

—Quise acompañarte… eso es todo.

— ¿Acompañarme o entrometerte?

—Yo soy tu madre. Nunca me voy, a entrometer en tu vida, porque formo parte de ti.

—No estoy de acuerdo. —Haruka. Cuando se ama a alguien se está con ella, sin estorbar, apoyándola sin forzarla, interesándose en su sufrimiento, sin regañarla ni aconsejándola todo el tiempo.

—Mamá, sigo sin entender. ¿Qué rayos quieres?

—Vi que sacaste varios libros sobre sexualidad. ¿Buscabas algo en especial?

Bajó la guardia.

—No. Mejor dicho, sí… No sé si contarte…

—Me interesa todo lo que te pasa. Estás viviendo una etapa difícil.

— ¿Por qué supones eso?

—En la adolescencia se descubren muchas cosas. Se aprende a vivir. Los sentimientos son muy intensos.

Haruka se animó a mirarla. La molestia de haber sido importunada en sus pensamientos en su momento de soledad, se fue tornando poco a poco en gratitud. Le agradaba sentirse amada y ser importante para alguien que estuviera dispuesto a desvelarse sólo por hacerle compañía.

—Está bien —concedió—, te voy a contar… Hay una muchacha que me gusta… ¿Por qué sonríes? Es más complicado de lo que crees. Soñé con ella desde antes de conocerla. Por eso cuando la vi por primera vez me quedé asombrado. Es una chava muy especial. Le he escrito cosas, imaginando que cuando me conozca también debe impresionarse. ¿Y sabes? Le atiné al blanco. Ahora me va a conocer como el ayudante de un promotor pornográfico. ¡Estará muy impresionada!

— ¿Cómo?

—Lo que oíste, mamá. Fui convencida por un tipo que se hizo pasar por profesor de biología.

— ¿Convencida de qué?

—Soy un estúpida.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

—Un hombre… me invitó a subir a su coche. No te enojes, por favor, sé que hice mal, pero parecía una persona decente… Es imposible confiar en la palabra de otros, ¿verdad?

—Sigue.

—Esas revistas… eran ilegales, supongo. No tenían el sello de ninguna editorial.

Su mamá se puso de pie, movida por una alarma interior. Trató de recuperar su compostura y volvió a tomar asiento.

— ¿Qué revistas?

—Me da, vergüenza describirte lo que vi.

—Háblame claro, hija.

—Logré escapar a tiempo.

— ¿A tiempo de qué?

—El hombre vendía revistas con… fotos… de… mujeres mostrando groseramente las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo y escenas sucias que… no puedo describirte.

La madre de Haruka estaba pálida. Miró los libros de sexología que su hija había dejado abiertos sobre el piso.

— ¿El hombre de ese coche —aclaró la garganta para que su voz no flaqueara—, te hizo algo malo?

—No. Pero Darién, un compañero de mi salón, se fue con él. Parecía muy entusiasmado con el trabajo que le proponía.

— ¿Qué trabajo?

—El de actor…—Dios mío…

—Cuéntame más.

— Él no sabía que yo era una chica mamá, el hombre quería formar dos parejas de jovencitos, para llevarnos a un lugar y tomarnos fotografías… Primero nos invitó a Darién y a mí. Luego se detuvo junto a una pecosa de mi escuela. Mina. La convenció de acompañarnos y por último quiso hablarle a la muchacha nueva que pasaba cerca, la que me gusta, pero Mina lo impidió. Dijo: "Prefiero ir sola, no conozco bien a esa chava y tal vez lo arruine todo". Estaba mintiendo, ¡claro que la conocía! Es su mejor amiga. El hombre le dijo "entonces vamos; no nos tardaremos mucho, sube al asiento de atrás, por la otra puerta; sólo se abre desde fuera." La pecosa rodeó el coche. El hombre sonrió mirándonos a Darién y a mí en señal de triunfo.

—A ver, Haruka. Explícame. ¿Las puertas del auto no podían abrirse por dentro? ¿O sea que ustedes estaban secuestrados?

—Sí, mamá, pero la pecosa se dio cuenta de eso, dio la vuelta al coche, abrió una por una las puertas, primero la de adelante y luego la de atrás, y comenzó a alejarse. Lo hizo como para ayudarnos a escapar. El hombre gritó: "¿Qué haces, niña?, ¿adónde vas?, me lo prometiste, no tardaremos, vamos, ¡sube ya! ¡Los dos muchachos son buenas personas, verás como no te dolerá! Todo te gustará mucho. Vamos, "¡sube ya ¡", pero Mina echó a correr. El hombre, furioso, comenzó a tocar el claxon y ordenó: "¡Darién, ve por ella!" Mi compañero obedeció. La persiguió por la calle.

— ¿Y tú, qué hiciste?

—Aproveché para saltar, pero apenas anduve unos pasos me di cuenta de que había olvidado mi portafolio.

— ¿Y te regresaste por él?

—Sí. Pensé que sería fácil recuperarlo. Me agaché para alcanzarlo y el hombre me tomo de la muñeca. Dijo: "Vas muy aprisa, cretino; tú vienes con nosotros". Me sacudí, pero fue inútil.

Llevé la mano libre hasta la del tipo y la traté de arrancar de mi antebrazo. "¡Suélteme...!", dije mientras le enterraba las uñas en la piel y le empujaba la mano. El sujeto era mucho más fuerte de lo que jamás hubiera pensado o yo soy mucho más débil. Vi su enorme cara morena llena de hoyuelos, su gesto duro y sus asquerosos ojos bizcos que me miraban sin mirarme.

—Haruka, no estás inventando esto ¿verdad?

—No, mamá.

— ¿Qué pasó después?

—El hombre me dijo: "Te voy a enseñar a que no seas un maldito cobarde, te voy a enseñar".

Le dije: "¡Suélteme!" y él repitió: "Te voy a enseñar", mientras me jalaba para adentro del carro. Desesperada, traté de liberarme y casi lo logré, pero el tipo me detuvo con el otro brazo. Entonces le escupí a la cara y me soltó dando un grito. Tomé mis útiles, y eché a correr, pero el portafolio, se me enredó entre las piernas y tropecé. Me fui al suelo de frente y metí las manos un instante antes de estrellar la cara contra el pavimento. El Datsun rojo estaba a media calle. Vi cómo Darién regresaba, me gritó algo que no entendí, volvió a subirse al asiento trasero del coche, cerró su portezuela mientras el conductor cerraba la de adelante; vi cómo se encendían los pequeños focos blancos de las luces traseras y escuché al mismo tiempo el ruido de la reversa. Me puse de pie. Levanté mis útiles y, volví a correr. El automóvil venía directamente hacia mí. Pude sentirlo y escucharlo. Estaba a punto de alcanzarme cuando llegué a la banqueta y di vuelta hacia la izquierda.

La madre de Haruka permanecía callada sin alcanzar a asimilar la historia que su hija le estaba contando.

— ¿Y la pecosa?

—Darién no la pudo atrapar.

— ¿Sabes dónde vive?

—Más o menos. ¿Por qué?

— ¡Quiero que tu padre y yo vayamos a hablar con los padres de ella para explicarles lo que pasó y levantar una denuncia!

— ¿Ya ves por qué no quería platicarte nada, mamá? ¡Sólo complicarás las cosas!

La mujer observó largamente a su hija. Se acercó a ella y lo abrazó. Haruka sintió un nudo en la garganta. Su mente estaba llena de ideas contradictorias. Tenía mucha vergüenza, pero a la vez le emocionaba pensar en lo que habría ocurrido si sus compañeras hubieran subido al coche.

Agachó la cara y sintió que su confusión se tornaba en ira.

— ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

— ¿Qué?

—No puedo apartar tanta porquería de mi mente… Sé que es algo sucio, pero me atrae. Me da asco pero me gustaría ver más. No entiendo lo que me pasa.

Ella era una mujer preparada. Aunque tenía estudios de pedagogía y psicología, en uno de los momentos más cruciales de la vida de su primogénita, no sabía qué decirle. Acarició la cabeza de la adolescente y se separó de ella para comentar en voz baja.

—Hace poco oí en el noticiero que algunas agencias de empleos solicitan muchachas jóvenes para contratarlas como edecanes o modelos, pero al final las embaucan en trabajos sexuales… también informaron que la pornografía juvenil se está convirtiendo en un gran negocio. Los que la producen y venden dicen que no es dañina, pero millones de personas son afectadas directa o indirectamente por esa basura. Cuando la policía registra las casas de los criminales, siempre se encuentra con que son aficionados a la más baja pornografía y a todo tipo de perversiones sexuales.

—Mamá yo no soy un pervertida, pero… lo que acabo de descubrir… No entiendo por qué me atrae tanto. Aunque sé que está mal, me gustaría ver más… ¿Es normal?

—Sí —se llevó una mano a la barbilla para acariciarse el mentón con gesto de profunda pena, luego agregó—. Alguna vez leí que los adolescentes son como náufragos con sed.

— ¿Cómo?

—Imagina que los sobrevivientes de un naufragio quedan a la deriva. Después de muchas horas, el agua de mar les parece apetitosa. Quienes la beben, en vez de mitigar su sed, la aumentan, al grado de casi enloquecer, y mueren más rápido.

La pornografía, el alcohol, la droga y el libertinaje sexual son como el agua de mar. Si quieres destruir tu vida, bébela…

—No quiero destruir mi vida. ¡Pero sigo teniendo sed!

—Encuentra agua pura.

— ¿Dónde?

— ¡Pide que llueva!

— ¿Cómo?

—Busca el amor.

—No te entiendo.

—Me comentaste que hay una muchacha muy linda que te inspira cosas buenas. Piensa en ella. En sus ojos, en su dulzura. Borra de tu mente la pornografía.

— ¡Se dice fácil!

—Hija, sólo el amor cambia vidas; puede impulsar al peor de los hombres a ser más grande, más noble, más honesto… ¿Alguna vez te platiqué la historia que escribió mi padre sobre un joven encarcelado injustamente?

—Creo que sí. Ya no me acuerdo bien.

—Era un buen muchacho que fue metido a una cárcel subterránea oscura, sucia, llena de personas enfermas y desalentadas. Se llenó de amargura y deseos de venganza. Cuando el odio lo estaba corrompiendo, la hija del rey, llamada Ariel, visitó la prisión. El joven quedó impresionado por la belleza de esa mujer, era como ver a una hermosa sirena. La princesa, por su parte, se conmovió tanto por las infrahumanas condiciones de la cárcel que suplicó a su padre que sacara a esos hombres de ahí y les diera una vida más digna. El rey lo hizo, y el prisionero se enamoró perdidamente de la princesa. Entonces, motivado por el deseo de conquistarla, escapó de la cárcel y puso en marcha un plan extraordinario para superarse y acercarse a ella. Con el tiempo llegó a ser uno de los hombres más ricos e importantes del reino.

— ¿Y al final conquistó a la princesa?

—No. Ariel fue sólo su inspiración. Un aliciente que lo hizo despertar.

—Qué lástima.

—El resultado fue bueno para él de todos modos. Haz lo mismo. Aférrate a tu Sirena y olvida la porquería que conociste hoy.

Asintió y se quedó callada por unos segundos. Luego reflexionó:

—Mis amigos dicen que los jóvenes podemos tener un poco de sexo e incluso fumar o tomar sin que lleguemos a pervertirnos. Oí que todo es bueno si se hace moderadamente…

—No. Lo siento. Eso es una patraña. Entiende, hija. Aunque existen serpientes, eso no significa que debes convivir con ellas. ¡Son traicioneras!

— ¿Serpientes?

—Un domador de circo en Europa, que había pasado trece años entrenando a una anaconda, preparó un acto que funcionó bien, pero hace varios meses, frente al público en pleno espectáculo, la serpiente se enredó en el hombre y le hizo crujir todos los huesos hasta matarlo.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí. Miles de muchachos mueren asfixiados por una anaconda que creyeron domesticar. La cerveza, el cigarro, la pornografía… Lo que es malo es malo. Punto. No puedes jugar con ello, ni siquiera "con medida".

Hubo un largo silencio. Haruka asintió. Luego abrazó a su madre. Por un rato no hablaron.

Era innecesario. Esa mujer era no sólo una proveedora de alimentos o una supervisora de tareas, sino la persona que sabía leer su mirada, la que reconocía, antes que nadie sus problemas, la que aparecía en la madrugada y se sentaba frente a él, sólo para acompañarlo.

—En la maestría de pedagogía debes de haber leído muy buenos libros. ¿Podrías recomendarme alguno?

—Claro. Vamos.

La muchacha tomó como tesoro en sus manos los cuatro volúmenes que su madre le sugirió cuando llegaron al pasillo del librero. Luego se despidió de ella con un beso.

Regresó a su cama y hojeó los libros. No pudo leer. El alud de ideas contradictorias le impedía concentrarse lo suficiente. A las tres de la mañana apagó la luz y se quedó dormido sin desvestirse sobre la colcha de la cama.


	3. Chapter 3 Primer Encuentro

_**Hola de nuevo pasando a dejar un capítulo nuevo contestare a sus preguntas **_

Gabx: Aki en la historia Haruka será una chica, pro vaa ver en unas partes de la historia donde me referiré a ella como chico.

Aidan Ross: *-* es un honor para mi que leas esta pequeña histotoria, si bueno es la primera historia que subo mejorare en esos puntos que me ases ver que están mal

Si mas que agregar asi espren Sailor moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia de tampoco me pertenece si no ps sirena ya se ubiera lanzado a los brazos de haruka en fin los dejos leer :) Att. Galicia poseedor de la espada excalibur :P

_**PRIMER ENCUENTRO**_

Lunes 20 de Febrero del 2000

_Necesito escribir. Desde hace más de un año anoto algunos de mis "conflictos, creencias y sueños". Lo hago en papeles sueltos. Voy a reunirlos y a llevar un orden._

_Mi princesa: He pensado tanto en ti durante estos días. He vuelto a soñar contigo de forma insistente y clara. Tengo miedo de que tu amiga, Mina, se me anticipe y lo eche todo a perder. Por eso, la próxima vez que te vea, me acercaré a decirte que, sin darte cuenta, me has motivado a superarme._

_Quisiera ser escritora. Como mi abuelo. Escribir es una forma de desahogarse sanamente cuando la sed nos invita a beber agua de mar. Tengo muchas cosas que escribir. Quiero imaginar que este diario lo escribo para alguien muy especial. Para ti, mi Sirena._

Haruka se encontraba sentada en una banca del patio principal.

Cerró muy despacio su libreta y se irguió de repente sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

La chica de recién ingreso estaba ahí.

Algunas veces su rostro perfecto se ocultaba detrás de los estudiantes y otras se descubría en medio del círculo de amigas.

Las manos comenzaron a sudarle y los dedos a temblarle. La boca se le secó casi por completo. Dio unos pasos al frente. Tenía que acercarse a ella. Se lo había prometido.

Estaba rodeada de personas. ¿Cómo se acercaría a ella? Sin saber la respuesta, se aproximó poco a poco.

De pronto, el grupo de muchachas comenzó a despedirse y unos segundos después la dejaron totalmente so… ¿la? El corazón comenzó a tratar de salírsele del pecho. Caminó unos pasos más, dudando. Pronto terminaría el descanso y ella se esfumaría de nuevo. No disponía de mucho tiempo. Avanzó sin pensarlo más. Se detuvo a medio metro de la banca en la que estaba sentada la joven. Nunca la había visto tan de cerca. Era más hermosa aún de lo que parecía a lo lejos. (Aclaración Haruka es una chica, pero recuerden que ella se viste con el uniforme escolar varonil, y eso asé que se vea como un chico muy apuesto, en las partes donde este con ella y con algunos amigos hablare de haruka en genero hombre)

—Hola —dijo titubeante.

La chica levantó la cara. Tenía unos ojos de color increíble.

—Hola —respondió mirándolo con un gesto interrogativo.

— ¿Son verdes o azules?

— ¿Perdón?

—Es que… tus ojos… me llamaron mucho la atención…

—Son azules. Aunque a veces la luz los hace ver distintos.

—Oh —la voz de Haruka sonó insegura pero cargada de suplicante honestidad—. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Ella frunció un poco las cejas.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Se trata de… bueno, hace tiempo que deseaba hablarte… En realidad hace mucho tiempo… —la postura de la chica traslucía el visaje de una primera buena impresión, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría si él no encontraba algo cuerdo que decir? Debía pensar bien y rápido.

Comenzó a construir y descartar parlamentos en la mente a toda velocidad: "Es difícil hablar con una joven como tú…" No. Movió la cabeza. Eso era vulgar; entonces: "Si supieras de las horas en que he planeado cómo hablarte me creerías un tonto por estar haciéndolo tan torpemente… " Sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. No podía decir eso, sonaría teatral, pero tenía que decir algo ya.

—Te he visto declamar dos veces y me gustó mucho.

— ¿Dos?

—La segunda lo hiciste para toda la escuela después de abanderar la escolta.

— ¿Cómo?

—La primera lo hiciste para mí… En sueños… -—la frase no tenía intención de conquista, era verdadera; tal vez ella notó la seguridad que trasmitía Haruka y por eso permaneció a la expectativa

—. Declamas increíblemente —completó—. Estoy escribiendo un diario para ti. Quiero ser tu amigo.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas?

Lo hizo. Las palabras siguientes salieron de su boca sin haber pasado el registro de razonamiento habitual.

—Eres una muchacha muy bella y me gustaría conocerte.

—Vaya que vienes agresivamente decidido.

Movió la cabeza, avergonzada. Eso fue un error. Tenía que ser más sutil y seguir un riguroso orden antes de hablar.

— ¿Por qué no empezamos por presentarnos? —sugirió ella—. Mi nombre es…

—Sirena—la interrumpió.

—Sirena?-

—Mi abuelo es escritor. Lo admiro mucho. Él solía contar la historia de una princesa árabe extremadamente hermosa llamada Ariel pero tenía la belleza y el encanto de una sirena. Un prisionero se enamoró de la princesa y motivado por la fuerza de ese amor, escapó de la cárcel y comenzó a superarse hasta que logró convertirse en un hombre muy importante. Por desgracia nunca le declaró su cariño y ella no supo que él existía. La princesa se casó con otro de sus pretendientes…

La joven lo miró unos segundos.

—Y esa princesa se llamaba… ¿cómo?

—Ariel, pro como tenía la belleza de una sirena, belleza que tú posees también, te llamare Sirena

— ¿Así que vas a cambiarme de nombre?

—Sí. Pero no quiero que te cases con otro sin saber que yo existo. Por eso vine.

Ella rio y movió la cabeza.

— ¿Siempre eres tan imaginativo?

—Sólo cuando me enamoro.

Se dio cuenta de que había pasado otra vez por alto el control de calidad de sus palabras y se reprochó entre dientes: "Que sea la última vez que dices una tontería", pero a ella no le había parecido tal, porque seguía riendo.

De pronto la joven levantó un brazo y agitó la mano para llamar a otra chica que caminaba despacio, cuidando de no derramar el contenido de dos vasos de refresco que llevaba en las manos.

— ¡Mina, aquí estoy…! —Bajó la voz para dirigirse a Haruka—. Te presentaré a una

Amiga que fue a la cooperativa a traer algo de comer.

Haruka sintió un agresivo choque de angustia y miedo. La pecosa llegó. Ella bajó la cabeza pero fue reconocida de inmediato.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces con este sujeto…?

La joven se puso de pie, asustada.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Mina? Vas a tirar los refrescos. ¡Estás temblando!

— ¡Es que no comprendes! —observó al chico con ojos desorbitados—. ¡Dios mío! ¿No sabes quién es él?

—Acabo de conocerlo ¿pero por qué…?

—Es el tipo del Datsun rojo, de quien te hablé.

— ¿El de…?

— ¡Por favor! ¿Ya se te olvidó? ¡El de las revistas pornográficas! A él y a otro de esta escuela les abrí la puerta creyendo que estaban atrapados, pero me equivoqué. Corrieron detrás de mí para obligarme a subir con ellos.

— ¿Él?

—Sí.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Claro.

—No lo puedo creer.

—Eso —dijo Haruka—, tiene una explicación…

— ¿De verdad? ¿Vas a inventar otra historia como la de que me viste declamar en sueños y vas a ponerme el nombre de una princesa que inventó tu abuelo? —dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se dirigió a su amiga para concluir—: ¡Pero qué te parece el cinismo de este idiota!

Haruka no pudo hablar. Las miró estupefacta. No volvieron la cabeza. Sólo se alejaron.


	4. Chapter 4 Festival de fin de Curso

_**hola de nuevo agradesco a quellas persons que se toman el tiempo en leer la historia, su comentarios son muy valiosos para mi, aclaraciones del finc, la parte en que esta en cursiva es cuando haruka escribe en su diario, las que están con otro tipo de letra es lo que narra haruka si no se me olvida nada a leer se ah dicho, lo de siempre Sailor moon no me pertenece, ahora si a leer att. Galicia poseedor de la espada excalibur :P**_

_**Festival de Fin de Curso **_

CCS (Conflictos, Creencias y Sueños), Lunes 8 de Mayo del 200

_Durante varias semanas no he hablado con casi nadie. Sé que está mal, pero me he hecho amigo de cosas que trato como a personas: Me paso horas trabajando con Fred, el microscopio profesional usado que mi padre compró en la subasta de la escuela. También me he reconciliado con mi bicicleta Wall- E y he comenzado a entrenar muy duro para las competencias. Por las noches leo poemas y los memorizo con la intención de declamar algún día frente a toda la escuela. De esa manera, llamaré la atención de mi Sirena, si es sensible, como supongo, detectará que no soy una pervertida sexual._

_En la escuela me he vuelto más callado que de costumbre. Tengo temor de salir a los descansos para no encontrarme con Mina o mi Sirena. Procuro hablar poco pero observo mucho a la gente, y en esa actitud he descubierto cosas interesantes; por ejemplo, mis compañeros hablan demasiado sobre sexo. Es el tema principal. Todos presumen de saber mucho y haber vivido mucho. Por otro lado, la mayoría crítica a sus padres y chismorrea de los demás. En los pasillos van y vienen comentarios morbosos a cada momento._

_Recuerdo que Darien también decía cosas feas de su mamá. ¡Cómo me gustaría que supiera la forma en que la ha hecho sufrir!_

_El otro día hablé por teléfono a su casa para preguntar por él y me contestó su madre._

_Ella me dijo que su hijo se había ¡do de la casa. Entonces le platiqué del coche en el que lo vi por última vez. No quise entrar en detalles, pero la señora fue a mi casa para averiguar más. Mamá me ayudó a explicarle todo. La pobre mujer se soltó a llorar de forma lastimosa._

_Nos confesó que Darien era un hijo rebelde, que no la obedecía. No sabía cómo orientarlo._

_Me partió el alma verla en ese estado. Mis padres y yo la acompañamos a la policía para levantar una denuncia contra el promotor de pornografía. Fue muy vergonzoso decirles a los agentes todo lo que vi, porque me hicieron demasiadas preguntas. Mis papas me respaldaron a cada momento. La mamá de Darien no dejaba de llorar._

_Siento que el mundo se ha vuelto loco. Mis compañeros viven bebiendo agua de mar y hablando mal de todos. Mi Sirena me ha rechazado de manera tajante y yo estoy más sola que nunca. No encajo en ningún lugar, pero sé que, al igual que el soldado de aquel cuento, tarde o temprano voy a escapar de mi prisión para demostrarle al mundo, y sobre todo a mi Sirena, que soy mucho más grande de lo que ella jamás imaginó._

Se celebraba el festival de fin de curso. Muchos padres, maestros y estudiantes se reunieron en la plaza cívica del colegio para presenciar la función.

Repase el poema varias veces. Estaba muy nerviosa. Observe la magnitud del público y sentí deseos de huir. Respire hondo, luchando contra el pánico de salir a escena.

Faltaban escasos diez minutos para que comenzara el espectáculo.

Vi a lo lejos a mi princesa acompañada de un grupo de amigos. Baje del estrado y me dirigí hacia ella. Camine despacio, pero decidida.

— ¡Sirena!

_Ella giró la cabeza al reconocer el nombre y vio que me acercaba. Luego decidió ignorarme. Yo dude un segundo. Aunque supuse que sería rechazada de nuevo, insistí_.

—Espérame por favor. Quiero decirte algo.

_Ella se volvió sin ocultar su fastidio. Dijo:_

—No me llamo Sirena y ¡déjame en paz!

—Necesito aclarar lo que te han dicho de mí. Te mintieron.

— ¡Sólo desaparécete de mí vista! ¿Quieres?

Un tipo alto y robusto se adelantó dos pasos y se puso al lado de ella.

—¿Oíste? Déjala en paz.

—Dentro de unos minutos voy a… voy a recitar un poema para ti.

—No me interesa —me contesto y se dio la vuelta para alejarse.

— ¡Un momento! —Le grite sintiendo que la ira producida por ser tratado injustamente me sacaba de mis casillas—. ¿Por qué me hablas de esa forma? Ni siquiera sabes lo que ocurrió de verdad aquel día.

_Ella, ya de espaldas, se detuvo un instante al escuchar el reclamo, pero al fin decidió ignorarme y continuó caminando. Sus acompañantes la siguieron. Sólo el tipo corpulento, de cabello rubio recortado como militar y una portentosa nariz aguileña, permaneció frente a mí._

—Me han dicho que has estado molestándola y supongo que eres una persona inteligente.

—Supongo que tú también lo eres.

—Entonces podemos hablar como la gente. Yo no sé cuáles sean tus intenciones, pero no quiero que te acerques a esa muchacha, ¿de acuerdo? A pocos he tenido que repetirles eso más de una vez y créeme que esos pocos lo han lamentado mucho.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y piensas que no tengo manos para defenderme? —explotó—. ¿Quién te crees? ¿En qué época supones que vives? ¡Yo me acercaré a quien me dé la gana!

El guardaespaldas de la chica la sujeto con fuerza del suéter para después empujarla. Haruka trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caer.

—Estás advertido —susurró.

— ¡Púdrete!- le conteste.

El fortachón se retiró. Haruka tembló de rabia. Repentinamente se percató de que había perdido todo el ánimo, toda la energía, todo el deseo de declamar en el festival. Aunque se había preparado durante meses para el combate, estaba noqueado de antemano.

Un alumno hizo la introducción al frente. Profesores e invitados tomaron su lugar entre los espectadores y el silencio comenzó a notarse poco a poco.

Yo me dirigí a la parte trasera del escenario. No supe cómo ni cuándo fueron representados los primeros siete números del programa; era incapaz de concentrarme. El maestro de ceremonias anunció el nombre y el título del poema que declamaría. Tarde varios segundos en reaccionar. Me puse de pie con un insólito mareo. Camine hacia el micrófono sintiendo la llama abrasadora de cientos de miradas sobre mí. Cuando llegue al escenario eche un vistazo a mí alrededor y me percate de lo enorme que era la escuela, de la gran cantidad de alumnos, padres y maestros que aguardaban. Al mencionar el título de la poesía oí mi voz trémula.

El peso del público la estaba dominando, venciendo, aniquilando. Eso no podía ocurrir; cuando su princesa declamó, fue ella quien dominó al público y los oyentes se conmovieron para irrumpir en aplausos al final.

_Tenía que controlarme porque, además de su madre y hermana, su Sirena debía estar observándola en algún lugar de esa monstruosa multitud_.

Comenzó a hablar sin un ápice de fuerza:

—Con que entonces adiós. ¿No olvidas nada? Bueno, vete. Podemos despedirnos. Ya no tenemos nada que decirnos. Te dejo, puedes irte… —el poema de Paul Geraldy saltaba de un lugar a otro en su mente, adelantándose, deteniéndose, volviendo a comenzar—. Aunque no, espera. Espera todavía que pare de llover. Un abrigo de invierno es lo que habría que ponerte…

De pronto se quedó callada, amedrentada frente al micrófono, sin saber cómo continuar, qué decir, cómo disculparse y atenuar el ridículo que inesperadamente se percató que estaba haciendo. La falta de concentración incrementó su terror, pero en realidad no fue eso lo que lo hizo olvidar el poema. Fue su Sirena; fue haberla descubierto sentada en la primera fila a tres metros de distancia, escuchando con gran atención; pero tampoco fue ella, sino su acompañante de nariz aguileña y casquete corto, quien le rodeaba la espalda con un cariñoso abrazo.

Alguien del público comenzó a aplaudir y el resto de los estudiantes imitaron el gesto para salvarlo de la penosa escena.

Camine con rapidez directo a los sanitarios queriendo desaparecer. Me encerré en un inodoro y no pude evitar que las lágrimas de rabia se me escaparan.

Recordó lo que dijo: "Dentro de unos minutos voy a recitar un poema… para ti…" Imaginó cómo se estarían riendo su Sirena y su enamorado cara de ganso.

Era inútil. Ella no servía para declamar, ni para conquistar a una chica. Tenía mucha sed… Y el agua pura estaba cada vez más lejos. Se sentía un fracasada, un don nadie indigno de buscar otra oportunidad… Salió del baño con gesto de amargura.

Su maestra de literatura estaba en el pasillo, esperándola.

— ¿Qué tienes, Haruka?

— ¡Nada! Gracias y adiós.

—Ven acá. ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

— ¿Para qué, maestra Jennifer? ¿Va a consolarme? ¿A decirme que en realidad no lo hice tan mal? ¡Ahórrese la molestia!

—No, Haruka. Voy a regañarte. ¡Te lo mereces! Así que ven conmigo y escúchame.

Haruka se asombró por las palabras de su profesora. Era una mujer sabía a quién admiraba. No era autoritaria, pero había enseñado a sus alumnos la importancia de respetar a la autoridad, y ella era su autoridad. Bajó la vista. Asintió y se dejó tomar del brazo por la joven maestra, quien la condujo al edificio administrativo.

En la explanada principal se escuchaba la representación de un baile folklórico.

Llegaron a uno de los cubículos para asesorías.

—Toma asiento.

Me deje caer en la silla.

—Nunca me dijiste que querías recitar.

— ¿Por qué tenía que avisarle?

—Soy tu maestra de español. Quisiera trabajar contigo para que declames de nuevo en otra ocasión.

—Yo no declamaré nunca más. Lo hice pésimo. Lo eché todo a perder.

— ¡Claro! ¡Sin duda lo hiciste pésimo! Sobre todo porque te diste por vencido públicamente. ¡Ni siquiera te esforzaste por recordar el poema y continuar!

— ¡Ya déjeme en paz! No sirvo para hablar en público.

— ¡De ninguna manera! No te dejaré en paz ahora. Escúchame bien. Tú puedes llegar a ser un gran orador.

—Por favor… No se burle de mí. Soy un tonto.

— ¡Jamás digas eso! Cuando te vi fracasar, me levanté de inmediato para ir a buscarte. Escúchame, Haruka, alza la cara. Los seres humanos somos lo que creemos ser y nuestro auto concepto se conforma con las últimas experiencias que nos quedamos.

— ¿Qué?

—Cuando el chofer de un automóvil sufre un accidente, su primera reacción es el miedo y el rechazo a volver a manejar. Si se queda con esa última experiencia, jamás podrá conducir un coche de nuevo, pero si hace un esfuerzo y comienza poco a poco a superar el trauma, al cabo de un tiempo recuperará su seguridad y manejará mejor aún que antes del accidente. ¿Me comprendes? Quien se cae de la bicicleta y se lastima ya no querrá volver a pedalear y, si todos alrededor lo compadecen, quedará marcado con una fobia. Los "no puedo" tienen el mismo origen: un fracaso no superado, una caída tras la que no se realizó otro intento, un error que se fijó como la última experiencia. Tienes apenas quince años y si no vuelves a tomar el micrófono, cumplirás los treinta con pánico a hablar en público.

Haruka había levantado la cara sin darse cuenta.

—Si vuelvo a intentarlo, todos se reirán de mí. Los mismos profesores me recomendarán que me dedique a otra cosa.

— ¡Eso trato de decirte! Estoy cansada de ver cómo alumnos, maestros y padres menosprecian a los jóvenes que fallan en algo, diciéndoles que no vale la pena que vuelvan a intentarlo. Es absurdo. Es criminal. ¡Entiende! Los resultados que obtenemos en un deporte, en el estudio, en concursos y hasta en relaciones humanas y amorosas, están determinados por nuestras últimas experiencias. Sólo tienes que recordar cómo te fue la última vez que hiciste algo, para calificarte a ti mismo a ese respecto. Pero esa calificación es engañosa. Vuelve a hacer aquello en lo que fallaste. Si te va mejor, la nueva información sustituirá los datos de fracaso en tu cerebro.

Haruka no alcanzaba a comprender toda la fuerza y profundidad de esas palabras, pero sin saber con exactitud el porqué, se sentía un poco menos desdichada. La maestra Jennifer le hizo prometer que seguiría preparándose para declamar en una futura oportunidad, y salió de su oficina con la extraña sensación de haber sido levantada del suelo por una mano amiga.

Los chicos comenzaron a desalojar el patio. Haruka se mezcló en la multitud y recibió una fuerte y repentina palmada en la espalda.

—Te fue fatal declamando, ¿verdad, chaparro?

Andrew, uno de los dirigentes de desmanes, le sonreía con sorna.

—Sí —conteste—, pero la próxima vez me irá mejor.

— ¿Piensas volver a hacerlo? ¡Estás loco!

Todos se rieron y continuaron su camino. Siempre se habían burlado de mí, me habían puesto apodos y me habían llamado "enano cobarde", por no querer participar en sus bromas, pero eso tenía que acabarse ya. Debía ser tenaz para superar sus caídas en la declamación, así como en su vida social. ¡Necesitaba ser aceptada y querida por sus compañeros!

— ¡Espérenme! —Grite llamando a mis compañeros—. ¿A dónde van?

—Hoy traigo el coche de mi papá —comentó uno del grupo—, daremos una vuelta, no me digas que quieres venir con nosotros.

— ¡Claro!

Los cinco jóvenes corrieron al estacionamiento. Haruka dudó un instante, pero se unió a ellos y nadie lo rechazó. Apenas se habían acomodado en el coche negro, el conductor aceleró al máximo. Las llantas rechinaron escandalosamente al patinar en una curva. Los tripulantes gritaron, unos de miedo y otros porque les parecía muy cómico que, a pesar de la forma en que acababan de tomar la curva, el cacharro no se hubiera volcado matándolos a todos. Haruka estaba tensa y callada. Uno de sus compañeros hablaba sobre cómo había robado dinero a sus padres y todos comenzaron a arrebatarse la palabra para relatar aventuras de hurtos y engaños. En ese instante Andrew distinguió a un grupo de jovencitas caminando en sentido contrario al auto. Haruka se agachó de inmediato al reconocer entre ellas a Mina y a su Sirena . Al pasar frente a las chicas el chofer tocó el claxon, que emitió un sonido afónico, y les gritó:

— ¡Que buenas están, mamacitas!

Todos rieron y lanzaron sus piropos más prosaicos. Andrew le pidió al conductor que regresara de inmediato.

— ¿De veras?

— ¡Claro! Y pasa cerca de ellas, por favor.

— ¡Así se habla!

Mis compañeros estaban alterados, como si se hallasen a punto de realizar alguna de sus travesuras más audaces. El auto humeante dio vuelta en U y aceleró para llegar hasta las chicas, quienes no se percataron de que el auto se acercaba por detrás. Como la banqueta era angosta, Mina y mi Sirena caminaban sobre la calle, así que el conductor aproximó el coche lo suficiente y disminuyó la velocidad mientras Andrew sacaba medio cuerpo por la ventana. Cuando el auto alcanzó a las damas, Andrew lanzó un frenético alarido que hizo brincar a las chicas y con la mano bien abierta plantó una formidable nalgada a mi Sirena, quien dio un grito, aterrada. El auto aceleró de inmediato y las carcajadas de mis compañeros en el interior del coche se escucharon hasta el exterior. Yo estaba llena de rabia e indignación, hundida en el asiento. No podía creerlo. La cólera me desbordaba por las pupilas

— ¡Fantástico!

Todos reían.

Haruka se sentía como si alguien acabara de agredir a su hermana o a su madre.

— ¿Qué le pasa al poeta frustrado?

— ¿Te asustaste, ratón? No seas ridículo. Da la vuelta a la cuadra y repitamos la broma —propuso Andrew—. Esa tipa está buenísima.

—Es peligroso —comentó el chofer—, mejor busquemos otras.

—Te digo que quiero repetir con las mismas.

No pude soportarlo más. Me erguí encolerizada y levante la voz.

—Déjenme bajar.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Todos ustedes son unos imbéciles.

Se hizo un silencio cortante en el interior del auto. Al instante el conductor disminuyó la velocidad.

— ¡Que se baje! —opinó uno.

—Que se tire por la ventana el idiota —sugirió otro.

El coche terminó de dar la vuelta a la cuadra y el grupo de chicas volvió a aparecer al fondo de la calle.

— ¿Qué hago? —preguntó el conductor.

—Déjalo bajar —autorizó Andrew—. De "palomita".

El auto se detuvo por completo junto a un poste de luz. Haruka abrió la portezuela trasera, pero apenas sacó una pierna, el chofer aceleró arrancando a toda velocidad. Como tenía la mitad del cuerpo afuera, el auto en movimiento lo golpeó con violencia y la lanzó directo a la columna de concreto. Haruka sintió con absoluta claridad que su frente se impactaba en el poste; las llantas del coche estuvieron a punto de pasar sobre sus piernas. Se desvaneció.

Las chicas escucharon el rechinar de las llantas y voltearon para alcanzar a ver buena parte de la escena.

CCS, sábado 29 de julio del 2000

_Sirena:_

_Cuando me aventaron de aquel auto y me desplomé junto al poste, tú y tus amigas se acercaron a mí. Las oí hablar entre nubes. Dijeron que yo era un degenerado, que debían acusarme para prevenir a otras chavas de posibles ataques. Alguien mencionó que no se explicaba por qué me habían sacado del coche. Cuando volví en mí, ustedes ya no estaban._

_Dos paramédicos me atendían._

_Mis padres preguntaron alarmados qué me había pasado. Lleno de vergüenza les confesé la verdad. Tuve que hacerlo, porque los llamaron del hospital de emergencias._

— _¿Acaso no razonas? —dijo mi papá, furioso—. Si te juntas con muchachos así, puede ser que algún día no te recojamos en la Cruz Roja sino en la morgue._

_Tal vez tiene razón._

_He estado pensando en Andrew y sus amigos. En la forma como presumían sobre quién era el más deshonesto; en la nalgada que te dieron…_

_Todas las personas malas justifican lo que hacen. Por eso siguen haciéndolo. Incluso encontré en un libro de refranes populares, consejos muy extraños:_

"_El que parte y reparte le toca la mejor parte". ¿Quiere decir que cuando te toque distribuir, debes aprovecharte y robarle a los demás?_

"_Tonto es el que presta un libro y más tonto el que lo regresa". ¿Significa que no es bueno confiaren nadie, pero que si alguien confía en ti, debes fastidiarlo?_

"_Ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón". ¿Es equivalente a decir que si a quien le robaste es malo, entonces tú eres bueno por castigarlo?_

"_Transa y avanza". ¿Significa que debemos progresar siendo deshonestos?_

"_El fin justifica los medios". ¿Quiere decir que puedes matar; robar o traficar droga si, por ejemplo, distribuyes las ganancias entre tus pobres familiares?_

"_Este es el año de Hidalgo, cobarde es el que no se lleve algo". ¿Significa que cuando tengamos la oportunidad de robar, debemos aprovecharla?_

_Sirena, me gustaría destacar y que te fijes en mí, pero no haciendo cosas malas. Quiero ser diferente a Andrew y a Darien._

_¿Sabes? Durante el verano me aprendí más de diez poemas para declamar. Todos los días practico frente al espejo. Al principio me sentía ridículo pero creo que cada vez lo hago mejor._

_Les he recitado a mis hermanos. Ellos son muy buena onda conmigo. Ponen sillas alrededor de mí y me escuchan con atención, luego me aplauden y me piden otra. Es padrísimo sentir que me estoy superando cada día y que dentro de mí estoy acabando con el miedo a hablar en público._

_Faltan unas semanas para el inicio del nuevo ciclo escolar._

_No voy a quedarme con una última experiencia de fracaso. Ni en la declamación ni en amor._

_Tal vez en el ciclismo sí, porque no me gusta ese deporte. Papá me ha obligado a entrenar más para las carreras de bicicletas y eso es súper cansado y aburrido._

_Estoy definiendo mi vida y mi personalidad._

_Lo hago por ti, princesa._


	5. Chapter 5 Grupo Experimental

_lo de siempre sailor moon no me pertence ahora si a leer se ah dicho _

_**GRUPO EXPERIMENTAL**_

Era domingo. Haruka competiría en el velódromo de la ciudad. Ella se sentía estresada y temerosa. Había practicado el ciclismo desde los once años de edad y jamás había ganado. A veces llegaba al final del grupo, se bajaba furiosa de la bicicleta y la aventaba al suelo. Luego le decía a su padre: "¿No entiendes que odio este deporte?" Su papá movía la cabeza y contestaba: "Tenemos que entrenar más esta semana". En varias ocasiones acabó lastimado y avergonzada después de un accidente. Eso había empeorado su actitud. Pensaba: "No debo arriesgar mi vida disputándome codo con codo una simple medalla de oro."

Su padre la obligaba a entrenar y ella seguía compitiendo y perdiendo.

Pero ese día cambió para siempre su forma de pensar.

Iba en medio del pelotón cuando faltaban cinco vueltas al velódromo.

Tenía fuerzas para intentar una escapada y prefirió reservarse. En la vuelta final todos los ciclistas se lanzaron sobre los pedales y comenzaron a mover el cuerpo de manera peligrosa acelerando a toda velocidad. Haruka fue empujada dos veces y se hizo a un lado, evadiendo el riesgo. Aunque tenía la capacidad y la fuerza para disputar las medallas, no quiso hacerlo. Dejó que la fila se alargara y se resignó como otras veces a cruzar la meta en último lugar.

Poco después, su padre la alcanzó. Tenía lágrimas de rabia en los ojos.

— ¿Por qué, Haruka? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Mírate nada más! Estás fresca como lechuga. Me decepcionas. Te portas como una cobarde. ¿A qué le tienes miedo? ¡Para ganar medallas hay que partirse el alma! ¡Lo mismo para ganar dinero, lograr una profesión o un buen prestigio! No puedes ser perseverante en unas cosas y perezoso en otras. O eres un luchador incansable o acabarás fracasando en todo.

—Pero, papá ¿no me entiendes? Llevo practicando cuatro años este deporte y no me gusta. ¡Pelear tanto por una simple medalla de oro es demasiado peligroso y cansado!

Su padre respondió con seguridad:

— ¡Si estás aquí, haz las cosas bien! No se trata de ganar una medalla, hija. ¡Es la vida misma lo que está en juego en la pista!

Ella se retiró para cambiarse de ropa.

En el baño del velódromo se miró al espejo con detenimiento y luego susurró una palabra sin dejar de verse a los ojos.

—Imbécil…

Se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie en los retretes y cerró la puerta del sanitario. Regresó al espejo y se habló en voz alta:

—Mi padre tiene razón. ¡Me baje de la bicicleta con energías! ¿A qué se debe tanta flojera? Así nunca voy a lograr nada importante en la vida. Esto tiene que acabar. Como dijo mi papá, no puedes ser tenaz para algunas cosas y débil para otras. Es verdad. ¡Si compito en este deporte, debo hacerlo bien! No se trata de una carrera nada más, sino de mi carácter. De la forma en que enfrento los problemas. ¿Quieres lograr una buena profesión, éxito económico y el cariño de una mujer extraordinaria? ¡Entonces tengo que ser atrevida y valiente! Ganar en la pista de ciclismo, volver a declamar frente a la escuela, logra que mi Sirena me tenga confianza. ¡Dar lo mejor de mí hasta quedar exhausta! ¿Me oíste?- ella levanto la voz y se gritó a la cara frente al espejo—. Nunca más… infeliz ¡Basta de apocamiento! De ahora en adelante siempre hare el mejor esfuerzo, ¡agresivo!, ¡decidido! Dejare de ser conformista, holgazán de porquería que has sido y demostrare de lo que soy capaz.

Observó su rostro en el cristal por un segundo más. Los ojos estaban fijos y de su frente habían comenzado a escurrir gotas de sudor.

Alguien tocó a la puerta del baño.

Carraspeó y se arregló el cabello con torpeza antes de abrir.

CCS, Lunes 4 de Septiembre del 2000

_Primer día de clases._

_La maestra Jennifer, fue ascendida a coordinadora escolar y propuso la creación de un grupo con los mejores alumnos de la escuela._

—_De los doscientos cincuenta muchachos que pasaron a tercer grado —explicó al darnos la bienvenida—, seleccioné a treinta. Hubo mucha oposición en el consejo directivo. Algunos -dicen que juntar a los estudiantes más destacados en un salón es contraproducente, pero yo creo que ustedes tienen, no sólo un mejor nivel académico, sino también una mayor madurez, y pueden formar un equipo de trabajo con desempeños extraordinarios_

_Volteé alrededor. Todos mis nuevos compañeros hacían lo mismo._

_La mayoría de las caras eran desconocidas para mí._

—_Ahora, escuchen bien —siguió la maestra—. A partir de hoy, tendrán que acostumbrarse a muchas presiones. Hay profesores en desacuerdo que tratarán de demostrar que nada bueno puede salir de este grupo._

_Una joven alta y desenvuelta levantó la voz._

—_No la defraudaremos._

—_Sí, Lita, pero van a tener que demostrar su capacidad desde este momento. El subdirector es uno de los disconformes con el proyecto del grupo especial y me avisó hace diez minutos que el festival cívico de hoy deberá ser dirigido por ustedes. No tenemos tiempo para ensayar nada; apenas media hora en la que debemos organizar una escolta y por lo menos cinco números artísticos._

_En el silencio del lugar hubo vibraciones de nerviosismo y reto. Me di cuenta de que era una excelente oportunidad para volver a declamar. Durante el verano practiqué a solas cada día._

_También le recité a mis padres e incluso a mis tíos y primos. No podía fallar. Debía levantar la mano. ¡Era mi obligación!_

_Lita asumió de forma espontánea el papel de líder y comenzó a anotar a los voluntarios: Uno deseaba leer las efemérides, otro quería bailar tap, alguien podía hablar sobre la higiene, y un gracioso bromeó diciendo que podía brincar rascándose al mismo tiempo la nariz._

_Tenía las manos heladas. Revisé mi ropa. Los pantalones me quedaban un poco largos y traía los zapatos sucios. Recordé que en la mañana no fui capaz de acomodar mi horrible cabello lacio y que para colmo me había salido un asqueroso grano en la nariz. Me lo toqué con la mano. ¡Estaba creciendo a cada minuto, y al declamar todos lo verían! Me estiré para disimular mi baja estatura; sentí terror al pensar que mi Sirena era un poco más alta que yo._

_Cerré los ojos. — ¿Qué te pasa? —Me regañé en voz baja—. ¡Tú puedes recitar! ¡Has pasado todo el verano practicando y soñando con-esta oportunidad! No seas cobarde. Después de tu fracaso en el ciclismo te hiciste una promesa. ¡Ahora cúmplela! Debes sacarte la espina frente a la gente que te vio caer. ¡Caramba! ¿Qué importan tus zapatos sucios, el grano en la nariz, el cabello rebelde y tu talla pequeña? ¡Tienes que ser valiente!_

_Justo cuando habían seleccionado, entre todas las propuestas, cinco números para hacerla mejor ceremonia del año, la maestra comenzó a decir._

—_Les agradezco su entusiasmo. Me doy cuenta que no me equivoqué. Este será un grupo excepcional._

_Sin pensarlo más, me paré de la silla. Dije:_

— _¡Quiero declamar también!_

_Por un momento creí que la voz había salido de otra persona, pero era yo quien estaba de pie; mis nuevos compañeros me contemplaban en silencio. Se veían un poco molestos porque parecía que había esperado hasta ese momento para llamar la atención._

—_De acuerdo, Haruka —comentó mi profesora—, cerrarás con broche de oro, y agregó como disculpándose ante los demás—: Esta participación es muy importante… _

_Algunos me observaron con desconfianza y preguntaron por lo bajo: "¿es muy importante?"_

_Todos esperaban que lo fuera y yo sabía que lo era._

_Como si estuviese a punto de la salida en una competencia de ciclismo, respire hondo e intente relajarme mientras esperaba mi turno al micrófono. Me sentía inquieta pero no angustiada como la vez anterior. Cuando escuche mi nombre, Lita me indicó el sitio tomándome del brazo y diciéndome al oído:_

—_Las cosas no van bien. Están aburridos. Ahora todo depende de ti._

_Era la hora de entrar en acción. Asintió abriendo y cerrando las manos, mirando, la impresionante magnitud de su público. Caminó con fingida serenidad y se paró frente al micrófono._

—_Dedico este poema de Rafael León —comencé con voz firme y pausada, las cosas se hacen completas; y lo dije—: a una persona a quien aprecio mucho. Sirena._

_No se despertó el más mínimo comentario; respire hondo y comencé._

—_Me lo contaron ayer, las lenguas de doble filo, que te casaste hace un mes y me quedé tan tranquilo…_

_Mi voz pasaba a través de un largo cable hasta los altavoces y las palabras se escuchaban un instante después de haberse pronunciado. Estaba consciente de dónde me hallaba y lo que hacía; descubría en cada palabra que no existe el orador inexperto, cuando una persona sabe lo que tiene que decir, sólo requiere concentrarse en ello; la clave está en no dudar, y yo ya no dudaba; poco a poco me fui haciendo parte de mi poema y concentrando en cada palabra para vivir en carne propia la agresividad de la dramatización. Ante el asombro de todos y de mi misma comenzó a salir a la luz una faceta escondida de mi personalidad. Me emocione tanto que manotee y grite con verdadero furor:_

—_Tú cada noche en tus sueños, soñarás que me querías, y recordarás la tarde que tu boca me besó. Y te llamarás "cobarde", como te lo llamo yo. Pensarás: no es cierto nada, y sé que lo estoy soñando; pero allá en la madrugada te despertarás llorando, por el que no es tu marido ni tu novio ni tu amante, sino el que más te ha querido, ¡con eso tengo bastante! La poesía dejó en el aire el efecto de un sentimiento intenso, casi con vida propia. El silencio se alargó un poco más mientras los oyentes acababan de entender el fondo de la conmovedora historia._

_Me retire despacio. Entonces vino una ovación que duró largo tiempo. Sonreí; mire hacia abajo, mis zapatos estaban sucios y mis pantalones holgados; me frote la nariz y sentí el doloroso barro de acné ¡nadie lo había notado! No podía creerlo. ¡Las cosas habían salido bien por primera vez! me preguntó si no estaría soñando._

_Camine saludando a desconocidos que se aproximaban para felicitarme. Busque a mi maestra Jennifer. Necesitaba ver-la, agradecerle, decirle que el mérito era de ella, que estaba impresionada por la forma en que funcionaban sus teorías. Cruce el alborotado patio entre chicas que pasaban a mi lado deshaciéndose en sonrisas. Dos muchachas enormes se plantaron frente a mí._

—_Me llamo Unazuki —dijo una de ellas tendiéndome la mano— ¡declamaste increíble!_

— _¿Lo harás en privado para nosotras? —dice la otra abrazándome por la espalda._

_Me puso un poco tensa. Las chicas eran al menos treinta centímetros más altas que yo._

— _¿Te casarías conmigo? —preguntó Unazuki con seriedad._

_La mire sorprendida. Al verme entre asombrada y asustada ambas soltaron una sonora carcajada._

— _¡Pero qué descaro, Unazuki! —Protestó la compañera—. Si yo lo vi primero. —Pues que se case con las dos, entonces. Una noche te atiende a ti y la otra a mí._

_Recitándonos poemas, por supuesto._

_Las bulliciosas risas ocasionaron que todos los caminantes voltearan a vernos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No lo entendía._

_La maestra Jennifer pasó caminando junto al grupo y sonrió al ver a su alumno, orador tímido e inseguro, ahora rodeado de chicas._

_Me disculpe con mi improvisada audiencia y Salí a toda prisa para alcanzar a la coordinadora._

_Ella me recibió sonriendo y la abrase con cariño. Por un largo rato no pude decir nada, pero al final articule una sola palabra: "gracias"._

_**Gracias a quellos que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia, efectivamente esta historia no me pertenece es de un gran autor al menos para mi que con su historia me enseño a crecer como persona, el titulo del libro es Los Ojos de mi Princesa y es de Carlos Cuatemoc Sánchez, sin mas que decir Atte.: Galicia poseedor de la espada excalibur :P**_


	6. Chapter 6 Fenómeno Psicológico

**FENOMENO PSICOLOGICO**

A la hora de la salida, el Datsun rojo estaba parado frente a la escuela. Andrew hojeaba las revistas dentro del coche con la portezuela abierta. Su grupo de amigos lo rodeaban.

Recordé cómo después del fracaso de mi primer intento por declamar, había sido burlado y lesionado por el grupo de Andrew. También recordé a Darién y, motivado por la energía de la última experiencia exitosa, Me acercó al automóvil compacto.

Me sentía fuerte y segura.

Los muchachos reían como enloquecidos pasándose de mano en mano el pene de plástico que el vendedor usaba como muestra.

— ¡Miren quién llega!

—Acércate —Me invitaron—, y descubre lo bueno de la vida.

Uno de ellos me pone el brazo en la espalda. La presencia del grupo me anima a hablar con energía.

— ¿Dónde está Darién?

El conductor me ignora.

— ¿No me oyó? La mamá de Darién está muy preocupada y enferma. ¿A dónde llevó a mi compañero?

El tipo se dirige Andrew para urgirlo a que cerrara la puerta del coche de una vez. Me desespero.

— ¿No me oyó, cretino? —Tomo una de las revistas, la rompo y arrojó los pedazos al suelo—, ¿qué le hizo a mi compañero?

Todos dieron un paso atrás cuando el hombre salió del coche expulsando chispas por los ojos.

CCS, Lunes 18 de Septiembre del 2000

_Los estudiantes se están acomodando en el patio para el homenaje a la bandera, mientras_ _tanto he decidido sentarme en una banca de piedra y escribir._

_El otro día encontré al chofer del Datsun rojo rodeado de compañeros, le rompí una de sus revistas y exigí que me dijera dónde estaba Darién. Todavía no entiendo cómo me atreví. El bizco salió del carro. Creí que iba a golpearme, pero sólo me maldijo con sus peores palabras, tomó los pedazos de su revista, subió al coche y arrancó. Andrew logró bajarse a tiempo. Todos se me quedaron viendo con asombro. Entonces les expliqué que Darién había sido secuestrado por ese vendedor de pornografía y que la policía estaba tratando de localizarlo._

_Creo que me gané el respeto de Andrew y su grupo._

_Algo está ocurriendo dentro de mí. Puedo sentirlo. Hay una transformación. Es el poder de la última experiencia._

_¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Ayer gané tercer lugar en la carrera de ciclismo. Mi padre me levantó en hombros y me llevó a comerá un restaurante, como premio._

Me sobresalte al percibir la presencia de alguien parado frente a mi.

—Hola…

Esta vez la bella chica de ojos claros estaba sola.

—Sirena…

—Me da mucha risa la forma en que me nombras. Algunos compañeros han comenzado a decirme así para burlarse.

— ¿Burlarse?

—Sí… ¿Estás ocupado?

—Un poco.

—No quiero quitarte el tiempo. Sólo he venido a disculparme.

— ¿De qué?

—He hablado mal de ti. Te he hecho quedar en ridículo con medio mundo. He difundido la idea de que eres un depravado. Tal vez lo seas, pero eso no me da derecho a publicarlo. Cuando me di cuenta de mi impertinencia supe que debía pedirte una disculpa.

Yo la mire por varios segundos. Le contesto:

— ¿Te disculpas sólo para quedar bien contigo misma? Eso suena raro. No me pareces muy sincera.

Ella se quedó de pie. De forma imprevista cambió el tema de la charla

— ¿Qué escribías?

Cierro mi cuaderno.

—Nada.

—Te escuché en la ceremonia hace dos semanas. Me impresionaste —ella se sentó junto a mí.

—Todo el verano estuve ensayando.

— ¿Y cómo evolucionó la herida que te hiciste en la frente? La última vez que te vi, te habías descalabrado.

Sentí calor en mis mejillas como cuando se ruboriza. Quise explicar que no fui yo quien le dio la nalgada, que cuando proteste por lo que hicieron mis compañeros me arrojaron del coche, y que estaba muy avergonzada por el incidente.

—Evolucionó bien —conteste—, me dieron tres puntadas.

Levante el pelo para mostrarle la herida. Ella me observo con aire maternal.

—Te ves del todo recuperado —llevo una mano a mi rostro—. Estás ardiendo, ¿tienes fiebre? Tal vez debes ir al médico.

Me quede paralizado al sentir el dorso de su mano en mi mejilla. No pude comprender el significado de la caricia. Me agradó, pero a la vez me produjo la contradictoria sensación de estar siendo manipulada. A sus quince años, esa chica tenía en la mirada todo el candor de una niña y toda la sensualidad de una mujer.

— ¿Y te inscribirás en el concurso de declamación? —Me pregunto apartando la mano.

—Sí.

— ¡Pues necesitarás practicar muchos veranos más antes de poder ganarme a mí en un concurso! Estás a años luz de declamar como un profesional. Voy a darte unas clasecitas. Así que observa bien.

Se puso de pie como enfadada y se retiró.

La ceremonia cívica dio inicio.

Haruka fue a su lugar y analizó cada detalle.

Después de cantar el himno nacional y contemplar a la escolta haciendo su recorrido, vio a la chica de ojos azules aparecer en el estrado. Se había disfrazado de indígena, con sombrero, chal, cinturón y machete de utilería. A pesar del extraño atuendo, seguía pareciendo hermosa.

Anunció que declamaría un poema con un cierto grado de dificultad para demostrar que no sólo una persona en la escuela sabía recitar bien.

A mis costados se hizo un murmullo. Nunca había imaginado que ella fuera capaz de llegar a esos extremos.

En efecto, La nacencia de Luis Chamiso era un poema complejo, porque describía la desesperación de un campesino que, viajando con su esposa embarazada en la noche, debía detenerse para ayudarla a dar a luz a un hijo en medio del páramo. Durante varios minutos ella precisó imitar los gestos, las actitudes y el tono de voz de un hombre indígena, desesperado por salvar a su mujer. Mi Sirena terminó diciendo:

—Dos salimos del chozo; tres volvimos al pueblo. Jizo Dios un milagro en el camino. ¡No podía por menos!

Una escalofriante ovación me hiso despertar. Esa chica era una verdadera artista. Los aplausos se hicieron rítmicos y organizados, como si el público pidiera otra representación. Su profesor de literatura se paró al frente y dijo con la tonadita de un animador de circo:

— ¿Qué les pareció, muchachos?

El escándalo aumentó.

—Pronto será el concurso de declamación. ¡Los reto para que todos participen! Hemos visto que en esta escuela hay una gran calidad, pero les advierto que va a ser difícil ganarle a mi alumna. Así que prepárense bien.

Hubo protestas, silbidos y más aplausos.

— ¿No lo creen? ¿Acaso consideran que hay alguien capaz de superarla? ¡Que suba y lo demuestre!

Entendí el reto. Era para mí. Después de tantas felicitaciones y aseveraciones de que nadie podría ganarle en un concurso, sus amigos no permitirían que se quedara cruzada de brazos. Por si fuera poco, algunos comenzaron a gritar su nombre.

— ¿Haruka? —escuchó la voz de Lita, que se había acercado a su oído.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Puedes defenderte?

—Eso creo.

—Entonces te apoyamos.

Sentí que el suelo se movía cuando todo el grupo se organizó para llamarme una y otra vez, al unísono. Muchos advenedizos, deseosos de ver pelea, se unieron al coreo.

No espere más y camine hacia el frente. Los gritos se convirtieron en aplausos.

Esos ojos azules se fijaron en mí con altivez. Trate de ignorarlos, pero trastabille y estuve a punto de tropezar al subir las escaleras del estrado.

El profesor lo recibió con beneplácito.

—De modo que aquí tenemos un declamador que quiere superar a mi alumna. ¿Qué vas a recitar?

—La sinfónica, de Fernández Mendizábal.

El profesor se hizo a un lado. Me erguí inspirando calma y aguarde el mayor silencio; creía saber cómo ganarme a esa multitud alterada. El poema que diría no tenía el grado de dificultad necesario para impresionar a un jurado intelectual, pero era lo suficientemente cómico e interesante para hacer estallar la tensión en carcajadas.

—Representaré a un campesino —explique—, que le cuenta a su esposa las barbaridades que vio en un concierto sinfónico.

Imite la voz del protagonista con naturalidad y atrape de inmediato a los oyentes. Hubo risas y aplausos en medio de mi interpretación. Tuve que hacer pausas frecuentes. Durante la comedia, el público se fue entregando más y más, reaccionando de forma explosiva ante la más mínima frase cómica. Detrás de mí, sin embargo, mi rival fue incapaz de esbozar la más mínima sonrisa.

—"Ta güeno Atanasio, ¿pero y la sinjónica?" "Pues vieja, quien sabe, porque yo no la vi de por ninguna parte, creo que se enfermó, porque, la verdad, no vinió".

Los setecientos alumnos irrumpieron en una ovación mayor a la precedente.

El maestro ya no intervino. Esta vez se trataba del honor de mi Sirena y fue ella quien se adelantó hasta el micrófono para defenderse. Me moví hacia un lado, pero permanecí ahí, junto a ella. Santi las vibraciones de tensión que emitía. Ella comenzó a hablar, siempre mirándome de reojo.

—Su cabeza de fealdad corriente, se ilumina con la luz divina de una ilusión cuando me ve —tomó aire y prosiguió de improviso—, ¡sorpréndolo en tal momento, me asomo a su alma y descubro a su persona con el pecado en la mesa, que sola y pusilánime se esconde como un reptil se esconde en la maleza!

Me quede absorta al escuchar ese verso de Luis G. Urbina monstruosamente deformado.

Aguarde que ella prosiguiera con el poema, pero no lo hizo. Había terminado. Las cosas tomaban un curso extraño y peligroso. No estaba segura de poder sostener una lucha de ese tipo. Vi a mi maestra Jennifer avanzar con rapidez entre el público, con intenciones de detener el espectáculo. Respire hondo y me acerque al micrófono que mi Sirena había dejado libre:

—Muchachita triste que uno y otro día, con la cesta al brazo, presuroso paso, vienes a exhibirte —Me detuve; no había tenido tiempo de pensar si ese verso de Mezquiz podría ayudarme; comencé a sentir pánico, pero segui con el poema de inmediato- ¡qué negra de tu vida, qué recio el laúd que barre el tesoro de tu juventud! ¡Qué honda la herida, que en tu pobre carne, carne de dolor, te hiciera el amor!

Hubo risas y comentarios del público. Ella me empujo, se apoderó del micrófono y continuó representando a Rafael Acevedo:

—Yo no quisiera ver lo que he mirado a través del cristal de la experiencia; el mundo es un mercado en que se compran amistades, sonrisas y conciencias. ¿Amigos? —Se puso frente a mí—, ¡es mentira! No hay amigos! La amistad verdadera es ilusión. Ella cambia, se aleja o desaparece con los giros de la situación.

La aparte con suavidad, exaltada ante el nerviosismo de todos y ante el mío propio; había venido a mi mente un conocido poema de Rubén Darío.

—La princesa está triste ¿qué tendrá la princesa? Los suspiros escapan de su boca de fresa, que ha perdido la risa, que ha perdido el color. La princesa está pálida en su silla de oro…

Me detuve un instante al contemplarla tan cerca, mirándome. Sus ojos se veían más claros y ligeramente tenues por una capa de… ¿lágrimas? No continúe.

La algarabía del público había ocasionado que la formación se deshiciera. Nunca antes se había visto en la escuela una ceremonia cívica tan especial. Ella, llena de enfado y excitación, pensaba en cómo responder a mi poema cuando la maestra Jennifer la detuvo por el brazo.

—Muchas gracias —dijo la coordinadora de profesores tomando el micrófono—. Ha sido una exhibición interesante —agregó—, pero no estoy de acuerdo en que se fomente de esta manera la rivalidad entre los grupos. Démosle un fuerte aplauso a sus dos compañeros y nunca olviden que en esta escuela todos somos parte del mismo equipo.

Los chicos obedecieron. Mi Sirena bajó las escaleras del estrado y fue recibida por sus amigas.

Yo hice lo mismo y mi grupo de compañeros me rodeó. A pesar de las palabras de la maestra Jennifer, la escuela estaba dividida y la pugna entre ambos bandos iba a ser inevitable.


	7. Chapter 7 Laboratorio de Química

**LABORATORIO DE QUÍMICA**

_CCS martes 3 de octubre de 1978_

_Sirena: Ahora declamo con frecuencia. A mis compañeros les fascina escucharme y algunas chicas mayores, dirigidas por Unazuki, han comenzado a jugar a que son mi club de admiradoras. Eso me da mucha risa y vergüenza a la vez. Yo no buscaba ser famoso. Sólo deseaba que tú te fijaras en mí._

_Anoche no pude dormir. Abrí la ventana de mi cuarto y pasé horas extasiado mirando hacia fuera. Acababa de llover. Contemplé en la penumbra del jardín las plantas mojadas y sentí cómo el aroma se extendía alrededor de mí. En esos momentos te recordé más que nunca._

_Había pocas nubes y el cielo estaba salpicado de estrellas plateadas como tú._

_Han sido unas semanas llenas de excitaciones. Sirena, he pensado en el asunto de la declamación, y he pensado en que no tengo derecho a hacer lo que hago. No si te molesta; después de todo, ya he logrado llamar tu atención lo suficiente._

_Ambos somos muy competitivos y eso es malo. He decidido no inscribirme al concurso. Te dejaré el camino libre, aunque desilusione a muchas personas._

_Me gustaría que esa rivalidad tan ridícula que se ha levantado entre nosotros deje de separarnos. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. Nunca he querido hacer lo que tú crees que he querido, sólo he deseado todo lo contrario, pero no lo sabes; no quieres saberlo, eres ciega y te niegas a acabar con tu ceguera. Deseo que la idea que tienes de mí cambie, porque tal vez piensas que soy un déspota dispuesto a causarte problemas por mis propios problemas, por los problemas que crees que tengo y que en realidad no tengo. Te quiero Sirena, ¿es ése un problema? Estoy seguro que sí, pero no es un problema sólo mío._

_Quieras o no te incluye a ti. Y tú tendrás que ayudarme a resolverlo. No dejo de preguntarme cómo haré para acortarla distancia entre nosotros. ¡Hoy me siento al mismo tiempo más cerca y más lejos de ti que nunca!_

Deje de escribir en mi libreta y repase los párrafos, satisfecha. Había días como ese en el que lograba redactar con más pulcritud. Levante la vista. Mi grupo estaba afuera del laboratorio de química esperando que el segundo A terminara sus prácticas.

— ¿Qué escribes? —Me preguntó Esmeralda aproximándose a mi. —Conflictos, creencias y sueños…

—A ti te han embrujado. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan enamorado de una muchacha que ni siquiera te pela?

—No sé.

—Ella va a salir en cualquier momento por esa puerta —aclaró Esmeralda acurrucándose junto a mí y tomándome de la mano—. ¡Vamos a ponerla celosa!

—No hagas eso.

—Te conviene. Así se dará cuenta de que te sobran las mujeres.

Sonreí.

—Gracias, Esmeralda, pero no es necesario.

— ¿Por qué la quieres tanto? —me encogí de hombros—. Estás enamorado de un ideal. Eso es muy peligroso…

Me quede callada. Unos días atrás había charlado con mi madre al respecto. Recordé la conversación. Estaba en mi cuarto tratando de estudiar, cuando mi mamá tocó la puerta y entró a verme.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Haruka? ¿Por qué te pasas todas las tardes escribiendo?

—No es nada importante, mamá —Eche el sillón hacia atrás y me enfrente a ella indispuesta a dar muchas explicaciones—. Cuando escribo pienso mejor… Sí. Solamente pienso… No estoy segura de que puedas entenderme.

—Inténtalo.

—Es que… en realidad no estoy segura de que pueda darme a entender.

— ¿Tus problemas tienen algo que ver con el vendedor de revistas? ¿Lo has vuelto a ver?

—No, mamá. Seguí tu consejo. La pornografía es como agua de mar y yo no la estoy tomando. Busco el agua pura, como me recomendaste pero, no sé… de todos modos me estoy muriendo de sed.

— ¿Es por esa joven de la que me hablaste?

—Sí… No la puedo apartar de mi mente ni de día ni de noche.

Mi madre asintió sin poder ocultar una mirada de ternura.

— ¿Cómo es?

—Muy hermosa. Alta, delgada, de ojos azules y cabello color Aguamarina. Genial.

Artista… No la conozco bien, pero tengo la esperanza de que será alguien especial, capaz de comprenderme y valorarme…

— ¿No la conoces bien y piensas todo eso de ella?

—Sí.

—Mmh…

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Me permitirías darte un consejo?

—Por favor.

— ¡Disfruta esta etapa! La recordarás como la más hermosa de tu vida, pero por más enamorado o triste que te sientas nunca te estanques.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Si estás enamorado, supérate, estudia, practica deporte y aprende cosas nuevas con la fe de que algún día estarás a la altura necesaria para vivir el romance que anhelas. El sentimiento que hoy te embarga es muestra de que debes trabajar mucho…

—Eso estoy haciendo, sin embargo, no quisiera tener que esperar años para…

— ¿Vivir el amor?

Asentí.

—Lo estás viviendo ya… Disfrútalo.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Se puede disfrutar lo que nos hace sufrir?

Ella sonrió con dulzura.

—Con frecuencia el amor es así.

¿Así que añorar a mi princesa era señal de que necesitaba crecer más?, ¿sufrir sintiéndome incomprendida debía ser motivo de dicha?, ¿al desear ser adulto para tener control total de mi vida debía recordar que la etapa más bella era ésa en la que tanto padecía? No había duda de que la adolescencia era una época de contradicciones y paradojas.

— ¿Haruka? ¿Me escuchas? —Esmeralda me pasaba la mano frente a los ojos para tratar de hacerme volver a la realidad—. ¿Estás ahí?

—Perdón —regrese al presente—. ¿De qué hablábamos?

—Te dije que era muy peligroso enamorarse de un ideal y tú me aseguraste que no te importaba. Luego te quedaste como congelado.

—Ah, sí. Disculpa. Mira, Esmeralda, cada vez que le pregunto a alguien qué debo hacer me contesta que la olvide, y yo necesito amigos que no me den ese consejo…

— ¡Vaya! A ti te picó una mosca muy extraña, pero ¿sabes? —Se acurrucó junto a mí—, quisiera tener la suerte de esa declamadora arrogante.

—Tú eres mujer, Esmeralda. ¿Qué hago para que me quiera?

—Bueno —se separó—. Mi hermano, Zafiro, estudia en el mismo salón. Me platicó que no le agradas a la jefa de su grupo, y ella influye mucho en todos. Especialmente en la chava que te gusta.

— ¿No le agrado a la jefa del grupo, de mi Sirena? ¡Yo ni la conozco!

—Pero ella a ti, sí. Se llama Mina.

— ¿Mina? ¿La pecosa? ¡No puede ser! Esa chava es súper boba.

—Te equivocas. Gabino me ha platicado que es una líder muy inteligente. Deberías hablar con ella y ganarte su confianza. Eso te ayudaría con tu Sirena.

—Oh.

Se abrió la puerta del laboratorio y comenzaron a salir todos los alumnos del segundo A.

Esmeralda volvió a acurrucarse en mi brazo, insistiendo en el plan de celar a mi Sirena.

Susurró:

—A veces es bueno poner más pólvora en las bengalas.

Sonreí rodeando a mi amiga con el brazo. A Esmeralda no le avergonzó que su hermano, Zafiro, la viera abrazada a mi; el desfile de muchachos continuó; al final de la procesión aparecieron mi Sirena y Mina, pero pasaron de largo sin voltear a vernos que fingía quererse. Tenían un problema. Mina caminaba con la cabeza agachada, apretando los dientes, y mi Sirena trataba de consolarla.

Las mire de otra forma. ¿De modo que Mina era una dirigente madura y perspicaz? ¿Entonces por qué me juzgaba como "degenerado sexual" sin conocer los elementos de verdad? Quizá porque ni yo misma me había acercado a dárselos.

Los estudiantes del segundo A salieron y los del tercero E" comenzaron a entrar al salón.

Percibimos las intensas vibraciones de un conflicto reciente, camine hacia el ayudante del laboratorio que acomodaba el material en las repisas.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en salir? ¿Por qué Mina parecía tan enojada?

El asistente volteó para cerciorarse de que no era visto por un superior, me informó con rapidez:

—Un muchacho, jugando, le quitó la lente principal al microscopio del que Mina era responsable. El nuevo profesor de química se enfureció. Exigió que devolvieran la lente pero nadie lo hizo. Amenazó con suspender a Mina y cobrarle la reparación del microscopio si el gracioso que había quitado la pieza no la regresaba. Yo vi que estuvieron jugando con el cristal y lo dejaron ir por el desagüe. Es imposible recuperarlo. La única perjudicada será ella. Estaba muy molesta porque nadie la apoyó. Es una compañera muy noble que siempre ayuda a todos y, se puede decir que la traicionaron.

— ¿La van a suspender?

—Si no se devuelve la lente a más tardar hoy, antes de la hora de salida, sí.

El nuevo profesor de química salió de su privado con cara de enfado y se paró al frente. Todos guardamos silencio y nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares.

—De modo que ustedes son el grupo favorito de la maestra Jennifer —comenzó con sarcasmo

—. Gusto en conocerlos. Me alegra tenerlos en mi clase —sonrió—, veremos si son tan buenos como asegura nuestra coordinadora.

La sesión empezó en una atmósfera de rigidez. Primero por el desagradable antecedente de cuanto ocurrió con el otro grupo y segundo por el agresivo recibimiento del maestro.

—Copien esto —ordenó señalando un prolijo diagrama.

Comenzamos sacar nuestros cuadernos y lápices para obedecer sin hablar. Después de unos minutos el laboratorio se hallaba en silencio total. Cada joven se esmeraba por bosquejar de la mejor manera el complicado dibujo. Yo recordé de pronto a mi buen amigo Wall-E, el microscopio profesional que mi padre me había regalado… Deje de dibujar y me quede estático. Apreciaba mucho ese aparato. Representaba un bello vínculo entre mi padre y yo; lo había colocado en la repisa central de mi librero, le daba a mi habitación un ambiente más intelectual y científico. No puede evitar que me embargara la tristeza al comprender lo que debía hacer. Era quizá una oportunidad para demostrarle mis buenas intenciones a Mina y a mi Sirena. Como bien sugirió Esmeralda, si me ganaba el cariño de Mina me abriría el camino para acercarme también a mi princesa.

Comencé a copiar de nuevo, pero los últimos trazos resultaron descuidados y grotescos.

Levante la cara al frente para mirar, mas no para escuchar, al profesor que hablaba, hablaba y hablaba… me estire los dedos con nerviosismo, ideando un plan. En cuanto la clase terminara, escaparía de la escuela por la parte trasera, correría sin parar hasta mi casa y en menos de una hora estaría de regreso con la lente principal del microscopio para dársela a Mina.

Debía tener mucho cuidado de no ser visto saltando la reja pues si algún prefecto me sorprendía, me exponía a una suspensión. Empecé a sentir el hormigueo del temor subiendo por todo mi cuerpo. Tendría que recurrir a toda mi astucia y agilidad para burlar la vigilancia.

— ¿Eh? ¿Mande?

—Te he llamado tres veces… —el profesor me gritaba furioso—, y no has tenido la atención de responderme. ¿Se puede saber en qué piensas?

Los pocos murmullos cesaron y las miradas temerosas se clavaron en mí y mi maestro; el aire se sintió denso.

— ¿Y ahora qué esperas? ¿Estás sordo o pretendes burlarte de mí? ¡Te he dicho que pases al frente y expongas lo que acabo de explicar! ¿O acaso no piensas obedecer hoy?

Me puse de pie, sintiendo un calor ardiente en el rostro, como si las miradas mudas de mis compañeros le exigiesen que pasara y demostrara al profesor a quién le estaba pidiendo que expusiera la clase. — ¡Al frente!

Algunos se percataron de mi expresión atemorizada y bajaron la vista conscientes de que estaba a punto de ocurrir algo malo. Razone, demasiado tarde, debí defenderme desde mi lugar, decir cualquier excusa, reconocer mi distracción y pedir perdón incluso, pero nunca pasar al frente.

—Bien —dijo el profesor apartándose—, te escuchamos.

Tomó el gis con un evidente temblor en la mano y esta cayó al suelo rompiéndose en tres partes.

—No uses el gis; sólo habla.

Asentí y trague saliva. Esmeralda me miraba con tristeza.

¿Exponer lo que había explicado el maestro? ¿Y qué rayos era eso?

—No ponías atención ¿verdad?

—No.

— ¿Por qué? —la voz del químico se hallaba cargada de un asombroso tono de rabia.

—Estaba distraído.

— ¿Por qué?

—Problemas. Cosas personales.

— ¡Magnífico! —Estalló alzando los brazos y dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Entonces ve a resolverlos afuera —la abrió—, aquí sólo quiero gente interesada en mi clase.

Me quede petrificado. Imposibilitada para creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿No piensas salir? ¿Es que mereces estar aquí?

Había visto en otras ocasiones escenas similares, pero nunca se le ocurrió que algún día seria yo quien sería la víctima. Trate de decir algo. Cualquier cosa para atenuar la vergüenza que pasaba, y no pude.

—Estamos esperando que hagas el favor de abandonar el salón.

Intente articular alguna palabra pero las palabras se le ahogó en el nudo de la garganta. El profesor se exasperó al no ver en José Carlos ninguna reacción.

—Kevin, toma las cosas de este joven y sácalas.

Kevin se quedó frío.

— ¿Sacar las cosas de…? ¿Yo?

No lo haría.

Dirigí una mirada a mis compañeros, que no sabían cómo ayudarme. Todos veían de reojo a Lita, la joven que había sido nombrada jefa de grupo por votación unánime.

Hay algunos profesores en desacuerdo con el proyecto del grupo experimental que tratarán de demostrar que nada bueno puede salir de aquí.

—Yo abandonaré el salón solo —logre decir con voz temblorosa.

—Maestro, dele otra oportunidad —protestó Esmeralda.

— ¡Fuera, he dicho!

—Profesor —intervino Nicolás—, le aseguro que él no era el único distraído; además es un compañero que…

Lita se puso de pie.

—Tiene razón —afirmó con voz alta y segura—. No es justo lo que usted está haciendo.

— ¡Un momento! —Todos los jóvenes se habían puesto de pie, ¡todos!, como un grupo de leopardos listo para atacar—, ¡un momento! Se hará lo que yo mande y al que no tome asiento de inmediato lo expulsaré también del laboratorio —nadie tomó asiento y nadie parecía dispuesto a hacerlo—. Además —continuó al borde de la histeria—, les eliminaré el resto de las prácticas del año y tendrán la materia.

—Trate de comprender —dijo Kevin.

— ¡Silencio! Y tú, niño, sal si no quieres ocasionar a tus compañeros ese castigo.

"¿Y tú, niño?" No pude soportar más la presión y la culpa de que a esos extraordinarios amigos se les castigara por mi culpa. Me dirigí hasta mi lugar y tome mis cosas para salir del recinto, pero Lita me detuvo del brazo cuando pase junto a ella.

—No te salgas.

El penetrante silencio pareció intensificarse en el laboratorio cargado de emociones negativas.

El profesor se a cerco a mí con los ojos inyectados de furia, como si estuviese dispuesto a abofetearme.

— ¿Quieres "ponerte con Sansón a las patadas"?

—Usted es el que se está amarrando la soga al cuello —aseguró Lita—. No vivimos en la edad media.

— ¡Esta es mi clase! —Aulló—, y yo castigo la indisciplina.

— ¡Está loco! —profirió Reí Hino.

—Salgámonos todos de aquí —increpó Nicolas.

—Usted no puede tratarnos así —gritó Kevin.

Lita tomó sus cosas y salió del aula. Entonces todos la imitaron. A pesar del enojo colectivo, ninguno volcó su silla, nadie rompió un matraz o hizo ningún estropicio. Los estudiantes salieron en silencio y el área de trabajo quedó intacta, pero sin alumnos.

Llegaron a las oficinas. Las secretarias se asustaron al ver entrar a tantos alumnos.

—Queremos hablar con el director.

—Está en una junta —dijo la recepcionista.

—Es algo muy importante.

—Tendrán que esperar; tal vez pueda recibirlos, pero no a todos. Nombren a un par de representantes.

Las protestas se suscitaron de inmediato. Los treinta muchachos hablaban al mismo tiempo.

En medio de la algarabía, apareció la coordinadora Jennifer.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?

— ¿Podemos hablar con usted? —preguntó Lita.

—Sí… En mi despacho. No sé si quepan todos.

Más de la mitad logró entrar a la oficina apretándose unos contra otros. De inmediato la jefa del grupo comenzó a explicar lo sucedido. Algunos compañeros aportaron frases cortas. El rostro de la maestra se fue tornando tenso, después indignado hasta terminar preocupado.

Al terminar el relato hubo un momento de tensión. Los jóvenes esperaban el veredicto de mi maestra. Ella suspiró y dijo con tristeza.

—Quisiera apoyarlos esta vez, pero no lo haré.

— ¿Por qué?

—Actuaron mal.

— ¡Maestra!, el nuevo profesor es un prepotente y nosotros conocemos nuestros derechos.

—De acuerdo, pero él es su autoridad en el aula.

— ¡Maestra!

—Deben regresar al laboratorio.

— ¡Eso nunca!

—A ver. Entendámonos. Si desean exigir, usen las vías correctas; no pueden convertirse en manifestantes irracionales y altaneros sin haber agotado todos los procedimientos adecuados de protesta. Primero que nada vuelvan a su salón, muéstrense respetuosos, pidan una disculpa y hablen con el maestro. Si las cosas no cambian, díganmelo y yo, como su superiora, le llamaré la atención. Si el problema continúa, escriban una carta, fírmenla todos y vayan con el director. Antes de continuar, estoy segura que sus peticiones serán oídas.

Asentimos decepcionados.

— ¿Entonces tenemos que regresar?

—Sí —la profesora Jennifer levantó la voz con más firmeza—. Cada juego tiene sus reglas. Si compiten en fútbol no pueden golpear el balón con la mano ni jalar la ropa de sus contrincantes. Mencionen cualquier actividad. Siempre hay normas y árbitros. Los rebeldes "protestadores" que hacen complots para cuestionar a las autoridades se convierten en un problema social. Con frecuencia acaban en la cárcel. ¡Quien no acepte reglas, que no juegue! Punto. Muchachos, jamás actúen ante un superior con marrullería y calumnias; traten a sus jefes con respeto. Así que por lo pronto, vuelvan al laboratorio de química. Si el profesor los castiga, acéptenlo. Ustedes se lo ganaron. Demuestren su educación y calidad humana.

Salimos de la oficina, desconcertados.

Eche a correr. — ¿A dónde vas? ¡Tú debes ser el primero en darle la cara al maestro!

—Sí —respondí—. Ahora los alcanzo.

Fui directo hacia la reja trasera. No me detuve ni un segundo a averiguar si el camino estaba libre. Trepe con rapidez por la esquina más baja, arroje mi mochila a la calle, y salte sin mirar atrás. Corrí durante veinte minutos hasta llegar a la casa.

Por fortuna mi madre no estaba. Con profunda pena destornille a Wall-E el objetivo principal, dejándolo inservible y me lo eche a la bolsa para correr de regreso a la escuela. En mi interior había una confusión enorme. Sentía que traicionaba a mi padre con esa acción, que perdía para siempre mi posesión más valiosa, pero a la vez sentía gozo al poder darle algo tan apreciado a Mina.

De regreso le fue mucho más fácil entrar a la escuela. La puerta estaba entreabierta y no había ningún prefecto cerca.

Con pasos lentos fui hasta el laboratorio de química. Estaba vacío. Sólo había una persona encorvada, sentada en un banco de espaldas a la puerta. Era el nuevo profesor.

Entre muy despacio y me acercó. El maestro se hallaba leyendo una hoja.

— ¿Profesor?

Giró la cabeza con brusquedad.

—Dime.

—Quisiera hablar con usted.

Asintió.

—Adelante.

—Estoy muy avergonzado por el problema que causé. Debí obedecer cuando…

—Está bien, hijo —me interrumpió.

—Quiero pedirle una disculpa.

—La jefa de tu grupo ya lo hizo, en nombre de todos. Vinieron hace rato. Yo no los dejé entrar… Estaba muy enojado. Luego llegó Jennifer. Me trajo este escrito… Fue como un cubetazo de agua fría.

No supe que decir. Me asome con discreción a la hoja que la coordinadora le había dado al maestro. No pude leerla.

—Yo… —comenzó titubeando—, debí salirme cuando usted me lo pidió. Mejor dicho, debí poner atención a la clase…

—No te preocupes. Vete tranquilo.

— ¿Entonces, me perdona?

—Sí…

Di la vuelta muy despacio y abandone el laboratorio.

Me dirigí hacia la explanada principal, brincando de alegría a cada paso.

Cuando vi aquello, me inmovilice:

A mi costado izquierdo, en el fondo del prado que delimitaba la cancha de básquetbol, había una rosa roja. Pensé que podía dársela a la Mina con el lente del microscopio, pero considere que la idea era arriesgada y cursi. Seguí caminando. Entonces recordé la frase de Esmeralda y la repitió en voz alta: "A veces es bueno poner más pólvora en las bengalas".

Regrese sobre mis pasos. Iba a ser difícil llegar hasta el rosal. Tendría que saltar la cerca de alambre y correr como diez metros antes de tenerlo al alcance, si un prefecto me sorprendía, sería castigado. Ya había salido bien librado escapando de la escuela por casi una hora sin ser descubierto. ¿Para qué volverse a arriesgar? Observó la rosa. Si lograba dársela a Mina, indirectamente se la estaría dando a mi Sirena. No lo pensé más; salte la alambrada para atravesar el césped. Llegue a la planta y tome el tallo. Una espina se insertó hasta el fondo de mi dedo pulgar; retiró la mano con rapidez y se llevó el dedo a la boca. Gire la cabeza para cerciorarme de que nadie me veía, pero una persona se aproximaba. ¡El prefecto Richard! Con la respiración alterada hice otro intento de arrancar la flor para echar a correr. Esta vez varias espinas se incrustaron en la palma de mi mano; la exaltación me hizo olvidar el dolor y jale con fuerza. Aunque la plantita se deshojó, el tallo no cedió. Agache la cabeza dándole la espalda al prefecto. Esperaba ser llamada en cualquier momento, pero escuche fue la voz de una mujer.

—Hey, Richard, ven, ¡tengo que decirte algo!

Gire de la cabeza inmediato; era mi Sirena, lo había visto y estaba a punto de delatarme. Supe que era mi oportunidad de correr, pero me quede quieta; ella comenzó a hablar con Richard sin señalarme, comprendí que ella estaba distrayendo al prefecto. Capte por la fugaz indicación que ella me hizo con la mirada, diciéndome que me fuera pronto. Mire de nuevo hacia la flor, doble una y otra vez el tallo; la rosa comenzó a deshojarse pero no se desprendió.

Chasquee la boca. No podía ganar siempre. Dejó el rosal semi destruido sobre la tierra y voltee a ver a Richard; estaba dando manotazos al aire como enojado por alguna tontería. Corrí al alambrado, salte en vez de irme, permanecí ahí sin ninguna razón aparente, mirando a mi princesa. No me iría hasta que… Al fin, me vio de reojo y en ese momento le envié un beso con la mano. Ella escondió su mirada.

Las clases acaban de suspenderse porque una escuela técnica de Hermosillo, Sonora, ofrecería un festival de exhibición en el patio central. Muchas sillas, extraídas de las aulas, habían sido colocadas alrededor del solar.

Fui a la explanada principal donde estaba a punto de iniciar la muestra artística. En el camino, casi me topo con mi profesora Jennifer.

— ¡Maestra! Vengo del laboratorio. Vi al profesor muy avergonzado leyendo un escrito que usted le llevó.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí.

— ¿Pudiste disculparte con él?

—Sí.

— ¿Y qué aprendiste de todo esto?

—Que cuando el árbitro saca una tarjeta roja, el jugador no debe ponerse a pelear ni a convocar a sus compañeros a la huelga. A veces el árbitro se equivoca, pero la altanería no es la mejor forma de hacerle ver sus errores.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces cuál es?

—La sumisión.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Crees que las personas tratadas con injusticia deben agachar siempre la cabeza ante los jefes prepotentes?

Me di cuenta que mi profesora me estaba probando.

—Bueno… —titubee—, creo que todo se debe hacer por pasos. Lo primero es obedecer. Lo segundo, solicitar una audiencia a solas con ese jefe para explicarle nuestra inconformidad. Hablar y escucharlo. Con la mente abierta, tal vez nos daremos cuenta de que él tenía la razón…

— ¿Y si no la tenía?

—Entonces debemos recurrir a un superior para quejarnos, y así sucesivamente ¡hasta armar una revolución si es necesario!

La profesora Jennifer asintió, pensativa.

—Ojalá que todos tus compañeros hayan entendido así las cosas.

—Maestra, ¿qué le escribió al profesor?

—Un texto muy fuerte.

— ¿Lo regañó por escrito?

—No, sólo le di algo que redacté hace varios años para un curso de maestros.

— ¿Podría enseñármelo?

—Pasa a mi oficina, antes de que empiece el festival. Te daré una copia. No se lo muestres a nadie.

—Claro.

Recibí la hoja que me dio la maestra y la guarde como un tesoro para pegarla en mi libreta de C.C.S después.

Muchas personas cambian cuando se les da autoridad. Humildes trabajadores se convierten en alzados mandamases, buenos servidores se vuelven arrogantes.

Las instituciones de prestigio atraen a personas inseguras que desean, a toda costa, cosechar donde no han sembrado.

Los fracasados allegados a las empresas de éxito se convierten en subjefes déspotas:

Maestros autoritarios, hijos holgazanes del papá rico, representantes de artistas deslumbrados por la fama, funcionarios de gobierno, auxiliares de importantes personalidades… Todos ellos tienen con frecuencia el complejo de "mira lo grande que soy".

Se envanecen de los triunfos de otros. Tratan con desprecio a la gente.

La pulga sobre el perro cree que es ella quien camina rápido.

Ni el propio líder de la empresa, que es casi siempre una persona muy ocupada, trata con prepotencia a los demás. Pero el subordinado lo hace. Es un "tirano con fusil". Amenaza a todos mostrando el arma que se le dio: su credencial. Fanfarronea, bloquea los asuntos, roba o impone condiciones de dinero.

La pulga, por sí misma, nunca logrará tener poder, pero en cuanto la colocan sobre el perro, ostenta su posición y se burla de las que van en el piso.

Los subjefes déspotas, tarde o temprano caen en desgracia, a menos que rectifiquen y aprendan a servir con respeto.

¿Qué tipo de subjefes están en tu organización?

¿Qué tipo de jefe eres tú?

**Otro capitulo mas no se si sea el agrado de ustedes esta historia, solo quiero compartir la historia que me iso crecer y ser la persona que soy, sin más que decir atte. Galicia poseedor de la espada excalibur :3**


	8. Chapter 8 Mina

**MINA**

Regrese a la explanada principal, donde se llevaría a cabo la exposición artística de los visitantes sonorenses. Me quite la sudadera para no ser reconocida por mis compañeros del grupo y me mezcle entre los muchachos de segundo grado.

Después de buscar por un rato, localice a Mina. Estaba sentada en medio de las gradas principales.

Para acercarme a ella tenía que pasar entre muchos jóvenes. No podía mostrarme tímida a estas alturas. Camine hacia un costado, subí por el pasillo y bajo por los escalones sorteando a las personas que están sentadas ya.

—Con permiso, con permiso, con permiso…

— ¡Ay! Me pisaste, tarado.

—Perdón.

Llego al espacio vacío y tomo asiento con fingida naturalidad. Me acomodo detrás de la desprevenida chica en el escalón contiguo superior, a escasos centímetros de su oreja derecha.

Mina intercambiaba con la enorme flaca que sentada a su izquierda. Soy incapaz de interrumpirlas. Dominada por una inseguridad atroz miro al frente.

Al cabo de un rato, la música del primer bailable comienza a escucharse y un conjunto de chicos vestidos de Veracruzanos aparece brincotenado y azotando sin clemencia sus botas en el piso.

Las chicas dejan de conversar para poner atención a la danza. "Ahora o nunca".

Me acerco a ella para hablar.

—Mina… —ella voltea y abrió mucho los ojos palideciendo—. Por favor —le digo. No te asustes. No te enojes. – intenta ponerse de pie pero la detengo suavemente del brazo—No me tengas miedo. Soy incapaz de hacerte daño.

La chica me mira interrogante. Se da cuenta de que, en efecto, está rodeada de compañeros y le será fácil pedir ayuda si es molestada, así que termina sentándose de nuevo:

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Hablar contigo.

—Adelante.

Asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

Me quedo mudo. Ella aguarda. Me es imposible hallar la forma de comenzar.

—Me cuesta mucho trabajó —dije al fin— dirigirme a las mujeres. Por lo regular escribo… me desenvuelvo mejor escribiendo. ¿Sabes? Mi abuelo era escritor y quiero ser como él.

Ella hizo la cabeza un poco hacia atrás como para oírme. Su gesto me paralizo. La chica giró un poco la cabeza para mirarme.

—Eres muy extraño… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres?—me dice al percatarse que no me atrevo a hablar.

—No intento molestarte.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿qué deseas entonces?

—Estoy desesperado por tantos malos entendidos. Es injusto, Mina. Como también es injusto lo que te hicieron a ti en el I laboratorio de química…

No aparta de mí la vista. Empieza a mostrarse interesada pero aun cautelosa.

— ¿Qué sabes tú?

—El ayudante del maestro me platicó todo. A mí también me fue mal. Por estar distraído, pensando en ti, me expulsaron de la clase. Tengo tanto temor de que puedas malinterpretar esto que voy a decirte…

—Adelante.

Me armo de valor. Saco la lente de la bolsa y se la mostró.

— ¿Pero qué es esto? —pregunta al reconocer la pieza.

—Mi padre me compró un microscopio profesional usado. Hace rato escapé de la escuela por la reja trasera y fui a casa para traerte la lente.

Se la entrego. Ella la recibe con verdadero asombro.

—No lo puedo creer… —estudia el objetivo de vidrio y encuentra que, en efecto, está en perfecto estado.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que esto significa para mí?

—Sí… —sonrió ligeramente al detectar que el gesto de la chica cambiaba—, se lo puedes entregar al profesor del laboratorio antes de la hora de salida y te levantará el castigo.

—Pero… —la joven vuelve a mirar el lente con la boca abierta— dejaste inservible el aparato que te regaló tu papá. Además ¿sabes a lo que te arriesgaste? Si te hubieran sorprendido saltando la reja, hubiésemos sido dos los castigados… No te entiendo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Tú me salvaste la vida.

— ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Estás bromeando?

—No. Literalmente me habían secuestrado cuando me conociste, en aquel automóvil rojo…

La joven me mira con semblante impresionado.

—Sigue.

—No te diste cuenta, pero pude escapar gracias a que abriste la puerta antes de echar a correr. El otro compañero, que estaba en el auto antes de que yo subiera, fue quien te persiguió. Cometió un grave error. Huyó con aquel tipo. Desdé entonces nadie sabe dónde está.

Mina tarda varios segundos en organizar sus ideas antes de comentar casi inaudible:

—Entonces fue como lo imaginé. Pero —entrecierra un poco los ojos en gesto de desconfianza—, me sentí muy confundida cuando, semanas después, ocurrió lo de aquel coche negro que se acercó por atrás de nosotras para… —sonrió y agachó la cara avergonzada por su sonrisa —, darnos una nalgada —terminó.

—Siempre he sido despreciado por mis compañeros. Pensé que para ser normal, debía participar en sus juegos. Cuando protesté por lo que habían hecho, me aventaron a la calle.

—Casi te matan. Me consta

Levanto el cabello de mi frente y le muestro la cicatriz como lo haría un niño que presume su raspón.

—Me dieron varias puntadas.

Ella rio.

—Cuéntame más de ti. ¿Por qué eres tan tímido? ¿Por qué te metes en tantos líos?

—No lo sé. Los grupos sociales me incomodan. Puedo pararme frente a mil personas y decir un poema, pero me resulta difícil desenvolverme en una reunión de amigos. No me siento cómodo hablando trivialidades. Me gusta la intimidad, las conversaciones serias, y como no hay mucha gente con la cual se puede hablar así, opto por escribir.

—Conmigo puedes hablar como te gusta.

—Mi historia es larga.

—Y yo quiero escucharla.

Reconocí que había sido un acierto acercarme a Mina. Era más sensible y madura de lo que jamás imagine.

—De acuerdo. En un sólo año cursé el primero y segundo grado de primaria —explique—, de modo que crecí entre compañeros mayores. Por mi pequeñez física y mi carácter poco sociable, fui objeto de una gran discriminación Me encerré en los libros, en mi familia, en mi yo interior de una manera tan obcecada que me fue muy difícil salir de ese mundo cuando lo necesité. Tuve muchos problemas al entrar a esta escuela. Antes había logrado retraerme pero aquí no me era posible…—me detuve pensativa.

— ¿Qué problemas tuviste?

—Cosas sin importancia —seguí rememorando—. Por ejemplo, me sentí tan desubicado el primer día de clases al no saber siquiera cuál era mi grupo, que después de errar en los pasillos como intruso, tomé clases los primeros días en un grupo de tercero y casi me muero al sentirme el ignorante, después, estuvieron a punto de expulsarme sólo por haber arrojado a la cabeza del director un licuado de plátano desde el segundo piso —Mina empezó a reírse—, fue sólo porque estaba descuidado y alguien me empujó.

Dos chicos del escalón inferior nos miraron para decirnos que guardáramos silencio. No hicimos caso.

—Había empezado mal —continúe—, a veces así empiezo las cosas.

—Me consta.

— ¡Pero aquel inicio de clases fue el colmo! Después de cuatro días me presenté en la oficina de orientación vocacional para preguntar en qué grupo me encontraba inscrito y, bueno, tú conoces a la pedagoga.

— ¡Es un ogro!

—Pues entré a la oficina sin llamar a la puerta, ¡la encontré rascándose un muslo con la falda doblada casi por completo, frente a una tostada de pata a medio comer!

Mina soltó una carcajada. Nunca había visto de una manera tan graciosa los recuerdos ligados a tantos castigos. Siempre me había avergonzado de mis torpezas y ahora me reía de ellas con mi nueva amiga al recordarlas.

Nos llamaron la atención por el micrófono y procuramos guardar la compostura, aunque sin mucho éxito.

—Casi tiré el edificio cuando salí; di un portazo que debió hacer saltar la tostada de pata.

— ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado ver eso! Debió ser fantástico.

—No lo fue para mí —me calme—, mis padres recibieron una carta de la dirección en la que se les informaba sobre mi indisciplina. Fui castigado con sesiones dobles de estudio y trabajo. Me propuse demostrar que era inteligente, obteniendo las mejores calificaciones. Casi exageré al llevar a cabo mis planes. En los descansos me sentaba en una banca a estudiar mientras todos los alumnos correteaban y gritaban por el patio. Eso provocó una vez más el rechazo de mis compañeros. Poco a poco las cosas empeoraron; todos se burlaban de mí. Recibí mil sobrenombres que de algún modo me gustaba escuchar.

— ¿Cómo te decían? ¿Por qué te gustaba?

—"El sin pestañas", "el taco de sesos", "el enano volador" "el moco de Einstein". Sabía que me envidiaban por mis aptitudes. Según los profesores yo era un ejemplo para ellos, y a mí me gustaba serlo ¿comprendes?

—Creo que sí, pero has cambiado mucho, supongo…

—Sí. He cambiado. Mi vida no podía seguir siendo así, ¡es tan indispensable convivir con la gente! Sentir que alguien te quiere y que tú quieres a alguien…

Ella me estudio con una mirada tierna, casi romántica. Continúe.

-—Traté de acercarme a mis compañeros, ellos pensaron que lo hacía por el interés de unirme a un equipo y no seguir trabajando siempre solo; entonces me encerré de nuevo en mí mismo, pero ahora consciente de que debía buscar a una mujer de mi edad a quien querer.

— ¡Qué bueno que definiste bien tus preferencias!

—Tengo muchos defectos —agregue sin evitar enorme sonrisa—, debo confesarte que soy una chica y por la forma en que me visto he tenido varios problemas con hombres por eso es que me visto como chico para que dejen de molestarme.

La expresión de Mina pasó de alegre a una de sorprendida y descontenta.

—Deduzco que habrás encontrado muchas mujeres ya, eres un chica muy famosa y pretendida, no me digas que…

—Si hubiera encontrado a quien quiero —intervine antes de que ella terminara—, no estaría aquí, hablándote de esto.

— ¡Pero insisto! La declamación te ha hecho muy popular en el colegio. Decenas de chavas aceptarían, con los ojos cerrados, ser tus novias.

—Me da exactamente lo mismo.

Ella tomó un insecto extraño del suelo, le dio un pequeño golpe para hacerlo correr por la palma de su mano, pero el bicho extendió sus alas y voló. Entonces preguntó con voz baja:

— ¿Qué esperas de mí?

—Honesta, sinceramente, quiero que seas mi amiga, y me sorprende que me aceptes tal y como soy y no me juzgues porque me gusten las chicas.

La chica me miro a los ojos en silencio. Quizá ni ella misma sabía el motivo de sentirse de pronto desarmada.

—No deseo malinterpretar las cosas y no te preocupes por eso no me molesta que te gusten las chicas, Haruka, así que explícame. Todo el mundo sabe que tú estás enamorado de… -señala con un gesto a mi Sirena-. ¿Deseas mi amistad para que yo la haga de celestina?

—Sí. Es decir… no sé… en realidad quisiera dejar de idealizarla y…

— ¡Háblame claro! —Se exasperó—. ¡Es a Sirena a quien quieres!

No era una pregunta y la frase flotó en el aire con toda su irrefutable verdad.

—Y también a ti.

— ¡Ah! ¿De modo que aspiras a formar un harén?

Reímos de nuevo.

—Si deseara formarlo, tú y ella serían mis preferidas absolutas.

— ¡Eres un descarado!

—Estoy bromeando.

—Qué chistosito. Sígueme contando.

Observe con detenimiento a la joven por primera! vez. Se veía hermosa. Como muñeca de juguete con caireles a los lados, pecas, mejillas sonrosadas y enormes ojos redondos. —No resta mucho —dije—, pero hay algo más que debo decirte. Nadie lo sabe. Yo conocí a mi Sirena antes de conocerla. Soñé con ella dos veces. Fue algo muy extraño, porque al despertar la primera vez pude recordar el rostro de la muchacha con claridad. Mina, ¡los sueños comunes no se quedan grabados con esa firmeza en la memoria! La segunda ocasión la soñé sosteniendo un asta y marchando. El viento jugueteaba con su cabello y la bandera le cubría y descubría el rostro, danzando con el aire —hice una pausa sintiendo un escalofrío.

Al día siguiente la vi en la escuela… Fue una ceremonia y ella era la abanderada de la escolta.

Mina me estudió de una forma indefinible y su gesto manifestó escepticismo, aunque con una ligera sombra de credulidad.

—De acuerdo —dijo al fin—, voy a ayudarte. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—No sé, ¿cómo te explicaré? Oscar Wilde escribió que la diferencia entre un amor verdadero y un simple capricho es que el capricho es más intenso y duradero. Me gustaría sí, que me ayudaras a conocerla mejor para acabar con el capricho.

Mina le dio la espalda por completo al escenario para verme.

— ¿Por dónde comenzamos?

—Háblame de ella.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Todo.

_CCS martes 03 de octubre del 2000_

_Hoy tuve un día lleno de emociones y aventura. Por eso, no importa que sea tarde, necesito escribir algunas de las cosas que me pasaron._

_Como a las siete de la noche fuimos a entrenar en la bicicleta. La autopista a Querétaro estaba despejada. Endymion me seguía pedaleando con ligereza. Le abrí paso diciéndole que debía agarrar el manubrio desde abajo. Su figura es atrayente; reconozco que a los siete años de edad tiene un buen estilo y llama la atención al pasar. Mi padre nos escoltaba con el coche, sacando por la ventana una bandera roja._

— _¡Arranca ya! —Le grité a Endymion—, ¡acelera a todo!_

_Estaba por terminar su entrenamiento e hizo un sprint fabuloso. Doscientos metros adelante frenó haciendo patinar sus tubulares sobre el pavimento mojado. Oscurecía rápido y el cielo estaba nublado. Parecía que iba a llover en cualquier momento._

— _¿Continúas? —me preguntó mi papá._

—_Sí —le contesté—. Hasta Lechería, por la autopista._

_Seguí pedaleando con entusiasmo. En las últimas competencias he ganado. La gente se asombra de mi aparición repentina en el podium. De último lugar he pasado a primero. Algún día seré parte del equipo mexicano olímpico de ciclismo y romperé records mundiales. Es un propósito firme._

_Mientras entrenaba, recordé a Mina. ¡Es una chava extraordinaria! Me cayó súper bien. Nunca había conocido a alguien como ella._

_En medio de las danzas y cantos populares del festival artístico, esta mañana tuvimos una plática interesantísima. Le pedí que me hablara de mi Sirena y ella lo hizo con naturalidad._

— _¿Cómo se llama? —le pregunté._

— _¿Quién?_

— _¡Ella! ¿Cuál es su nombre?_

—_Sirena… —aseguró soltando una risa infantil._

—_No juegues, por favor._

— _¡Así se llama! Todos en el salón le decimos así ahora, y a ella le fascina —la miré con enfado—. Está bien. Se apellida Kaiou. Su nombre de pila no lo usa nunca. Le disgusta._

— _¿Qué más?_

—_La "Sirena" de tus sueños debe ser muy especial, pero no sé si coincida con la Kaiou que está allá adelante. Necesitas conocerla. Tiene una familia extraña. Provienen de otro país. Sus costumbres son diferentes a las nuestras y, bueno, tal vez no te gusten…_

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

—_Les fascinan las fiestas. El papá es un rico diplomático que organiza reuniones bastante incómodas para la gente normal. _

_Me quedé callada. ¡Entonces mi Sirena era una aristócrata acostumbrada a los banquetes suntuosos! Eso, en efecto, es algo que yo no disfrutaría._

—_De acuerdo, ahora dime cómo es ella. _

— _¡Única! Todos los muchachos la persiguen, pero se hacen a un lado cuando se dan cuenta que es demasiado inteligente. Su cociente intelectual debe estar por el nivel de los genios._

_Tiene ideas muy bien definidas, claras y acertadas. También se distingue por su buen humor; es imposible estar a su lado sin reír. Además, físicamente… tú debes saberlo mejor que yo._

—_Es hermosísima —susurré._

—_Ah, y se me olvidaba: Tiene una memoria fotográfica. Se sabe más de cien poesías._

— _¡Cien! Yo a duras penas me aprendí doce. ¿Por eso quiere demostrar que es la mejor declamadora?_

—_Le gusta ganar en todo, pero en este tema de la poesía se ha fanatizado. Dice que te odia, porque la hiciste quedar en ridículo. Asegura que no sabes valorar la amistad. Yo creo que todo eso es bueno, porque del odio nace el amor._

—_Mmh. Y en ese asunto de los muchachos que la persiguen, hay un joven alto de nariz aguileña y pelo rapado como militar, ¿lo conoces?_

— _¿Fiore? ¡Ah, no te preocupes por él! Es su hermano. Mejor pon atención al que está platicando ahora con ella. Se llama Seiya. Está muy insistente por conquistarla y a ella le gusta. Debe de gustarle. A todas nos gusta. No hay una sola de nosotras que no opine que Seiya es un adonis._

— _¿Un adonis? —pregunté gesticulando con repugnancia._

— _¡Si sólo fuera un poco más romántico y varonil, como tú! —aclaró-. Creo que debes empezar a actuar; aparecer en la vida de ella cuanto antes, no sea que se deje engatusar por ese soberbio._

—_Eres adorable, Mina._

—_Si te tardas demasiado yo voy a aparecer coqueteando en tu vida._

— _¿Juegas con todo?_

_Posó una mano en mi brazo._

—_Voy a ir a ver al maestro de química para darle la lente que me regalaste, pero escucha. Quiero devolverte el enorme favor que has hecho por mí hoy. Estoy siempre cerca de Kaiou y podré informarte de sus pensamientos, de sus emociones, con la condición de que te acerques a ella ya, ¡esta semana! Háblale. ¡Dile lo que sientes! No tienes por qué seguir esperando más._

_Por mi mente cruzó la idea de que esa chica pecosa de ojos enormes y cara de muñeca, también valía mucho._

—_Gracias, amiga…_

—_Y con respecto a lo de tu harén… Si decides algún día formarlo, no te olvides de llamarme._

—_Eres una descarada._

—_Lo aprendí de ti._

_Me inundó un cariño espontáneo y verdadero. Le tomé una mano y deposité un suave beso en su mejilla._

_Es extraordinario entrenar en bicicleta cuando se tienen recuerdos tan interesantes que repasar. Pedaleé cada vez con más rapidez. Al pasar por Lechería me sentí tan fresco que decidí desobedecer el plan y continuar._

_Empezaba a llover; giré a la derecha para internarme en la angosta carretera al Lago de Guadalupe. No recibí ninguna señal de papá y supuse que estaba de acuerdo en mi decisión. La lluvia se hizo intensa y el negro manto que me rodeaba se cerró aún más. Un perro comenzó a aullar. Es algo muy común en esos lugares, pero al primero le siguen otros._

_Aunque podía verla carretera empapada, brillando, estaba demasiado oscuro alrededor. Uno de los perros salió a mi encuentro. Me fui contra él para asustarlo y se apartó. Entonces escuché que los ladridos aumentaban. No podía ver a los perros hasta que se encontraban a un metro de distancia. Eran muchos, todos tratando de alcanzarme las piernas. Perdí el ritmo y pedaleé con más fuerza sólo para salvarme. Empecé a zigzaguear. Papá tocaba el claxon._

_Aparecieron más perros, desmonté la bomba de aire y comencé a repartir golpes. El garrote zumbaba en el viento húmedo antes de chocar con los huesudos animales. Las luces largas del auto me permitieron ver una enorme bajada próxima. Coloqué la bomba de aire en su sitio y pedaleé con fuerza para llegar a la pendiente. En cuanto la bicicleta fue ganando velocidad los perros se quedaron atrás. Sonreí. Perfecto. Hice un cambio con la palanca a un piñón más pequeño y monté la doble multiplicación, pero lo hice con tal brusquedad que la cadena saltó en el engranaje central y cayó hacia fuera. Por un momento me desequilibré y estuve a punto de caerme; por la imperfección del pavimento la cadena bailoteaba de arriba a abajo provocando el peligro de trabar la rueda trasera. Tuve miedo. La bajada, llena de curvas, se hizo más pronunciada y la lluvia, también en aumento, empezó a golpearme la cara, obligándome a cerrarlos ojos e impidiéndome ver el escurridizo camino cuesta abajo._

_En una de las vueltas más inesperadas, la luz del auto dejó de alumbrarme por completo y me enfrenté a una oscuridad implacable. Apreté los frenos temiendo salirme del camino. Las gomas no pudieron sujetar la rueda mojada y el cable del freno trasero reventó. Estuve a punto de caer otra vez. Distinguí un bulto grande, como el de una bolsa de basura a mitad de la carretera. Me orillé para esquivarlo. Por fin la luz del coche apareció detrás de mí. Pasé junto al obstáculo y volví la cabeza hacia atrás para averiguar qué cosa era. Las llantas del carro patinaron al esquivarlo y el resplandor me dibujó con precisión el rostro de un hombre atropellado, en el charco de su propia sangre._

_Nos detuvimos en el primer poblado para pedir ayuda. Desarmamos las ruedas de la bicicleta y subí al auto. Regresamos al sitio del accidente. Casi de inmediato llegaron varías patrullas y ambulancias. Por fortuna el hombre aún estaba con vida y confesó haberse caído de un autobús. Los policías nos dejaron ir._

_Camino a casa me encorvé en el asiento, abrazando mis piernas dobladas sobre el pecho. Estaba empapado y temblaba. Más de miedo que de frío. Papá me regañó:_

— _¡Nunca debiste entrar a esa carretera! ¡Lo sabes! Te he dicho que debes detenerte en el cruce de la autopista. Sobre todo cuando entrenas a esta hora. ¡Caramba hija!, sentiste que empezó a llover y conoces la ruta ¿acaso no piensas? ¡Eres un tonta! ¿Por qué nunca me obedeces?_

—_Voy a ganar el campeonato nacional!_

— _¡Sí! ¿Pero a qué precio? ¿Viste la forma en que te arriesgaste? ¿Piensas que tus padres dicen las cosas por molestarte? ¡Siempre haces lo que te viene en gana! —el sermón comenzó—. ¡No mereces que me preocupe tanto por ti! ¡Causas demasiados problemas! Si te ordeno que vayas a un lado no vas, si te ordeno que repares una cosa no la reparas, si te pido que cuides a tus hermanos, no lo haces. ¡Eres una hija que deja mucho que desear!_

_Sus palabras eran demasiado hirientes. Papá tiene la habilidad de lastimar con sus comentarlos. Es mi autoridad y lo respeto, pero a veces quisiera no tener que escucharlo. Endymion iba en el asiento trasero, atento a la conversación._

—_Papá, no lo regañes… —dijo saliendo en mi defensa—. Tal vez Dios quiso que Haruka entrenara por ahí para que viéramos al señor accidentado, le habláramos a los doctores y pudieran salvarle la vida._

_Papá asintió varias veces y luego suspiró. Mientras manejaba, abrió su mano derecha para invitarme a que me acercara. Me recargué en él y me rodeó con su brazo. Entonces lloré como un niño._

**Nuevamente agradesco a aquellos que se toman la molestia en leer este finc, bien mina ya sabe que es mujer pro no le importo asi que hay que poner mucha atención en Mina y apareció seiya también a este personaje pónganle atención, sin mas que decir se despide de ustedes Galicia poseedor de la espada excalibur :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Mina Segunda Parte

**MINA (SEGUNDA PARTE)**

No volví a ensayar sobre mis poemas y deje de hablar sobre los triunfos que había tenido en los festivales. Mis padres se sorprendieron del cambio que tuve.

— ¿Cuándo va a ser el concurso de declamación? —me pregunto mi mamá.

—Pronto.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué ya no practicas? Me dijiste que estabas comprometido con miss Jennifer y tus amigos a ganar el primer lugar.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Me sé bien las poesías.

—No te confíes.

En una tarde como cualquier otra, enferme. Comí algo que me produjo una terrible diarrea y al día siguiente no pude asistir a la escuela. Solo le di a mi hermana la tarea de inglés y una carta que debía entregar a la jefa de grupo del segundo A. Para mi desgracia, Hotaru no pudo cumplir el encargo.

—Ah, toma —me dijo sacando el sobre de su bolsa y entregándomelo a la hora de la comida—, me fue imposible encontrar a la chava que se la mandaste.

— ¿A la chava? —gritaron mis hermanos pequeños y mi papá intento arrebatarme la carta, la hice pedazos y la arroje a la basura.

Al terminar de comer, cuando todos nos habíamos retirado de la cocina, mis hermanitos reconstruyeron la carta sobre el fregadero.

Se trataba de un pequeño recado sin firmar:

_Espero poder demostrarte con mi ausencia que valoro mucho nuestra amistad. Gana y demuéstrale a todos, como me lo demostraste mí, que no hay nadie que merezca más representar a la escuela en declamación._

Hotaru hiso un gran alboroto y mis hermanos gritaron a coro mientras blandían como bandera el recado reconstruido: "¡Haruka está enamorada, está enamorada!". Mi madre apareció de inmediato y obligo a mis hermanos a romper el recado y tirarlo a la basura.

Al día siguiente fui a la escuela decidida a hablar con mi Sirena. Me incomodaba que todo el mundo se burlara de mí por el pretendiente mal correspondido. ¡Esto tenía que acabarse ya!

En la hora de deportes trepe el poste para a amarrar la red de voleibol. Kevin me ayudaba desde abajo. Andrew, el pandillero: bromista, entro corriendo en el círculo de alumnos y con tremenda premura se colocó detrás de Kevin, apreso con las manos el short y los calzoncillos de Kevin dejándolo desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo. La pandilla salió corriendo y se perdió en el patio. Kevin miro alrededor, desconcertado sin cubrirse. Al silencio le siguieron las carcajadas y gritos de asombros de las chicas. Al fin reacciono. Quiso taparse con ambas manos poniendo una al frente y otra detrás. Después se encorvó para subirse los calzoncillos en un movimiento que, por el retardo, provocó que hasta los más distraídos tuvieran tiempo de mirar su desnudez.

Empezaron las prácticas de voleibol. Formaron círculos para bolear la pelota. Kevin se ve frustrado por el incidente, así que cada vez que alcanza el balón lo dispara al otro mundo trazando espirales en el trayecto. La escuela está en silencio; únicamente se escuchan nuestros gritos y risas en el patio principal; sólo las chicas del taller de contaduría no tienen clase y, aburridas de esperar a la profesora, han comenzado a llegar a las canchas para vernos jugar. Me pone nerviosa saber que mi Sirena puede estar cerca. El corazón me da un salto cuando la encuentro.

¿Pero qué hace? ¿Es mi princesa la joven que arrastra un bote de basura y vacía en él el contenido de los demás? ¡Increíble! ¡Recolectar los desechos de salones y pasillos representa el castigo más terrible para los indisciplinados!

Sin dejar de jugar, la sigo discretamente con la vista. Sube las escaleras del edificio de enfrente. Seguramente pasará por mi salón vacío para recoger la basura. A Kevin le llega la pelota y le da un fuerte golpe que la manda a China.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —me gritaron—. ¡Trae esa pelota! No tenemos todo el día.

Se la arroje a Kevin y mi amigo cubrió su cara dejando que el balón rebotara y se fuera lejos otra vez. Todos comenzaron a protestar.

— ¡Concéntrate, Kevin!

—Lo mostrado, ya está visto, así que olvídate del asunto y juega.

—Sí ¡Vive el presente!

— ¡Nos dimos cuenta que eres hombrecito! ¡Actúa como tal!

Aproveche que el grupo estaba dando terapia Psicológica a Kevin y grite:

— ¡Ahora vengo, profesor! Tengo una urgencia.

Al subir las escaleras, tiemblo

Entro en súbito al aula vacía. Pero no. No está vacía. Mi Sirena se sobresalta al verme, sostiene con las manos el bote de basura pequeño para depositar su contenido en el grande.

Después del susto reacciona con una gracia y sencillez que no le conocía.

—Hola, Haruka, ¿me ayudas con esto que pesa mucho?

Me apresuro a levantar el bote y a vaciarlo donde me indica. Luego me vuelvo hacia ella. Se ve increíblemente hermosa, agitada por el trabajo físico; el tono de su piel enrojecido y sus cabellos desaliñados le dan la apariencia de una joven atleta que acaba de terminar la competencia.

—Pero ¿por qué haces esto? Recolectar la basura es el peor castigo…

—No hice nada malo —se apresura a aclarar.

— ¿No?

—Bueno… no creo que lo sea —pensó un momento y luego habla—. Salté la reja para ir a conseguir las piezas de un microscopio descompuesto. Después entré a los jardines y destruí un rosal.

Me quedo clavado sin saber que responder. Toso

—Entonces debo ayudarte —contesto haciendo gala de ingenio—. Yo hice eso mismo en otra ocasión y no me reprendieron. —Mi Sirena me mira de soslayo con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, en un magnífico gesto de coquetería—. Podemos terminar esto juntos, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo. —y al escuchar su consentimiento todos mis órganos olvidan cómo comportarse; mi estómago da golpecitos y mi corazón empieza a digerir el desayuno de la mañana.

—Si quieres yo cargo el bote grande mientras tú recolectas los pequeños.

—Antes, explícame una cosa, ¿por qué no viniste al concurso de declamación?

—Ganaste. ¿Verdad? Ya me contaron.

— ¡Claro! Y así hubiera sido aunque tú participaras.

—Sí. Lo supongo. Eres muy buena. Merecías ganar. Por eso no quise distraerte.

—Presumido. ¿Crees que me distraigo cuando tú estás?

—No. Bueno… es que…

El profesor de voleibol pregunto por mis varias veces. Salí corriendo y me detuve en el barandal.

—Ya voy, maestro.

—Date prisa.

Mi Sirena toma su bote y sin decir nada, sin mirarme siquiera, salió del lugar si yo no estuviera ahí.

La vi alejarse sintiéndome despreciada y consternada. Me sente en una silla y agache la cara. La clase de deportes terminaría en cualquier momento. Si no bajaba a tiempo me bajarían un punto negativo. No me importo estaba demasiada abatida.

Saque mi cuaderno y trate de escribir.

Paso un rato y mis compañeros comenzaron a llegar, agitados por el ejercicio.

Esmeralda fue unas de las primeras en llegar.

— ¿Qué haces, amigo? ¿Por qué ya no bajaste? El profesor se molestó.

—Lo supongo.

Le platique todo lo que había pasado.

Esmeralda miro mi cuaderno y me lo quito con suavidad.

— ¿Puedo?

Leyó los estribillos del Madrigal de Gutierre de Cetina:

_Ojos claros, serenos, si de un dulce mirar sois alabados,_

_¿Por qué si me miráis airados?_

_Si cuanto más piadosos, más bellos parecéis_

_a aquel que os mira, no me miréis con ira,_

_Porque no parecéis menos hermosos_.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, amigo? —Me dijo después—, ¡ya despierta! ¡Si tanto quieres a esa chava, habla con ella de una vez! La vi allá abajo. ¡Voy a llamarla!

Salió del aula. Guarde mi cuaderno y fui tras ella.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— ¡Juntarlos para que platiquen! Mira. Ahí viene.

Desde el segundo piso observamos a mi Sirena caminando por el patio.

—Hey, niña bonita, voltea —ella ignoró el vulgar llamado—. ¡Hola, Kaiou! Te estoy hablando ¿acaso estás sorda?

Eso era demasiado. Deja caer el bote y dirige su mirada hacia arriba. Desee desaparecer. Mi Sirena nos observó molesta.

—Hola —dijo con desprecio—, ¿se les ofrece algo?

—Sí—dijo Esmeralda—. ¿Podrías subir un minuto? Quiero enseñarte todo lo que Haruka ha escrito para ti. ¡Creo que no te das cuenta de quién es él ni cuánto vale! ¡Estoy harta de ver cómo lo desprecias! ¡No mereces a una persona como él! Por lo menos deberías darte el tiempo de escucharlo.

—Otro día será —dijo recogiendo el bote para ¡seguir su camino. Esmeralda, furiosa, continuó sus comentarios casi a gritos:

—Es una lástima que algunas mujeres bonitas sólo sean bonitas —subió aún más la voz—,pero a cambio de eso tengan cerebro de mosca.

—Cállate, por favor —exigí

—O moscas en el cerebro —terminó Esmeralda riendo.

—Ya basta.

Me fui de ahí echando chispas. Sin razonar, sin pensar en ello dos veces baje las escaleras en busca de mi Sirena.

**Yo de nuevo por aki trayendo un nuevo capitulo se me paso decir que el capitulo de mina tendría dos partes una disculpa x eso, y gracias Janeth Haruka por decirme esos puntos, esk como los redacto en el trabajo no me doy cuenta aveces cuando escribo, gracias x leerme, se despide de ustedes Galicia poseedor de la espada excalibur :D**


	10. Chapter 10 ¿Quien ira por el Libro?

**¿QUIEN IRA POR EL LIBRO?**

Me topé con mina quien me saludo con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Qué tal! Me da gusto verte.

—A mí también.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas?

—Más o menos.

— ¿Estás bien? Pareces nerviosa.

—Decidí hablar con ella de una vez por todas. ¿No la has visto?

— ¡Ya era hora! Claro que la he visto. Está en el patio de la cooperativa, junto a los baños, terminando el duro castigo que le impusieron.

— ¿Por qué la castigaron?

—Un bromista de nuestro salón estaba molestándola. Quería mojarla con globos llenos de agua y Kaiou se defendió de una forma poco femenina —rio—.Te dije que es muy ocurrente. Imagínate. Levantó la cubeta de basura como si fuera la mujer biónica y se la aventó al chavo. El bote con desperdicios rodó por la escalera e hizo un batidero. Roberto, el prefecto, vio toda la escena.

Sonreí, la risa me permitió relajarme.

—Bueno, Mina. Tengo que irme.

— ¡Luego me cuentas! ¡Que tengas suerte!

Camine con mayor serenidad. Había bajado las escaleras cegada por la idea de encontrar a mi Sirena para recuperar el terreno perdido, pero ahora, con el cerebro mas despejado afronte la situación. Debía decir algo contundente. Nada de disculpas o charlas convencionales. Debía olvidarme de lo que había hecho antes y atreverme hacer lo que nunca había hecho y decir lo que nunca había dicho.

Está de espaldas en el rincón del patio. Aparentemente termina su ardua labor con esos recipientes.

Llego con cautela por detrás. La toco en el hombro con suavidad, con mucha suavidad, y aun así da un respingo de sorpresa.

— ¡Caray! Me has dado dos tremendos sustos en el día ¿Qué te propones? —su tono de voz estaba lleno de verdadero disgusto.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Se da la vuelta para recoger del suelo el último bote y vaciarlo en el tambo; no parece dispuesta a atenderme y me siento ofendido. Ya es hora de comenzar a hacerme valer. La detengo por el brazo izquierdo.

—-¿No me escuchaste?

Se queda paralizada cargando el bote en el aire. En otras circunstancias me apresuraría a ayudarla, pero en este momento la basura puede esperar. Debe esperar.

—Suéltame —susurra.

Obedezco y ella deja caer el pesado recipiente de metal en el colchón de basura.

— ¡Me lleva…!

—Yo lo sacaré. Pero antes atiéndeme. Por favor…

—Supongo que será algo muy importante.

Mi voz se rehúsa a salir. Me examina mientras tanto. La reciente experiencia de haber hablado con Mina me da la seguridad de que podré hacerlo también con mi Sirena. Comprendo, sin hacer mucho caso a la idea, que todo en la vida es cuestión de experiencia. Para hablar en público no bastan cursos o teorías. Hay que hacerlo. Para nadar hay que lanzarse al agua. Para hablar con mujeres, se necesita atreverse.

—Necesito decirte algo, Kaioh…

—Nunca me habías llamado por ese nombre.

— ¿Lo pronuncié bien?

Ella movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa y trató de evadirse:

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Estoy harto de callar.

Lo estaba realmente.

—No tengo tiempo. Mina vendrá en cualquier momento y tendré que irme.

— ¡Es mentira! —el patio estaba solitario, y yo sabía que nunca más la pecosa llegaría para rescatarla mi—. Es mentira —repetí—, y no me explico por qué tratas de eludirme —hubo un largo silencio—. Yo te conocí hace más de un año—, continúe con voz baja—, desde entonces mi vida cambió. Me has motivado en muchos aspectos y… bueno… necesito hablarte de eso.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué?

— ¿Por qué te he motivado? Nosotros hemos tenido muy poco trato.

—Sí, tal vez te será difícil entender lo que voy a decirte.

—No soy tonta —contestó después de unos segundos—, puedo entender cualquier cosa siempre que tenga un fundamento lógico.

— ¿Cómo?

—No me salgas con inspiraciones sublimes en esta época. Es imposible sentir amor por alguien a quien no se ha tratado lo suficiente.

—Eso es mentira.

— ¿Todo lo que yo digo te parece una mentira?

Estaba dispuesta a usar su inteligencia para burlarse de mí. Me di cuenta, pero no quise desistir.

— ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

—No.

— ¿Por qué?

—Lo considero algo tonto.

— ¿E ilógico?

—Exacto, pero sobre todo necio y pasado de moda.

Observe que se había ruborizado. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué podía decir? Ella me había desarmado por completo.

—Tienes… mucha capacidad para la lógica —conteste como tratando de ponerme a la altura de un debate—, pero poca o ninguna sensibilidad. Recojamos el bote de basura y terminemos con esto.

—Haruka, a ti te encanta juzgar a la gente sin conocerla.

— ¿Y a ti no? ¿Qué caso tendría confesarte que yo estaba triste y deprimido, pero mi vida cambió por una persona a quien no he tratado lo suficiente? ¡Habernos gente que no cuestionamos las emociones cuando vienen de lo más profundo de nuestro ser, y hay otras que sólo actúan por lógica y toman lo mejor de los demás para luego despreciarlos!

Me detuve. Ella me miraba mostrando el contorno de sus dientes superiores por la boca entreabierta.

—No entiendo bien… lo que tratas… de decir.

—Lo entiendes —comenzaba a sentirme segura al verla titubear—. Por un lado te ríes de mí, y por otro aceptas que todos te digan Sirena.

—Me gusta ese nombre. ¿Tiene derechos reservados?

—No, pero yo te expliqué lo que significa…

Hubo un momento estático.

Ella se inclinó en el tambo y sacó la cubeta que ella había dejado caer. La puso en el suelo.

—De acuerdo —exclamó ella con cierto tono de nerviosismo—, reconozco que tienes razón. He sido muy ruda contigo. Voy a escucharte.

Trague saliva. Era el momento de decírselo.

—Durante mucho tiempo he sentido tristeza, vacío interior, siempre me he conformado con escribir... —hago una pausa sintiendo la energía desordenada; estoy desesperado por demostrarle mis sentimientos, por conseguir que me conozca y me comprenda—. Tú le diste un matiz distinto a esa soledad —continúo tratando de calmarme—. Desde que supe que existías empecé a creer que en ti encontraría a la persona capaz de llenar el enorme hueco que hay en mí, a la persona a quien yo mismo pudiese ayudar y amar... —Una poderosa melancolía me invade. No quiero que ella se percate, pero debo terminar, así que inhalo profundamente para atenuar la emoción que me domina—. Esta vez he venido a decirte lo que siento por ti... —continuó con voz baja—: lo que he sentido siempre, aunque no sirva de nada y aunque no lo creas, pero... es cierto... te quiero...- Su rostro parece tornarse tenso y un ligero rubor rebela turbación—, posiblemente cuando te conozca mejor me dé cuenta que me equivoqué. Nada me dolería más, pero, por lo pronto, esto que siento es lo más importante.

Permanece callada, mirándome con atención. En sus ojos puede leerse cada pensamiento: se siente halagada, conmovida, asombrada.

—Siempre te creí un muchacho tímido y torpe para expresarse —comenta—. Qué equivocada estaba. Lo que acabas de decir es muy lindo…

—Pero ilógico.

—Sí. ¡Absolutamente!

Reímos

—No voy a preguntarte, hoy, qué sientes tú por mí, porque puedo suponer la respuesta. Eres demasiado racional. Sin embargo quiero pedirte que aceptes mi amistad. Siempre, pase lo que pase y ante cualquier situación, antes que nada, soy tu amigo.

—Puedes esperar lo mismo de mí.

—Ahora escúchame, Sirena. En cuanto nos hayamos tratado un poco, voy a pedirte algo más.

— ¿Sí?

—Quiero que seas mi novia.

El pequeño patio empezaba a llenarse de chiquillos y cada vez era más difícil la conversación.

—Eso —titubeó ella—, es demasiado rápido.

—Para mí, no. La próxima semana hablaremos. ¿Te parece?

—Sí

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de la siguiente clase.

—A lo mejor dentro de muchos años le platicaremos a nuestros hijos que yo me le declaré a su madre el día que la castigaron.

Ella sonrió.

—Gracias por tratar de ayudarme con estos botes.

—Tendré cuidado de nunca intentar mojarte con globos llenos de agua.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

—Tengo angelitos que me informan todo.

— ¡Voy a ahorcar a algunos de ellos!

CCS martes 14 de Noviembre del 2000

_Me siento de buen humor. Primero por la emoción de haber hablado al fin con mi Sirena y segundo porque papá nos dio una sorpresa esta tarde: Fuimos a Bellas Artes. No hay nada que eleve más el espíritu de mi familia que una buena ópera. La pasamos muy bien, fue una representación estupenda y mañana podré comentarla con Kevin o Lita. Es reconfortante haber encontrado algunos amigos de mi edad que no ponen cara de simio ni hacen ruidos asquerosos simulando que van a vomitar cuando escuchan que alguien elogia la música de Verdi o Puccini._

_En el intermedio del tercer acto, toda mi familia estuvo pensativa y callada, el ambiente emocional era digno de respeto. Yo pensaba en mis metas. Llegar a ser el mejor ciclista de mi país y después… Ella. Tendré que vencer mis temores de toda la vida y buscarla de nuevo para recordarle la realidad, su realidad, o la nuestra._

_Durante la terrible agonía de Violeta Valery pensé en mi Sirena Kaioh. ¿Apreciará ella la música que yo aprecio? Parecerá increíble, pero fue lo único que enturbió mi estado de ánimo durante las tres horas de vibraciones fantásticas en el teatro. No quisiera que, en el futuro, cada vez que invite a mi Sirena a ver a Wagner o a Rossini se vomite encima de mí._

_Sólo si hiciera eso, o si fumara, la cambiaría por cualquiera otra de las hermosas chicas que observé hoy en primera fila desde nuestro palco, atentas a la agonía de Violeta y al estupendo coro que Alfredo le hacía. Escuché emocionado sus últimas palabras:_

"_Ah ma io ritorno a viver o ¡oh gioa!" y en un momento más, con el grito de Alfredo "O mio dolor", terminó todo. Se encendieron las luces despacio cuando el público aún aplaudía. Y las vi aplaudir. A las chicas de la primera fila. Eran muy hermosas, me recordaron a mi Sirena y yo anhelé tener algún día a mi pareja en una ópera a mi lado._

_Nos pusimos de pie después de aplaudir un buen rato. Abrimos la puerta del lujoso palco y salimos los seis con un aire de complacencia._

_Mañana buscaré a mi Sirena._

_Hoy le dije: "en cuanto nos hayamos tratado un poco, voy a pedirte algo más…" Necesito tratarla y que me trate, cultivar nuestra amistad y conocernos. Ahora nada ni nadie podrán detenerme en mi propósito._

Las clases fueron intensas y casi no hubo descansos. Cuando las clases terminaron camine hasta el grupo de segundo A para buscar a Mina. Sentía por la pecosa un aprecio muy especial, como si la conociera de toda la vida. Subí corriendo las escaleras y al llegar al pasillo la vi. Estaba sola, recargada sobre la puerta esperando a alguien, la mire y me sonrió con alegría.

— ¡Hey! ¡Qué gusto verte! —Se acerca resplandeciente, a grandes pasos—. Me dijo que hablaste con ella, pero se rehúsa a contarme nada, tal parece —hace un gesto exagerado y alza el brazo— que has hecho todo un tour de force. La has dejado perfectamente en nock-out.

—Oh, ¿de veras?

— ¡De veras! Conozco a Sirena y sé cuándo empieza a tambalearse —imitó a un borracho a punto de caer por el barandal.

—Entiendo —en realidad no entendía nada.

Percibo una sigilosa presencia a mi lado izquierdo. La confidencia ha terminado antes de comenzar. Mi Sirena llega hasta nosotros mecánicamente, como si hubiese sabido que yo iba a estar con su amiga. Casi de inmediato se nos une la joven delgada y larguirucha junto a la que Mina se sentó en el festival.

—Te presento a Setsuna.

—Mucho gusto —la saludo desganado.

Comenzamos a caminar y ellas a discutir otros asuntos. Las oigo departir y sin embargo no las escucho. Bajamos las escaleras.

—El nuevo profesor de matemáticas es demasiado exigente —opina Setsuna.

—Sí, todo lo contrario del joven "barco" que te pasaba con diez a cambio de una sonrisa coqueta —remata Mina.

Ríen, mi amiga Mina se ve feliz y mi Sirena un poco abstraída. Aguzo mis sentidos cuando la escucho hablar.

—Ya no se trata del mismo novato figurín ahora hay que estudiar duro. Creo que iré a comprar el libro que nos encargó.

—Algebra de Baldor —supone Mina con locución gangosa.

—Exacto. No voy a arriesgarme a reprobar. Iré esta tarde a la librería de Plaza Satélite.

—Qué bueno —dice Mina—, me solucionas el problema; si te doy el dinero, ¿podrás comprar uno más para mí?

—No me digas; eso sí que no. Tú me acompañarás, ¿o quién lo hará?

—Yo no puedo esta tarde. Tal vez Setsuna.

—No. A mí no me dejarían ir sola. Hay que tomar autobús.

Salimos de la escuela y empiezo a interesarme en la charla. Mi Sirena habla con mucha seriedad. La oigo decir que sus padres no estarán y que ella necesita ir por el libro. Pero Setsuna no puede... Entonces Mina... Oh, lo lamenta pero tiene un compromiso... ¿Y ahora qué va a hacer? A ella no le gustaría ir sola en autobús hasta allá.

Hay un largo silencio cortante, repentino. Mina me da un leve codazo. Me pongo tensa. Puedo solucionar su problema, pues tengo el libro y sería fácil prestárselo, pero, ¿es lo más conveniente? Mina vuelve a hacerme una seña para que aproveche la oportunidad.

—Yo, Sirena... yo podría acompañarte —finjo animarme—. Podríamos ir a la librería juntos. También necesito comprar un libro y tenía planeado hacerlo esta semana —mis palabras se mecen en el aire. Nadie habla. Ella titubea, dando la impresión de desear encontrarse en cualquier otro lugar—. ¿Qué dices? —insisto—. Podemos vernos aquí en la escuela y tomar el autobús, en el camino, un delicioso helado de chocolate.

—Este... Tal vez vaya —responde con expresión inquieta—, tal vez no esta tarde.

Pero su anterior insistencia con la que antes anunció su necesidad de ir se hizo presente, además, sus amigas querían ayudar a que aceptara la invitación.

—Vamos, Kaioh—dice Mina dándole un golpecito—, anímate. Yo en tu lugar iría.

Te lo aseguro; siempre que fuera con un acompañante como éste... —arquea las cejas—. ¿Verdad que también lo harías, Setsuna? —Setsuna se despeja la garganta cohibida—. ¿Lo ves? —Prosigue Mina—. Ella iría encantada y tú también, ¿eh, Sirena Kaioh?

—Pues... —se interrumpe y adivino lo que hará. Es obvio, una excusa más y librarse del compromiso, lo espero y casi lo deseo cobardemente. ¿Iría con ese acompañante? Mi princesa sonríe un una mezcla de dulzura y malicia—. Pues claro que sí —contesta al fin—, no me vendría mal un helado de chocolate si tengo que ir por el libro.

Mina irrumpe en aplausos. Setsuna la imita. Yo no creo haber escuchado bien. ¿Aceptó? Eso parece. El escándalo de las amigas ratifica lo que mis oídos no se atreven a creer.

— ¿Te parece si nos vemos aquí mismo —sugiero—, a las cuatro y media?

—Sí. Pero qué tal si mejor nos vemos en la parada de autobuses de la esquina.

—De acuerdo —le extiendo la mano para despedirme y miro luego a Mina (eres increíble, ¡adorable!)

Comienzo a alejarme.

— ¡A las cuatro y media, no lo olvides! —grita Mina como si yo fuese capaz de olvidar una cita como ésa.

**Otro capitulo de esta linda historia almenos para mi, no soy buena con las palabras, agradesco a los que se toman el tiempo en leer este finc, que sucederá cuando vayan x el libro? y ahorita es color de rosa aparentemente, pro una vez que michiru se entere que es chica que sucederá? Lo dejo a su imaginación, se despide de ustedes Galicia poseedor de la espada excalibur :D**


	11. Chapter 11 Helado de Chocolate

**HELADO DE CHOCOLATE**

No tenía mucha experiencia manejando en el periférico, pero creía poder hacerlo sin problemas. Unos meses antes había obtenido el permiso provisional para conducir. Le pido prestado su coche a mi madre cautelosamente, ella se mostró extrañada.

— ¿Para qué lo quieres?

—Necesito ir a comprar un libro en Plaza Satélite.

— ¿Tú sola?

—Sí… Es decir, bueno… este. Con una compañera.

Ella me miro como adivinando la mentira.

—Yo los podría llevar.

—No… gracias… es que quisiera ir sola con mi amiga. Tiene problemas y voy a darle consejos.

— ¿Cómo se llama tu amiga?

—Mamá, no me interrogues. ¿Me vas a prestar el carro o no?

Ella movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

—No.

Ofendida me alejo pero después me regreso para preguntarle:

—Al menos puedo ir a la librería ¿verdad? Volveré temprano.

—Si a tu amiga no le molesta que le des consejos en un autobús, por mí está bien.

—Gracias —dije sarcásticamente.

Cierro la puerta del baño y alcanzo la perilla de la regadera. La abro. Sin duda, en auto hubiese sido un paseo mucho más íntimo, música suave, ventanillas cerradas y una conversación totalmente personal... Pero no es soñar lo que me hace falta, la realidad es otra y tengo que prepararme para ella. Termino de desvestirme y de un leve tirón abro la puerta corrediza de la tina. Al momento me introduzco en la cálida niebla y vuelvo a correr la puerta para que no se escape el vapor. Me tiendo en el agua y cierro los ojos. Lo primero que debo hacer es aceptar que me estoy dando un baño a las tres de la tarde, lo cual no es algo corriente; después del primer paso, el segundo: darme prisa. Ya no queda tanto tiempo. Usaré mi mejor ropa. No. Tal vez no mi mejor, debo vestir con propiedad, como se viste la gente cuando va a comprar un insignificante libro. Mi segunda mejor ropa.

Después el tercer pasó: no dormirme en la tina, ¿o quién irá con ella a comprar el libro si me ahogo?

Alguien toco la puerta del baño.

—Está ocupado.

— ¡Apúrate!

Era mi hermana.

Mi madre estaba sentada en el sillón del cuarto tejiendo.

— ¿Ya te vas?

Me sobresalte.

—Pareces fantasma, mamá. ¿Por qué nunca haces ruido?

Sonrió.

—Que tengas suerte en tu cita.

La mire. En mis ojos se veía combinación de ansiedad, ilusión, temor y deseo de hacer bien las cosas.

—Gracias, mamá.

Fui hasta donde estaba ella y le di un beso.

—Te quiero.

Cuando llego a la escuela son las 4:15. Quince minutos temprano. Ella no está en la esquina convenida. Voy a echar un vistazo a la escuela y advierto bastante actividad en el interior, pero las clases del turno vespertino no tienen nada de fantástico y son las 4:20 ya.

Regreso al lugar de la cita. Primero corriendo, después lento. No ha llegado.

4:30 de la tarde. La papelería está cerrada, la tortería, la cafetería. Muy poca gente pasa por la calle a esta hora.

4:40. Las ideas comienzan a deprimirme, ideas que vienen una detrás de otra, ideas desagradables. Recuerdo la forma en que aceptó ir. Sus amigas la presionaban y yo lo hacía, no podía negarse habiendo dicho antes que necesitaba ir. La excusa por la que no acudió a la cita será mucho más sencilla de inventar... Es una chica inteligente y yo un tonto. Ni más ni menos. Hay que empezar a desenmarañar los planes...

4:45. Pasa el autobús por quinta ocasión desde que llegué. No queda mucho que decidir; dando las cinco en punto me iré a casa y olvidaré esto. Pero la tarde prometía tanto...

4:50. Pasa otro camión. Empiezo a cansarme. Me siento en la banqueta. ¡No, animal!

Te ensucias el maldito pantalón. Me pongo de pie. Me sacudo.

Las 5:00 de la tarde. Y bien, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Tal vez comprarme un helado en el camino de regreso. Es una lástima. Meto las manos en los bolsillos y cabizbajo inicio el regreso a mi casa.

Voy doblando la esquina cuando creo es cuchar mi nombre a lo lejos. Vuelvo la cabeza.

Son las 5:10 y mi corazón se hace añicos. No puedo creer, no quiero. Hago un movimiento hacia atrás y me apoyo en la pared. Intento sonreírle pero no estoy seguro de lograrlo. Se ve descomunalmente más hermosa que otras veces, sin uniforme, vestida con un overol corto color verde botella. Sus formas de mujer se realzan con el traje ceñido de una sola pieza, que a la vez le da un toque deportivo y juvenil. Es como si apenas la conociera, como si fuera la primera vez que la viera, su imagen es encantadora. Las mejillas sonrosadas. Los ojos de color esmeralda, quizá por el reflejo de su ropa. Camino hacia ella.

—Hola, ¿tienes mucho esperándome?

Tardó en responder. Aún no logro ubicarme. ¿Es ella? ¿Ha acudido? ¿Es posible tanto cambio en alguien a quien apenas vi hace unas horas?

—Sí, tengo ya bastante tiempo aquí.

—Lo siento.

La observe.

Llevaba un overol deportivo de pantalón corto y generoso escote cuadrado; parecía la modelo de una portada de revista juvenil. Sus formas de mujer se realzaban con el traje ceñido de una sola pieza y el short la hacía lucir unos muslos perfectos. No traía medias, tacones o maquillaje, sino calcetas y tenis. De inmediato note que era casi tan alta como yo, quizá porque mientras yo me había puesto botas de vestir, ella había optado por zapatos de piso.

Formábamos casi una pareja perfecta.

— ¿Tuviste algún problema?

—No… Perdón por la tardanza.

—Estás muy hermosa. Por un momento te desconocí.

Agacha la cabeza tímidamente, se remoja los labios y articula:

—No quise ser impuntual, de verdad.

—Olvídalo, valió la pena esperar.

Asiente con una sonrisa. Sobre los ruidos de la calle se destaca el sonido de un motor pesado. El autobús Satélite-Cuatro Caminos está parado y no tardará en partir.

—Vamos —pero nos encontramos un poco lejos, así que la tomo de la mano y corro con ella.

Se iba ya, pero el chofer lo detiene al vernos llegar.

Le cedo el lugar al subir. Pasa de largo frente al cobrador y camina sin titubeos hasta tomar asiento en una de las últimas filas, que tiene dos sitios vacíos. Me agrada pagar el pasaje de ambos. Es lógico, pero ya no existen muchas chicas que sepan que la cortesía no sólo depende del hombre. Por lo general si sales en auto con una, por mucho que te apresures a bajar y rodear el coche para abrirle la puerta, cuando llegues a ella ya habrá bajado y estará mascando chicle, lista para caminar con su bolsa llena de porquerías; más aún, si extiendes la mano a cualquier muchacha para ayudarla a levantarse de algún sitio, te mirará confusa, como preguntándose si la mano extendida significa un calambre o un intento de manoseo. ¿Cómo puede un hombre en esta época ser caballeroso cuando las damas son casi una especie en extinción?

Llego hasta ella y me siento a su lado. Durante un largo rato no hablamos. El ruido del autobús es demasiado fuerte, por lo que tenemos que acercarnos excesivamente para conversar.

—Dejaste caer una hoja.

—Sí.

Fruncí las cejas y pareció comprender, creí correcto asegurarme.

— ¿Puedo leerla?

—Es para ti.

El papel tembló en mis manos. Ella me animo a desdoblarlo con un movimiento de cabeza. Era una hoja blanca tamaño carta escrita por una sola cara, con tinta azul y letra redonda. El título resplandeciente destacaba sobre el texto: "Cuando se siente el auténtico amor".

—No lo escribí yo —ella me aclaro naturalidad, acercándose a mi oído para que la escuchara mejor porque el motor del autobús no dejaba escuchar con claridad—. Lo copié de un libro de Erna Godoy y me pareció muy interesante. Es algo que la gente debería tomar en cuenta antes de decir que ama. No siempre es verdad…

Trague saliva y asentí

—Léelo. Quiero que me des tu opinión

Mire el papel y tuve que repasar varias veces el primer párrafo antes de poder concentrarme.

_El amor sólo se da entre personas mentalmente maduras._

_Es un temple de ánimo que requiere una personalidad muy sólida, muy consciente, muy responsable._

_Así que ni aún muchas personas mayores suelen experimentarlo, pues no basta tener edad cronológica suficiente, hay que tener edad mental completa._

_No te fíes por lo tanto de un sentimiento que parece amor, pero que tan solo es su caricatura, y que se te marchitará cualquier día de éstos. En la adolescencia todos hemos creído estar enamorados, pero han sido sólo espejismos._

_Para saber amar es necesario que aprendas a hacerlo tú mismo, en tu interior, en tus sentimientos. Imagina siempre que llevas el amor como un perfume para la persona que será tuya, para la persona que esperas…_

_No frustres tu anhelo de amor con amoríos. Nada tan enemigo del amor como los "amores"._

_El corazón se malgasta, se desperdicia, se pudre. No eches a perder tu corazón si es que quieres llegar a ser feliz algún día por amor._

_Hazlo maduraren tu interior, esperando sólo a una persona. Reflexiona, se responsable, razona y siente; siente la verdadera esencia de lo que es, para que mañana sea y puedas vivir el significado de ese sentimiento maravilloso._

Para Haruka de Sirena Kaioh

Termine de leer pero no levante la vista. Analice el papel de arriba abajo. _Es un concepto que la gente debería tomar en cuenta antes de decir que ama_… Estaba de acuerdo, pero había; algo en ello que lo incomodaba. _No siempre es verdad…_

Hablar o no hablar, insistir o no insistir; actuar o no saber actuar, cómo actuar. Mi decisión oscilaba en el dilema de si era o no lo suficientemente madura.

La escamante pregunta que había quedado en el aire me incomoda. ¿Mi inteligencia y mi grado de discernimiento son los de un mocoso entusiasmado, o los de un adulto? La respuesta era inmediata, pero ¿cómo decirla?, ¿con qué pruebas?, ¿sobre qué bases?

_No te fíes de un sentimiento que parece amor pero que tan solo es caricatura, releyó, en la adolescencia todos hemos creído…, no lo podía aceptar, pero han sido sólo espejismos, _¡no!

Por fin levante mi cara y al mirarla, toda sombra de duda se esfumo.

— ¿Qué piensas?

Solo moví la cabeza y volví a doblar el papel como estaba antes. Ella desilusionada por no haber contestado, miro hacia la ventana. Comencé a formular algo que le diera a ella la respuesta esperada.

Una mano de mi Sirena reposaba tranquila sobre sus piernas desnudas. El sonido del motor impedía conversar demasiado, así que no le respondería con palabras. Lenta pero decididamente, acerque mis dedos a los de ella y cuando apenas lo roce ella me miro, después ella agacho la vista y la tome de la mano. Hubo un momento de tensión indefinible. Me entrelace con ella en una posición cómoda e íntima y la rigidez comenzó a desaparecer, aunque un poco tarde. Habíamos llegado. La acaricie en señal de que ya habíamos llegado y debíamos bajar, ella asintió y nos pusimos de pie soltándonos las manos. Yo toque el timbre y, unos momentos después, el autobús se detuvo abriendo la puerta trasera.

Baje primero y la ayude a que ella bajara.

— ¿Sabes por qué acepté venir contigo? —me pregunto cuando ya íbamos caminando hacia la librería.

— ¿Mmh?

—Por lo que me dijiste —su voz era amigable y tierna—. Quisiera encontrar un amigo verdadero, y tengo la esperanza de que conociéndote mejor…

— ¿Sí?

—Bueno… pues no sé… A veces me siento muy sola. En los últimos años nos hemos mudado varias veces de ciudad.

— ¿Dónde has vivido?

— ¡Si te contara! Yo nací en México, pero mis padres, no. Mamá es italiana y papá irlandés. Hemos vivido en… —contó con los dedos—, cinco países distintos.

Dibuje una sonrisa.

— ¿Y no piensan volver a irse, ¿verdad?

—Eso depende del trabajo de mi padre.

Guardamos silencio por varios minutos más.

—Háblame de ti —pidió ella—. ¿Qué te gusta más en el mundo?

—En primer lugar, me gustas tú —Mi Sirena movió la cabeza; la timidez de ambas empezaba a desaparecer—. En segundo lugar soy muy feliz con mi familia, tengo un tesoro gigante en mi hogar. Mis padres se aman como si fueran recién casados y mis hermanos y yo, aunque nos hacemos maldades todo el tiempo, estamos súper unidos.

— ¿Eres el mayor?

—Sí. A veces es difícil serlo, porque me exigen más que a los pequeños y al final resulto responsable de todo, pero no me quejo, porque también tengo más privilegios.

Caminábamos despacio, sobre todo yo como si deseara alargar el recorrido mucho más.

— ¿Cuántos son?

—Dos hombres y tres mujeres.

Llegamos a una avenida y cruzamos corriendo para no ser arrollados por los rudos conductores. Entramos a la librería.

—Yo también quiero mucho a mi hermano —me dijo ella pasando primero por la puerta de cristal—. Es más grande que yo, y me cuida como si fuera su hija — hice un gesto recordando al tipo—, relájate, no creo que ande por aquí.

—Eso espero. Ahora, cuéntame tú. ¿Cómo es tu familia?

—Mi… familia… —ella agachó la cara—, es todo un caso… Mis papás discuten mucho… —y agregó con tristeza—, no quisiera deprimirme ahora, así que hablemos de otra cosa.

Un vendedor con bata de trabajo azul llegó hasta donde estábamos para preguntar en qué podía ayudar. Le dimos el nombre del libro y el muchacho se retiró a buscarlo.

— ¿No ibas a comprar un libro tú también?

—Mentí.

—Lo supuse.

La compra está hecha en unos minutos y pronto salimos a la calle para dirigirnos a una nevería.

— ¿Prácticas algún deporte?

—Ciclismo.

— ¿En serio? Me encanta el ciclismo — ¿en serio le encanta? No puede creerlo—, por lo que tengo entendido es una disciplina que crea un carácter sumamente tenaz, pues exige mucha dedicación.

—Sí. Le dedico mucho tiempo. Pronto será el campeonato nacional y creo que puedo ganar. Sueño con representar a mi país en una olimpiada algún día.

— ¡Oh! Son palabras mayores.

— ¿Y a ti, te gusta el deporte?

—Sí, pero no practico ninguno en especial. Me gusta la gimnasia. Admiro a Nadia Comanecci. Tiene casi nuestra edad y mira dónde ha llegado. Lo más parecido que hago es bailar. Me encanta hacerlo.

—En eso somos distintos. Yo no sé bailar.

— ¿Conoces las discotecas?

—No. Leí que se abrió la primera en Nueva York hace unos meses y que se han diseminado por todo el mundo. Son lugares nocturnos con luces de colores en movimiento y una pista de baile sonorizada a todo volumen. John Travolta las ha puesto de moda. Me gustaría conocerlas, sólo por curiosidad.

—No te vas a arrepentir —ella dio una vuelta completa como imitando uno de los pasos de la película Vaselina—, es muy divertido. Yo podría enseñarte. Por lo menos tienes ritmo, ¿no?

—Sí, bueno… ritmo sí tengo… Supongo. Disfruto mucho la música.

— ¿Qué tipo?

—Este… —carraspee—, toda, en realidad…—dude unos segundos; confesar mis gustos era un poco arriesgado, pero ¿qué más daba? Tendrían toda la vida por delante para enseñarse mutuamente sus distintos talentos—. Escucho música romántica. Air Supply, Earth, Wind and Fire, Los Carpenters… ¡Ah y también música clásica! —le dije—: Y ópera.

Ella me miro con asombro.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí —me disculpe—, pero no es tan malo como parece. Todo es cuestión de educar el oído y…

—Claro. No tienes que decírmelo. Es parte de la cultura de mis padres, y a mí también me agrada, pero soy más selectiva que ellos. No tolero a Wagner, pero me encanta Puccini; su música envuelve al oyente, lo hace centrarse en la tragedia. Es algo que Verdi, por ejemplo, no logra, porque su énfasis está en la melodía más que en el argumento. Mis obras favoritas son. La Bohemia y La Tosca.

Me detuve unos segundos con la boca abierta.

— ¿Qué piensas?

Camine de nuevo.

—No lo puedo creer.

En eso recordé lo que Mina me había advertido. "Necesitas conocerla, tiene una familia extraña, provienen de otro país, sus costumbres son diferentes a las nuestras y bueno, tal vez no te gusten". Pero en ese sentido, ella también era una chica fuera de lo común.

Comente:

—Yo tengo que casarme con una mujer a la que le guste La Bohemia.

—Siempre terminas acorralándome.

—No es mi intención…

Llegamos a la nevería.

— ¿De chocolate?

—Ése era el trato.

El muchacho que atiende, con una camisa abierta hasta el ombligo y un tosco amuleto de hierro colgado al cuello, sobre el cual cae una abundante cabellera negra, observa fijamente a mi Sirena; no es el primero que lo ha hecho.

— ¡Hey! Bonitos tus ojos, ¿eh, nena?

Ella se turba un poco, pero no por el piropo, que seguro está acostumbrada a recibir, sino porque tal vez siente cierta agresión hacia mí. Pienso en advertirle al ente del ombligo peludo que tenga cuidado con lo que dice, pero el hecho de que alguien la adule no debe enfadarme. ¿Qué harán los esposos de modelos o artistas de cine? O desarrollan una paciencia de santo o practican halterofilia profesional. Yo no he hecho ni lo uno ni lo otro.

— ¿De qué sabor, cariño?

Trago saliva. Mi mente no alcanza a aceptar por completo lo que estoy viendo. Instintivamente y sólo en un movimiento encaminado a responder de igual forma su gesto de ternura, le rodeo la espalda con el brazo y la atraigo.

—Danos dos helados de chocolate y no hagas ningún comentario más, galán.

La expresión del heladero cambia por completo. Nos despacha inmediatamente y no vuelve a abrir la boca más que para cobrar. Salimos del local sabiendo que el tipo mantiene los ojos en mi Sirena, por no lo culpo; siempre es agradable mirar una chica tan poco común. Caminamos juntos. La abrazo y pienso en ella. En ella. Con todas mis otras actividades mentales fuera de servicio. Una moneda resbala y rueda por el suelo. Dejo de abrazarla para ir por ella, pero apenas la tomo me doy cuenta de lo irreal que resulta todo eso, de lo etéreo que es...

—En ocasiones me molesta que la gente me vea como un animal raro.

—Debiera gustarte. No cualquier chica tiene esa cara y esos ojos.

—Sí —se encoge de hombros—, pero, ¿cómo te explicaré? Cierto día escuché a la miss universo en turno decir por televisión: "Una mujer como yo es fácilmente usada y difícilmente amada... A pocas personas les interesa conocerme y quererme por lo que realmente soy. Sólo les interesa mi físico." A veces me siento así. Además, no me gustó que el tipo de los helados hiciera esos comentarios frente a ti.

—El cuerpo estorba —le dije—, pues nos impide ver el espíritu escondido en él.

—Que bella forma de decirlo…

—Es un ensayito que escribí. Le llamo "El cuerpo". Tengo un diario al que llamo "Conflictos, creencias y sueños". Quiero ser escritor, como mi abuelo.

— ¿Qué dice tu ensayo sobre el cuerpo?

—Las personas somos almas encerradas en claustros con cinco ventanitas. Por las ventanas de los sentidos podemos asomarnos al mundo para ver materia. Nos resulta imposible conocer la verdadera esencia de las personas porque los cuerpos se interponen. La belleza o fealdad del espíritu, es algo que sólo podemos ver con los ojos del corazón.

—Vaya. Eres todo un filósofo. Pero en fin. Volviendo al tema, no me gustó que el tipo de los helados hiciera esos comentarios frente a ti.

—Lo resolviste muy bien. Tendremos que abrazarnos cada vez que alguien te adule.

Reímos, mas lo que intenta ser una frase ingeniosa se vuelve traicioneramente en mi contra. No tengo excusa para abrazarla de nuevo en tanto alguien no nos provoque.

_Tonta, necia, mentecata..._

Caminamos por la acera rumbo a la parada del autobús y yo me siento un burro. ¿Cómo dejé escapar esta magnífica oportunidad de mantenerla abrazada? Por una tonta moneda y un brillante comentario... La banqueta es muy ancha, bien puedo caminar a dos metros de distancia, pero lo hago muy cerca, como tratando de enmendar mi torpeza. Por su lado mi Sirena camina con naturalidad.

— ¿Y desde qué edad declamas? —me pregunto.

—Desde que te conocí… y te oí declamar en una ceremonia.

— ¿En serio?

—En serio. Nunca lo había hecho, pero después… cuando supe que existías, aprendí… Fue la única forma que encontré para llamar tu atención… para acercarme a ti.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué no te presentaste al concurso? ¡Desdé que te conozco ninguna de tus actitudes me ha enfadado más!

—La competencia significaba mucho para ti y yo traté de darte a entender que declamaba porque me interesabas tú, no el concurso.

Me examino con su desvanecedora mirada y exclamo fingiendo enfado

— ¡Desdichado! Me negaste el placer de ganarte.

— ¿Nunca vas a perdonarme?

—Bueno —confesó—. No supe por qué, pero sin tu participación, el triunfo ya no tuvo tanto valor. Eras un rival muy bueno.

Entonces regresa la oportunidad, pero no es la oportunidad lo que regresa ni lo que había esperado que regresara. Regresa el efusivo sentir de mis anhelos. Rodeo su espalda nuevamente con el brazo y unos segundos después estoy seguro de que ella acepta la caricia abrazándome también.

—Aquel día… —habló muy bajito—, en que trataba de cortar* una rosa para Mina, ¿por qué me salvaste de que el prefecto me descubriera?—No lo sé…

Llegaron a la parada, se detuvieron en el lugar más apartado de la gente. Casi al instante el autobús se aproximó por la calle, rugiendo escandalosamente. Ellos no lo detuvieron porque estaban lejos y esperaron que alguien más lo hiciera, pero no fue así. El camión pasó de largo.

—No importa —dijo ella—, de todos modos no quería irme.

¿No quería? ¿Y quién corchos quería?

—Es temprano y… —había tantas cosas que platicar—, no hay ninguna prisa, ¿eh?

Termine de comer el cono. Mi Sirena iba a la mitad del suyo.

—Ya no puedo más con este helado —dijo ella—. Es demasiado grande. ¿No quieres? - Me dijo

Miro el amasijo de chocolate húmedo y amorfo por el repaso continuo de la lengua de la chica. Acepte y me lo lleve a la boca muy despacio sintiendo una perturbación que iba más allá de su juicio. El chocolate ahora tenía un gusto distinto: sabía a insinuación, a sensualidad, a cercanía extrema. En un acto de apasionada osadía, le devolví el helado como para averiguar si ella también se atrevía a probarlo después de que él lo había lamido. Ella lo hizo sin el menor recato. Entre los dos se lo acabaron.

El autobús esta vez se detiene... Qué lástima... Nos dirigimos a él y subimos. La escena se repite. La alcanzo en los asientos de atrás y pronto el vehículo se va llenando de gente.

Estamos sentados en una fila al frente del pasillo donde las personas se tambalean aferradas al pasamano. Odio ir sentado habiendo señoras de pie, pero en esta ocasión me hago el desentendido. Saco una tarjeta de la billetera y escribo en ella mi número telefónico. Al momento en que se la alcanzo, el asiento de su lado izquierdo se desocupa; una niña de no más de cinco años, por indicaciones de su mamá, se apresura a soltarse del tubo para ganar el lugar, pero un tipejo sucio y apestoso aparta a la pequeña de un empujón y se sienta primero. La niña pierde el equilibrio, entre Sheccid y yo la detenemos para que no caiga. Me pongo de pie cediéndole mi asiento. "Gracias, de nada", miradas expresivas...

"Maldito cerdo, ¿dónde tienes lo caballero?" "Ni modo mi amor, ya habrá otras oportunidades de viajar juntos..."

—Dame el libro —se lo doy. Lo apoya en sus piernas.

El camino dura quince minutos y de pronto se pone de pie.

— ¿Tienes teléfono?

—Sí.

— ¿Me das tu número?

—Claro —le di el número y ella lo anotó en la portadilla de su libro nuevo.

—Ahora ¿me puedes dar el tuyo?

—No. Yo te llamo.

—Ayer te hice una pregunta y me gustaría que nos reuniéramos pronto para hablar de ello.

—Dame una semana. De este lunes en ocho nos vemos —se puso de pie.

— ¿A dónde vas? ¡Aún no hemos llegado!

—Me quedaré aquí —respondió tocando el timbre—, pasaré a casa de una amiga para hacer algunos ejercicios del libro. Además no quiero que sepan que fui contigo a comprarlo.

Asentí. No quería que supieran…

—Por lo pronto, amigo. Tengo mis razones. Más tarde quizá ya no haya nada que ocultar.

—De acuerdo.

El autobús ha parado. Me da la mano para despedirse. La tomo observándola fijamente.

La puerta está abierta y el chofer espera. No la suelto y por mi mente pasa un escalofriante pensamiento irrefutable, irrebatible. En mi mente se detiene. Miro su pequeña boca a escasos centímetros de la mía.

Debo besarla.

Las circunstancias son obligadas. Mi Sirena lo sabe también y lo espera. Pero soy inexperto e irresoluto.

— ¿Nadie baja? —se oye la voz del conductor.

—Sí —responde ella—, hasta luego.

—Hasta luego.

Y me quedo con mi maldita inexperiencia y mi maldita irresolución. Oigo el sonido de sus zapatos al bajar los dos escalones de lámina y unos segundos después veo desaparecer su silueta entre los enormes árboles del bulevar.

**Bien aki esta otro capitulo mas doy gracias a quienes leen este finc, Janeth Haruka gracias por leer mi finc, gracias a ti por darme esos consejos, bueno ya tuvieron por decirlo asi su "primera cita" me despido de ustedes Atte. Galicia poseedor de la espada excalibur.**


	12. Chapter 12 Respetar a la Mujer

**RESPETAR A LA MUJER**

El siguiente domingo desperté muy temprano. Limpie con miscuidad mi bicicleta y preparo los bártulos para la competencia de ciclismo. La pruebas de pista eran limpias, artísticas, estéticas. Sueño en invitarla al torne de pista que se va a celebrar. Fantaseo con la idea de que sea mi asistente, mi acompañante, mi consejera. He crecido mucho en el deporte últimamente. He descubierto que mi verdadera habilidad son las pruebas de velocidad pura y me he convertido en el ciclista juvenil más destacado. Pienso ganar la competencia de mañana y dedicarle secretamente el triunfo, aunque por el momento no esté a mi lado.

Al momento que llegue al escenario, todas las miradas se centraron en mí, algunos sabían que yo era la favorita. No solo hice un esfuerzo extra sobre la pista de madera, también me comporte con la seguridad de un campeón; eso intimido a mis adversarios y gane con un margen importante.

Todo iba bien hasta ese momento.

El problema de todo comenzó cuando me baje de mi bicicleta y Molly, la hermana de un compañero de mi equipo, acompañada de su obesa tia, para pedirme que me tome una foto con su sobrina, Molly era una chica superficial, falsa y chismosa.

—Tómense de la mano —ordena la gruesa mujer apuntándonos con la cámara—. No sean fríos, ¡caramba, por lo menos sonrían!

Yo no puedo. No puedo sonreír. He perdido la cuenta del número de veces que me han pedido posar con Alicia. La primera vez sonreí y la abracé en señal de sincera amistad sin saber que se trataba de una joven mentirosa dispuesta a usar esas fotografías para inventar un romance secreto conmigo. Esta vez, cruzado de brazos y con la mirada hacia otro lado, espero que la tía oprima y diga:

— ¡Listo, muy bien; será una espléndida foto de los dos! ¡Gracias, Harukita!

Alicia me d su libreta rosa para que le dedique unas palabras. Me niego rotundamente.

Sonríe como boba y va de inmediato a quejarse con sus amigas. Su táctica es sucia, artificiosa y traicionera. Varios compañeros regresan con ella y nos rodean aplaudiendo y cantando para que nos reconciliemos. Corean la palabra "beso" y A

Molly se acerca para que no me atreva a despreciarla frente a todos. Pero se equivoca. La aparto hacia un lado y salgo de la rueda. A mis espaldas se escuchan silbidos y voces ofensivas que me llaman fanfarrón.

Después de un rato lo intenta de nuevo. Esta vez acude a mi padre para pedirle, de favor, que nos fotografíe juntos. Eso es el acabose. Quiere tomarme del brazo y la alejo con un movimiento brusco.

En el camino de regreso nadie habla de la competencia ni de mi triunfo. Hablan de Molly.

—No lo puedo creer —profiere papá encolerizado—. Desde que ganas las carreras te estás volviendo un soberbio, creído.

— ¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso! —Contesto alzando la voz—, si ni siquiera sabes lo que ha pasado.

Las manos de mi padre se crispan sobre el volante.

— ¡Cómo te atreves tú a gritarle así a tu padre! —interviene mamá de inmediato.

—Pero es que...

—Sabes que hay formas de hablar.

—Lo siento.

Hay un silencio largo. En el automóvil se perciben intensas vibraciones de conflicto.

—Eres tan inmadura —balbucea papá al fin—. A ella no le importa que seas mujer, te acepta como eres ¿Por qué tratas así a tu novia?

—No es mi novia.

—Entonces por qué no la haces tu novia. ¿Qué te quita?

—Eso para mí no es un juego.

—Te puedo asegurar que esa chica está enamorada de ti, le tiemblan las piernas y se siente desfallecer cada vez que te ve. Es una adolescente y el amor que se siente a esa edad es muy hermoso.

—Lo sé, papá...

—No lo sabes —increpa con vehemencia—. Eres todavía muy chica y no tienes idea de lo que es estar enamorada ni conoces realmente el amor. En muchos aspectos eres una muchacha inteligente, pero en muchos otros demuestras una gran inmadurez. Si fueras realmente una mujer; no te causaría ningún empacho abrazar o besar a Molly. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Eso no quiere decir que vayas a casarte con ella, pero podrías ser más cortés y galante, en vez de comportarte como una payasa presumido.

Me llevo las manos a la cara y siento náuseas. Es tan distinta mi forma de pensar. No puedo acercarme a conquistar y besar a cualquier chica porque que un beso es la manifestación tangible de un sentimiento que debe existir anticipadamente y no estoy dispuesto a hacer un juguete de eso, pues estoy seguro de que seré incapaz de divertirme.

—Me preocupas hija… No sabes cómo me preocupas.

— ¡Pues preocúpate de cosas más importantes! ¡A mí me gustan las mujeres! Y mucho.

—Entonces ¿por qué no eres menos tímida con ellas? ¿De qué te sirve ser la campeona mundial de ciclismo si no tienes capacidad para relacionarte con la gente?

—Sí tengo…

—Guarda silencio y escúchame.

El regaño de mi padre se intensifico, yo estaba cada vez más enfadada, deseaba gritar, decir lo que pienso, pero no encontré las palabras. ¿Qué caso tenia? Todo lo que diga será tomado en mi contra.

Busque debajo del asiento mi libreta C.C.S y la abri para tratar de escribir pero solo plasme unas cuantas letras:

_Es injusto. Los adultos no me entienden. Son egocéntricos. Con los años han perdido la sensibilidad. Tienen ideas superficiales. No saben escuchar, pero tratan de imponerse._

_Es injusto. Injusto, injusto, injusto, injusto, injusto, injusto, injusto, injusto, injusto, injusto, injusto…_

Nos dirigíamos al sur de la ciudad.

Era el cumpleaños del abuelo y toda la familia se puso de acuerdo para visitar al abuelo.

Al fin llegamos a la cita. Baje del coche para escapar de la tensión que se había hecho. Mis tíos y primos iban bien arreglados; solo yo era el del atuendo deportivo.

— ¿Estabas llorando? —me preguntó mi prima Kaolinete en cuanto me vio salir del coche.

—Sí —confesé—, tuve una discusión con mi papá.

Ella me abrazo en un gesto de cariño. Kaoilinete comprendía mejor que nadie lo que era tener problemas familiares.

— ¿Y a ti cómo te va?

—Bien. Yo ya no lloro por esos motivos.

Tocamos la puerta.

Abrio la señorita Telu. Una mujer de pocos sesos Una mujer de pocos sesos y pésimos modales que aunque años atrás fue la asistente, tuvo el ingenio de engatusar a mi abuelo para casarse con él cuando la abuela murió. Todos comenzamos a entrar sin a ser caso a la anfitriona a quien todos considerábamos una usurpadora. El lugar era elegante y sobrio. La sala estaba arreglada con sillas de terciopelo rojo alrededor de la mesa central. Mi abuelo se encontraba sentado en el sillón reclinable. Todos pasamos saludándolo con respeto para ocupar los lugares alrededor de el en absoluto silencio. Yo me senté junto a mi abuelo. Mi abuelo Era un europeo inmigrante de la guerra civil española, de voz ronca, mirada profunda, mejillas rasposas por la barba mal afeitada, lentes y boina. A pesar de su tos crónica, fumaba dos cajetillas de cigarros sin filtro al día. Durante muchos años fue pastor de una enorme iglesia evangélica y catedrático de letras en las mejores universidades. Se había convertido en un símbolo de sabiduría. Me atreví a preguntarle a mi abuelo con timidez:

— ¿Cómo puedo llegar a ser escritora, abuelo?

— ¿Perdón?

—Hoy tuve problemas con alguien…

Mi abuelo frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y?

—No pude discutir. En persona me cuesta mucho trabajo expresarme, pero a veces escribiendo, las palabras me salen con facilidad. Quisiera aprender a escribir de manera profesional, como tú.

—Ajá… —mi abuelo tosió y se estiró para tomar un poco de agua. Luego comenzó a explicar con su voz ronca—. Sinclar Lewis dio un discurso a un enorme grupo de universitarios que deseaban ser escritores. Se paró frente al auditorio repleto y preguntó "¿quién de ustedes desea de verdad ser escritor?" Todos levantaron la mano. "Entonces están perdiendo el tiempo aquí" les dijo, "si de verdad desean ser escritores, vayan a su casa y pónganse a escribir, escribir y escribir." Cerró su carpeta y se retiró dejando al público boquiabierto. Fue uno de los discursos más cortos y famosos de la historia. Se aprende a nadar nadando y se aprende a escribir escribiendo.

— ¿Eso es todo?

—Sí. Dedica al menos una hora diaria por el resto de tu vida a escribir y otra hora diaria a leer. ¡Dos horas de cada día, incluyendo sábados, domingos y días festivos!

— ¿Pero qué voy a escribir?

— ¡Todo! Cuentos, fábulas, poemas, novelas, cartas, tu diario… ¿Y qué vas a leer? ¡Todo! ¡Conviértete en un devorador de libros! Con el tiempo te inclinarás por un género y pulirás tus gustos.

—Suena complicado.

— ¡Y no he terminado! Inscríbete a cada concurso literario, participa en cada panel, en cada taller. Cuando tengas la oportunidad de dar clases, elige las materias de literatura, gramática y ortografía. Enseñando a otros aprenderás más que nunca. Dile a todo el mundo que eres escritor y compórtate como tal.

— ¿Y cuando termine mi primer libro puedo traértelo para…?

—No. ¡Ni lo pienses! Yo no voy a corregírtelo ni a ayudarte a publicarlo. ¡Busca un corrector de estilo y págale! Después toma el directorio telefónico, consigue los datos de todas las editoriales y envíales tu borrador. Te lloverán cartas de rechazo. Sabrás lo que se siente haber dedicado tu vida a un trabajo que nadie valora ni quiere publicar. ¡Pasa por todo el proceso! ¡No hay atajos! Estarás tentado a desistir cientos de veces. Quizá lo hagas. Sólo si eres obsesivo a niveles enfermizos seguirás escribiendo. Entonces, sólo entonces, lograrás publicar algún libro e iniciarás un nuevo vía crucis. Los editores comenzarán a explotarte y a exprimirte…

Todos en la sala habían guardado silencio para escuchar al abuelo.

—A los escritores nos dan de un cinco a un siete por ciento de regalías. Las tiendas que venden libros les aumentan el precio un cien por ciento. ¡Duplican su inversión y con derecho a devolver todo! Los editores nunca te dicen cuántos libros imprimen. Jinetean tu producto y al final te das cuenta que estás siendo robado. Yo vivo de mis pensiones. Como escritor casi no tengo ganancias. Escribir es un mal negocio. La única satisfacción que recibo es cuando un lector lee mi trabajo y me manda una carta de agradecimiento.

— ¿Nada más?

—Nada más…

— ¡Pues tal vez yo pueda superar eso!

Toda la sala quedo en silencio. Mi frase sonó a blasfemia. Mi abuelo era una especie de "gran jefe sabio" y nunca nadie se había atrevido a decir que pretendía mejorarlo.

Mi tío Yaten sarcástico como siempre, se carcajeo

—Así que aquí tenemos a un púber con delirios de Cervantes —se burló—. ¡Caramba! ¿Qué opinas, Alan? ¿Tu hijo siempre es así de imprudente?

Mi padre alzo las cejas y asintió despacio.

—Yo le he dicho que puede escribir cuando haya cumplido con sus obligaciones. No antes. Primero tiene que madurar.

Por lo visto mi padre seguía enojado.

— ¡Sale! —Dijo mi tío Samuel disfrutando de poder pisotear a alguien—. Tu papá te acaba de decir inmadura, o lo que es lo mismo, estúpida. ¡Esto se va a poner bueno!

Me quede sin habla. Mi padre no me defendió. Kaolinite me miro con tristeza y me dio una sonrisa de ánimo.

—No hagas caso, hijo —me dijo mi abuelo—. Ojalá que de verdad algún día puedas ser mejor que yo…

Mi tio Yaten siguió riendo. Otros cambiaron el tema con rapidez.

Nos fuimos una hora después, no volvimos hablar del tema.

De regreso al coche, tome mi libreta y me esforze por escribir. Deseche las primeras frases y volvi a escribir hasta hasta que las palabras comenzaron a fluir. Después de un rato hice una pequeña carta.

Cuando llegamos a casa estaba oscuriciendo.

Antes de bajar del auto:

— ¿Puedo leer algo?

Mi padre asintió. Se le notaba serio pero no enfadado.

—Adelante, hija.

Tome con fuerza mi libreta y dije:

—Papá. Me dolió mucho que no me apoyaras frente al abuelo. Dices que te preocupo, pero en realidad yo creo que estás incómodo de verme crecer y darte cuenta que no pienso como tú — mis palabras sonaron palpitantes y trémulas, hice una pausa para controlar la obstrucción de mi garganta; no debía llorar—. Es verdad: somos distintos en muchos aspectos. Quiero ser escritor. Estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme, e incluso dedicar mi vida a un trabajo que nadie valore, porque sé que tarde o temprano podré superar al abuelo —mis hermanos escuchaban también—. Hoy me dijiste que yo debería abrazar y besar a Molly. Aseguraste que soy muy inmadura y que no conozco el amor. Deseo pedirte una disculpa por haberte gritado, pero no te imaginas cómo me dolieron tus palabras —mi voz languideció frente al escrito y las lágrimas bordearon mis párpados inferiores—, me dolieron porque pude darme cuenta que eres incapaz de comprenderme. Dices que esa muchacha se siente mal cuando la trato con indiferencia; ¿cómo se sentirá si finjo que la quiero para conquistarla, la utilizo como experiencia, y luego se da cuenta que sólo jugué con su cariño?, ¿es eso lo mejor? ¿Es eso lo que a una mujer le gustaría? —me enjuague las lágrimas y respire con fuerza para poder seguir leyendo—.Yo no sé si tú estés de acuerdo, pero nunca saldrá de mí el deseo de herir a alguien de esa forma, porque a mí no me gustaría que me hiriesen, ¿y sabes, papá?, yo soy una mujer completa, soy caballerosa y créeme que puedo demostrar eso. En primer lugar, respetando a las mujeres, porque tengo una madre y dos hermanas… y después… siendo siempre claro y honesta —la voz se me empezó a quebrar en un llanto controlado y tuve que hacer una pequeña pausa para respirar—. Sé aceptar mis errores, pero esta vez el error no ha sido sólo mío. Te quiero mucho… No digas que soy una niña que no ha sentido nunca el amor porque te amo a ti… ¿No es eso suficiente?

Ya no pude continuar la lectura.

Nadie pronuncio una palabra más.

Después abrieron las portezuelas y todos salimos del auto. Cuando salí del auto, mi padre estaba de pie, esperándome. Me abrazó con fuerza. Correspondí sin dejar de sollozar.

Al día siguiente me levanto tarde. Es domingo y no me importunan en la recámara.

Estoy emocionalmente apaleado. Abro los ojos con verdadera apatía y veo algo extraño sobre la mesa de lectura. Me pongo de pie y tomo la hoja. Es una carta de mi padre.

_Hija:_

_Me admiró y conmovió lo que dijiste en el auto._

_Debo admitir que había olvidado esa forma tan pura de pensar que tienes._

_Gracias por recordármelo._

_Perdóname si te ofendí._

_Quiero que recuerdes las palabras de Rudyard Kipling:_

_Si logras conservar intacta tu firmeza_

_cuando todos vacilan y tachan tu entereza._

_Si a pesar de esas dudas, mantienes tus creencias_

_sin que te debiliten extrañas sugerencias._

_Si sueñas, sin por ello rendirte ante el ensueño._

_Si piensas, más de tu pensamiento sigues dueño._

_Si triunfos o desastres no menguan tus ardores_

_y por igual los tratas como dos impostores._

_Si hasta el pueblo te acercas sin perder tu virtud_

_y con reyes alternas sin cambiar de actitud._

_Si no logran turbarte ni amigo ni enemigo,_

_pero en justa medida pueden contar contigo._

_Si entregado a la lucha con nervio y corazón,_

_aun desfallecido persistes en la acción._

_Si alcanzas a llenar el minuto sereno_

_con sesenta segundos de un esfuerzo supremo..._

_Lo que existe en el mundo en tus manos tendrás,_

_¡y además, hija mía, una mujer serás!_

_Con amor infinito:_

_Tu padre, que respetará siempre lo que pienses y que estará junto a ti para _

_apoyarte hasta que la muerte se lo permita._

**Bueno aki esta otro capitulo mas de esta bella historia, gracias a quellos que se toman la molestia de leer este finc, y bueno me despido de ustedes atte. Galicia poseedor de la espada excalibur.**


	13. Chapter 13 Confesiones

**CONFECIONES, COMPETENCIA Y REALIDAD**

Durante las siguientes semanas ocurrió algo extraño. Mi Sirena hizo un viaje y dejó de asistir a clases.

Por más que la busque no la encontré.

Pase las vacaciones de fin de año, flotando entre nubes. Disfrute de las festividades y los villancicos navideños, no pude dejar de pensar en ella ni un día.

El segundo lunes al iniciar las clases, creí distinguirla a lo lejos y decidí hablar con ella a como diera lugar.

Como mi grupo no tenía aula fija y cambiábamos de aula a cada hora, nos llamaban grupo _flotante o nómada._ Con el horario del nuevo semestre, los lunes, a la mitad, del día, tomaríamos clases en el salón del segundo A. Eso era muy conveniente para mí, porque al momento en que mi Sirena y sus compañeros salieran para dirigirse al laboratorio.

Salí aprisa. Quería ser la primera en llegar. Termine de guardar mis útiles y corrí. Observe el enorme edificio desde la parte de abajo. La puerta del grupo de mi Sirena todavía estaba cerrada. Mire el reloj. Justo antes de llegar al último escalón, tropecé y caí golpeándome la rodilla izquierda con el filo del peldaño.

Hice un esfuerzo y avance cojeando. Pensé en el ciclismo y me frote la rodilla preocupada, tratándome de convencer que la lesión no pasaría a mayores. Alguien se acercaba y moví la pierna.

— ¿Qué haces, Haruka?

—Festejando un encontronazo con el último peldaño de la escalera, Esmeralda ¿y tú?

—Nada. Nada digno de contar. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Sirena?

—Bien. Bueno, más o menos. La última vez que la vi fue hace unas semanas y parece que se ha estado escondiendo de mí.

—Es una presumida. Vamos a arrinconarla. ¿Qué te parece? En cuanto la vea, le obstruiré el paso y entonces entras tú por un costado. Yo desaparezco y te quedas solo con ella.

—No creo que haga falta tanta estrategia.

—Ya veremos.

Nos apoyamos en el barandal. Comenzaron a llegar más compañeros y en minutos no quedó ni una sola vacante frente a la puerta del aula cerrada.

Al fin salió el profesor. Y detrás de él una fila de alumnos. Mi Sirena no tardaría en aparecer. Me puse alerta. La rodilla comenzaba a dolerme. Hice unas flexiones. Salió Zafiro el hermano menor de Esmeralda y se detuvo para charlar con su hermana, aproveche para irme. Fui a la ventana y mire por atravez del cristal. Salió Seiya, lo ignore. De tras de él venía Mina, procure ignorarla también pero no funciono ella se detuvo enfrente de mí.

— ¡Hola, Haruka! ¡Qué milagro verte!

Me puse de puntitas para ver si salía ella.

—Hola.

—Desde hace mucho tiempo he estado buscándote para platicar.

— ¿Platicamos luego?

—Me gustaría que lo hiciéramos ahora… ¿Tienes prisa?

—Prisa no, Mina, pero necesito ver a mi Sirena.

Guarde silencio, ella me examino como si con los ojos me quisiera decir algo que yo ignoraba.

—Acompáñame al laboratorio —me dijo caminando despacio—, te contaré algunas cosas que debes saber.

Asentí confundida y camine junto a ella.

—Kaioh no vino hoy a la escuela —ella se acomodó la mochila llena de útiles en el hombro y me apresure a quitárselo con suavidad para cargarlo. Ella me dirigió una rápida mirada de agradecimiento y siguió explicándome.

—Ha faltado a clases. En las últimas semanas sólo ha venido la mitad de los días. Le pregunté qué ocurría y no quiso contestarme. La vi como hipnotizada. Parece como si su mundo interior se hubiese descompuesto. ¡Se pasa las horas aislada! He pensado que está disgustada conmigo, porque le hizo un mal comentario de mí a alguien, pero… —su voz irradiaba algo, una fuerte aflicción—, yo me he comportado como siempre. No he hecho nada malo para que se disguste… excepto…

Se hiso un silencio.

— ¿Excepto?

—Que ella ha descubierto que tú eres una chica y también ser tu amiga.

Sorprendida

— Y como se dio cuenta y que tiene de malo que seas su amiga.

— Como lo describió no lo sé solo sé que ella está confundida y no quiere hablar conmigo porque sospecha que te contaré todo — sonrió—, lo cual es cierto.

—Continúa.

—El otro día le pregunté qué había pasado cuando fue a comprar el libro contigo. Me comentó que eras una muchacha extraordinaria aunque demasiada romántica para su gusto. Entonces me habló de Seiya, dijo que él era mucho más apuesto y…

— ¿Y? —un dolor punzante empezó a subirme desde la rodilla.

—Magnético.

— ¿Magnético? ¿Eso qué significa?

—No lo sé…

¡Tal vez mi Sirena tenía corazón de hierro y le atraían personas con cualidades metalúrgicas!

C.C.S 08 de Enero del 2001

_La sangre me hierve en las venas._

_Esta tarde, en el cine, viendo la película "Un pequeño romance", me sentí ofuscado y conmovido. Los protagonistas del filme tenían mi edad. Tuve que ver cómo un imbécil cara de torta, muy parecido a Seiya, conquistaba a una chica similar a Kaioh, y cómo la joven ingenua se enamoraba del bruto cara de torta. Asocié muchas cosas y la rabia de mi corazón se convirtió en llanto. Cuando salimos del cine, mis hermanos se burlaron porque me vieron con los ojos llorosos. "No era para tanto", dijeron. Les contesté con una majadería._

_Mi madre intervino y discutí con ella. Aseguró que soy tan emotivo porque estoy en plena adolescencia y a esa edad todo se magnifica. No estuve de acuerdo. Tengo quince años._

_Soy una joven, no una adolescente, no adolezco de nada. En todo caso, son los adultos quienes adolecen de sensibilidad y ternura. Ellos son los adolescentes._

_Sí, lloré en la película, pero no por inmaduro sino porque me desespero al pensar que no estoy a la altura de los galanes seductores. ¡Y no trataré de estarlo! Me niego a caminar y vestirme como figurín. Mi mayor virtud es el carácter… ¡aunque, del mismo modo, sé que algo anda mal con él! ¡Es terrible que algunas cosas me depriman a tal extremo!_

Al pasar junto a la banca del pasillo rodeada de pajarillos y cubierta por la sombra del enorme eucalipto, me detuve para desplomarse en ella.

— ¿Más apuesto y magnético? ¡Cuánta superficialidad!

Mina se sentó a mi lado tratando de componer las cosas.

—No te pongas así. Cuando ella mencionó esa frase, titubeó. Pocas veces la he visto tan insegura de cada palabra.

— ¿Crees que oculte otras cosas?

—Sí —contesto—. Tiene problemas, y necesita a alguien que la ayude. No me necesita a mí ni a Setsuna—hizo una pausa antes de decir lo que yo no quería oír, lo que no creía que pudiera ser verdad—: Te necesita a ti…

—Mina… — escuchamos una voz muy suave al lado izquierdo. Me sentí alarmada al pensar que la recién llegada pudo haber escuchado lo de "te necesita a ti". Gire y ahí estaba ella, con su mirada peculiar, dispuesta a intervenir en la charla.

—Siéntate, Setsuna. Queremos oír tu opinión,

Camelia hizo un ademán de indiferencia y, pasando una mano por debajo de su falda, tomó asiento y cruzó una pierna.

— ¿De qué hablan?

—De mi Sirena—dije —. ¿Tú sabes por qué ha faltado tanto?

—Bueno… Su madre está enferma y por lo que pude enterarme, su papá anda con otra mujer. Es todo un drama familiar. También me dijo que estaba confundida, pues no sabía de quién estaba enamorada… si de Haruka o de…

— ¿Y tú qué piensas?

—No creo que se pueda enamorar de Seiya sólo porque es apuesto.

—Y magnético.

—Exacto —sonrió.

Mina permaneció callada hasta el momento en que se escuchó el timbre para entrar a la siguiente clase, entonces insistió:

—Necesita un amigo.

— ¡Nosotras somos sus amigas! —protestó Setsuna.

—Sí, pero esta vez me temo que no podemos ayudarla. Tal vez Haruka… Tú podrías darle consejos que nosotras no. Habla con ella en cuanto venga.

Asentí, le di sus cosas y me despedí con una mirada afectuosa.

Extendí el papel albanene sobre el respirador y pegue un trozo de cinta adhesiva en cada esquina. Saque una cajita de utensilio y suspire. No tenía ánimos para dibujar. Por fortuna el profesor se levantó de su silla y salió del aula sin decir nada. Era experto en desaparecer.

Todos sabíamos que tardaría.

Karmezite incontrolable, fue al frente y sintonizó la estación de A.M. 690. El slogan de la estación de radio, "La pantera", seguida de un rugido fue el preámbulo de una canción de Donna Summer. Karmezite subió el volumen al máximo e invitó a sus compañeros a bailar. Entre movimientos exagerados y sensuales, el pasillo fue cobrando vida como una improvisada discoteca. Las clandestinas cajetillas de cigarros hicieron su aparición y pasaron de mano en mano. Alguien sacó una botellita de licor. A muchos les gustaba presumir de su capacidad para fumar, tomar y bailar sin perder el ritmo. Me puso de pie con un pañuelo en la nariz. Detestaba el humo; con un grito les dije que había decidido dar un paseo y los fumadores respondieron aplaudiendo.

Baje las escaleras del edificio de talleres y fui a la cooperativa. Estaba nublado y soplaba un fuerte viento. Compre papitas adobadas y camine por el patio principal mirando hacia el edificio de segundos. Me preguntaba si Sirena habría ido a clases. Estaba distraído, soñando con la idea de que ella saliera de su aula por alguna razón incomprensible, cuando creí verla de reojo. Gire la cabeza a gran velocidad y pude distinguir a una chica parecida, sin uniforme, entrando a las oficinas.

La descarga de adrenalina me produjo una punzada en la sien. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Me aproxime cautelosamente. Pegue mi cara a la ventana y descubrí que no había sido un espejismo. Ahí estaba Kaioh. Sostenía una carpeta y discutía con el subdirector. Me limpie las manos llenas de adobo en el pantalón y camine en círculos. Quise organizar mis ideas, razonando:

— ¿Cómo debo hablar? ¿Con timidez o con autoridad? ¿Quién soy para ella? Aunque la última vez que nos vimos fue hace casi dos meses, salimos juntos, nos abrazamos, comimos el mismo helado de chocolate, estuvimos a punto de besarnos…

Las puertas de las oficinas se abrieron. No tuve tiempo de ocultarme ni de aparecer con naturalidad. Mi Sirena se topó conmigo. Una ráfaga de viento le arrebató dos papeles del expediente. Las hojas revolotearon en el aire y cayeron de forma azarosa. Me apresure a recolectarlas. Las analice. Se trataba de un acta de nacimiento y una carta para el director.

Ella se aproximó despacio. Su faz denotaba consternación, sus ojos enormes me miraron inexpresivos y sus labios perfectos se entreabrieron para pedirme con sencillez que le diera sus documentos.

—Sí, pero primero salúdame.

Un insignificante apretón de manos.

—No traes uniforme. ¿Por qué estás en la dirección?

—Hago algunos trámites —me respondió tratando de acomodar el fólder.

— ¿Tienes problemas?

—Sí.

No hubo duda en su respuesta.

—¿Qué proble… ?—Otro día platicamos, ¿sí? Debo salir de la escuela. Me dieron permiso sólo unos minutos.

—No, por favor. Espera. ¿De qué se trata?

Ella bajó la cabeza; no deseaba hablar.

— ¿Por qué has faltado a clases? —insiste—. Me preocupas. Necesito saber…

— ¡Si tan sólo supieras! —Ella suspiró y me miro con ojos suplicantes—, no trates de averiguar.

Recordé que cuando fuimos por el libro y le pregunte respecto a su familia, ella me dijo: "Mis papás discuten mucho, no quisiera deprimirme, así que hablemos de otra cosa".

—Somos amigos —insistí—, ¿recuerdas? —Ella emprendió la marcha hacia la reja—, ¿qué te ocurre?

Estábamos a punto de llegar al patio de la recepción, si seguíamos avanzando el prefecto la vería y ella se tendría que ir, la sujete de la mano.

—Quiero que hablemos.

—Pero yo no. Date cuenta —meneó la cabeza y ella intento liberarse—, estoy muy confundida. Mi vida es un caos.

—Confía en mí, Sirena.

—Yo quisiera… te juro que quisiera.

Volví a tomarla de la mano y camine con ella de regreso buscando un sitio más seguro. Ella se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia. Cruzamos el corredor contiguo a la biblioteca y nos detuvimos al fondo de esta.

—Quedaste de llamarme por teléfono y no lo hiciste. Te has aislado de la gente y les has dado la espalda a tus verdaderos amigos. ¿Por qué?

—Yo no tengo amigos. ¡Todos son unos traidores! Sobre todo los hombres.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Piden una cosa para tratar de obtener otra!

—Yo no soy así.

Ella se apoyó en la cornisa de la ventana y la observe con una expresión triste e indefensa.

—Es difícil decirlo —su mirada traslucía una profunda pena—, es difícil vivir la etapa que estoy viviendo.

— ¿Por qué?

Agachó la cara y dijo:

—Pues porque nunca creí pasar por algo así.

Yo no hablaba por que quería oírla hablar, pero ella; no parecía dispuesta a decir mucho.

—Kaioh. Yo no trato de complicarte las cosas. Si insisto en ayudarte es porque te quiero.

Ella levantó la vista y pude detectar que el alma de ella se dolía a gritos por los ojos.

— ¿Por qué has faltado a clases?

Sus dedos no se estaban quietos.

—A ti no podría mentirte, Haruka.

—Muy bien. No lo hagas.

—Por eso trato de eludirte. Eres demasiada buena para sufrir una decepción.

— ¿Cómo?—Lo que oíste. No voy a hablar más.

— ¿Pero por qué?

—Quiero que me sigas viendo como a tu Sirena. El que se as chica no me importa, no te sorprendas lo supe desde el principio pero aun así no me importa.

Levante la mano y acaricie su mejilla. Ella se dejó acariciar y entrecerró los ojos por instante.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—No insistas, por favor.

—Dijiste que todos los hombres son traidores, que piden una cosa para obtener otra. ¿Alguien quiso hacerte daño?

Ella se encogió de hombros sin decirme si o no.

— ¿Quién ha sido?

—Olvídalo.

— ¿Estás enamorada de un muchacho?

—No lo sé.

— ¿De Seiya?

—No lo sé.

— ¡Deberías saberlo!

— ¡Pues no lo sé!

—No me grites.

—Lo siento.

—Te quiero —ya no tuve la dificultad en decirlo y sin embargo ella se volvió a perturbar.

—No hablemos de Seiya ¿sí?

Su dictamen fue tan firme que parpadee ante una combinación de miedo y alegría.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

— ¿Perdón?

—Ya tuviste suficiente tiempo para pensarlo. ¡Dos meses, Sirena!

—Exacto —me contestó con una seguridad casi agresiva—. Lo he pensado; te he comparado con varios muchachos y he llegado a la conclusión que sé muy poco de ti.

—No tienes que saber demasiado. Aceptas o no.

— ¿Cómo voy a contestar eso? He tenido malas experiencias últimamente. Desconfío de la gente. Explícame cómo defines un noviazgo. Qué deseas para nuestra relación.

—Bueno… no sé —titubee—, los novios… bueno… tú sabes.

Ella movió la cabeza con un gesto de molestia. Algo se estaba descomponiendo, desacomodando, destemplando. No podía permitirlo. Tenía que esforzarme por contestar su pregunta. Debía demostrar que no era ni una pervertida sexual ni una mocosa jugando a la "manita sudada". ¿Pero cómo decirlo? Sabía escribir, no hablar.

C.C.S martes 16 de enero de 2001

_A las cinco de la tarde fui en autobús hasta la oficina de mi papá para salir con él al velódromo. Se están llevando a cabo las primeras competencias nocturnas del año. Yo no tenía ganas de competir. Es demasiada presión. Por otro lado, llegar al velódromo resulta una odisea. El eterno congestionamiento de la ciudad de México desespera a cualquiera. A pesar de que el viaducto fue diseñado para dos carriles, hace poco le hicieron una tercera fila, obligando a los carros a comprimirse. Me recargué en el asiento y cerré los ojos para recordar lo que pasó esta mañana. Mi Sirena me demandó una explicación. Sufrí mucho para poder expresarme. Traté de imaginarme con una pluma en la mano y un papel al frente._

_Entonces comencé a decir muy despacio, a la velocidad con que fluyen las palabras cuando redacto:_

—_Será una amistad inquebrantable ante los obstáculos… Será dejar de pensar en un "yo" para pensar en un "nosotros". Poder hablar sin máscaras de nuestros problemas, alegrías, sentimientos, por el simple deseo de compartirlos; tener confianza, intimidad mutua, con la seguridad de que no nos traicionaremos nunca. Caminar con el íntimo entusiasmo de saber que ambos luchamos por los mismos ideales…_

_Ella me observaba con un gesto de asombro._

—_Qué extraño —me dijo—, ¿sabes? Hoy en día los hombres y mujeres piensan en otras cosas._

—_Sirena —contesté—, tú y yo somos diferentes. Somos especiales._

—_No estoy tan segura._

_El viaducto se despejó y pudimos avanzar para llegar a tiempo al velódromo Agustín Melgar, la pista de madera africana más rápida del mundo. El estacionamiento estaba a reventar, la iluminación encendida, los altavoces esparciendo la voz de los jueces._

— _¿Por qué lo dudas, Sirena? ¿Tú no crees que seamos especiales?_

—_Todos cuidamos nuestra apariencia… incluso nuestras palabras… pero los sentimientos verdaderos se ocultan y sólo salen a relucir con el tiempo._

_El Titino, mecánico estrella del Politécnico, preparó mi bicicleta a toda velocidad; papá corrió a inscribirme y regresó con un número de tela que prendió de mi suéter._

—_No estoy de acuerdo —rebatí—. Así como hay algo que te dice cuando debes tener precaución frente a un hombre, también hay algo que te indica cuando puedes confiar en otro._

_Mírame, Sirena. Mencionaste que no podrías mentirme y te creo. Pues te digo lo mismo._

— _¿E… en tu definición de noviazgo incluyes besos, abrazos y… otras cosas?_

—_Sí. ¿Por qué no? Podremos besarnos, pero sin que eso sea la razón única de nuestra unión. Podremos abrazarnos sin que siquiera intentemos manosearnos. ¡Seríamos amigos de verdad, con la más franca alianza que pueda hacernos olvidar nuestros mundos individuales para fortalecernos en la unión! ¡Estaríamos de acuerdo en que nos queremos, no para dar espectáculos y divulgar nuestro amor; sino para ayudarnos a mejorar cada día y a luchar por un futuro, tomados de la mano y no soltarnos nunca! Ésa es la disyuntiva… — ésa era y yo en su caso no lo pensaría mucho—. … La decisión es tuya…_

—_Me asustas._

— _¿Por qué?_

—_Parece que me estuvieras pidiendo matrimonio._

_Reí._

—_Ojalá, pero no. Sólo pienso en el presente. Si esto se acaba en un año, está bien. Si dura setenta, también está bien._

_Cargué mí bicicleta por el túnel subterráneo del velódromo llegué a la media luna. Ahí me puse las zapatillas, el casco y los guantes. Estaba a punto de terminar de prepararme cuando alguien me tocó el hombro. Era Molly. Se veía seria y compungida. Me alargó un paquete._

—_Hola, Haruka. Vengo a regresarte estas fotografías que nos tomamos. No quiero saber más de ti._

_Las recibí sin hablar. Se dio la media vuelta y la detuve._

—_Oye, ¿puedo decirte algo?_

_Regresó, esperanzada. Le expliqué que me parecía una chica hermosa pero también le confesé que yo estaba profundamente enamorada de otra muchacha de mi escuela, le supliqué con toda transparencia que tratáramos de llevarnos bien y le pedí una disculpa por mi actitud cortante de días pasados. Después le devolví el paquete y le pedí que lo conservara. Ella me respondió que sí a todo con gesto confundido._

_Cargué mi bicicleta otra vez y recorrí los últimos escalones. La pista se veía imponente de noche, iluminada con los reflectores. Me subí a la bicicleta y comencé a calentar._

_Anunciaron que la competencia sería "vuelta lanzada contra reloj". Dieron la salida. El numeroso grupo de ciclistas rodaba despacio por la parte superior del peralte, arriba de la línea de stayers, todos a excepción del que era llamado a marcar su tiempo. Había muchos corredores y yo iba a ser el último, así que procuré calmarme._

—_Las personas se conocen pero cambian._

_¿Qué quiso decir mi Sirena con eso? Yo le comenté que coleccionaba poemas, pensamientos, frases y que escribía algo todos los días en una libreta llamada "Conflictos, creencias y sueños". Le pregunté si deseaba leerla para que me conociera mejor. Pareció entusiasmada, pero luego lo pensó y sentenció: "las personas se conocen pero cambian"._

_Mis brazos percibían la sensación de un deslizar suave sobre la duela; la pista olímpica mide trescientos treinta y tres metros. Sobre el color cobrizo de la madera hay varias líneas que la dividen; cada una cumple una función importante. Quienes esperábamos nuestro turno para lanzarnos, calentábamos arriba de la última línea azul, y los que eran llamados por el micrófono salían desde arriba y corrían a fondo una vuelta por la parte inferior. Ocurrió algo raro mientras meditaba sobre mi bicicleta. Cada vez que pasaba junto a las tribunas un par de chicas me saludaban con la mano. Pensé que tal vez eran conocidas, pero eliminé esa posibilidad después, cuando se reunieron con otras dos jóvenes. Ahora eran cuatro o seis; no pude contarlas, pero formaban un grupo que protagonizaba un vocerío cada vez que pasaba. Me puse nervioso._

"_Las personas se conocen pero cambian". ¿Significaba que la hipocresía siempre es el ingrediente de la gente? ¿O que cada día se aprende algo que nos hace crecer?_

_Al pasar frente a las tribunas, el grupo de chicas silbó. "¡Qué extraño!", me dije. Pero después, en cada vuelta me chiflaban sin discreción, una y otra vez, como suelen hacer los albañiles cuando ven caminando a una mujer frente a la obra, o como le silban las chavas atrevidas al galán que les gusta._

— _¡El único problema que te veo es que eres muy fea!_

_Esa fue la despedida de mi Sirena: "Eres muy fea". Tal vez no tengo los caireles de Seiya pero, o mi Sirena está ciega o las chicas de las tribunas lo estaban._

—_El siguiente y último en lanzarse será el competidor número dos del Politécnico—se escuchó por el altavoz del velódromo._

_Comencé a pedalear consciente de que la gente se fijaba en mí por el escándalo. Inicié mí embalaje, al llegar al último peralte me levanté en los pedales y, echando el cuerpo adelante, me fui hacia abajo en línea recta. Pedaleé a toda velocidad. Pasé la meta. El cronómetro se encendió. Agaché la cabeza y me concentré en la raya de medición. Las muchachas fomentaban un bullicio. Me sentí importante y me esforcé aún más. Aspiré y exhalé con sincronización. Mis cuádriceps empezaron a endurecerse. Tal vez había usado demasiado avance, pero ya faltaba poco, sólo un poco más… ahora todos los músculos de mi cuerpo experimentaban una gigantesca tensión. Sólo un poco. Hice el último esfuerzo y crucé la meta final. Levanté el cuerpo, soltando el manubrio y respiré hondo._

_Hubo aplausos. Casi en el acto, el juez anunció el resultado:_

—_El mejor tiempo de esta noche. Diecinueve segundos, lo ha logrado el velocista del Politécnico que acabamos de ver._

_Rodé despacio. ¡Primer lugar! ¡Y pensar que no quería competir!_

_Y antes de volver a pasar junto a las tribunas procuré acercarme mucho, hasta que mi cuerpo casi rozó la contención. Me aproximé a mi porra, y anticipándome al silbido de las chicas, con la mano derecha les mandé un beso. Entonces gritaron con voces agudas, se pusieron de pie, y su alboroto resonó en toda la pista._

_Pienso en mi Sirena antes de cerrar esta libreta y dormirme, seguro de que si ella no se considera una persona especial, al menos creo que yo sí lo soy. Y no lo digo con soberbia sino con la seguridad de que la vida termina dándonos lo que merecemos y quitándonos lo que no debe ser nuestro._

_Espero que lo méritos que cada uno ha hecho por su lado nos permitan algún día merecernos el uno al otro._

**Bien aki de nuevo dejando otro capitulo de esta historia, de nuevo no soy buena con las palabras, agradezco aquellas personas que leen este finc, se despide de ustedes Galicia poseedor de la espada excalibur :D **


	14. Chapter 14 Lo que Esmeralda Descubrio

Lo aclaro de nuevo los personajes no son mios son de Naoko Takeuchi (perdonen si ni lo escribien) y la historia esta basada en el libro que se titula "Los ojos de mi princesa" algunos pedasos si son mios sin minimos pero al fin mio, no se me olvida nada a leer e ha dicho.

**LO QUE ESMERALDA DESCUBRIO…**

Al día siguiente las clases para los alumnos regulares se terminaron temprano. Solo quienes tenían alguna materia reprobada debían quedarse a presentar exámenes extraordinarios.

La mayoría de los estudiantes salieron de la escuela y fueron de paseo o a sus casas; otros se metieron a la biblioteca para adelantar tareas. Yo me uní al segundo grupo. Me acomode en la mesa más pequeña y apartada; saque mi diario y escribí:

_Princesa:_

_Cada noche te recuerdo._

_Antes de dormir, suelo tomar esta libreta y escribirte un pensamiento._

_Es ilógico e irracional quererte como te quiero. Pero no puedo controlarlo. Está fuera de mi voluntad,_

_Al leer estas hojas te darás cuenta de cuánto me has inspirado._

_En cada etapa has significado para mí diferentes esperanzas, distintas ilusiones, pero lo importante es que has significado siempre algo._

_Este diario es tuyo, como tuyo mi corazón. No sé si lo merezcas, pero no me importa, pues no te amo porque te lo merezcas._

_Te amo porque sí._

— ¿Escribiéndole a tu Sirena, otra vez?

Cerré de golpe mi carpeta.

—No. Sí. Es decir. Hola, Esmeralda.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-—Adelante.

Me puse de pie para ofrecerle una silla a mi amiga.

—Siéntate.

—Gracias.

—Te veo muy seria hoy.

—Estoy preocupada.

— ¿Tienes algún problema?

—Eres tú quien lo tiene.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Recuerdas que mi hermano, Zafiro, estudia en el mismo grupo que Kaioh?

—Sí.

—Pues se ha hecho muy amigo de Seiya. Ayer estuvieron en mi casa.

Alce el mentón movida por una alarma repentina.

— ¿Y?

—-Según esto, iban a hacer un trabajo por equipos. Eran cinco hombres. No avanzaron nada en su tarea porque sólo se reunieron para decir chistes pelados y cacarear. Hablaron mucho de… Kaioh, no sé si adrede, sabiendo que yo los estaba oyendo. Mi casa es chica y…

—Sí. Sí. ¿Qué dijeron?

—Seiya le aseguró a mi hermano casi a gritos que esa chava era su novia, que ella estaba enamorada de él, que había caído redondita como las demás y siguió diciendo muchas groserías; que no puedo decirte…—¡Maldición!

—Es que no vale la pena.

—Entonces ¿para qué rayos…?

—A Seiya le gusta presumir con esas cosas. Se cree mucho sólo porque tiene una cara bonita.

—Y magnética.

— ¿Cómo?

—Nada. Sigue.

—Frente a las mujeres usa un lenguaje falso y ridículo, como si quisiera hacerse pasar por barón de la realeza, pero es de lo más vulgar cuando está con sus amigos. Yo lo he oído en los dos casos. Dijo que si te volvía a ver hablando con Kaioh, lo ibas a lamentar.

— ¡Por supuesto!

—No te enojes. Si yo me hubiera dado cuenta que sólo estaban fanfarroneando no te hubiera dicho nada, pero Seiya hizo que todos se volvieran en tu contra. ¡Son unos pelados! Hablaron pestes de ti y se pusieron de acuerdo para… darte un susto.

— ¿Qué clase de susto?

—Van a golpearte para que dejes de molestar a la novia de Seiya

Me quede estática. Jamás me había imaginado que pudiera ocurrir algo así.

—Y eso no es todo, cuando yo intervine defendiéndote, Seiya dijo…

— ¿Qué, qué?, termina de una vez.

—Que Sirena no valía nada. Que era hija ilegítima, como su hermano Fiore. Que la familia Kaoih era un modelo de corrupción y suciedad.

— ¡Ya basta!

Me puse de pie, respirando con dificultad camine unos cuantos pasos para relajarme. Regrese a la mesa y pregunte:

— ¿Qué hay de cierto en todo lo que dijeron?

—Siéntate.

Obedeci.

—Cuando los amigos de mi hermano se fueron, hablé con él. Primero, lo regañé porque había invitado a la casa a ese tipo de rufianes y después, le pregunté qué sabía él respecto a Kaioh.

—Me dijo que su padre era alcohólico; que un día, estando borracho, le gritó a su madre…

Esmeralda continuó relatando y yo asentía desconcertada. Al fin reaccione:

— ¿Cómo lo sabe tu hermano? i

—Zafiro dice que ella misma se lo contó.

— ¿Y le crees?

—No sé qué creer.

Me puse de pie.

— ¡Vaya que me has amargado el día!

—Lo siento, pero tú sabes todo lo que te quiero y…

—Descuida, Esmeralda.

Tome mi libreta y salí de la biblioteca. Todo el patio estaba desierto.

Los estudiantes que presentaban exámenes extraordinarios tenían una vigilancia especial y no se permitía a otros alumnos estar cerca de las aulas. Y yo infringí una norma y entre a un salón vacío. Necesitaba estar solo. Abrí mi carpeta y comencé a escribir:

_C.C.S miércoles 17 de enero del 2001_

_Sirena:_

_No sé si es verdad todo lo que me han dicho hoy. Sólo sé que tus palabras de ayer coinciden en varios aspectos. Dijiste: "Estoy muy confundida. Mi vida es un caos. La etapa que estoy viviendo es muy difícil. Nunca creí pasar por algo así."_

_Hoy, la hermana de un compañero tuyo me comentó que tu papá, borracho, le gritó un día a tu mamá, diciendo: "¿De dónde vinieron nuestros dos hijos? ¡Yo no sé quién es el padre!_

_Desconfío de ti, mujer. Sin duda los dos son fruto del demonio, producto del pecado de su madre. ¡Reniego de ellos! No sé de dónde vinieron"._

_Ignoro si en realidad has tenido que presenciar ese tipo de escenas en tu casa. De todos modos, no has sido tú la culpable._

_La familia que formes cuando seas adulta, debe ser distinta._

_Sirena, yo sueño con crecer, estudiar una carrera profesional, encontrar un gran trabajo y tener un hogar._

_Sirena, el reto, aunque lejano, me da miedo y me entusiasma. No sé cuántos años transcurrirán antes de que algo así pueda suceder. ¡Lo único que sé, es que tú y yo debemos mantenernos fuertes e inquebrantables ante la adversidad! Si tus padres te han lastimado, perdónalos y sigue adelante. Cuando hayas leído mi libreta hasta esta página tendrás una radiografía de mi alma. Déjame conocerte a ti ahora. Escríbeme una carta. Dime con tus propias palabras si piensas lo mismo que yo…_

Deje de escribir y comencé a editar el texto: puse acentos corregí la puntuación, releí los párrafos, Taiki el cubano, irrumpió en el aula. Era un compañero de gran corpulencia y habilidad para los deportes rudos. El único del tercero E que estaba presentando un examen extraordinario.

—Haruka ¿qué haces aquí? —miró a los lados sudando, ¡con un pedazo de papel en la mano—. ¡Es una suerte! Pedí permiso para ir al baño. Anoté estas ecuaciones. ¡No puedo contestarlas! Ayúdame, por favor.

Tome la hoja y la observe. Se trataba de sistemas simultáneos con tres incógnitas.

—Si me sorprenden, nos expulsarán a los dos…

—Es mi última oportunidad para aprobar esta materia. Te dejo el papel. Voy al baño y regreso en diez minutos.

Taiki salió a toda prisa. Era un joven musculoso y noble pero de escaso cerebro. Le decían el cubano porque se ufanaba que su bebida favorita era una que llamaba "cuba". La profesora Jennifer lo inscribió por error en el grupo de alumnos sobresalientes y mis compañeros tenían que ayudarlo con frecuencia, a todos nos agradaba. Sacudí mi cabeza como para callar la voz de mi conciencia me gritaba "¡no lo ayudes a hacer trampa!", y sin pensarlo más comencé a resolver las ecuaciones. Me concentre al máximo.

Estaba terminando cuando alguien toco la puerta. Era el prefecto Roberto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Escribiendo… mi diario, tú sabes. No había lugar en la biblioteca.

—El director prohibió usar estos salones. Hay exámenes extraordinarios al lado.

—Oh. Claro. Bueno, de todos modos, ya me iba.

Cerré mi libreta, doble la hoja y salí del aula. El prefecto camino a mi lado sin dejar de reprenderme. Íbamos cruzando el patio cuando se me ocurrió algo.

—Olvidé mi bolígrafo.

— ¡No puedes regresar!

—Voy rápido, lo prometo.

Entre al aula, saque el papel con las ecuaciones y lo deje sobre la mesa, para que lo corrigiera mi compañero, murmurando:

— ¿Por qué hago esto? No está bien. Me estoy metiendo en líos.

Alcance al prefecto en el patio y le mostré mi pluma.

—Gracias. Ya la recuperé. Estaba tirada en el suelo.

—Vete de aquí si no quieres problemas.

—Sí. Hasta luego.


	15. Chapter 15 El Regalo

**EL REGALO**

Los rasgos de sus cejas no bosquejaron la más mínima sombra de molestia. Por el contrario, su rostro parecía contento cuando me voy acercando. Era temprano y ella caminaba junto con Mina.

—Sirena, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

—Sí.

Mina siguió su camino como si todo hubiese estado planeado de antemano para dejarnos solos.

—Te prometí mi c.c.s.

— ¿Tú qué?

—Mi libreta de conflictos, creencias y sueños. ¿Recuerdas? Aunque las personas cambien con el tiempo, como me dijiste, si lees estas hojas podrás tener una mejor idea de cómo pienso y cuáles son mis anhelos.

—Oh.

— ¿Te interesa?

— ¡Claro!

Asentí con seriedad y me agache para sacar la carpeta de mi mochila.

—Es parecido a un diario. Está lleno de recuerdos y escritos valiosos…

Ella lo tomó y se quedó analizándolo como si tuviera en sus manos una delicada pieza de cristal.

—Yo sé lo que debe significar para ti. Estoy muy asombrada, agradecida, por supuesto y hasta apenada, contigo porque no he hecho mucho para merecer esto, ¿verdad?

—Mi vida entera, Sirena. No sé si la merezcas, pero te la ofrezco.

—Dios mío —ella murmuró.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—No. Sólo que… casi no puedo creerlo.

— ¿Qué no puedes creer?

—Que me haya encontrado con una persona como tú.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Sirena?

—Lo que quieras.

—Hay un compañero de tu salón que se llama Seiya. Ha estado diciendo cosas muy feas de ti, y me mandó amenazar… -La expresión de Kaioh cambió.

—No hagas caso. Todos los pretendientes son iguales. ¡Quieren lucirse de alguna forma!

Me quede estática, con los ojos muy abiertos; ofendida, incrédula por lo que había escuchado.

— ¿Eso piensas de mí también?

—No. Perdón. Lo que pasa es que Seiya me ha molestado mucho… Y… bueno. Lo siento. Tú eres diferente. Supongo. Espero. No quiero meterte en problemas.

Ella abrazo mi diario y se despidió dando unos pasos asía atrás.

—Lo leeré rápido y te lo devolveré.

Eran las dos de la tarde, íbamos Nicolás y Kevin hacia la puerta de salida, cuando escuche la voz de una mujer que me llamaba.

Gire la cabeza y vi a Mina agitando la mano desde el segundo piso del edificio dos.

-— ¡Espérame!

Me inquiete un poco. Nicolás me miro con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Estás temblando! ¿Tienes miedo a las pecosas?

—Cállate, miserable.

— ¡Pero te ves muy mal! —siguió burlándose—. ¡Arréglate ese cuello!

Me lleve una mano a la tirilla de la camisa y palpe mi desaliñado cuello de mi camisa y lo arregle.

—También péinate el cabello o ponte un peluquín.

—Exacto —dijo Nicolás—, aunque tu problema no es sólo el pelo. Deberías quitarte toda la cabeza y cambiarla por una menos fea.

—Claro —agregó Kevin—.Y si pudieras hacer lo mismo con el cuerpo, entonces sí que lograrías verte mejor.

Cuando Mina llego, mis amigos se hallaban destornillándose de risa.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido. Necesito que hablemos de… ya sabes quién; cada vez hace cosas más extrañas. ¡Se aleja de todos y no puede estar sentada y en paz!

—Con tal evidencia —opinó Kevin—: ¡he concluido —y alzó una mano tomando aire—, que ya sabes quién tiene un serio ataque de almorranas! —terminó triunfal y miró a todos como esperando una ovación.

—Vamos, Sócrates —dijo Nicolás al darse cuenta del rotundo fracaso del chiste.

Kevin se despidió a gritos:

—Mañana nos cuentas lo que pasó con… —alzó las cejas, repetidamente— ya sabes quién.

—Tus amigos son chistosos —opinó Mina.

—Los conseguí en la subasta de un circo.

Ella rio pero no por mucho tiempo. Teníamos cosas mas serias que charlar.

—Entremos a la biblioteca.

Nos acomodamos frente a frente en una mesa redonda. Mina suspiro, como tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y después me dijo:

—Estoy triste porque no queda ni una sombra de la Kaioh que conocía. Ha perdido su entusiasmo. Parece enferma. Incluso ha reprobado dos materias —hizo un ademán como si eso fuera increíble—, ¡siempre fue la más aplicada del salón! Hoy quise hablar con ella, pero no pude. Se ha vuelto muy seria. Casi no habla. Toda la mañana estuvo caminando de un lado a otro, hojeando una libreta negra.

—Le presté mi diario.

— ¿De verdad? Pues si es esa libreta, ha estado absorta, leyéndola.

No pude evitar reír.

—Qué buena noticia me has dado.

—Yo no sabía nada de eso, así que hace rato la interrumpí y le eché en Cara la desilusión que sentíamos todos sus amigos. Le dije que se estaba ganando el desprecio del grupo. No la dejé salirse por la tangente. Le hice varias preguntas hasta acorralarla.

— ¿Y luego?

—Se puso a llorar.

Mi ánimo recién exaltado cayó como un avión en picada.

—Le está yendo muy mal —concluyó Mina—. Entre lágrimas me contó que su madre ha enfermado de los nervios… Es casi esquizofrénica… Su padre tiene una amante. Las discusiones que Kaioh ha presenciado son terribles. ¡Llenas de ofensas! Sus papás no pelean por los bienes materiales sino por definir qué hijo se quedará con cada uno después del divorcio. Ella parece "ida" y se desmaya con frecuencia. Por eso no ha venido a la escuela. Su familia se está destruyendo.

—Entonces era cierto…

— ¿Ya lo sabías?

—Esmeralda me lo dijo.

— ¿La hermana de Zafiro?

—Sí.

— ¿Y ella cómo lo supo?

—No lo sé. Tal vez mi Sirena les ha platicado sus problemas a otras personas también.

— ¿De verdad? Yo creí… —se interrumpió—. ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te ha dicho? Anteayer estuvo haciendo unos trámites en las oficinas y ustedes hablaron.

—Sólo mencionó que desconfiaba de los hombres y que nunca creyó pasar por algo así. Luego cambió el tema y me preguntó cómo sería el tipo de noviazgo que yo le proponía.

Mina juntó las manos e inclinó la cabeza hacia delante.

—Sí, sigue. ¿Y tú qué le contestaste?

—Al principio me costó trabajo hablar. Luego hice un esfuerzo e imaginé que estaba escribiendo; sólo así me salieron las palabras. Le dije que deseaba tener con ella una amistad inquebrantable en la que pudiéramos conversar sin máscaras, en total confianza. Le hablé de que podríamos caminar por la vida juntos, sabiendo que ambos luchábamos por los mismos ideales… y que no se trataba de dar espectáculos o divulgar nuestro amor, sino de ayudarnos a mejorar cada día, y luchar por nuestro futuro, juntos.

Mina me contemplo con la boca abierta.

—Eso es todo.

-—Oh —ella suspiró y después sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar pensamientos molestos que, como moscas se hubiesen posado sobre ella.

—Hablando de otra cosa. ¿Ya sabes que Seiya está planeando darte una golpiza?

Me sobresalte.

—Te fascina voltearme baldes de agua helada, ¿verdad? Sí, ya estoy enterado.

— ¿También te lo dijo Esmeralda?

—Sí.

— ¡Pues qué tipa tan chismosa!

Rei

—No te enfades,

— ¡Me has hecho ponerme celosa!

—Cuéntame lo que sabes tú Mina.

—Bueno. Seiya y Zafiro tienen muchos conocidos malvados, y quieren golpearte de forma indirecta… A través de una pandilla callejera.

Me di cuenta que tenía la boca seca. Primero la amenaza del promotor pornográfico y ahora esta. Me sentí como pato silvestre en época de caza. Murmure:

—Yo también sé meter los puños.

—Ten cuidado. No puedo ni pensar que vaya a pasarte algo malo –Mina meditó moviendo la cabeza y después exteriorizó sus pensamientos bosquejando una leve sonrisa—. Si organizas una pelea de pandillas será Seiya con quince vagos, contra ti con veinte amigos de tu grupo y quinientas admiradoras de tus poesías.

La broma me hiso sentir confortado.

—Te he dicho cien millones de veces que no seas exagerada.

— ¿De veras sabes meter los puños?

—No, Mina. Es un decir. La verdad, aquí entre nos, jamás he peleado con nadie.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Ignorar al tipo. Eludirlo si es posible. Concentrarme en mi Sirena. Hacerla sentir amada y comprendida… Esta tarde voy a comprarle un regalo.

Papá no llego a comer; telefoneó para comunicar que tenía más trabajo del previsto, y así que mis hermanos y yo comimos junto con mi madre, pregunte como si fuese un pensamiento dicho en voz alta:

— ¿Qué regalo le gustará más?

Hotaru incapaz de desaprovechar la oportunidad de armar un escándalo amoroso pregunto levantándose de su silla:

— ¿Cómo? ¿Quieres dar un regalo? ¿A quién?

Entonces hable. Si no era capaz de ocultárselo a mucha gente, ¿por qué había de hacerlo con mi familia?

—Para una muchacha a quien quiero mucho.

La bulla no se dejó esperar. Hubo gritos, cantos y bailes populares. La Mimí comenzó a ladrar, horrorizada… Hotaru se inclinó hacia adelante, para averiguar más.

— ¿Estás enamorada?

—Sí.

— ¡Tienes novia!

—Claro —dijo el pequeño Endymion—, ¿no ves que Haruka ya es grande? Le han salido pelos en las axilas y en otras partes. Yo lo he visto.

Todos rieron a carcajadas, Pilar estuvo a punto de ahogarse por tomar agua en ese momento. Le di un golpe cariñoso en la cabeza a mi hermanito.

—Eso no se dice.

— ¿Por qué no? A mí también me van a salir…

—Ya, cállate.

Mi madre entro al rescate.

— ¿Quieres comprarle un regalo a… la chica de que me hablaste?

—Sí. Anda un poco deprimida. Tiene problemas en su casa ¿qué podré darle para ayudarla a levantar el ánimo?

Hotaru opino:

—Un L. P. de José José, Mocedades, Sandro de América. ¡Cualquiera de ellos! A todas las mujeres nos gustan.

Coincidí en que era buena idea pero mis ahorros no me alcanzaban para un disco L.P tal vez un sencillo.

Liliana dijo:

—Vi en la tele unos aparatos que sirven para hacer tareas. Tú sólo oprimes los botones y aparece, en una pantallita, el resultado de multiplicaciones y divisiones. ¡Eso sí sería un buen regalo!

—Se llaman calculadoras —dijo mi mamá— Son muy difíciles de conseguir y valen una fortuna.

—Entonces cómprenle una muñeca.

—No, tonta —volvió a opinar mi hermano Endymion—. A las novias no se les regala cosas para hacer tareas ni para jugar. Se les dan flores, perfumes o cualquier chuchería con tal de que no sirva para nada.

Todos reímos.

— ¿Tu novia es bonita? —cuestionó Liliana sin perder interés.

—Es preciosa —contesto Hotaru quien lo dijo.

— ¿La conoces? —preguntó mi madre.

—Claro. Es una chava muy llamativa. Tiene unos ojos increíbles. Además, en la escuela no se habla de otra cosa. Haruka está loca por ella y ella la desprecia. Es la típica historia de amor mal correspondido.

—Entonces —dijo Liliana con gran desilusión—, no es tu novia.

—No todavía —dije —, pero lo será… pronto…

Se hiso un silencio triste. Todos se dieron cuenta de la situación. Mi madre se puso de pie e invito a mis hermanos y a mí a ir con ella al coche.

—Vamos a comprar un regalo que haga rendirse a esa muchacha. ¡Nadie va a despreciar a Haruka!

— ¡Sí!

—Exacto,

—Vamos.

La aclamación se hiso creciente.

Fuimos a Plaza Satélite. Entre todos eligieron una caja de chocolates finísimos. Aunque era tres veces más cara de lo que podía costear con mis ahorros mi madre accedió a pagar la diferencia.

Mis tres hermanos ayudaron después a envolver el regalo.

Me sentí conmovida y agradecida. Esa noche tome una hoja en blanco y redacte para mi Sirena:

_Ahora no voy a escribirte en mi libreta. No puedo hacerlo, porque tú la tienes. Lo haré en esta hoja suelta para que te quedes con ella._

_He estado pensando que yo estoy llena de defectos. Mi nariz es grande, mi talla pequeña, mis dientes chuecos. Tengo carencias. En casa escasea el dinero, viajamos poco, mi ropa está desgastada. Soy alérgica al pasto y un poco asmática. Pero ¿sabes, amiga?_

_Procuro no enfocarme en mis problemas, porque en realidad poseo muchos más motivos para ser feliz._

_Leí alguna vez que la persona de éxito sabe que en cada ser humano, sin importar su edad, raza o religión, hay algo digno de admiración. No conoce la envidia, pues cree que Dios regala "paquetes" y no cosas individuales. Esto quiere decir que si detectas a alguien con tres atributos mejores, no debes sentir coraje, porque si se te dieran las tres ventajas del vecino estarías obligada a cargar también con sus desventajas._

_Nunca digas: "Dios mío, ¿por qué no me diste otra familia u otra posición social?" A las personas Dios nos ha dado un "paquete" en el que se incluyen padres, hermanos, cerebro, salud, dones, aspecto físico, habilidades, etcétera; cada ser humano cuenta con el "paquete" que justamente necesita, cada "paquete" tiene una excelente combinación (carencias que equilibran las virtudes y virtudes que compensan las carencias) y todas las personas somos triunfadoras en potencia si usamos bien el "paquete" que se nos dio._

_¿Qué más puedo decirte, amiga? A veces nuestros problemas nos fortalecen. Te quiero mucho y me siento muy triste al pensar que sufres, pero por favor busca lo bueno alrededor de ti._

_Fui con toda mi familia a comprarte este regalo, ¿Sabes para qué? Para hacerte recordar que eres especial y que a muchas personas nos importas._

_Trato de hacerte la vida más alegre._

_Yo soy torpe en varios aspectos, pero te digo que para bien o para mal, también formo parte de tu paquete. Cuando veas esta caja de chocolates recuérdalo, por favor._

_Tú mejor amiga,_

_Haruka Tenoh_

Esmeralda se sentó junto a mí y me golpeo el hombro de forma discreta, como lo haría un espía con su coagente secreto.

— ¿Qué traes en esa bolsa?

Respondí susurrando:

—Nada que te importe.

Ella se agacho para arrebatarme el paquete y averiguar que hay adentro.

— ¡Un regalo! —gritó—, ¡y qué clase de regalo! ¡Chocolates importados de Suiza, señoras y señores!

—Cállate. Me estás haciendo quedar en ridículo.

— ¡Esto es amor del bueno!

—Ya, Esmeralda.

— ¡Pero esta caja vale una fortuna!

—Sí.

Recordé la conversación que tuve con mi madre la tarde anterior en el automóvil, cuando íbamos a la tienda.

—Tal vez no me alcance el dinero.

— ¿Qué quieres regalarle?

—Si por mí fuera, le compraría lo más caro de la tienda.

Mi madre sonrió.

—Las cosas no valen por lo que cuestan en dinero.

— ¿Entonces?

—Primero, por su valor de estima y segundo por su valor de servicio.

— ¿Cómo?

—Tu abuelita conservaba unos pétalos secos dentro de su Biblia. No valían nada, pero eran su mayor tesoro. Cuando los perdió, lloró mucho. Hay cosas que adquieren gran valor porque representan tu pasado, tus sentimientos o porque has puesto en ellas algo de ti: Intenciones nobles, creatividad, desvelos. Una obra artística original puede no valer nada para otros, pero para el autor es invaluable; a veces prefiere regalarla que venderla, puesto que no puede ponerle precio a algo así.

—Mi libreta —susurre pensando en su inestimable valor.

— ¿Mande?

—Nada.

—Si esa chica es inteligente, no se fijará en el precio de lo que le regales, sino en la parte de ti que le estás dando con esa acción.

—Ese es el valor de estima, ¿y el otro?

—El de servicio. Si tienes una linda casa de campo abandonada, su valor de servicio es cero, mientras el lugar en el que vives es de un valor incalculable. Un libro que nadie lee, es basura. Un pantalón que no usas, vale lo mismo que un trapo. En este sentido, el valor de las cosas se lo da la utilidad que tienen. No el precio. Cuando vayas a comprar algo, para saber si es caro o barato, debes pensar en función de qué valor de servicio tendrá para ti. Si te servirá mucho, es barato, no importa lo que cueste, y viceversa.

— ¡Otra vez estás en la luna!

—Perdón.

—Te pregunté cuánto valen estos chocolates.

—Muchísimo, primero por lo que significan, segundo por el servicio que darán.

Esmeralda movió la cabeza como si mirase a un enfermo desahuciado.

—Estás chiflado ¿sabes?

—Ya me lo habías dicho. ¿Me dejas en paz un ratito?

Ella se puso de pie. Saque una tarjeta impresa con la fotografía de dos niños abrazados en una puesta de sol y escribí un poema de Martin Galas que me sabía de memoria.

Lita me pidió ver la tarjeta. Quise esconderla.

— ¿Cuál?

Ella me ordeno, jugando, que no me hiciera el chistoso. Esboce una sonrisa forzada y se la mostré. Ella analizo la tarjeta sin entender. Después sonrió. Por fin ella comprendió para quien era. Me lo devolvió y me hiso saber que estaba chiflada.

En el descanso largo, Salí del aula, tome asiento muy lejos y leí nuevamente la tarjeta sin entender por qué lo hacía. Había algo que me impulsaba a volver a contemplarla por la única razón de que mi Sirena la miraría quizás –ojala—más de una vez también.

_Quiero ser en ti misma una huella imborrable;_

_y un recuerdo constante y una sola verdad._

_Palpitar en tus rezos con temor de abandono._

_Ser en todo y por todo complemento de ti._

_Una sed infinita de caricias y besos,_

_pero no una costumbre de estar cerca de mí._

_Quiero ser en tu vida, una pena de ausencia_

_y un dolor de distancia y una eterna amistad._

_Algo más que una imagen y algo más que el ensueño_

_que venciendo caminos llega, pasa y se va…_

_Ser el llanto en tus ojos y en tus labios la risa,_

_ser el fin y el principio, la tiniebla y la luz_

_y la tierra y el cielo… y la vida y la muerte._

_Ser igual que en mi vida has venido a ser tú…_

Terminaron las clases y salí corriendo me siguieron mis amigos.

— ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? —preguntó Nicolás.

—No quiero que se me vaya a escapar.

— ¿Quién? —Intervino Kevin-—. ¿La muchacha de las almorranas?

—Sí. Ésa.

Ellos fueron hasta la reja se plantaron como policías de aeropuerto. El prefecto les ordenó que se quitaran de ahí. No podían interponerse en el paso de los estudiantes. Ellos obedecieron.

—Sí… Sí estoy tranquilo… No, no estoy asustado… ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante disparate? ¿Mi mano..? ¿Qué tiene..? ¿Tiembla..? Vete al infierno Kevin, estás ebrio.

Salió Seiya. Después un desconocido, otro desconocido, Mina. Pasó de largo.

—¡Ahí viene, al fin! —dijo Kevin.

Mi corazón dio un salto.

—Déjenme con ella unos minutos.

—Te esperamos en la cafetería.

Di unos brinquitos de nerviosismo, como si me urgiera ir al baño. Tenía la bolsa de plástico en una mano y en la otra mi mochila. Ella se acercó. Buscaba a alguien.

—Hola —le dije esquematizando una torpe sonrisa.

— ¿Sí?

—Tengo que comentarte algo. No sé cómo empezar.

— ¿Vas a decirme otro discurso? No ando de humor.

—Mmh.

—Disculpa. ¿Qué deseas?

—Sólo… darte un regalo. ¿Te gustan los chocolates?

Ella pareció comprender y al instante suavizó sus facciones.

—Sí. ¿Ya no recuerdas el helado?

Levante la bolsa con el obsequio, observándola, le dije con un tono de preocupación:

—Espero que no te hagan engordar.

Ella rompió a reír y tomó el obsequio.

—Gracias. ¿Me acompañas? Estoy buscando a Setsuna. Su mamá viene por ella en carro y a veces me llevan a mi casa.

Nos fuimos juntos. Sin hablar. Ella me dijo:

— ¿A qué se debe este regalo?

—Simplemente quise dártelo… Adentro hay una nota en la que te explico.

— ¡Oh! A propósito, he leído casi toda tu libreta de ce ce ese.

— ¿Y qué piensas?

—Es extraordinaria… No sé —reflexionó antes de seguir, como escogiendo las palabras para explicarse—, tus ideas son difíciles de encontrar en cualquier muchacha, y hasta en cualquier adulto; son valiosas y me gustan.

— ¿De veras? —pregunte sonriendo.

—Sí, aunque… —con toda calma ella lo echo todo a perder—, aunque eso se debe, claro, a que escribes bien… Los que nacen con ese don pueden copiar frases de otros y hacerlas lucir, incluso tienen la habilidad para engatusar con sus escritos —chasqueó la lengua—. En fin, sólo se necesita escribir bien —y corrigió levantando el índice—: haber nacido con ese don. ¿No lo crees?

Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Había escuchado bien? Me sintió furiosa.

— ¡No! —respondí con violencia—, ¡Por supuesto que no! Mi cerebro no está hueco como sugieres. Escribo lo que siento y lo que sé, soy sincero, no tengo necesidad de copiar o engañar a la gente —ella se desentendió caminando más rápido y bajando la cabeza—. ¡Y además no he nacido con ningún don! Desde hace años escribo, y te aseguro que al principio no sabía hacerlo, pero he aprendido porque ha sido mucho tiempo de aprender la mecánica, madurar las ideas y seguir luchando con un valor que no ha tenido ninguno de los flojos y envidiosos que dicen que nací con ese don.

Ella permaneció con el aspaviento de una persona que había sido insultada. No hablamos más. Después de unos minutos encontramos a Setsuna acompañada de otras dos chicas.

Ellas se saludaron.

—Te noto molesta, Kaioh.

—Me han dicho floja y envidiosa. Pero no importa.

Ellas comienzan a platicar de otros asuntos. Aun no podía comprender lo que había sucedido. ¿Por qué me ofendí tanto con el comentario de ella, y por qué le devolví la ofensa duplicada?

—Te decía, Kaioh, mi mamá va a venir por mí hasta las tres de la tarde ¿vas a esperarte conmigo?

—No, Setsuna. Cambié de opinión. Sabes que no me gusta sentarme en la banqueta sin hacer nada. Voy a irme caminando con Ana e Itzel. En menos de media hora estaré en mi casa.

Ana e Itzel asintieron.

—Si quieres —sugirió Setsuna como última alternativa de ayuda—, puedes dejarme tus útiles para que no tengas que cargarlos; pasa a mi casa por ellos en la tarde.

—Magnífico —respondió mi Sirena-—; sería terrible tener que cargar esto hasta allá… —bajó de su hombro la pesada mochila —. Pesa como un costal de papas. ¿Estás segura de que no te molestará?

—Será el carro quien lo lleve, no yo —dijo Setsuna sonriendo antes de preguntarle por la bolsa que llevaba en la otra mano. Mi Sirena titubeó mirando los chocolates. Yo espere que ella dijera algo así como "esta bolsa no pesa, y podré llevármela sin problemas" y casi dijo eso.

— ¡Ah, pero qué descuidada! Toma. Esto no pesa, podrás cargarlo con facilidad.

Al momento que ella le entrego el paquete, la tarjeta con el poema "Quiero ser en tu vida" y mi carta cayeron al suelo. Setsuna levanto ambos papeles y se los tendió a mi Sirena. Ella les echó un rápido vistazo, luego, los arrugó y se los devolvió a su amiga, con displicencia.

—Es basura. Ponía en la bolsa. Luego la tiro

Ya no escuche más. Kaioh se alejó acompañada de sus nuevas amigas, diciendo un adiós general. Yo me quede con Setsuna.

— ¿Triste?—le preguntó la joven.

—Esa bolsa que llevas, cuídala…

— ¿Qué es?

—Un obsequio.

— ¡Oh! —echó un vistazo al interior.

— ¡Chocolates suizos! ¡Esto es fabuloso! Tú le regalaste… ella… tú… este… —se hizo bolas con su lengua y volvió a empezar—: Ella no está en sus cabales. Posiblemente ya lo sepas, pero ha cambiado mucho, pero… es decir, porque tiene problemas, ha cambiado. No es la Kaioh que yo conocí, es otra; antes se hubiera llevado ella esto, tratándose de lo que se trata, pero ya ves…

—Ni siquiera lo miró —conteste como un niño que se queja con su mamá.

Setsuna se quedó simulando que pensaba. Después exclamo soltando una carcajada.

—Si me dejaras comer algunos chocolates, yo sería feliz, ¿qué dices, eh?

—No lo sé… A pesar de todo, son de ella.

—Ah, claro —discernió—, ahora lo entiendo. Es porque tienen veneno. ¡Les has puesto veneno! ¡Claro! —Hizo un ademán de triunfo—. Debí pensar en eso antes.

Yo sonreí y no porque hallara gracioso el comentario de Setsuna, sino porque debí pensar en eso antes…

_Me encuentro despojada de toda ilusión. Ahora entiendo que la caída es más dolorosa cuando se ha volado alto. Yo cometí ese error. Debo romper las cadenas que me han atado a ti. Lamento haberte prestado mi ccs, haberte comprado ese regalo, y sobre todo haber hablado tanto de ti a mi familia; cuando llegue a casa todos me preguntarán, y no sabré cómo explicarles._

— ¿También escribes en las servilletas, don Juan Tenorio?

Nicolás y Kevin me abrazaron y quisieron hacerme plática. Respondí con frases cortas la lluvia de preguntas que cayó sobre mi.

—Sí, me siento mal… No tengo ganas de jugar… ¿Creen que me estoy volviendo un desabrido..? ¿Por qué no paran ustedes de acosarme..? No, no les platicaré una sola palabra de lo que me pasó… ¿Quieren irse y dejarme solo..? Adelante… Hey… ¿Se van en serio..? ¿Por qué he de pedirles perdón..? ¿Soy un grosero..? ¡No es cierto..! ¡Lo que pasa es que ustedes no me entienden..! Sí, sé que me han estado esperando…de acuerdo… les pido una disculpa… Me fue muy mal… Si quieren saber qué hizo esa niña, pues le dio los chocolates a una amiga para que los guardara y se largó caminando con dos lechuzas… ¿Gracioso..? ¿Entonces por qué se ríen..? Les parece gracioso… Obvio… Pero es la última vez que me hace algo así… Sí… sí… la voy a dejar… No bromeo… Ya verán, aunque no me crean… será la última vez que la busco.

—Pues aunque dejes de buscarla a ella no va a importarle. Ya tiene otro galán.

— ¿Qué?

—Mira

Di un paso asía la calle de tierra. Mi Sirena se había ido caminando. Estaba allí y sus amigas a unos metros de ella, esperando que terminara de hablar con un Seiya bien peinado que movía la cabeza al hablar en una ridícula mueca de pronunciación. Charlaban solos. Ella sonreía y bajaba la mirada, y volvía a sonreír escuchándolo con atención, mientras Seiya hablaba y hablaba con un repugnante gesto de auto suficiencia… la misma inestable variación de gestos y la misma despedida. Rieron a carcajada.

—Seguramente ella le acaba de decir a él que es feo.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Nicolás.

Me iba a dar la vuelta cuando vi algo que me hiso quedarme inmóvil como una muñeca de cuerda a la que se le rompe el mecanismo: ¡Seiya había sacado una cajetilla de cigarros y estaba ofreciéndosela a mi Sirena! Mira le escena sin perder detalle. Ella rechazo la invitación. Don magnético insistió con grandes gesticulaciones. Ella de nuevo movió la cabeza de forma negativa. Él argumentó algunas frases más y volvió a extenderle la cajetilla. Entonces ella accedió. Tomó un cigarro y se lo llevó a la boca. Seiya sacó un encendedor. ¿Era posible? ¿Se trataba de la misma chica?

— ¡Ya me voy! —dije—. Estoy harto de tanta porquería.

Tome mi mochila y camine con un malestar estomacal casi insoportable. Nunca había odiado a una persona como la odiaba a ella, y la odiaba porque la había amado tanto…

Desee llorar porque todo había terminado, pero debía ser fuerte. En el futuro tendrían que terminar cosas más importantes que ésa, y debía aprender a afrontarlas.

**bien aki esta un capitulo extenso muy extenso pro bueno lo dejo leer y agradesco a los que leen este finc, que como eh dicho me iso crecer como persona, bien que pasara ya faltan unos cuantos capítulos para que esra historia termine, y bueno a todos los que leen necesito ayuda con un nombre de mujer el que sea es para un nuevo personaje que aparecerá muy pronto se aceptan propuestas, me despido de ustedes Atte. Galicia poseedor de la espada excalibur :D**


	16. Chapter 16 La Novia de Seiya

**LA NOVIA DE SEIYA **

La mamá de Darién, me habló por teléfono para avisarme que su hijo había vuelto a casa.

— ¿Podrías venir a verlo? Está muy cambiado. Tal vez sus amigos de la escuela lo convenzan de que vuelva a estudiar.

—Sí, señora. Claro.

Kevin y Nicolás me acompañaron a regañadientes. La casa de Darién estaba en un barrio pobre. Cuando llegamos me atemorice al reconocer el Datsun Rojo que se hallaba estacionado enfrente del domicilio.

—Mejor vámonos —sugerí—, los vendedores de revistas están aquí.

—No te preocupes —dijo Kevin con un brillo aventurero en la mirada—, sólo venimos a saludar.

Toque el timbre. Varios perros ladraron en el interior.

—Huyamos —insistí.

Pero no tuve tiempo de moverme. La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una anciana cansada y ojerosa sonrió mostrando su dentadura incompleta. Le tendí la mano para saludarla, pero ella me abrazo y se soltó a llorar.

—Darién no quiere hablarme. Sólo vino por dinero, pero yo no tengo… Está muy enojado. Dice que mañana se irá de nuevo. Ha cambiado mucho. Pasen, pasen, por favor. Hablen con él. Se los suplico.

Intercambiamos miradas de temo.

— ¿E… está adentro?

—Frente a la televisión.

— ¿Sólo?

—Sí.

Avanzamos con pasos titubeantes.

En efecto, el amigo de secundaria había cambiado. Tenía el cabello largo. Se veía más sucio, más grande. Parecía que los días en la calle lo hubieran avejentado. Estaba acostado, fumando un cigarrillo.

—Hola, Darién. ¿Podemos pasar? —dijo Kevin.

—Supimos que regresaste y quisimos darte la bienvenida —agregó Nicolás.

—Hipócritas. Mi madre los llamó. Ustedes nunca han sido mis amigos. Maricas, santurrones de pacotilla.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —Proteste—, hace un año tú y yo íbamos en el mismo salón… Nos llevábamos bien. Incluso, me invitaste a subirme al coche que está allá afuera.

—Ya es mío… —me presumió arrojando al bote de basura la colilla de cigarro que había terminado de fumar—. Lo recibí como pago. Es lo único que he ganado trabajando, además, claro, de mucha, mucha experiencia.

—Darién —respondí—, discúlpame si no fui un buen compañero, pero venimos aquí a ofrecerte nuestra amistad. ¿Dónde has andado todos estos meses? Tu mamá…

— ¡Cállate! Mi madre es como todas las mujeres. Desde que enviudó, la he visto andar con hombres… Ya no lo hace porque se puso fea y vieja. No debería asustarse tanto de lo que yo hago ahora.

— ¿Qué es lo que tú haces?

—Mi labor es "evangelizar".

— ¡Evangelizar!

—Le decimos así al trabajo de promoción.

—Oh —susurró Nicolás—. Suena fascinante.

— ¿De veras les interesa saber más?

—Sí… claro.

Se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta para cerrarla. Al moverse trastabilló. Parecía no poder mantener el equilibrio. Volvió a su sitio y balbuceó:

—Yo pertenezco a una organización para jóvenes. Hacemos las ceremonias de control mental. Es padrísimo. Nos enseñan a vivir sin inhibiciones.

— ¿Una religión?

— ¡No! Es un instituto contra los prejuicios. Aunque claro, seguimos los consejos del libro oriental para el karma reencarnado. Deberían conocerlo. Es fantástico. En él nos enseñan a conocer y gozar nuestras sensaciones. ¿Tienen un cigarrillo?

Negamos con la cabeza.

—Maldición. ¡Cómo me hace falta un cigarrillo!

—Acabas de fumarte uno.

— ¿De veras? No me di cuenta. ¿Qué les estaba diciendo? Ah sí. Sólo se vive una vez. ¿Por qué encadenarse cuando es tan padre disfrutar?… ustedes no saben… —entrecerró los ojos y su voz se fue haciendo cada vez más débil y ronca—, yo me he acostado con niñas hermosas. Chavas de quince años. Issabel, Raquel, Melissa… No se imaginan lo que se siente. Es padre… padre… deberían probar. ¿Me pueden dar un cigarro?

Darién se quedó como suspendido entre la vigilia y un monólogo soporífero. Con los ojos cerrados, estiró el cuerpo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto multitud de pinchazos en sus brazos.

—Quiero un cigarro! —Gritó de repente—. ¿No oyeron, animales? ¡Tráiganme un maldito cigarro!

Salimos de la casa a toda prisa. Sin despedirnos de la mamá de Darién.

_Sábado 20 de enero del 2001_

_Estoy asustada y abrumada._

_Fuimos a ver a Darién._

_Pertenece a una secta, y además es drogadicto. Yo vi las marcas de sus venas._

_Cuando salimos de su casa, pasamos junto al Datsun rojo. La cajuela estaba llena de calcomanías obscenas. Calaveras, caricaturas de desnudos y logotipos de varios grupos de rock pesado. Del espejo retrovisor colgaba una cabeza negra de ojos rojos y pelo enmarañado._

_¿Cómo fue que mi compañero llegó a esos extremos? Mordió el anzuelo de la pornografía._

_Bebió agua de mar. Muchos en la escuela tienen una idea equivocada de lo que es crecer._

_Piensan que para ser mayores deben saber de sexo y practicarlo, tomar alcohol, parrandear y fumar. Hay chavas de quince años que hacen esfuerzos tremendos para meterse al pulmón sus primeras fumaradas. Las idiotas cruzan la pierna y levantan el cigarrillo entre dos dedos presumiendo una falsa sensualidad. Creen que escupiendo humo y oliendo a tabaco lucen más provocativas y maduras. Basura. Porquería. Todos quieren ser lo que no son y miles de muchachos de carácter débil se dejan manejar por los viciosos._

_He pensado en mí Sirena. Podría perdonarle todo, menos que fume. No me imagino besando a una mujer que sabe a cenicero._

_Nicolás, Kevin y yo prometimos que disfrutaremos nuestra juventud y creceremos, pero por un camino opuesto al de Darién._

_La maestra Jennifer nos dejó de tarea un pequeño ensayo sobre los hábitos. Estuve investigando y encontré en varios libros algunos párrafos muy fuertes que voy a incluir en mi tarea:_

_Trabajo de Lengua y Literatura_

_Las personas son lo que son sus hábitos. Para conocer el retrato exacto de alguien, basta con hacer una lista detallada de sus hábitos._

_Un hábito es el modo especial de proceder adquirido por repetición de actos iguales o por imitación de conductas similares._

_La Sociedad de psicología racional de Munich ha determinado, por ejemplo, que quien acostumbra ver dos horas diarias de televisión, se convierte en un televidente crónico; ante la falta de televisión, al adicto le sobreviene un claro síndrome de abstinencia: se vuelve irritable, nervioso e impaciente. La televisión es un hábito destructivo. Roba a los jóvenes la creatividad, la imaginación y la iniciativa. En una familia, por lo común, la mayoría de los miembros tienen hábitos similares._

_No está de más reiterar cuál es el rey de los hábitos negros, el monstruo que envilece y mata a la humanidad: la droga._

_La droga es el enemigo número uno de los jóvenes de hoy._

_Por lo general los jóvenes, en un absurdo deseo de pertenecer al grupo, aceptan gradualmente consumir droga hasta que quedan destruidos._

_Hay tratados extensos que explican en detalle los tipos de drogas; por tal motivo, en este ensayo sólo haré una pequeña reflexión respecto al "tabaco" que, por ser entre los tóxicos el hermano menor, con frecuencia se pasa por alto. El vicio de fumar no es un misterio._

_La nicotina tarda, una vez inhalada, de dos a tres segundos en llegar al cerebro._

_Por el efecto del cigarro, el cerebro libera acetilcolina: neurotransmisores que estimulan la agudeza mental y física. Si se continúa fumando, en unos minutos se producen endorfinas beta que inhiben el sistema nervioso. Por eso el cigarro produce ese extraño doble efecto, estimulante y relajante._

_Hoy se sabe que dos tercios de los adolescentes que prueban el cigarro se vuelven adictos a la nicotina._

_Independientemente del daño pulmonar que ocasiona, existe un daño cerebral. El tabaco produce cáncer y enfisema pulmonar._

_Además genera tanta adicción como la heroína. Los motines más sangrientos en las cárceles han ocurrido cuando se ha restringido el uso del cigarro._

_Los grupos de personas se distinguen por sus hábitos._

_Quien desee pertenecer a un grupo diferente tendrá que adquirir, como primer requisito, los mismos hábitos del grupo, sean estos destructivos, como droga, televisión, sexualidad irresponsable; o constructivos, como deporte, lectura o creación artística. Por todo lo anterior y como conclusión, diré que vale la pena elegir bien a la gente con la que convivimos porque, al final, todos seremos el reflejo de los hábitos que aprendimos y adoptamos de ellos._

Deseaba recuperar mi libreta de C.C.S, olvidar a mi Sirena y comenzar una nueva vida, subí al edificio de segundos. Mientras subía yo hablaba en voz alta:

—Quizá no tenga que darle muchas explicaciones. Ella cooperará para que todo acabe, como debió ocurrir mucho antes de llegar a esto. Sólo tendré cinco minutos. Es un descanso corto. ¡Voy a entrar a su aula. Sí señor. Caramba. Casi me tropiezo de nuevo con el último escalón. ¿Por qué me siento tan torpe? Escucho una vocecilla que se burla: "Tu primer amor, tu primer fracaso; ¡siempre fracasarás!". Me rebelo contra eso. No será así. No cuando encuentre de veras a mi princesa.

Llegue hasta la puerta del segundo A. Los alumnos charlaban y caminaban en espera del siguiente profesor. Mi Sirena estaba sentada, platicando con Seiya. Indecisa me detuve en la puerta como lo haría un cliente de un restaurante que intenta atraer la mirada desentendida del mesero. Vi el reloj. Los minutos pasaban y ella no volteaba. Quizás ella ya me había visto y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse llamar. El tiempo apremiaba. Pronto llegaría el maestro de la siguiente clase. No había otra alternativa. Entre al aula. Algunos chicos se codearon y murmuraron al verme. Irrumpir en un salón ajeno, lleno de estudiantes, se consideraba una desvergonzada invasión. Procure darme prisa. Llegue hasta donde estaba la pareja y me pare frente a mi Sirena.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento?

El ruido de las charlas casi había desaparecido. Todos lo miraban. Ella titubeó. Seiya se puso de pie y dijo con un tono de fingida aristocracia.

—Te exhorto de la manera más atenta que no importunes más a esta señorita. Ella también te lo agradecería, ¿verdad, reina?

Recordé las palabras de Esmeralda: "Usa un lenguaje falso y ridículo, como si quisiera hacerse pasar por barón de la realeza"

Me dirijo a ella.

-— ¿Sirena?

Ella se puso de pie y salió del aula. La seguí y le pregunte:

— ¿Qué mosca le picó a ese tipo?

—Ignóralo. ¿Deseabas decirme algo?

—Sí.

—Te escucho —sonrió como queriéndose disculpar por la escena anterior y luego comentó—: Los chocolates estaban deliciosos; te lo agradezco…

—No se trata de eso.

— ¿Entonces?

Ella se recargó en la barandilla como si estuviese dispuesta a dialogar sin prisa.

— ¿Has terminado de leer mi libreta?

— ¿De conflictos, creencias y sueños?

—Mmh.

—La estoy terminando, ya me falta poco. Siempre la llevo conmigo a todos lados. He sabido valorarla como me lo pediste.

—Ya me imagino, igual que el regalo que te di el viernes.

—Estaba muy ofuscada. Discúlpame. No controlo mis reacciones. De verdad. Créeme. ¡Llegando a mi casa, me sentí tan vil! Leí tu carta y tu poema. Quiero ser en tu vida… Fue estupendo; te aseguro que nunca nadie se había portado así conmigo.

—Puedo decir lo mismo, pero en aspecto negativo.

—Ruka, perdóname ¡por favor! —expresó mirándome con sus seductores ojos azules y poniendo ambas manos sobre mi brazo. Eso era demasiado para mí. Por un momento quiso olvidar todo, pero recordé algo más.

—No sabía que fumaras.

—E… estoy aprendiendo. Casi nunca lo hago.

—Pues yo detesto eso. ¡Nada me parece más asqueroso y poco femenino!

Ella cerró los párpados un segundo y respiró en una actitud de vergüenza.

—Podría no volver a hacerlo nunca, si es importante para ti.

Me quede mirando su extraordinaria belleza hasta que Seiya apareció.

— ¡Ya es demasiado, Kaioh! Debes hablar claro con este caballero y aclararle los acontecimientos.

Alejándose le dijo:

—Dame tres minutos…

Seiya miro el reloj y se alejó diciendo:

—De acuerdo, reina. Ciento ochenta segundos y contando.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunte.

Ella bajó la cabeza sin responder.

— ¿Me escuchas? ¿Qué hay entre tú y él?

—Nada… casi.

— ¿Qué?

Apretó los labios, y cuando habló lo hizo como dudando, como si quisiera mejor no hablar.

—Desde el viernes somos novios. Me lo pidió y yo acepté.

Sentí un golpe tremendo, un nudo en la garganta y una monstruosa sensación de enojo, rencor y tristeza. No indague más. Esta vez toda había llegado a su fin. Me centre en la realidad y le pedí de inmediato mi libreta.

— ¡Y la quiero ahora!

—No la traje.

—Hace un momento me dijiste que la llevabas a todos lados.

Mi Sirena levantó la cara. Parecía decaída. Tenía los párpados rojizos y una expresión de mártir como implorando piedad, pero eso no debía conmoverme ya.

— ¡Dame mi libreta! —repetí mostrando todavía un gran enfado.

Ella se retiró caminando con rapidez. Minutos después ella salió del aula portando mi carpeta negra con una calcomanía de Mafalda en la cubierta. Tome mi libreta y me di media vuelta. En el camino a mi salón hojee mi libreta. Tal como se lo entregue. Busque la carta que le pedí con tanto anhelo y no la encontré. Me pregunte si alguna vez creí que la encontraría.

Aunque la mañana era bella y nítida, murmure:

—Voy a seguir haciendo lo que debo en esta puerca, inmunda, repulsiva, nauseabunda y hedionda mañana.

Llegue al aula desganada y me derrumbe en la silla. Tenía un examen parcial de literatura y todos mis compañeros aprovechaban para estudiar yo no quise estudiar. Cerré los ojos y agache la cabeza tapándome el rostro con ambas manos. Escribí:

_Kaioh, ya no creo más en ti. Y me duele, pero dejará de dolerme algún día. Como José Ángel Buesa: "te digo adiós y acaso te quiero todavía; quizá no he de olvidarte, pero te digo adiós. Este cariño triste, apasionado y loco me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti. No sé si te amé mucho, no sé si te amé poco, pero sí sé que nunca volveré a amar así… Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en tu recuerdo, y el corazón me dice que jamás te olvidaré, pero al quedarme solo sabiendo que te pierdo, tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé. Te digo adiós y acaso con esta despedida, mi más hermoso sueño muera dentro de mí, pero te digo adiós para toda la vida, aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti."_

Lita vio que me secaba las lágrimas, y en un arranque de liderazgo como los que la caracterizaban, se puso de pie para hablar al frente.

— ¿Puedo robarles un minuto de su atención?-Todos voltearon a verla.

—Para formar nuestro grupo escogieron a los mejores estudiantes del año pasado, y no sólo nos hemos destacado en las clases sino en iniciativa y unión,—nadie sabía a dónde deseaba llegar—; cuando me eligieron como jefa de grupo, les propuse algo… Les hablé de lo fabuloso que sería apoyarnos siempre, y los invité a que, si alguno tenía problemas académicos o incluso personales, los compartiera al frente para que buscáramos soluciones —pausa expectante—. En un principio… tal vez yo era muy idealista, pero creo que todos lo éramos, y aceptamos la propuesta. Pues hoy, le ocurre algo malo a un miembro muy activo del grupo — se refería a mi, y sentí que la cabeza me estallaba—. Ahora se ha convertido en el más pasivo y hermético del salón.

La maestra Jennifer entró al aula y nos halló en silencio.

— ¿Hay algún problema?

—No, profesora —se disculpó Lita—, sólo estaba haciendo una invitación. ¿Puedo terminar?

—Claro

Agache la cara. No deseaba quedar en evidencia frente a mi maestra.

—Siendo más realista —continuó Lita—, quizá quien está en problemas no se anime a pasar al frente para hablar de ellos, pero puede confiar en algunos de nosotros porque deseamos volver a verlo sonreír… —y lo dijo abiertamente—, o a declamar como antes…

Ella termino sus palabras con la vista clavada en mi igual que muchos de mis compañeros, hasta mi maestra Jennifer siguió observándome de manera suspicaz.

Lita tomo asiento y mis compañeros comenzaron a prepararse para el examen.

—Entreguen sus ensayos sobre "los hábitos" —ordenó la maestra—, y saquen una hoja blanca.

Busque en mi mochila. Con gran enfado descubrí que no llevaba la tarea.

Mi mente se borró por completo.

Una hora después, fui la última en entregar el examen. Lo puse sobre el escritorio.

— ¿No estudiaste?

—No, maestra… Lo siento.

—Has comenzado a distraerte en las clases y a olvidar las tareas. Estoy un poco molesta contigo. Lo he notado. Desde el concurso de declamación.

Mi maestra resoplo como si al fin hubiera encontrado el momento de quitarse una espina.

— ¡Eras mi carta fuerte para ganar y ni siquiera asististe! ¿Por qué, Haruka? ¡Lo grave no es que me hayas hecho quedar mal a mí sino que desperdiciaste tu talento!

—Lo siento.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—No lo sé.

—Lita —dijo la maestra llamando a la jefa de grupo—, acércate, por favor.

Lita llegó al escritorio.

— ¿De qué estabas hablando cuando entré al salón?

—No sé si deba decirlo…

— ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Yo soy asesora.

—De acuerdo. Se lo voy a decir aunque no le guste a Haruka. Él se enamoró de una chava que no vale la pena. He investigado, y la tipa ha hecho todo por aplastarlo. ¡No me parece justo! Mi amigo debe reaccionar.

— ¿Es verdad?

Agache la cara, sonrojada.

—Sí.

—No te avergüences.

—Es que Lita tiene razón.

— ¿La conozco?

—Es la muchacha que ganó el concurso de declamación. Con quien tuve aquel duelo en público.

— ¡Ahora entiendo!

—Su trato es tan difícil: a veces dulce y a veces cruel. Me estoy reponiendo de sus ofensas, pero lo más terrible es que aún siento que la quiero.

Mi maestra sonrió, enternecida por la inesperada confidencia.

—Te voy a contar una historia — puso ambas manos en mis hombros para obligarme a mirarla

—. Hace años en Estocolmo, Suecia, los ladrones de un banco tardaron demasiado en salir y la policía rodeó el edificio dejándolos atrapados. Los clientes y empleados bancarios quedaron como rehenes ¡durante ciento treinta horas! Cuando, al fin, la policía logró detener a los bandidos y liberar a la gente, vieron con asombro que una joven cajera defendía a los asaltantes. La explicación es que durante su encierro, ella trató de hacerse amiga del jefe de la banda para evitar ser castigada, después mitigó su desamparo con una dependencia infantil y terminó enamorada de él. Éste fenómeno se tipificó desde entonces como Síndrome de Estocolmo. Cuando alguien es dañado por otra persona, el agredido puede reaccionar ilógicamente justificando al agresor, aliándose con él, obedeciéndolo y hasta enamorándose…

Esto les ocurre a muchas mujeres golpeadas… De forma absurda aman a su verdugo. A los jóvenes mal correspondidos les sucede algo similar: cuanto más lastimados y despreciados son, más quieren a la persona que los daña. ¡Pero el amor se da sólo entre dos!, ¿me oyes?

Para formar una molécula de agua se requiere hidrógeno y oxígeno. Cada persona posee un elemento. Si aportas mucho hidrógeno, por más que lo desees, no se convierte en agua, y si te empeñas en ver líquido donde sólo existe gas, estarás flotando en sueños imaginarios y reprobarás todos los exámenes…

Reímos. Le di las gracias a mi maestra en un susurro, y abrase a Lita.

Dije:

—El próximo examen será diferente.

—Bueno —comentó mi maestra—. Una persona madura sabe separar las obligaciones de los sentimientos. Inténtalo. ¿Te parece si no tomamos en cuenta esta prueba y la vuelves a presentar la próxima semana?

—Gracias. Le aseguro que no voy a fallarle más.

**Bien yo de nuevo dando lata aki esta un nuevo capitulo, gracias a quellas personas que se dan el tiempo de leer este finc, aparecieron dos nuevos personajes Issabel y Melissa pongan mucha atención en estas dos personas, sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes atte. Galicia poseedor de la espada excalibur :D **


	17. Chapter 17 Trifulca Colectiva

**Lo de siempre los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, ni la historia me pertence, bien a leer se ah dicho**

**TRIFULCA COLECTIVA**

_C.C.S martes 23 de enero del 2001_

_Dentro de poco llegará mi papá y deberé explicarle porqué tengo tres puntadas en la ceja, la boca hinchada y el ojo amoratado._

_Me gustaría mentirle, pero no voy a hacerlo. Como tampoco le mentí a mi mamá. Yo no soy mentirosa._

_Entiendo que los problemas que tiene Kaioh la confundan, pero no justifico su doble cara. ¡Creo que las personas debemos ser íntegras aún en los momentos de dolor! Con mayor razón en esos momentos. Y ella no lo ha sido. Al menos no conmigo. ¿De qué me sirve que sepa mucho sobre música clásica, si dice una cosa con sus gestos y otra con sus palabras? ¿Para qué es tan bella si le fascina fingir, disimular, engañar?_

_Hace poco leí que el mundo está de cabeza, porque la gente es mentirosa. Los abogados se especializan en detectar engaños; quien hace algo incorrecto casi siempre lo niega y el inculpado de forma injusta debe demostrar que han mentido en contra de él. Las personas vivimos envueltas en mecanismos para defendernos de la mentira de otros. Si la gente fuera veraz, no harían falta contratos, fianzas, juicios, garantías, letras, pagarés, actas… Bastaría con la palabra. Todo documento serio está firmado por varios testigos, respaldado por identificaciones personales, avalado por leyes que protegen contra el incumplimiento. Esto ocurre, porque los seres humanos somos mentirosos._

_Yo no le mentiré a mi papá. Durante la cena le explicaré lo que me pasó. Quizá se molestará, pero no importa._

_Hoy fue un día terrible._

_Las clases habían terminado. Caminaba calle arriba cuando alguien me llamó por mi nombre completo. Me pareció extraño. Volví la cabeza y descubrí que Seiya se acercaba a mí. El sujeto es diez centímetros más alto que yo, tiene el cabello rizado y los ojos verdes. Me erguí para encararlo._

—_Enano de porquería —me dijo—, vengo a advertirte que te voy a joder, si vuelvo a verte…_

_Me eché a caminar. Fue tras de mí y me agarró del suéter._

—_Detente, bola de mierda._

_Me di cuenta de que había llegado el momento de enfrentar sus amenazas._

— _¿Qué quieres —pregunté—, rey de los recados? Me has mandado amenazar con las niñas de la escuela. Te portas como un caballero frente a las mujeres, pero en realidad eres un pelafustán._

—_Sí, pendejo ¿y qué? Vine a advertirte: Te prohíbo que vuelvas a acercarte a mi vieja. ¿Estamos? ¡Porque es mía! Me pertenece y voy a fajármela hasta que me dé la regalada gana, ¿estamos?_

— _¡Qué interesante! ¿Ella te ha escuchado hablar así?_

_Vi que iba a golpearme y levanté las manos, pero fue sólo una finta. Se rio._

_-¿Tienes miedo? Haces bien. Debes tener miedo porque si no te cuidas te voy a fregar: Pasó cerca de nosotros un grupo de niñas con suéter azul y él levantó la mano de forma amanerada. Gritó: _

—_¡Aguarden, bonitas!_

_Se alejó para darles alcance. Mi Sirena iba entre ellas. Me quedé parado. Mis amigos llegaron tarde a rescatarme._

— _¿Todo está bien? Te vimos hablando con,.._

—_Sí. No hay problema._

_Empezamos a caminar despacio._

— _¿Qué te dijo?_

—_Nada, sólo una sarta de groserías,_

_Vi como Seiya tomó del brazo a mi Sirena y fue con ella a un fugar apartado._

—_Yo pago los refrescos —le dije a mis amigos—. ¡Niña el que llegue al último!_

_Echamos a correr. Yo lo hice tratando de cansarme al máximo; con la furia que debe sentir una chica dispuesta a emborracharse._

_En el restaurante traté de animarme. Hice chistes malos y reí a carcajadas con los de mis amigos. De alguna forma debía desconocer que afuera se las arreglaba mi ex princesa con un desgraciado bufón de ojos verdes._

_Poco a poco, la cafetería comenzó a vaciarse. Kevin y Nicolás se fueron, y había quedado de acuerdo con mi mamá en esperarla a la salida, pero estaba tardando demasiado. Me senté frente a la barra y pedí un sope, entonces alguien tocó mi brazo. Era Setsuna. Su rostro estaba pálido y su voz sonaba desesperada._

—_Ven. Quiero que veas esto. Ven._

— _¿Qué ocurre?_

—_Sirena está en apuros._

—_No me interesa._

—_Ven, por favor —señaló a la calle—. Seiya se ha aprovechado de la situación. Supo que ella andaba confundida y no perdió tiempo. ¡Supo actuar! —casi me echó en cara que yo no supe—, pero ella no lo quiere y… —se desesperó—, ¡tienes que ayudarla!_

_Echó a correr hacia afuera. Dudé._

_Kaioh y Seiya estaban a unos veinte metros; el lugar era silencioso y pude oír lo que decían. Sin querer; sin darme cuenta, empecé a caminar hacia ellos._

— _¡Déjame! ¡No quiero nada contigo!_

_Él la aprisionaba del brazo con tanta fuerza que en la piel blanca de mi Sirena se dibujaba una zona amoratada._

—_Antes dijiste que querías y ninguna mujer juega conmigo. ¿Estamos? ¡¿Estamos?!_

—_Pues me equivoqué. Déjame o te saldrá caro, te lo advierto, Seiya._

— _¿Me estás amenazando? ¿Vas a llamar al poeta roñoso de tercero para que te defienda? No me hagas reír. Vamos. Dame un beso. Es todo lo que te pido._

— _¡Suéltame!_

— _¡Eres mi novia! —le sujetó la cabeza y acercó su cara a la de ella para besarla por la fuerza._

_Mi Sirena forcejeó, Seiya la siguió besando mientras ella se debatía para zafarse. Cuando al fin lo logró, emitió un grito de rabia y le dio una bofetada._

_El seductor se llevó una mano a la mejilla con los ojos muy abiertos._

_-— ¡Maldita! —atrapó a mi Sirena otra vez y le devolvió el golpe usando el dorso de su mano._

_Ella se desplomó y comenzó a llorar de una forma desgarradora. Yo estaba pasmado. Me pregunto cómo pude permanecer tanto tiempo sin hacer nada. Seiya quería volver a agarrarla cuando llegué. Se irguió al verme._

— _¡Con que ha llegado el defen…! —su frase fue cortada, por el tremendo impacto de mi puño derecho. Cayó hacia atrás, aleteando con las manos y esbozando una expresión de asombro ante un golpe que no esperaba. Respiré con furia frotándome los nudillos manchados de sangre. Fue un puñetazo duro. Seiya se tocó la nariz y observó la hemorragia. Después me miró con unos ojos desorbitados e inyectados de furia. Parecía dispuesto a matarme; se incorporó para abalanzarse sobre mí con un alarido._

_Sin duda es más fuerte y experimentado que yo para pelear, pero yo soy mucho más ágil, así que esquivé su golpe con un salto y abrí los brazos previniendo la siguiente agresión._

_Tomó su tiempo, se limpió la sangre que le corría por la boca y caminó despacio, como si quisiera charlar en paz y acabar con la gresca._

_Me desconcerté. Entonces lanzó un puñetazo desde abajo. Moví la cara apenas lo suficiente para que el golpe entrara sesgado en mi ojo derecho. El rozón me ocasionó el absceso que ahora tengo. No me imagino lo que hubiera pasado si me da de frente. Al verme trastabillar, brincó, proyectando sus pies hacia adelante en una extraña caricatura de patada voladora. Lo esquivé difícilmente. Cayó como un saco, pero al instante estiró la pierna y me pegó en las rodillas. Entonces caí junto a él._

_Los dos ya en el suelo._

_Me alcanzó y quiso cogerme de los cabellos. Interpuse mis manos empujándole la cara. Rodamos por la terracería. Apretó mis mejillas e intentó introducirme los dedos en los ojos. Sacudí la cabeza. Lo abracé tratando de inmovilizarlo, pero siguió retorciéndose como una fiera sin control. Me dio un cabezazo. Quedé fuera de combate. Lo solté y me separé. Tomó en sus manos un puño de tierra y lo arrojó a mi cara, dejándome ciego. Me froté los párpados y traté de abrir los ojos. No lo conseguí. Quise ponerme de pie, pero me detuvo._

_Escuché gritos a mí alrededor previniéndome de la acometida. Su puño se estrelló sobre mi boca como una plancha de hierro que me reventó el labio. Me fui hacia atrás. Se sentó a un lado con los brazos cruzados ostentando que tenía todo bajo control. Rió, dándose tiempo para acabar conmigo. Pude razonar lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Iba a aprovechar mi ceguera para golpearme hasta dejarme inconsciente. Hice un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos. Apenas distinguí colores y sombras. Me invadió el pánico. Más por instinto de supervivencia que por sana estrategia me puse de pie de un salto. Mi contrincante no alcanzó a creer que en la precaria situación en que me encontraba pudiera moverme tan rápido, así que lo tomé desprevenido. Sin pensarlo dos veces lancé una feroz patada al bulto que distinguía frente a mí. Escuché un gemido y una maldición. Volví a patear. Seiya comenzó a revolcarse en el piso por el dolor. Poco a poco recuperé la vista. Seguí pateando una y otra vez. Los curiosos nos habían rodeado y gritaban incitándonos a que nos partiéramos el alma._

— _¡Muy bien! —Me gritaba la plebe—, ¡sigue! Le has dado en los bajos y le rompiste la nariz; es tuyo. ¡Acábalo!_

_Entonces volví en mí. Me detuve. Aun percibiendo la presencia de múltiples piedrecillas en mis ojos, salí del círculo de mirones y eché a caminar. Seiya gritó una lista de amenazas y blasfemias. Dijo que las cosas no habían terminado y que me iba a matar._

_Llegué hasta mi mochila y vi el coche de mamá que me esperaba._

_Ella me observó subir al auto y de inmediato me interrogó asustadísima. Cogió un pañuelo y me limpió la sangre de la cara. ¡Pero qué me había pasado! No le diga que era yo el que peleaba, ¿por qué? ¿Qué me habían hecho?_

_No respondí. Me solté a llorar. Dejé escapar la presión por todo lo ocurrido. Mamá puso en marcha el auto y una vez en camino le conté entre sollozos todo sobre mi libreta, la caja de chocolates, la traición de mi Sirena, la doble personalidad de Adolfo, y los comentarios de la maestra Jennifer. Ella me escuchó con atención. Luego me llevó a un médico._

_Son las siete de la noche y esperamos que llegue papá de trabajar. Estoy dispuesto a enfrentar su regaño y consejo. Después de todo, si no encaro las consecuencias de mis actos, ¿cuándo me convertiré en una mujer?_

— ¿Qué te pasó, Haruka?

—Tuve un problema.

—Te escucho.

Toda la familia se encontraba presente. Los pequeños Lili y Endymion estaban atentos, incapaces de creer que yo me hubiese peleado con un compañero. Hotaru se lamentaba por no haber estado conmigo a la hora del problema.

—Papá. Un día nos dijiste algo sobre la doble moral. Comentaste que tu jefe en la oficina tiene una apariencia elegante e incluso hace obras benéficas, pero que por otro lado, le es infiel a su esposa.

— ¿Y?

—Recuérdame cómo era eso.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para que me entiendas mejor.

—Haruka, no trates de evadirte. Vas a explicarnos con todo detalle lo que te pasó.

—Sí. Lo prometo.

Suspire

—La doble moral consiste en presumir lo que hacemos bien y justificar los errores que cometemos… Mi jefe tiene la aptitud para ayudar a la gente de la calle; ¿está mal? Por supuesto que no. ¿Debe dejar de hacerlo? No.

—Pero es amante de su secretaria.

—Exacto. A veces el que sermonea sobre la fidelidad, es obeso y perezoso para el deporte; el que habla de sobriedad, es tramposo en los negocios; la modelo sexualmente liviana, presume sobre dietética; el ejecutivo exitoso, tiene una pésima relación con su familia. La doble moral es un cáncer social. Debemos cuidar de no caer en ella…

— ¿Cómo?

—Dejando de ostentar lo que hacemos bien y planteándonos el desafío de mejorar en otras áreas. Así adquirimos valores de reto. Los amigos corruptos y los viejos hábitos siempre se interpondrán a nuestro cambio, pero al vencerlos, subimos un peldaño más, y convertimos esos valores de reto en valores de dignidad; algo de lo que nos sentimos orgullosos porque forma parte de nuestro nuevo código de vida.

— ¿Tú tienes valores de reto, papá?

—Claro. Y tú también debes tenerlos. Detecta tus debilidades, conviértelas en desafíos y más tarde en valores de dignidad

Mis hermanos escuchaban atentos pero sin comprender demasiado.

—Ahora es tu turno. ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con lo que pasó?

Tarde en contestar, pero ya no podía volver a cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Hay un compañero en mi escuela… que tiene doble moral.

— ¿Sí?

—Es atractivo, elegante y fino en su hablar con las mujeres, pero vulgar, traicionero y malvado cuando está entre hombres.

—Sigue.

—Sedujo a una chica con sus artimañas de galán, luego la forzó a besarlo y al final la abofeteó. Yo estaba presente.

— ¿La defendiste?

—Sí.

—Dime una cosa, Haruka. ¿El problema ya se terminó?

—Bueno, no sé… También le pegué.

— ¿Y?

—Es un pandillero. Tal vez les diga a sus amigos.

Mi Papá movió la cabeza, preocupado y tomo una decisión.

—Mañana iré a hablar con el director de la escuela.

—Déjame resolver este problema sola.

—No. ¿Y si te golpean, como hoy? ¡Iré con el director para que cite al padre de ese muchacho en las oficinas y nos arreglemos hablando! No permitiré que andes peleándote por la calle como una vaga.

—Yo no lo busqué…

— ¡De todos modos!

— ¡Hice lo que debía! Fue necesario. No me arrepiento. Además, ese tipo hace días que me molestaba.

— ¿Quieres que me cruce de brazos?

—Quiero arreglar esto por mí misma.

— ¿Y si los padres de ese joven se quejan con las autoridades, dando una versión distinta? ¡Te castigarán a ti!

—Él no inmiscuirá a sus papás.

—Tal vez —intervino mi madre—, pero sí llamará a sus amigos y la próxima vez que te encuentren tendrás suerte si sales vivo. Te amenazó, yo lo escuché. Además, también lo golpeaste mucho, y no creo que opte por perdonarte.

Mi papá reitero su decisión.

—Mañana iré a la escuela para hablar con el director.

Reconocí que quizá en el fondo era lo mejor, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que eso se repitiera en su vida.

—Cuando era niña —hable indecisa, como dudando si debía o no decirlo—, mis compañeros me pegaban cada día, robaban mis cosas y me intimidaban en todo momento —mi voz adquirió seguridad—. Entonces tú ibas a la escuela y los reprendías, les infundías temor o les dabas algo, dinero, cualquier cosa, para que no me molestaran más, y yo nunca supe defenderme, nunca aprendí a hacerlo porque siempre había alguien a mis espaldas… siempre estabas tú.

—Esos chicos eran mucho más grandes; recuérdalo.

—Es cierto, pero si hubieras dicho algún día que no querías volver a ver que me golpearan, tal vez yo hubiera reconocido la necesidad de valerme por mí misma y luchar por adaptarme al medio. Me hice tímida, dependiente e inútil,

En la mesa todos estaban en silencio. Me sentí satisfecha. Por fin lo había dicho, y fue mucho más fácil de lo que pense.

—A veces me pongo en tu lugar, papá, y te comprendo, pero pienso que debemos ser fuertes y dejar a los hijos caminar solos. Porque yo sufrí después. Me costó mucho trabajo desenvolverme cuando ya no estaba en edad de que me defendieras. Siempre he sido la marginada, la apocada. Ahora estoy cambiando. Se ha convertido en mi valor de reto.

Una mosca voló desde el techo hasta posarse en la charola de pan dulce. Todos la vimos, pero nadie se movió para espantarla.

—Lo de hoy fue sólo una pequeña pelea —continúe—.Todo ocurrió muy rápido… y quizá tenga que enfrentarme a problemas peores. Trataré de esquivarlos pero si no lo consigo, tal vez se arme un verdadero lío. Al menos habré enfrentado a los malvados que me amenazan, habré perdido el miedo a vivir, a ser hombre y a defender lo que amo… Será mi valor de dignidad. No sé si pienses que vale la pena… —mamá tenía los ojos llorosos y se limpió una lágrima que corría por su mejilla—. Confíen en mí porque yo estoy empezando a hacerlo.

Hotaru también trató en vano de reprimir las lágrimas. Papá, lleno de preocupación, pero con seriedad, asintió y murmuró después que confiaba en él.

Terminamos de cenar y entre todos recogimos la cocina silenciosamente.

En mi interior tenía miedo. Sabía que me esperaba algo muy complejo, pero estaba decidida a vivirla.

**7:00 AM**

Llego a la escuela. Camino rumbo a mi aula. Escucho ruidos, gritos, mi nombre, ¿mi nombre? Sí, mi nombre. Lo ha dicho un tipejo con peinado descabellado. Se acerca. Adopto una postura segura. Es amigo de Seiya

—Soy amigo de Seiya —era un zopenco, además.

—No quiero saber nada de esa gallina.

—Pues si esa gallina no te mata hoy, a la hora de la salida, lo haré yo.

—Magnífico.

—Y si no lo hago yo, lo hará otro… Desde ayer por la tarde nos organizamos para darte una leccioncita —dio un paso atrás—. Con que nos veremos.

—Nos veremos —y alce la voz—: Pero no temo enfrentarme a todo un gallinero

El sujeto de copete voladizo se detuvo furioso, porque la nueva alusión avícola lo incluía a él.

—Ya te dije. Somos quince y pronto seremos más los que estamos dispuestos a patearte como pelota.

—Eso está por verse, yo también soy buen futbolista —dije y me arrepentí de inmediato. Fue responder al reto. Estar dispuesta a reñir para hallar una pelota que se pudiera patear, y los candidatos no eran muchos.

—Nos veremos a las dos en punto, afuera

Asentí

—Nos veremos.

No debi asentir pero estaba acorralada. Lo había hecho y ahora tenia que atenerme a las consecuencias…. Atenerme o prepararme…

**7:20 AM**

La profesora de biología no vendrá. Tenemos permiso para jugar en la cancha de básquetbol. Lita se pone al frente para organizar los equipos, dar detalles de distribución, límites de tiempo y cosas así Yo escucho, pero no atiendo. Estoy muy nervioso. Me pongo de pie y voy hacia la jefa de grupo. Algunos me gritan que me siente.

Le hablo al oído en tanto se forma un alboroto. Permanezco a su lado mientras ella rehace el silencio con su imponente voz.

—Guarden silencio por favor. Creo que debemos olvidarnos del juego por unos minutos —de inmediato hubo protestas—. Ayer les dije que un miembro muy activo de nuestro grupo estaba en apuros —se hizo un mutismo exacto—. Él quiere decir unas palabras, y merece ser escuchado.

—Yo propongo —exclamó Nicolás desde su rincón—, que juguemos a escuchar a Haruka.

Se propagaron rumores y risas que aprobaban el juego. Lita tomo asiento y yo me quede al frente.

Tosí

—Pues sí… —comencé—, he tenido problemas y es difícil explicarlo… pero, bueno —me encogí de hombros—, no he encontrado mejor medio que éste para tratar de solucionarlos — las ideas se me vinieron una y otra por fin—, porque son ustedes los que están más cerca de mí y además, porque… pues… no podría confiar en nadie más.

Aplausos y silencio.

—La mayoría sabe de qué se trata.

—De Sirena. Prosigue —exclamó Lucero, a quien no le gustaban los preámbulos largos.

—Se trata de ella, pero también de alguien más…

—De Mina—supuso otra voz.

—De Setsuna —se oyó.

—Te has enamorado de las dos.

—O de las tres.

Lita se puso de pie y los adivinadores se acurrucaron en su asiento con una sonrisa desganada.

—Pues se equivocan. He decidido olvidarme de todo ese romanticismo inútil. Ya no quiero seguir rogándole a nadie.

Escuche aplausos, risas, gritos de aprobación, como si el grupo conviniera en que había tomado la mejor decisión.

—Si ya no quieres a esa muchacha —habló Marina—, se acabaron tus problemas.

—Entonces casi se han acabado —enfatice el adverbio sin evitar una mueca de preocupación, y preguntó—: ¿alguno de ustedes se quedó en la cafetería hasta las tres de la tarde ayer?

¿Ayer? Las miradas de mis compañeros se volvieron incrédulas e inexpresivas.

—Yo estuve allí —exclamó Cunillé, que sólo decía algo cuando era muy necesario.

— ¿Viste lo que ocurrió?

—Sí. Sí. Y sé lo que ocurrirá hoy, —hablaba lento y con torpeza—. Ese tipo que golpeaste es un cretino. Lo conozco. No sé…

Oí murmullos y voces de sorpresa como si todos se imaginaran lo peor. Al menos sería fácil hablar ahora de lo que todos se imaginan.

—Yo…—dije—, hubiera querido que nada ocurriera. No es la forma como acostumbro arreglar las cosas —me detuve un poco—, él la jaloneaba, la insultaba.

—No entiendo —dijo Laura.

—Peleamos.

Hubo un silencio expectante.

—Tuve todas las ventajas… quizá hoy no las tenga.

— ¿Qué pasó exactamente? —preguntó Lita.

Comencé a hablar muy despacio con la vista fija, describiendo cada detalle. Cuando termine de contarles los hechos, se hiso un ambiente estático y tenso.

—No sé por qué les platico todo esto —dije—; tal vez resulta que no soy tan valiente. Esta mañana uno de los amigos de Seiya me dijo que se han organizado y cuando las clases terminen me van a matar a golpes entre todos.

Mis compañeros se quedaron petrificados. Tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar.

—Quizá sólo quiso asustarte —susurró alguien.

—No lo creo.

—Ni yo… —Esmeralda se puso de pie—, Seiya vive en mi colonia. Conozco a sus amigos. Siempre andan juntos por la calle hasta muy altas horas de la noche… Mi hermano es uno de ellos… Varios de la pandilla pertenecen a esta escuela, pero la mayoría ni siquiera estudia. Una vez los vi a todos juntos. Hicieron una especie de reunión. Son muchos. Si Seiya les ha llamado, te aseguro que no es el primer pleito callejero en que tomarán parte.

El gesto de Lita era muy especial, dejaba translucir todas sus ideas: conservadoras, defensivas. Avisar a las autoridades de la escuela, en primer lugar. Lo propuso. Yo discutí con ella. No sabían si la amenaza era real. Sólo quería sentirme apoyada por mis amigos.

La sesión terminó.

**11:00 AM**

El profesor de Biología me pidió que fuera a las oficinas por dos gises. En el trayecto, una chica de segundo año se me acercó. No la conocía. Me saludó, y se paró frente a mí para charlar.

No puse atención porque recordé a Taiki, el cubano. ¡Él estuvo presente en el salón de clases, sin decir una palabra! Sospechaba que Taiki podía estar tramando tomar sus precauciones. Era un gran amigo y sabía que, en un pleito, nadie estaría más dispuesto a ayudarlo. Temía a las precauciones que Taiki pudiera tomar. Tenía que hablar con el cuanto antes. ¿Pero qué pasaba con los gises que me encargo el maestro? Hasta entonces puse atención en las palabras de la niña desconocida parada frente a mí. Pertenecía al grupo de Kaioh. Me decía que Seiya había mandado llamar a sus amigos de la calle para que vinieran a ayudarlos a arreglar un asunto pendiente… Cuando la chica se despidió, me dejo temblando y boquiabierta. Las amenazas eran reales.

**12:15 AM**

—La noticia se ha corrido por toda la escuela. Parece que es algo serio; tienes que estar preparado

—Tenemos, Nicolás.

— ¿Yo?

—Sí, y lo mismo tú, Kevin.

—Pero yo no sé pelear.

—No se trata de eso.

— ¿Entonces?

—De lo contrario, de no pelear; para ello necesitamos hacer un plan más elaborado. Si yo desapareciera, todo se calmaría, pero volvería a surgir mañana, así que debemos aplacarlo para siempre.

—No va a ser fácil.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que lo sería?

Varios amigos se acercaron. Siete u ocho; formaron un círculo alrededor de la mesa de la biblioteca en que se hallábamos

—Supimos que va a haber una golpiza —dijo uno.

—Supieron bien.

—Y supimos —dijo otro— que ellos son muchos.

—Y nosotros también —aclaró un tercero.

—No te preocupes Haruka, la pelea será justa. Sólo entre tú y él, nadie más se meterá. Por eso iremos contigo, ¿te parece?

Asentí. Parecía que esa sería la única salida. Ya no iba a ser posible aplacar el huracán tan crecido, y tal vez la ayuda que podría recibir sería la que estaba escuchando.

—Saldremos todos contigo, para protegerte de que nadie te provoque y luego queremos verte golpearlo muy duro, como ayer. Confiamos en ti.

Tal vez no eran verdaderos amigos. Querían ver sangre. Me ofrecían protección a los lados, un cuadrilátero amplio y nada más. No debía hacerles caso.

—Eso haremos —me puso de pie y Salí de la biblioteca con mis amigos.

— ¿Eso haremos?

—Espero que no.

**12:20 AM**

Entramos a clases. Era hora de ver que pensaba, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la tempestad. Yo deseaba saber si tenía algún plan o prefería seguir al margen. Lo dejaría elegir. Sería un mal amigo si lo obligaba a meterse en problemas yo no lo era. El cubano tampoco, así que pregunte:

-— ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?

El gigantón argumentó con seriedad:

—Pienso que estás en dificultades.

— ¿Por qué? —se senté junto a él.

—Porque esta mañana he investigado algunas cosas con los chavos del segundo A.

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿qué cosas?

—Esmeralda tenía razón. Ese Seiya es muy amigo de un tipo que dirige la pandilla de los "lomeros" de la Loma Tlalnemex.

— ¿Los conoces?

Asintió.

—Son lo peor. Tienen contactos con porros y bandas de alborotadores de las escuelas superiores.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Yo me crie en la calle, tú lo sabes. Aunque me esfuerzo mucho por estudiar en esta escuela, sé que desentono. Mis amigos son pandilleros —asentí. Taiki le había hablado de su mundo—. Los únicos problemas serios que nosotros hemos tenido han sido con los lomeros.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer, Taiki?

—Soy tu amigo.

—Sí, sí, ¿y qué vas a hacer?

—Te debo muchos favores. Hoy es mi oportunidad de pagártelos. El pleito será en serio.

—Si sólo se trata de un disgusto entre tú y Seiya no habrá dificultades —y dio la noticia con lentitud—, pero si ellos han mandado traer a vagos de la calle, entonces yo haré lo mismo.

—No tiene caso. ¿Para qué…?

—Hace rato hice una llamada —señaló con el índice las oficinas—. Hay una secretaria que me dejará volver a usar el teléfono, para dar la confirmación.

— ¿Y si mejor buscamos detener esto de otra forma?

—Bueno, podemos hablar con el director de la escuela, como sugirió Lita. Eso evitará que el problema ocurra cerca de aquí, pero en cuanto te alejes unas cuadras, te caerán encima.

Me quede callada.

— ¿Cuándo llamarás por teléfono?

—Esperaré un rato. No te preocupes. Déjalo en mis manos.

**1:00 PM**

No puedo poner atención a las clases. Leí y releí una nota que me dio mi madre la noche anterior, después de que hablamos todos a la hora de la cena. Eran unas máximas de Emerson.

EL HOMBRE SUPERIOR

_1. Suceda lo que suceda siempre se mantiene inquebrantable._

_2. No desprecia nada en el mundo excepto la falsedad y la bajeza._

_3. No siente por los poderosos ni envidia ni admiración ni miedo._

_4. No ofende ni hace mal a nadie voluntariamente._

_5. No desea lo de otros ni presume lo que tiene._

_6. Es humilde en la grandeza y fuerte en la adversidad._

_7. Es rápido y firme en sus decisiones y exacto en sus compromisos._

_8. No cree en nadie precipitadamente. Considera primero cuál es el propósito de quien había._

_9. Hace bien sin fijarse ni acordarse a quién lo hace._

_10. No te guarda rencor a nadie._

**1:10 PM**

Hora de salida para media escuela. Doscientos cincuenta alumnos cruzan la reja haciendo alboroto, suben la larga calle empinada, invaden la cafetería, la papelería, el estacionamiento y se detienen todos echando al suelo sus porquerías. Se detienen. ¿Qué esperan? ¡Es hora de irse a casa! Los veo desde la ventana. Una enorme masa de alumnos esperando... Ignorantes de que cuanto se avecina quizá no sólo me ponga en peligro a mí sino a todos los mirones... ¡un momento! Acerco mi cara al cristal de la ventana. Una camioneta, modelo antiguo, pintada de negro, llega y se detiene. Bajan de ella varios jóvenes con pelo largo y colgajos vulgares.

Me hallo increíblemente temeroso. La profesora de inglés comienza la lección. Será probablemente la clase más larga de mi vida. Me pongo de pie para cerrar la puerta. Antes de hacerlo me detengo. La sangre se me hiela. Regreso a mi lugar. Agacho la cabeza. La clase será una eterna muerte para mí, ahora que he visto a Taiki, hablando por el teléfono que está en las oficinas.

**1:45 AM**

La profesora de inglés está enfurecida. Se va sin despedirse dando un portazo.

No es para menos. Nadie pudo poner atención durante la clase.

Salgo del aula. Camino con toda calma. Veo el solar invadido de compañeros que me aguardan. No puedo imaginar cómo terminará todo esto.

Mina viene por el pasillo, de frente hacia mí. Nos encontramos y nos detenemos cara a cara. Es agradable hallarla en este trance. Sonrío. Ella no lo hace. Antes que nada conduce sus manos a mí camisa, las desliza cariñosamente hasta el cuello. Lo arregla y susurra apenas tres palabras:

—No pelearás ¿verdad?

—Yo quisiera no hacerlo, Mina…

— ¡Pues no lo hagas! —Levantó la cabeza y lo vio—, si te niegas, nada en el mundo podrá hacerte pelear.

—Ojalá fuera así.

— ¡Lo es! Él no puede golpearte si tuno te defiendes.

— ¿De verdad crees eso?

La mire a la cara unos segundos.

—Prométeme que no harás nada para aumentar esto.

— ¿Aumentarlo más, Mina? ¿Más?

—No será inteligente responder a los insultos. Esta vez es peligroso…

—Sí…

Ella parpadeo y una lagrima que se escapó de los ojos. La abrace. Ella correspondió al abrazo. Después de unos minutos nos separamos.

—Sirena sufrirá mucho si peleas…

— ¡Sirena! ¡Sirena! ¡Ella es la culpable de todo esto! Si hubiese sido más decente nada estaría pasando. Quizá me conmovería si me dijeras que tú sufrirás. Pero no esa loca.

— ¿Ya no la quieres?

—No. Y quiero tenerte a ti conmigo cuando pase todo hoy.

—Lo estaré, te lo prometí ¿recuerdas?

—Sí. Me dijiste que si decidía organizar una contienda no olvidara de llamarte para unirte a mi ejército. Profetizaste una guerra mundial.

—Lo ves… todo está pasando, y yo cumpliré mi promesa, pero cumple tú con la tuya también. No pelearás —sonrió—, no sabes hacerlo ¿eh?

Me llamaron desde el patio principal, ya me había tardado mucho. Pero primero pasaría al baño. Ella me detuvo para decirme algo más.

—Esto que te están obligando a hacer no es de hombres y tú me has demostrado muchas veces que lo eres.

Asentí

**1:50 PM**

Sali del baño y camine. Había mucha gente esperándome en la explanada principal. Mina me tomo del brazo para acompañarme.

Las puertas de todas las aulas se abrían una a una. Los muchachos salían corriendo, pero al verme de pie todavía dentro de la escuela, aminoraban la marcha y comenzaban a vigilar todos sus movimientos.

— ¿Qué esperamos? —me preguntó Nicolás.

—Al Cubano. Me dijo que no hiciéramos nada sin él.

— ¿Pero adonde fue? El patio va a reventar.

**1:53 PM**

Seiya pasó a mi lado. Tenía la nariz parchada y el ojo izquierdo amoratado. Alrededor de él un grupo de compinches. Ninguno se molestó en mirar a su rival. Sólo pasaron a su lado. No había necesidad de hablar nada; la cita estaba hecha y él tenía que acudir.

**1:54 PM**

Taiki desde afuera. Pidió permiso de entrar al prefecto, quien estaba exasperado porque los estudiantes del turno matutino no querían salir y los del vespertino no querían entrar.

Taiki informo:

—Ya han llegado.

— ¿Quiénes?

—Nuestros amigos.

Kevin, Nicolás, Chuy y otros compañeros hicieron un círculo alrededor de Taiki. Mina seguía prendida de mi brazo. El cubano siguió hablando.

—Se trata de ellos; los lomeros. También nos han visto y creo que va a haber problemas en serio. Yo no sé lo que tú pienses, Haruka; si estás dispuesto a pelear con Seiya, nosotros te protegemos y apoyamos, pero si puedes eludirlo, hazlo. No es la primera vez que he estado en un pleito con éstos, y las consecuencias nunca han sido buenas. Así que piensa las cosas, porque lo que hagamos nosotros depende de lo que tú hagas.

Asentí

—Bien, es hora de salir.

**1:55 PM**

Cruce la reja, con todo un ejército detrás.

**A qui esta un nuevo capitulo, agredesco por lo nombres que me dieron me alegra saber que la historia es de su agrado, bien cada vez estamos en la recta final de la historia, le aviso que Haruka aun va sufrir por su sirena y si aun es del agrado de ustedes subiré la otra parte de esta historia, no cambiare nada en esta historia todo a sido igual, nuevamente agradesco a quellas persona que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia, Att. Galicia poseedor de la espada excalibur :D**


	18. Chapter 18 Trifulca Colectiva II

**TRIFULCA COLECTIVA II**

**1:56 PM**

Me detuve.

Mi hermana llego hasta donde estaba. Ella no me dijo nada. Solo quiso acompañarme y se unió al brazo de Mina.

**1:57 PM**

El cubano se acercó a las mujeres para pedirles que se protegieran en la retaguardia. Taiki ocupó unos minutos en acomodar a las personas. Los agresores esperaban en la parte alta de la calle. Había tiempo. Aún no habían dado las dos.

**1:59 PM**

Justo acabamos de reanudar el camino cuando salieron de la escuela Kaioh y Setsuna.

Corrieron hasta donde yo estaba, interponiéndose en mi camino.

—Por favor, no vayas a pelear… —me dijo mi Sirena.

—Déjanos pasar.

—Te lo suplico —insistió ella—. No te rebajes a la altura de ese tipo. Perdóname… Ayúdame…

El ruido de las bocinas de los autos y los gritos del gentío empezaron a crecer.

El cubano intervino.

—Vámonos ya. Luego hablas con ella

**2:00 PM**

La calle que conectaba el estacionamiento de maestros con la explanada exterior estaba despejada. Era como un pasillo cuesta arriba al que se le hubiera puesto una alfombra roja que conducía a la cámara de la muerte. Entre el tumulto que esperaba, distinguí tres camionetas descargando personas vestidas de civil.

— ¿Y esos? —le pregunte al Cubano— ¿quiénes son?

—Más refuerzos. Ahora vamos.

En pesamos a subir la pendiente del terreno. Kaioh permanecía junto a mí con un gesto aterrado. Las lágrimas bañaban su rostro. No podía creer que todo eso lo hubiera ocasionado ella.

—Te lo suplico —dijo en voz baja—, no te arriesgues, no vale la pena, por favor, hazlo por mí. Si es que me quieres todavía… no dejes que cambie el concepto que tengo de ti.

La ignore y seguí caminado. Setsuna tomo la mano de mi Sirena, y se la llevó con las demás chicas a la parte trasera de la caravana.

De pronto, Seiya y sus lomeros decidieron caminar calle abajo. Los curiosos ocupaban cada metro libre a los costados de ambos frentes, mientras el espacio que dividía las líneas de choque se hacía cada vez más pequeño.

Me detuve. "Esto debe ser un sueño", pensé "no puede estar sucediendo". La cabeza me daba vueltas.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes?

—No sé, Taiki.

—Haz un esfuerzo. Camina.

Las piernas me temblaban mucho.

Seiya llego con su escolta frente a mí. De inmediato me agredió.

— ¿Estás listo, imbécil?

No respondí. Cambie de mano mi mochila y reanude mi camino pasando por un lado de él. Don magnético lanzó una maldición y saltó para bloquearme el camino.

— ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? —Me encaró irguiendo el pecho—, ¡hoy no saldrás vivo de aquí!

—Quítate —dijo Kevin—. Él no va a pelear.

— ¿Pero qué tal ayer, eh? Tu amigo estuvo muy valentón luciéndose con la ramera, estúpida.

— ¡Apártate! —gritó el Cubano desde atrás.

Alrededor se había formado una densa aglomeración de gente. El único espacio libre era un metro entre los dos frentes.

— ¡Quítate de mi camino!

—Quítame si puedes.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres que nos matemos? ¡Mira alrededor!

— ¿Por qué no? ¡Vamos a matarnos! Tú eres un cerdo que no merece vivir y a mí no me importa morirme con tal de verte en el infierno. Vamos, podrido —Me empujó-. Éntrale, si eres hombre.

Me percate de cuan diferentes éramos él y yo.

— ¡Déjanos pasar! —gritó Kevin saliendo detrás y enfrentándose a Seiya.

— ¡A este mariquita no le hace falta tu protección, imbécil! Así que no te metas —y le dio un fuerte codazo en la cara.

Se hizo el silencio. La mecha del polvorín había sido encendida y todos esperaban que se consumiera para presenciar la explosión, pero el cebo no prendió.

Eche a caminar calle arribe. Solo avance unos veinte metros cuando los torneros me cerraron el paso. Entonces Seiya me jalo del suéter con tal fuerza que me hiso perder el equilibrio y caer de sentón.

— ¿Lo ven? —Gritó alzando las manos—, ¿lo ven?

Me puse de pie y sacudí mi ropa.

—Hazte a un lado. No voy a pelear.

Comenzaron los gritos de mirones que deseaban ver acción.

— ¡Defiéndete!

— ¡Dale duro!

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡No seas miedoso!

Alguien empujó a Seiya para hacerlo chocar conmigo. Ambos se miramos destilando aversión. Seiya aprovechó la cercanía, hizo un movimiento sorpresivo con la cabeza y dio un tope en mi ceja. No fue un golpe fuerte, pero como lo asestó en la misma herida del día anterior, una de las puntadas se reventó y comenzó a sangrar.

Seiya me metió una pierna por detrás y me empujó para hacerme caer de nuevo, entonces me agarró del cabello, alzó el puño y, cuando iba a estamparlo en mi rostro, Taiki lo empujó. De inmediato, uno de los lomeros arremetió contra el cubano. Trate incorporarme y alguien me dio una patada en el estómago.

Comenzaron a volar golpes e insultos.

En pocos segundos se armó una batalla campal sin orden ni definiciones. Los mirones trataron de huir, pero algunos se vieron encerrados entre los porrazos y tuvieron que meter las manos para defenderse.

Como ocurre en un estadio de fútbol cuando los partidarios de los dos equipos pierden los estribos y arremeten unos contra otros, los desprevenidos recibieron golpes inesperados y lanzaron puñetazos al aire sin saber a quién iban dirigidos.

— ¿Qué esperan? ¡Saquen las navajas!

Se escucharon lamentos, gritos, golpes secos; era imposible saber quién sacudía a quién. Tenía la cara llena de sangre pero seguía casi ileso. Quise levantarme cuando recibi una lluvia de patadas desordenadas. Si continuaba en el piso tarde o temprano acabarían conmigo. Levante la cabeza y mi mente trabajó a tal velocidad que observe en cámara lenta lo que ocurría a mi alrededor: Zapatos sucios de varios lomeros se incrustaban una y otra vez sobre su cuerpo. Palos y cuchillos surcaban los aires tratando de herir de muerte a los antagonistas de cada bando. Sangre en el pavimento.

El ambiente se había tornado extremadamente peligroso. En cualquier momento podía haber algún herido grave. Al instante en el que sus furiosos atacantes me dieron un respiro, me incorpore, tome mi mochila y busque un hueco para caminar. Taiki me vio alejarme, así que propinó un golpe de gracia al sujeto que peleaba con él y se apresuró a caminar junto a mí. Avanzamos varios metros. El zafarrancho se alargó y desordenó. Varios pandilleros continuaron peleando, algunos fisgones osados se aventuraron a quedarse cerca para disfrutar del morboso espectáculo y otros se abrieron paso caminando calle arriba conmigo.

Ninguna de las muchachas se veía alrededor. Al parecer habían regresado a la escuela para refugiarse detrás de las rejas. Había pocos uniformes escolares. La gente que continuaba en batalla campal iba, casi toda, vestida de civil.

Cruce el estacionamiento de padres y encare hacia el terreno baldío que servía de escape. Los mirones malsanos se quedaron en la lucha colectiva de los pandilleros. Sólo algunos estudiantes caminaron hacia la salida.

— ¡Deténganlo! ¡Que no escape!

De entre la gresca, Seiya surgió bamboleándose como un ebrio hasta llegar hasta donde yo estaba, y deteniéndome del brazo me obligó a enfrentarme otra vez a él. Tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre y respiraba con violencia.

— ¡Vas a escucharme! ¡Si no quieres pelear vas a escucharme! Ésa... —se sofoca, hace una pausa—. Ésa a quien defendiste ayer es una cerda prostituta. Tú no la conoces. La tratas como princesa pero es un calientacamas. Yo la maltraté porque se negaba a besarme... ¿¡Te parece lógico!? ¿Una ramera a la que le pagas y luego se cruza de piernas? Es una... —y sigue insultándola, gritando, chillando fluidamente, con una terminología más deprimente que agresiva. Pocas veces recordaré haber escuchado en mi vida un lenguaje precisamente tan soez. Seiya está como loco. Termina de insultarnos a mí y a ella; al menos eso parece, y espera que yo responda; extrañamente en todo el sitio se ha hecho el silencio. La pelea entre los vagabundos parece haber terminado porque la gente comienza nuevamente a llegar y a rodearnos. Seiya está lívido al no ver en mí ninguna reacción. Así que alza las manos y aúlla:

— ¡Además, tu hermana y tu madre son otro par de prostitutas!

Entonces me doy cuenta de que estoy tan furioso que no puedo moverme, pero lo que hace después es el fin de todo... Sorbe mocos ruidosamente, se enjuaga la boca con su baba dispuesto a escupirme a la cara y, zumbando en ese momento la sangre en mis oídos, pierdo la memoria de las promesas que hice. Asesto un puñetazo a su nariz con mucha fuerza y el sujeto se va hacia atrás. Cae en un montón de gente que lo ayuda a levantarse. Sangra abundantemente.

—Imbécil —llora—. Me has vuelto a desviar el tabique.

Puedo ver más allá de la masa humana: un congestionamiento de automóviles y una patrulla que viene llegando por un costado de la escuela. La gente de Adolfo comienza a reaparecer nuevamente, agitada, golpeada, empuñando palos y botellas. Recupero la cordura. Echo a caminar rápidamente, rodeando la frontera de enemigos.

Me acerque.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Esto se acabó.

Cuando Seiya trató de seguirme fue detenido por una barrera de defensas.

Seguí andando sin volver la cabeza. Escuche gritos, majaderías, el ruido de algunas piedras que caían lejos. No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo.

Camine con la vista bien fija al frente alejándome, haciendo que la caravana de amigos se alargara y se deshiciera poco a poco. Unos minutos después había dejado atrás a casi toda la gente.

Era hora de echar un vistazo y saber quién lo acompañaba aún. No eran ya muchos. Tres personas Nicolás, Kevin, Taiki, y una cuarta… Sola. Varios metros atrás. Sirena Kaioh.

La única mujer que no corrió a refugiarse en la seguridad del colegio.

¿Qué hacía ahí? Me detuve y la observe.

Los acompañantes se hicieron a un lado.

Ella caminó hasta mí y se paró a un par de metros de distancia. Se limpió la cara y me contempló con sus ojos azules que delataban fielmente su origen irlandés. Parecía frágil y desprotegida, como una niña abandonada que desea con desesperación ser abrazada.

—Gracias —dijo con temblor—.Te admiro.

—Yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

Ella agachó la cabeza para controlar el pesar que la aplastaba.

—Estoy muy mal, José Carlos. No sé cuánto tiempo voy a aguantar.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Mi vida se está despedazando.

La mire con un nudo en la garganta.

No podía darle la espalda. Necesitaba ayuda y yo aún la quería con todo el corazón.

—Ven acá.

Di un par de pasos y abrí los brazos, pero al contacto, ella reaccionó como si hubiera recibido un choque eléctrico. De inmediato me empujo para obligarme a separarme de ella.

—Déjame. No puedo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Vas a dañarme y yo voy a dañarte a ti. Lo veo muy claro.

—Estás en un error. Soy la única persona que no te traicionará jamás.

—Eso dices. Pero no me conoces.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Mañana hablamos.

Dio la vuelta y echó a correr sin poner ningún cuidado en sus pasos. Al cruzar la calle un automóvil estuvo a punto de atropellarla.

Yo y mis tres fieles amigos vimos como ella se alejaba.

**Bien el capitulo es corto agradesco a quellos que se toman la molestia de leer este finc. **

**Janeth Haruka gracias por leer este finc y te recomiendo que lees el libro, ya lei tu finc y me gusto la historia estare pendiente cuando vuelvas a escribir otro finc. **

**No soy buena con las palabras, en fin me despido de ustedes Atte. Galicia Tenoh possedor de la espada excalibur :D**


	19. Chapter 19 Fiesta Negra

**FIESTA NEGRA**

_CCS, jueves 25 de enero de 1979_

_Estoy en la biblioteca de la escuela. Hoy tuvimos libre la primera hora y de inmediato vine aquí para escribir. Me siento un poco temerosa de andar por el patio. En parte porque tal vez el problema con los tipos de segundo no se haya terminado por completo y en parte porque me incomoda ser famosa. La pelea de ayer me ha popularizado más que una canción ranchera._

_Físicamente estoy bien. Con algunas magulladuras y dolores superficiales, pero ilesa en realidad. De lo que aún no me recupero es de la paliza emocional._

_Anoche, a la hora de la cena, Hotaru y yo les platicamos a todos lo que pasó. Mi familia escuchó con atención. Al final, papá me dio un fuerte abrazo y acarició mi cabeza durante varios minutos. Después mi mamá me dio un librito de psicología que tenía párrafos resaltados por ella. Lo traje a la escuela. Me impactó en realidad. A continuación copio algunos de ellos:_

_Hace poco en Nueva York, cuarenta personas pudieron evitar un crimen. Dos adolescentes se peleaban. Uno golpeaba al otro y terminó azotando su cabeza contra el pavimento._

_Ninguno de los mirones hizo nada por detener la golpiza. Este fenómeno es común. Se llama "dilución de responsabilidad": Mientras mayor sea el número de personas que presencia una urgencia, menor será la ayuda que recibirá la víctima._

_Dentro de un grupo, el individuo dice y hace cosas que no se atrevería a hacer solo. La colectividad toma vida propia. En los mítines y sesiones públicas se mueven emociones sumadas que inhiben las voluntades individuales._

_Los pandilleros intimidan a alguien que se muestra tímido, inseguro o débil. Lo obligan a participar en actos degradantes y a realizar cosas que no desea hacer._

_La madurez de un joven se demuestra en qué tanto puede mantener sus principios rodeado de gente que difiere de ellos._

_Las masas enardecidas y las pandillas de gente insatisfecha, transmiten su frustración y odio a quienes están cerca de ellas._

Sonó la chicharra. La hora libre había terminado.

Guarde mis cosas y salí de la biblioteca.

Un grupo de desconocidos pasó junto a mí. Me saludaron. Sonreí preguntándome en secreto quiénes eran. Avance por el ancho corredor.

De pronto vi algo que me hizo detenerme.

Seiya rodeado de amigos estaba ahí, en mi camino. También se había vuelto popular.

Pensé en rodear el edificio para no tener que pasar en medio de ellos.

En ese instante Seiya me miró; tuve que reanudar la marcha. Tomar otra ruta era tanto como decir sin palabras que tenía miedo, y si lo pensaba bien, no había porqué temer.

Me acerque a ellos. Junto a Seiya estaba Zafiro y un grupo de compinches organizadores de la gresca callejera.

— ¡Hey, Seiya, ahí viene tu verdugo! —dijo uno de ellos. Seguí avanzando.

Pasaría cerca. No había nada que temer.

— ¡Listos, muchachos! —Gritó Seiya—, hagamos una valla —habló más alto con la voz alterada—, ¡atrás de mí!

Los partidarios de Seiya se separaron y me obligaron a pasar entre ellos. Sentí que la tensión del día anterior me invadía de nuevo. No creía que se atrevieran a hacerme algo…

Seguí caminando. Sospechaba que aunque Seiya era un cobarde, trataba de aparentar valentía. Justo cuando iba a llegar hasta donde estaba el, se hizo a un lado agachando la mirada. Los amigos sonrieron en son de burla. No lo apoyarían más. Seiya era un cobarde abiertamente.

El momento se presentaba para devolverle los insultos y hacerlo quedar en ridículo, pero lo pense mejor. Eso no iba conmigo. Quizá había otra opción más inteligente: Le tendería una mano de amigo. Hablaría con decencia, le diría que no le guardaba rencor y que hubiese preferido conocerlo en otras circunstancias…

—Adolfo…—le dije.

— ¡Si te acercas más te va a ir peor!

-— ¿Peor?

Quise entablar el diálogo, pero de inmediato recibí una sarta de ofensas. Seiya dio dos pasos hacia atrás y volvió a maldecir. Luego giró el cuerpo y se alejó.

—Vaya —murmure.

La pandilla de enemigos observaron la escena con mordacidad.

Al menos ya no habría más problemas con esos tipos.

Me aleje del lugar sintiéndome orgullosa y feliz.

Llegue a la clase de la maestra Jennifer, quien impartió sólo veinte minutos de cátedra y dejó el tiempo restante libre.

Mis compañeros me rodearon para platicar de lo sucedido el día de ayer. La misma profesora entró al círculo informal y comentó sus impresiones. Dijo algunas frases asombrosas:

—Los maestros y directivos de la escuela estuvimos enterados de la pelea callejera desde el principio y fuimos testigos de todas las complicaciones.

— ¿Y cómo supieron? —pregunte.

—Alguien nos informó a cada momento.

Me quede pensando. La profesora siguió relatando que el director llamó a varias patrullas de policía para que protegieran a los muchachos de la escuela.

—Lita… —dije—. ¡Te dije que no avisaras! Yo quería hacerme responsable del problema.

—Por eso pedí ayuda —contestó la líder del grupo—. Podías sufrir daños graves o al final, efectivamente resultar responsable de algún herido.

La maestra terminó de contar cómo los profesores presenciaron todo desde los ventanales del salón de dibujo.

—No lo puedo creer.

La maestra me felicito por la forma en que maneje el problema. Me sentí algo melancólica. No me había dado cuenta de tantas cosas.

Miss Jennifer alzo la voz e hizo una petición, todos la a aprobamos. Volvería a declamar. Ya tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y estaba en la mejor disposición. Me puse frente al grupo e interprete mis mejores poemas.

Termino la clase y salí del salón junto a la maestra.

— ¿Es verdad que el origen del pleito fue la chica de segundo?

—Sí —respondí—. Aún no supero el "Síndrome de Estocolmo". Estoy trabajando en eso.

—Cuando lo logres se acabarán tus problemas.

—Eso mismo dijo el otro día una de mis compañeras. Comentó que si yo había dejado de querer a Sirena, mis dificultades terminarían por entero. Coincidí con ella y ahora con usted, pero existe un contratiempo que no me deja libre para actuar.

— ¿Cuál?

—Que todavía la quiero.

Mi maestra sonrió y movió la cabeza.

Esa misma tarde mi mamá toco la puerta de mi cuarto.

—Te hablan por teléfono. Es una compañera de tu escuela. Mina o algo así. ¿Quieres contestar?

Salte de mí silla y salí corriendo.

— ¿Mina?

—Sí.

—Qué raro. Ella nunca me llama. Gracias.

Fui a donde estaba el teléfono.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Haruka?

—Sí. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, ¿y tú? No te vi hoy en la escuela.

—Yo tampoco te vi… Ni a Sirena…

—Ella no fue a clases, pero yo sí. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, amiga.

—Me quedé un poco intranquila, desde ayer.

—No hay por qué preocuparse ya. El asunto con Seiya se terminó.

—Sí…quiero felicitarte por la forma en que llevaste las cosas.

—Yo no hice nada. Sin la ayuda de Taiki y mis compañeros del grupo, en este momento estaría en la morgue.

Hubo un corto silencio.

—Oye, Carlos. Necesito verte.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Se trata de Kaioh. ¿Cómo la notaste ayer?

—Bueno… fue la única mujer que me acompañó hasta el final. Estaba muy nerviosa. Temblaba. Se acercó a mí, me pidió ayuda. Quise consolarla, pero de inmediato me empujó y echó a correr.

—Está como enloqueciendo.

—Me di cuenta. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Investigué algunas cosas y… bueno… no quisiera decir lo que no he comprobado. Ruka… ella tiene una reunión en su casa hoy. Voy a ir, ¿quieres acompañarme?

— ¿Qué tipo de reunión?

—Una junta…

— ¿Te invitaron?

—No.

— ¿Entonces? ¡Si nos presentamos sin avisar, sería una descortesía!

— ¡Eso qué importa! Dime, ¿tú amas a mi abuelita?

-— ¿Cómo?

—Contesta, ¿la amas?

—N… no. Ni siquiera sé quién es.

—Exacto. ¡Nadie puede amar a quien no conoce! ¡Acércate a Kaioh y conócela realmente, entra a su casa, platica con su hermano y con sus padres, convive con ella. Sólo así podrás amarla o rechazarla con justicia, pero nunca antes.

Me quede fría al escuchar tan enérgica verdad.

— ¿A qué hora hay que estar ahí?

—Ya. ¿Vienes por mí?

El nerviosismo regreso a mí con mucha intensidad. Sentí que mis manos comenzaban a sudar.

—Este… Bueno. Dame la dirección.

Tome una hoja y anote los datos que Mina me daba.

—Ella vive a un par de cuadras de aquí. Podemos caminar hasta su casa.

Eche un vistazo a mi reloj.

—No hará falta que caminemos. Son las ocho de la noche. Voy a pedirle el carro a mi mamá. Si lo consigo, paso por ti en media hora.

—Y si no, ven en taxi. Aquí te espero.

—Sí.

Puse el teléfono en su sitio con mucha lentitud. Mi madre me observaba a lo lejos. Camine hacia ella.

— ¿Estás bien, hijo? Te veo preocupado.

—Se trata de Sirena. Tiene problemas graves y va a haber una reunión en su casa… no sé bien para qué… ¿Me prestarías tu carro? Quisiera ir a verla.

Mi mamá me dio las llaves del auto, sin decir nada.

Maneje muy despacio, envuelta en un pensamiento indefinible que me inquietaba.

Llegue al domicilio de Mina y baje para tocar el timbre. De inmediato mi amiga salió. Iba arreglada con sencillez. Aunque no tenía la belleza abrumadora de Sirena, se veía dulce y atractiva. Le abrí la puerta del auto; conduje en silencio.

—Es ahí.

Nos estacionamos. Había muchos carros.

—Tengo miedo —comente.

— ¿De qué?

—No lo sé.

Bajamos del auto. Avance vigilando alrededor, obsesionada por el pleito colectivo en el que estuve involucrada. Me pregunto si algún día lograría volver a caminar en la calle sin el temor de ser emboscada por una pandilla.

Mina toco el timbre. Una persona conocida abrió.

— ¿Ustedes aquí?

— ¿Podemos pasar?

—Bueno. No los esperábamos, pero sí. Adelante.

Entramos con cautela. Fiore, el hermano mayor de Sirena salió a nuestro encuentro como si estuviera esperándonos.

—Hola, qué bueno que pudieron venir. Pasen por favor.

Mire a Mina con ligera desconfianza. Eso me olia a gato encerrado.

Nos sentamos en la sala. En la mesa del comedor había una reunión. Varias personas, de aspecto elegante hablaban con propiedad. El tema de conversación era serio. Departían sobre separación, ruptura de contratos antiguos, consolidación de nuevos compromisos, viajes y nuevas alternativas. En el ambiente flotaba un aroma de emociones confusas y de gente queriendo opinar. Sirena estaba sentada a la mesa, agachada, con cara circunspecta… No se dio cuenta de nuestra llegada.

— ¿Se murió alguien? —pregunte.

—Shhh —emitió la pecosa poniéndose un dedo en la boca—. Guarda silencio.

Contemplamos sin entender lo que ocurría y pudimos ver la necesidad apremiante de algunos invitados que sufrían dolores y exigían atención.

La junta alrededor de la mesa terminó. Alguien propuso que debían animarse un poco. Se escuchó música selecta. Varias parejas se pararon a bailar.

Fiore se acercó a nosotros; en inesperada camaradería, nos mostró la casa y nos presentó a sus padres.

Comprendí muchas cosas en ese instante.

La salud de la madre de Kaioh era crítica y en la reunión había personas en problemas similares.

La fuerza del amor que sentía por la verdadera Sirena a quien estaba conociendo, se incrementó al máximo, ahora con justa razón.

Volvimos a la sala. Las personas parecían animadas al fin. Kaioh se había puesto de pie al llamado de los presentes. Ella comenzó a moverse muy despacio siguiendo los compases de la música, como una melancólica princesa que recuerda a su amado a la distancia. Me acerque. Ella abrió los ojos al reconocerme y camino hacia a mí para hacerme un comentario inextricable; luego se dio la vuelta, yo respire su mágico perfume que se había impregnado en mi mejilla.

Como ame a mi Sirena en ese instante.

Permanecimos una hora más en la fiesta, analizando la situación, tratando de entender lo inverosímil y descifrando hechos que marcarían el inicio de otra etapa nuestras vidas. Salimos del lugar.

Subimos al coche y grite:

— ¡Es injusto, incorrecto, incoherente!

—Cálmate —comentó la pecosa—. Nadie te dijo que la vida tenía que ser justa, correcta, coherente.

— ¿Por qué? —llore.

Mina me abrazo.

Llegando a mi casa tome mi libreta para escribir.

_CCS, jueves 25 de enero de 1979_

_Estoy en shock. Lo que vi en esa fiesta me pasmó._

_Sirena:_

_Hoy entendí que formas parte de mí._

_Sé que tal vez nunca estarás tangiblemente a mi lado, pero también sé que nunca te irás. Eres el aire, el cielo, el agua, eres la sed de cariño que el Creador sembró en mi corazón, eres la definición del amor, aunque jamás haya podido definirse ni pueda hacerse nunca: definir es limitar y el amor no tiene límites._

_La fuerza motivadora de tu esencia me ha hecho una persona distinta. Cuando vea una golondrina cobijándose de la lluvia entre el ramal de la buganvilia te veré a ti, cuando presencie una puesta de sol te presenciaré, cuando mire las gotas de rocío deslizándose en mi ventana te estaré mirando a ti. No podrás irte nunca. No te dejaré._

_Eres mi novia eternamente. Eres la fuerza de mi juventud… Todo lo que brote de mi pluma, habrá tenido tu origen. Le daré gracias a Dios por eso. Pues como dice Santa Teresa de Ávila:_

_Si para recobrar lo recobrado, tuve que haber perdido lo perdido, si para conseguir lo conseguido, tuve que soportar lo soportado._

_Si para estar ahora enamorado, fue menester haber estado herido, tengo por bien sufrido lo sufrido, tengo por bien llorado lo llorado._

_Porque, después de todo, he comprendido que no se goza bien de lo gozado, sino después de haberlo padecido._

_Porque, después de todo, he comprobado que lo que tiene el árbol de florido, vive de lo que tiene sepultado._

Durante los siguientes días. Me dedique a pasar mi libreta de apuntes en limpio. Use una vieja máquina de escribir portátil. Cuando termine, dedique varios días a redactar.

Deseaba escribir mi primer libro.

Comencé por los últimos capítulos. Estaban frescos en mi mente y no podía perder la claridad.

Le había prometido a mi abuelo que escribiría diariamente. Ahora tenia un motivo.

Mi primera novela se llamaría… _¿Te extrañare…?_

Moví la cabeza negando. Faltaba algo.

Escribí una larga lista de opciones y finalmente elegí el título que encerraba en una palabra la esencia de mi corazón.

Comencé…

**Hola nuevamente aki esta otro capitulo de esta historia, gracias a todas aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer el finc, bien Haruka a descubierto algo que ¿sera? No lo se, como dato el próximo capitulo estará en negritas xk será el libro que Haruka escribió durante esos días que se encerro, me despido de ustedes atte. Galicia possedor de la espada excalibur :D**


	20. Chapter 20 Sirena

**SIRENA**

**NOVELA ESCRITA POR HARUKA TENOH**

**CAPITÚLO UNO**

**Tras las sombras de la duda, ya plateadas, ya sombr****í****as puede bien surgir el triunfo y no el fracaso que tem****í****as.**

**Y no es dable a tu ignorancia figurarse cu****á****n cercano, puede estar el bien que anhelas y que juzgas tan lejano.**

**¡Lucha! ¡Pues m****á****s cuando en la brega tengas que sufrir, cuando todo est****é**** peor, m****á****s debemos insistir!**

**Rudyard Kipling me da una buena pauta de acci****ó****n.**

**Mis sentimientos son firmes y no se resquebrajan con detalles.**

**Estoy dispuesta a perseverar. Eso es definitivo.**

**Aunque por lo pronto me siento confundido.**

**Durante varias noches he tenido pesadillas.**

**Despierto sudando. Luego vuelvo a dormirme y los malos sue****ñ****os se repiten. No puedo soportarlo. Visualizo que en los s****ó****tanos de tu casa hay catacumbas de tortura. Veo a toda tu familia maldecida con una enfermedad progresiva que los hace sufrir cada minuto. Como los Ush****í****ar de Alian Poe, no pueden ver la luz ni escuchar ruidos. Los sentidos de cada uno se han sensibilizado a tal punto que cuando los insectos pisan, ustedes oyen golpes terribles, y ante el roce de la seda m****á****s suave, lloran de dolor. El sue****ñ****o es recurrente. He visto a tu madre en silla de ruedas, encerrada en la m****á****s absoluta oscuridad para no ser quemada por los rayos de luz, y a tu padre gritando con desesperaci****ó****n por los dolores de cabeza. Tambi****é****n te veo a ti, Sirena, deambulando por tu casa como una muerta andante, ojerosa y llena de amargura.**

**Por eso ya no duermo. Prefiero permanecer despierto y escribir. Mi madre dice que estoy acabando con mi salud, pero no me importa. Quiero alejar de mi mente todos los pensamientos que te ensucien. Tal vez otra pesadilla me asalte hoy. He decidido no pegar los ojos en toda la noche.**

**Por lo pronto, me he sentado en la m****á****s rom****á****ntica banca de la escuela. Detr****á****s de ella se forma un arroyuelo sobre el que los pajarillos brincan de un lado a otro a la sombra de un enorme eucalipto.**

**Levanto la cara y te veo a lo lejos.**

**Me pongo de pie dando un salto.**

**CAPITULO DOS **

**Corro, esperando que no encuentres a alguna amiga. Paso el recodo del edificio y disminuyo la marcha. Vas hacia mi banca preferida. No hay descanso; deber****í****as estar en clase de educaci****ó****n f****í****sica. Tus compa****ñ****eros juegan b****á****squetbol, bastante lejos. Tomas asiento ensimismada en tus pensamientos. Ves fijamente hacia un punto, se****ñ****al de que no ves nada en especial y comes con lentitud las frituras que sostienes en la mano. Est****á****s peinada de una forma extra****ñ****a. Con el cabello recogido hacia un lado y unidos arriba con un pasador, como si hubieses querido parecer diferente sin dejar de ser t****ú****. A la hora de deportes, deber****í****as usar tenis y pants, pero en cambio traes un vestido rosa entallado y zapatos altos. Parece que te hubieras equivocado de fiesta.**

**Camino hacia ti con cautela. Al verme, te pones de pie. Tu tranquilidad se esfuma como si recibieras un shock el****é****ctrico. Guardas en el morral la bolsa de papas y te volteas de espaldas, simulando que arreglas tus ****ú****tiles.**

**Me muevo despacio. Tomo asiento en la banca frente a ti. Est****á****s a unos cent****í****metros de distancia, pero no me diriges la vista. Sabes qui****é****n soy.**

—**Hola —susurro—, te ves muy linda con ese peinado.**

—**Gracias.**

— **¿Aceptarlas platicar un rato conmigo?**

—**No. Estaba a punto de irme. Tengo clase de educaci****ó****n f****í****sica.**

— **¿Vestida de esa forma? Adem****á****s ****¿****no te parece que ya es un poco muy tarde? S****é**** sincera, Sirena. No entrar****á****s a tu clase o ya estar****í****as ah****í****.**

**Te quedas callada.**

—**Iba a estudiar qu****í****mica. Al rato tengo examen.**

—**Hace muchos d****í****as que no te veo. ****¿****D****ó****nde has andado? ¿Todav****í****a te permiten estar en la escuela con tantas faltas?**

—**S****í****. Tengo que ponerme al corriente. Por eso me har****á****n ex****á****menes extra.**

—**¿****Te parece si estudiamos juntos?**

**Tragas saliva. No me miras. Pareces muy nerviosa.**

—**Puede ser.**

— **¿Por qu****é**** no te sientas?**

—**Quiero acabar con esto pronto.**

**(¿Acabar dices? Y yo quiero empezar).**

—**Me desesperas —te digo con suavidad—. Cuando cambias tan bruscamente de actitud. Aunque me gustas y te quiero, hay momentos en los que no s****é**** qu****é**** pensar de ti.**

**Agachas la cabeza. Te ves triste. Desubicada. Tomas asiento despacio.**

—**La respuesta es no —dices apenas.**

—**Y ¿cu****á****l es la pregunta?**

—**La que sea. La que quieras hacerme.**

—**Yo no quiero preguntarte nada.**

— **¿Entonces a qu****é**** viene todo esto?**

—**Vamos a estudiar qu****í****mica, ****¿****no?**

—**Mmh.**

— **¿Tu libro?**

**Haces un gesto de cansancio y te agachas para sacarlo. Ah****í**** est****á****. Lo tomo. Lo hojeo.**

—**C****ó****mo me gustar****í****a ****—****susurro****—****, poder ayudarte en tus problemas…**

—**T****ú**** eres un problema ****—****dices apenas****—****. Mi ****ú****nico problema****…**

—**Sirena, lo mismo pienso de ti. Ese alboroto tan vergonzoso en que estuvimos envueltos, no ten****í****a por qu****é**** haber ocurrido. ¡Fue tan dif****í****cil soportar que Seiya te insultara as****í****! Era innecesario que ****é****l te faltara al respeto. Ni t****ú**** ni yo merecemos este tipo de disgustos. Por eso estoy aqu****í****. Sanemos de una vez nuestra relaci****ó****n.**

**Me miras con inter****é****s. Despu****é****s apartas los ojos y agachas la cabeza.**

—**D****é****jame en paz, ****¿****s****í****?**

— **¿Por qu****é**** no entraste a tu clase de deportes?**

**Silencio. Un par de pajarillos brincan y conversan a nuestras espaldas.**

—**Me duele mucho una rodilla.**

— **¿C****ó****mo?**

—**No debo hacer ejercicio. Tengo un peque****ñ****o quiste en la articulaci****ó****n. ****¡****Y necesito estudiar qu****í****mica!**

—**Ah, lo olvidaba.**

**Te alargo el libro; vas a tomarlo pero lo sujeto. Al ver que no lo suelto, me miras.**

—**Yo estoy contigo, Sirena. En las buenas y en las malas.**

**Me arrebatas el texto y te pones de pie.**

— **¡No voy a jugar m****á****s a esta tonter****í****a! ****—****gritas y los pajarillos detr****á****s de nosotros levantan el vuelo. Echas el libro a tu mochila.**

**¿D****ó****nde estuvo el error? Me pongo de pie tambi****é****n.**

— **¿Quieres que te explique cu****á****les son ****"****mis malas****"****? ****¡****Que est****á****s todo el tiempo sobre m****í****! , ****¡****Que no puedo quitarte de mi camino! Que me sigues y me acosas con tus detalles divinos y yo no tengo coraz****ó****n para desilusionarte; ****¡****pero me eres aborrecible! ¿No te das cuenta, tonto?**

**Te detienes como asustada de tus propias palabras.**

—**Sigue.**

**Est****á****s petrificada, como si acabases de cometer el peor error de tu vida. Te llevas tus manos a la cabeza y te dejas caer en la banca otra vez.**

—**Dios m****í****o****…****¡****Disculpa. No quise hablar as****í**

—**pero has hablado y yo estoy muriendo por dentro**

—**Haruka lo siento****…**** Ya debes imaginarte por lo que estoy pasando. Disc****ú****lpame****…**** No s****é**** lo que digo ni hago ****—****murmuras y yo no s****é**** qu****é**** hacer ni qu****é**** decir; te tapas la cara con ambas manos.**

— **¿Por qu****é****? ****—****pregunto—. Eres encantadora un minuto y malvada otro. Dices cosas lindas y luego insultas. Siempre justificas esas variaciones hablando de problemas que son obvios. El otro d****í****a me di cuenta de algunas cosas.**

**Me analizas. Abres la boca para decir… No. Nada. Sigues vi****é****ndome con tus ojos expresivos y yo noto que en realidad sientes desamparo y soledad.**

—**Perd****ó****name, te repito ****—****tu voz suena suave, clara, conmovedora—. Cr****é****eme. Yo te estimo mucho aunque me contradiga. Luego, ¿s****í****? Luego hablaremos. Como bien dices, cuando me visitaste, te diste cuenta de algunas cosas, pero hay otras… Quiero explicarte con todo detalle lo que ha pasado en mi vida y en mi casa…**

—**Ya era hora.**

**Te muerdes el labio inferior sin dejar de verme.**

—**Adem****á****s, me gustar****í****a decirte sobre aquello que****…****¿****recuerdas? No s****é**** si todav****í****a est****á**** en pie****…**** eso que me propusiste ****—****haces una pausa; a lo lejos se escuchan los gritos de tus compa****ñ****eros que juegan basquetbol. Si deseo ser****…**

**Te miro para ayudarte.**

—**Dilo.**

**Una indefinible tristeza ba****ñ****a tu rostro. Con la mano izquierda alzo tu cara con suavidad. Me observas un instante m****á****s.**

—**D****é****jame en paz ****—****murmuras y te apartas****—****. Por favor.**

**Tomas tus cosas.**

— **¡Espera! —me ves por sobre tu hombro cuando comenzabas a retirarte, y alzo la voz, para que sostengas tu promesa—. ¿Platicamos a la salida de clases?**

**Haces una casi imperceptible mueca de martirio. Miras a tus manos que juguetean con algo peque****ñ****o. Asientes y escucho salir de tu boca el susurro de una frase corta:**

—**De acuerdo.**

**CAPITULO TRES**

**Me siento inquieta, insegura, ansiosa. Paso una ma****ñ****ana distra****í****da. Cuando las clases terminan, salgo presurosa del sal****ó****n, bajo corriendo las escaleras y me paro en medio de la explanada para ver tu aula. Est****á****s ah****í****. Recargada en el barandal, como extasiada; tus ojos recorren el horizonte con extrema lentitud. Ven hacia arriba. El cielo despejado, azul celeste que refleja como siempre su destello en tu mirada.**

**Te veo sonre****í****r. ****¿****Sonre****í****r al cielo? Tu vista regresa hacia la escuela. Recorres el solar con los ojos. Te encuentras conmigo… nos miramos unos segundos, sonr****í****es y me saludas. ¿Me saludas o te despides? Desapareces alej****á****ndote del barandal y abri****é****ndote paso entre los estudiantes. Espero. Quiz****á**** vengas a m****í****, quiz****á**** tengas deseos de hablar conmigo y tenerme a tu lado como cuando fuimos por el libro, o probablemente … todav****í****a me traen juguetes los Santos Reyes y mam****á**** me toma de la mano para cruzar la calle.**

**Tratar****á****s de evitarme. Puedo adivinarlo. Me siento un poco enfadada. Parece que jugamos a las escondidas. Regreso al sal****ó****n, echando pestes. Mis dos amigos se acercan a m****í****. Tienen una pelota de esponja que me muestran con orgullo y proponen jugar front****ó****n en las canchas.**

— **¡Vamos, pues! —les contesto—, el ****ú****ltimo que llegue es ni****ñ****a.**

**Bajo corriendo, llego al patio de la cooperativa y te veo cruzando la explanada en medio de Mina y Setsuna; entras con ellas a las oficinas.**

**Kevin y Nicol****á****s pasan volando junto a m****í**** sin mochilas. Han dejado nuestras cosas en el aula. Corro con ellos en gran competencia y llego al ****ú****ltimo. **

**Soy una ni****ñ****a ****—****se burlan sofocados obvio que soy una chica****—****, y conste que fui yo quien lo propuse… Muy bien. Comenzamos a jugar front****ó****n. Lo hago sin destreza, porque desde ah****í**** puedo observar las oficinas.**

**Los alumnos del turno vespertino han entrado ya.**

**El tiempo pasa y el juego se hace largo. De pronto te veo salir de las oficinas acompa****ñ****ada de Setsuna y Mina. Me despido de mis amigos y voy hacia ustedes. Mientras m****á****s me aproximo, puedo escuchar con mayor claridad su charla. Dicen cosas como si se estuviesen despidiendo de la escuela, cosas como lo bonito que es el c****é****sped, la buena organizaci****ó****n, el fabuloso ambiente de compa****ñ****erismo y la l****á****stima de tener que irse****…**

**Mina es la primera que me ve, acerc****á****ndome por un lado y, al instante, grita casi euf****ó****rica:**

— **¡Acomp****áñ****ame, Setsuna!**

— **¿A… a d****ó****nde****…****? ****—****toma de la mano a Setsuna.**

—**T****ú**** ven, ven.**

**Se alejan un poco. S****ó****lo la pecosa se ha dado cuenta de que he llegado hasta ti. Das un paso hacia ellas. Les dices:**

— **¿Qu****é**** pasa? ****¿****A d****ó****nde van?**

—**Esp****é****ranos aqu****í****, Sirena, ahora volvemos ****—****Mina contin****ú****a alej****á****ndose con su reh****é****n.**

— **¡No me dejen sola! —suplicas.**

—**No lo estar****á****s.**

**Antes de que mi mano se apoyara en tu hombro, t****ú**** ya sabias que hab****í****a alguien detr****á****s de ti.**

**Te estremeces indefensa y te apartas suavemente, pero con celeridad. Quiz****á**** hab****í****as pensado que ya me hab****í****a ido y no me ver****í****as m****á****s hoy. Pero aqu****í**** estoy. Desde mi ****á****ngulo de observaci****ó****n puedo ver que Mina y Setsuna toman asiento en una banca lejana. Mina hablando con ademanes gigantes y Setsuna asintiendo.**

— **¡Valientes amigas tengo! —Susurras—, son unas traidoras.**

**No digo nada. S****ó****lo te observo. Volteas hacia m****í**** y suspiras.**

—**Hola otra vez, Haruka.**

—**Hola. Luces muy alta con esos zapatos.**

—**El cuerpo estorba —respondes—, t****ú**** me lo ense****ñ****aste. Lo que importa es la estatura del esp****í****ritu y en ese aspecto, creo que no tienes problema.**

— **¿Es un elogio o una burla?**

— **¿T****ú**** qu****é**** crees?**

— **¿C****ó****mo voy a saberlo? ****Ú****ltimamente no puedo comunicarme contigo.**

—**Eso es mentira. Las personas pueden comunicarse sin palabras.**

— **¿C****ó****mo?**

— **¿Has o****í****do hablar del lenguaje no verbal?**

—**S****í****.**

—**Hace tiempo le****í**** que un muchacho viv****í****a cerca del mar y era amigo de las gaviotas. Todas las ma****ñ****anas jugaba con ellas.**

**Llegaban por cientos, lo rodeaban, se posaban en sus hombros y brazos. Alguien le pidi****ó**** que atrapara una a cambio de dinero. Al d****í****a siguiente las gaviotas revolotearon en el aire pero no bajaron. Detectaron el gesto, la actitud amenazadora, la mirada, el tono de voz…**

— **¿Qu****é**** quieres decirme?**

—**T****ú**** sabes****…**** Aunque el cuerpo se interponga, podemos percibir, adivinar, sentir… lo que alguien piensa sin utilizar palabras.**

— **¿Ah, s****í****? ****¿****Y, seg****ú****n t****ú****, cu****á****les son mis pensamientos?**

—**Que quieres conquistarme a como d****é**** lugar para satisfacer tu vanidad.**

**Sonr****í****o con tristeza y muevo la cabeza de forma negativa.**

—**Si fueras gaviota te hubieran atrapado.**

— **¿Por qu****é****?**

—**Sirena, conozco tus defectos, sospecho tus problemas y te am****ó**** as****í**** como eres****…**** Quiero que seas mi amiga m****á****s importante, mi compa****ñ****era de vida. Eso es todo. No lo compliques. **

**Permaneces callada unos segundos. Despu****é****s suspiras y reconoces:**

—**Mi cerebro est****á**** enmara****ñ****ado. ****¡****Me cuesta tanto trabajo razonar con claridad!**

—**Lo estabas haciendo muy bien. Esa historia de las gaviotas es incre****í****ble, pero reconoce que deseas de todo coraz****ó****n abrirte ante m****í****.**

— **¿Ahora t****ú**** est****á****s leyendo mi mente?**

—**S****í****. Es mi turno. Le****í**** sobre la ley de reciprocidad: Cuando yo pienso que una persona es tonta, esa persona piensa lo mismo de m****í****; si de verdad creo que otro es fant****á****stico, ese otro acaba pensando que yo tambi****é****n lo soy****…**** T****ú**** me conoces. Te amo. Te necesito, hay una fuerza poderosa que me une a ti. Tambi****é****n debes sentirla****…**

**Se hace un largo silencio. A nuestro alrededor se escucha s****ó****lo el rumor de los profesores que dan clase. Necesito buscar la forma de llegar al final.**

— **¿Crees que estoy aqu****í**** porque soy un s****á****dico embustero que me gusta perder el tiempo fastidiando a las chicas? — contestas moviendo un poco la cabeza—. Quiero hacerte la pregunta definitiva. Ser****á**** la ****ú****ltima vez, nunca volver****é**** a insistir. Por lo que m****á****s quieras en el mundo s****é**** honesta, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Me detengo, y al momento levantas el rostro para mirarme un par de segundos; luego vuelves a desviarlo. Cuando voy a hablar, la lengua me tropieza y mis labios tartamudean. Una desazonan te taquicardia me entorpece. Pero haciendo un esfuerzo doy consistencia a mi voz para cuestionar:**

— **¿T****ú**** me amas?**

**La interrogaci****ó****n flota en el aire unos momentos eternos. Sabes que lo que digas marcar****á**** el final de este fastidioso preguntar. Por un instante mi coraz****ó****n palpita esperanzado, casi jubiloso, pero s****ó****lo por un instante. Tu semblante se vuelve fr****í****o, insensible, antes de poder afrontar tu definitiva e irrefutable respuesta con firmeza:**

—**No, no te amo.**

**El est****ó****mago se me contrae como si todas mis fantas****í****as y ensue****ñ****os se hubiesen reventado en el interior de mi naturaleza, derramando un l****í****quido c****á****ustico que quema.**

—**D****í****melo vi****é****ndome a los ojos.**

—**Da lo mismo.**

— **¡No da! -Me contengo antes de llevar mis manos a tus hombros para sacudirte y decir que est****á****s hablando conmigo, no con el suelo, pero debo mantener la serenidad un poco m****á****s.**

—**Recuerda lo que te propuse antes de contestarme, recuerda la clase de amigos que ser****í****amos****…**

—**S****í****. S****í****. Pero t****ú**** me est****á****s preguntando si te amo y en ese caso la respuesta cambia, aunque en el fondo yo desee, necesite una amiga como t****ú****, como el que me propusiste ser, pero no te amo, y eso es definitivo ¿de acuerdo?**

**Esta vez lo dijiste vi****é****ndome a la cara y la sensaci****ó****n amarga de un mar de quimeras convertidas en bilis me invade el est****ó****mago. Quer****í****a sinceridad, ****¿****no? Pero yo nunca hubiese insistido de no haber visto en tu expresi****ó****n muchas veces algo que se acercaba a un intenso cari****ñ****o.**

—**T****ú**** vas a dejar esta escuela en cuanto termine el a****ñ****o ****—****me dices—, y yo antes. Es decir, quiz****á**** muy pronto nos dejaremos de ver aqu****í****, as****í**** que te propongo que lo intentemos m****á****s tarde. Pi****é****nsalo, Haruka. Quiz****á**** m****á****s tarde.**

**Te ves linda. Decidida a algo, consciente, como los primeros d****í****as. ****¿****No es as****í**** Como quer****í****a verte? Segura de ti misma. Ahora no es tan agradable. Pero asiento. S****í****. Ante tu serenidad he perdido la partida. S****í****. M****á****s tarde. Ser****á**** como t****ú**** quieras.**

— **¿Entonces, podemos despedirnos?**

**No respondo. ¿Es que todo esto es cierto?, ¿es que podemos?**

—**Como amigos, Haruka. No hagas esto m****á****s dif****í****cil de lo que ya es.**

_Otro capitulo de esta historia, aki esta el libro que escribió Haruka dentro de la misma historia confuso lose yo asi estuve la primera vez que lei el libro, nuevamente agradesco a todas a quellas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer este finc, me despido de ustedes atte. Galicia poseedor de la espada excalibur._


	21. Chapter 21 Sirena Parte II

**SIRENA PARTE II**

**CAPITULO 4**

**¿Que si me duele? Un poco; te confieso**

**que me heriste a traici****ó****n; mes por fortuna,**

**tras el rapto de ira vino una dulce resignaci****ó****n****…**

**En la herida que me hiciste pon el dedo.**

**¿Que si me duele? S****í****, me duele un poco,**

**mas no mata el dolor… No tengas miedo.**

—**Recuerda —contin****ú****as****—****. Tal vez despu****é****s, en otro sitio, en otras circunstancias nos encontremos. Ahora olvida todo. Olv****í****dame a m****í****, ****¿****s****í****?**

**No me muevo. El poema de Lu****í****s G. Urbina me da vueltas en la cabeza.**

**Asiento sin poder ni querer aceptar a****ú****n. Pero para mi sorpresa no te veo alejarte. Me contemplas deca****í****da, muda.**

**Es tan dif****í****cil aceptar tu lejan****í****a, teni****é****ndote tan cerca. No puedo casi creer que hayas puesto la mano derecha en mi brazo. En este delirio no s****é**** si te has acercado o es s****ó****lo mi imaginaci****ó****n. Tu boca peque****ñ****a y dulce se entreabre y llega hasta mis labios.**

**Mi cuerpo es una masa hormigueante y palpitante.**

**Siento un beso suave, tierno, un beso h****ú****medo y sensual que despierta en m****í**** una qu****í****mica incontenible. Pronuncias la palabra "adi****ó****s****"**** otra vez, te das la media vuelta y comienzas a alejarte.**

**¿Por qu****é**** hiciste eso?**

**Si no me quieres, ¿qu****é**** ganas en seducirme?**

— **¡Espera, Sirena! —grito respondiendo a esa fuerza irreprimible de retenerte—. ¿Cu****á****nto tiempo? ****—****giras despacio llev****á****ndote la mano al rostro para desaparecer una l****á****grima que sal****í****a de tus ojos****—****. ****¿****Cu****á****nto tiempo tengo que esperar? **

**Avanzo hacia ti, tratando de darme una tregua para empezar a razonar un poco. Te has detenido y me ves, no con hast****í****o, sino con esa expresi****ó****n dulce y afectuosa que me impuls****ó**** a luchar.**

—**Podr****é**** encontrarte, s****é**** d****ó****nde vives, pero ****¿****qu****é**** quieres decir con eso de "tal vez m****á****s tarde****"****¿****Un a****ñ****o?, ****¿****dos, quiz****á****?**

— **¡T****ú**** lo has dicho, y no te acerques! **

—**¿****tienes miedo? ¿Finges enojo?**

—**. No te acerques, porque entonces podr****é**** arrepentirme.**

**Ahora pareces tensa, como si al verme acercarme a ti vieses deshacerse una gran obra de teatro.**

— **¿Arrepentirte de qu****é****? ****—****pregunto****—****. ****¿****Est****á****s jugando conmigo?**

— **¡No!**

—**Sirena, te he amado durante casi dos a****ñ****os y te seguir****í****a amando si tan s****ó****lo me dieses un motivo, pero bajo estas circunstancias creo que primero llegar****é**** a odiarte.**

—**¡****Magn****í****fico! ****—****respondes con un tono de voz que nunca te hab****í****a escuchado****—****, ya te dije qu****é**** es lo que yo siento por ti.**

**Dejo pasar unos segundos antes de preguntar:**

— **¿Entonces por qu****é**** ese beso****…****?**

—**Quise ilusionarte un poco.**

**¡¿Ilusionarme?! Ahora nada me da vueltas. S****ó****lo me consume la ira. ¿De modo que tus eventuales demostraciones de amistad y tus muchas m****á****s eventuales muestras de afecto fueron fingidas? ¿Fueron s****ó****lo para****…**** ilusionarme un poco****…****?**

— **¡Eres tan est****ú****pida!**

**Tu cara va a la m****í****a con rapidez.**

—**S****í****, o****í****ste bien. ****¿****Acaso piensas que puedes humillarme a este grado? ¿Supones que estoy muri****é****ndome por ti, cuando a m****í**** lo que me sobran son opciones de muchachas? ****—****me limpio hoscamente las l****á****grimas de rabia****—****. Si hubieses sido un poco m****á****s inteligente para confiar en esa amiga que hubieras ****—**** acent****ú****o la ****ú****ltima palabra****—****, podido tener, tal vez tus problemas habr****í****an sido menores, pero te equivocaste, Sirena. Cometiste un error al burlarte de mi diario, al despreciar el regalo y la carta que te di, al aceptar ser la novia de Seiya, al tratar de hacerte la interesante, menospreci****á****ndome. Eres tonta. ****¡****Te equivocaste!**

—**No, Haruka ****—****aclaras con voz opaca****—****; mira****…**** yo necesitaba una amiga, pero antes que nada me ped****í****as amor ****—**** tus palabras son entrecortadas y pusil****á****nimes****—****. Me exig****í****as amor y yo no pod****í****a fingir eso****…**** ni podr****é**** hacerlo ****—****se te quiebra la voz; ¿por qu****é**** pareces estar a punto de llorar si lo que tanto aseguras es verdad?—. Ya nos hab****í****amos despedido —contin****ú****as****—****, por favor d****é****jame en paz ****—****hablas con angustia—. Vete. No tienes derecho a perseguirme… ni a hacerme sufrir… Te lo ruego, d****é****jame en paz.**

**En un repentino instante, lo entiendo todo.**

—**Eres tan tonta, que ni siquiera sabes mentir — abres mucho los ojos, asombrada de lo que vuelves a escuchar; pero yo estoy dispuesto a echarte abajo tu farsa—. Te cre****í**** m****á****s lista —prosigo—, tratas de ocultarme algo y tomas el camino m****á****s repugnante y asqueroso. ****¡****Y me enga****ñ****aste por un momento! Lo Reconozco. Hay cosas terribles que est****á****s ocultando. Lo s****é****. Si no quieres confesar tus problemas ****¡****pues qu****é****date con ellos!, sea cual sea tu futuro y el de tu familia te has aferrado a que la gente te odie a cambio de hablar de ****é****l, pero dime ****—****te cojo del brazo y te aprieto****—****, ****¿****qui****é****n crees que te recordar****á**** despu****é****s? Ni siquiera yo.**

**No puedo seguir porque mis palabras te han lastimado. Lo veo en tus ojos. Lo veo en esa sombra de l****á****grimas que est****á****n bordeando tus p****á****rpados inferiores****…**

— **¡Y no llores —prosigo—, porque si hace unos minutos te comportaste de esa manera y ahora te contradices con l****á****grimas, entonces eres m****á****s torpe de lo que pens****é****! Nunca imagin****é**** que llegar****í****a a darme cuenta de tu verdadera personalidad as****í****. ****¡****Y no tienes idea de lo que me duele, porque puse demasiadas esperanzas en ti! —me detengo un momento; mis propias palabras me hacen da****ñ****o, pero no reparo, a pesar de tu abierto llanto, en el da****ñ****o que puedan estar haci****é****ndote a ti****—****. Y resulta que me equivoqu****é****…**** resulta que yo tampoco soy muy lista ¿no? Al haberme dejado enga****ñ****ar por tu cara angelical suponiendo que eras igualmente linda en pensamiento, pero me equivoqu****é**** rotundamente, ****¿****no? ****—****y te grito al ver que no reaccionas—. ¿No es as****í****? ****—****pero s****ó****lo logro aumentar m****á****s tu llanto y aflojar m****á****s mis energ****í****as****—****. Mira, Sirena —prosigo—, tal vez en un futuro volvamos a encontrarnos, pero las condiciones cambian: Si para entonces ya has madurado, ver****á****s qu****é**** diferente ser****á**** nuestra amistad.**

**La voz se me apaga por completo, no podr****é**** decir nada m****á****s, porque siento un nudo en la garganta.**

**Trago saliva.**

**Te has llevado ambas manos a la cara y lloras con verdadero dolor.**

**El solar est****á**** desierto, y t****ú**** y yo no tenemos nada m****á****s que decirnos.**

**Mi mochila se encuentra arriba. Debo recuperarla e irme.**

**Cierro los ojos y doy media vuelta.**

**CAPITULO 5**

**Desde el segundo piso del edificio se ve claramente la explanada en la que est****á****s t****ú****, parada todav****í****a donde te dej****é****. Me digo:**

—**Entra al sal****ó****n por tus cosas y vete ya. Vete.**

**Toco la puerta del aula. El profesor abre.**

— **¿Puedo pasar por mi mochila? Lo olvid****é**** aqu****í****.**

**Mira el reloj. Es del todo inusual que un estudiante del turno matutino se encuentre en la escuela a esa hora. Me deja pasar. Saco mis cosas y regreso al corredor; llego al final de la balaustrada para verte desde arriba. No te has movido un cent****í****metro y esta vez el nudo s****í**** que me ahoga. Te observo. Mueves la cabeza como tratando de deshacerte de un martirio insoportable, y sigues llorando. Mina y Setsuna aparecen en la explanada y se acercan a ti. Primero despacio, despu****é****s corriendo. No escucho sus palabras, pero veo sus ademanes. ¿Por qu****é**** lloras? ****¿****Qu****é**** te han hecho? ****¿****Fue Haruka? Comienzan a caminar despacio hacia la banca apartada. Desde el balc****ó****n puedo definirlo todo. Setsuna se ha puesto en cuclillas, dando manotazos a los cuatro vientos (¡ya se las pagar****á**** quien te ha hecho esto!), t****ú**** sentada con la cara hundida en l****á****grimas detr****á****s de las manos y Mina de p****í****e. La veo suspirar y mirar a su alrededor. Me localiza. De inmediato clava su vista en m****í****. Echa a caminar hacia el edificio en que me encuentro. Voy a la escalera. Quiero i escapar de este lugar. He descendido apenas el primer escal****ó****n cuando Mina aparece doblando el recodo del pasamano y se encuentra frente a frente conmigo. Nos detenemos dejando media escalera entre nosotros. No hablamos. Con la mirada se habla a veces mucho m****á****s, y ella me dice, asest****á****ndome con unos ojos inhabilitados para la comprensi****ó****n, que jam****á****s crey****ó**** que yo fuera capaz de hacer eso.**

—**No lo esper****é**** nunca de ti ****—****balbucea despu****é****s.**

**Pero si tan solo supiera. Supiera que me ahogo… que yo tampoco lo esper****é**** de ti, Sirena.**

— **¿As****í**** acostumbras tratar a quien quieres?**

**¿Es que as****í**** acostumbro? Si Mina no se quita de all****í**** voy a pasar sobre ella.**

—**Cont****é****stame Ruka, dime algo o realmente supondr****é**** que****…**

**Desciendo los pelda****ñ****os que nos separan con intenciones de bajar de una vez, y ella se interpone en mi camino. La tensi****ó****n de este tiempo empieza a reventar en mi interior.**

**Tengo un deseo enorme de ir hasta un lugar solitario y desahogarme de todo, porque mis sentimientos est****á****n siendo sometidos a una tortura que no s****é**** hasta cu****á****ndo podr****é**** soportar.**

**Hay que acabar con esto, saliendo de la escuela ya.**

**¡Mina por favor…!**

— **¿A d****ó****nde vas, Haruka?**

—**D****é****jame pasar.**

— **¿A d****ó****nde vas?**

**No podr****é**** soportar esto mucho tiempo.**

—**Siempre supe que eras una gran chica, inteligente ante todo, pero creo que… —¿piensa que est****á**** siendo muy dura? ¿Entonces por qu****é**** se detiene? Su talante se suaviza****—****. No has de decepcionarme ahora, ¿eh? ¿Dime qu****é**** ocurri****ó****?**

**La veo a escasos cent****í****metros, la veo entre nubes, borrosamente. ¿Estoy mare****á****ndome? ****¿****Dej****á****ndome vencer? ****¿****Por qu****é**** mi visi****ó****n no es clara?**

—**Voy a hablar con ella —me oigo decir—, a pedirle disculpas tal vez, aunque la culpa no fue m****í****a ****—****apresuro las palabras —, no fue s****ó****lo m****í****a. Me hizo enfadar con su actitud, Mina por favor…. —la voz se me quiebra; esta vez s****ó****lo distingo una silueta frente a m****í****—****, d****é****jame pasar****…**

**Algo helado y h****ú****medo cae de mis ojos y de inmediato mi visi****ó****n se aclara un poco. Me encuentro frente a. una chica muy linda cuyos ojos miran triste. El cuadro empieza a verse otra vez nublado.**

—**Pues quiero decirte —escucho su voz—, antes de que te vayas, que no he dejado de confiar en ti ni dejarla de hacerlo —entre sombras pienso que es una amiga en quien yo tambi****é****n he confiado siempre y seguirla confiando****—****. S****ó****lo te dije eso para hacerte reaccionar. ¡Pero por Dios… no llores t****ú****, ahora! ****¿****Es que quieren volverme loca?**

**Me limpio la cara.**

—**Ve a hablar con ella —dice luego—, pero debes tomar en cuenta algo importante… Sirena te ama. Quiz****á**** m****á****s que t****ú**** a ella.**

**El cuerpo me hormiguea.**

— **¿Qu****é**** dices?**

—**Ella debe decirte las causas de su actitud si sabes pregunt****á****rselas. No creo que pueda seguir negando lo que siente por ti en este momento. Y por favor. C****á****lmate. No soporto verte as****í****.**

**Ahora todas las sombras vividas se han vuelto al franco fulgor. Estoy consciente de cada segundo, y hago un esfuerzo, pero la presi****ó****n ha sido mucha para soportarla m****á****s. Mina me observa, lastimosa, a punto de llorar tambi****é****n. En un impulso incomprensible, nos abrazamos.**

**Te amo Sirena, con vida y alma, pero si te pierdo, si nunca te gano, me queda una gran amiga que me quiere y que no soporta verme as****í****.**

**La estrecho con m****á****s fuerza como si con ello pudiese olvidarme de mi pena. A Mina no le importa que la abrace, porque tal vez tambi****é****n ella lo necesita. Me controlo lentamente y por fin nos separamos. Es un desahogo que mm ayudar****á**** a sostenerme en pie si tengo que enfrentarme otra vez contigo. Me toma de la mano.**

—**Gracias Mina… De veras gracias…**

**Se queda temblando cuando la suelto. Me limpio el rostro.**

**Respiro y me paso una mano por el cabello. Camino. Llego al patio. El sol del atardecer me da directo en la cara. Pronto terminar****á**** la primera clase del turno vespertino y corremos el riesgo de que nos descubran y nos echen de la escuela. Me apresuro a tomar el camino al rinc****ó****n fant****á****stico donde no s****é**** si a****ú****n te encuentras.**

**CAPITULO 6**

**¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Por qu****é**** est****á****s tendida en la banca y Setsuna te abanica?**

**Llego corriendo.**

— **¿Qu****é**** pasa?**

—**Hace unos minutos Sirena se desmay****ó****…**** Parece que ya est****á**** mejor.**

— **¿De verdad? ¿No quieres que llame a la enfermera? —No — susurras incorpor****á****ndote para sentarte****—****. S****ó****lo necesito un poco de aire.**

— **¿Setsuna, puedes dejarme un minuto a solas con ella?**

— **¡Eso nunca! ¿me oyes? T****ú**** le causaste esta crisis. ****¡****No permitir****é**** que la sigas lastimando!**

**Dudo. Estoy muy maltrecho para mostrarme en****é****rgico.**

—**Por favor, Setsuna —insisto.**

— **¡M****í****rala! ****—****te se****ñ****ala****—****, ****¿****no est****é****s conforme ya?**

**En ese momento llega Mina, otra vez a mi rescate.**

—**Vamos a dejarlos hablar.**

—**Jam****á****s. ****¡****Este tipo es otro Seiya!**

—**No digas tonter****í****as.**

—**Sirena, ¿t****ú**** quieres quedarte a solas con ****é****l?**

**No haces ninguna se****ñ****a afirmativa o negativa.**

—**Est****á**** bien, pero ten cuidado con lo que dices, Haruka****…**

—**C****á****llate, Setsuna y v****á****monos.**

**Tus amigas se alejan enfrascadas en otra discusi****ó****n. Estamos t****ú**** y yo solas de nuevo.**

**La chicharra taladra el ambiente y el rumor de gente que habla aparece poco a poco. No hay descanso y, si tenemos suerte, nadie bajar****á**** al patio. Veo que el prefecto se re****ú****ne con tus amigas y las conduce a la puerta de salida, pero no nos ve a nosotros.**

**Estupendo. Las clases vespertinas se reiniciar****á****n con quietud. Est****á****s sentada sin emitir sonido alguno.**

**Tomo asiento junto a ti, tan cerca que mi pierna puede rozar la tuya. Cierro los ojos y descanso. Miras hacia abajo con aspecto aniquilado. Como lo hice en aquel autob****ú****s de pasajeros, llevo mi mano hasta la tuya. Cuando la tomo no opones ninguna resistencia. Eres t****ú**** de nuevo.**

—**Me asustaste —logro decir—; pens****é**** que enviudar****í****a antes de casarme.**

**Sonr****í****es un poco.**

**Agrego:**

—**Jam****á****s hubiese insistido en que habl****á****semos de saber que ocurrir****í****a esto.**

**Levantas la cara irradiando un aire de desamparo.**

**Tu arreglo ha desaparecido. Ya no quedan m****á****s que cabellos desordenados en su lugar.**

—**Me gustas, m****á****s as****í****. Despeinada y con la cara tiznada.**

**Asientes. Mi comentario no te incomoda.**

—**Tu ley de reciprocidad… —dices titubeando—, es cierta.**

— **¿C****ó****mo?**

—**Yo —tu voz es apacible y l****á****nguida****—****. Te ment****í**** respecto a lo que sent****í****a****…**** Adivinaste muy bien mis pensamientos.**

— **¿A qu****é**** te refieres?**

**Giras la cabeza y me miras con ternura. Llevas los brazos alrededor de mi cuello.**

— **¿Qu****é**** haces? ****¿****Vas a ****"****ilusionarme otro poco****"****?**

—**No, Haruka. Perd****ó****name ****—****agachas la cara y te apoyas en mi hombro—. Todo lo que dije hace rato… fue una sarta de tonter****í****as ****—****haces una larga pausa, despu****é****s vuelves a levantar la vista para decirme con absoluta franqueza—. Estoy enamorada de ti. Te quiero con toda el alma. Te he amado desde siempre; pero nunca me hab****í****a atrevido a confes****á****rselo a nadie porque ten****í****a miedo ****—****me observas a escasos cent****í****metros de distancia****—****, miedo de cultivar este amor para despu****é****s cortarlo****…**

— **¿Cortarlo?**

—**S****í****.**

— **¿Por qu****é****? La vida es nuestra, Sirena.**

—**No… no lo es —te apartas quitando las manos de mi cuello—.**

**T****ú**** has estado averiguando cosas. Has hecho suposiciones.**

**Algunas acertadas. La verdad es ****é****sta: Mi madre tiene una enfermedad degenerativa poco com****ú****n. Pertenecemos a la ****ú****nica asociaci****ó****n para ayuda de este tipo de enfermos en el mundo.**

**Pap****á**** es un hombre bueno, pero demasiado sensible. No pudo sobrellevar la carga y cay****ó**** en alcoholismo. Ahora, por bien de todos, vamos a mudarnos para siempre a otro pa****í****s. Hay una cl****í****nica especializada****…**

—**Tu madre mejorar****á****. Ya lo ver****á****s.**

—**Si… Seguro, pero trata de entenderme. En cuanto se confirm****ó**** el viaje definitivo luch****é**** para no dec****í****rtelo. Luch****é**** contra mis propios sentimientos. Cada vez me enamoraba m****á****s de ti y no quer****í****a sufrir ni hacerte sufrir. Ahora entiendo que fue un error. ¡Lo hice todo tan mal! Trat****é**** de alejarte inventando que Adolfo me gustaba. Ojal****á**** alg****ú****n d****í****a puedas perdonarme… —empiezas nuevamente a llorar—. Te quiero, te quiero mucho. Quiz****á**** m****á****s de lo que t****ú**** a m****í**** porque****…**** yo siempre lo he callado y lo he soportado en secreto.**

—**Procura calmarte. Eres muy fuerte, Sirena…**

—**Estaba ciega ¡y ahora te confieso todo! Ahora —las l****á****grimas bullen pero no dejas de hablar****—****, que me tengo que ir y que no podremos vivir ni un d****í****a ese noviazgo que hubiese llegado a ser una experiencia maravillosa. Deb****í**** dec****í****rtelo antes; aceptar mi cari****ñ****o hacia ti, tal vez cont****á****ndote una mentira o lo que fuera; despu****é****s de todo al final he tenido que hacer eso ni m****á****s ni menos.**

**Tu voz se apaga y gimes.**

—**Me confundes. ¿Esto del viaje es mentira?**

— **¿D****é**** qu****é**** me sirve amarte tanto, Ruka?, ****¿****de qu****é****? Si minti****é****ndote o no s****ó****lo voy a significar problemas para ti****…**** ¿Por qu****é**** si yo quisiera significarte toda la alegr****í****a, tengo que representar esto…?, ¿de qu****é**** me sirve amarte entonces? Renuncio a averiguar m****á****s. Por la raz****ó****n que sea, resulta tan dif****í****cil aceptar que el amor de mi vida haya llegado para esfumarse as****í****.**

— **¿Cu****á****ndo te vas?**

—**Este domingo. Hoy es el ****ú****ltimo d****í****a que asisto a o la escuela. Ma****ñ****ana me har****á****n una peque****ñ****a operaci****ó****n en la rodilla y nos iremos de inmediato. ¿Sabes? —sonr****í****es coqueta y echas una mirada a tu alrededor—, me vest****í**** y pein****é**** especialmente para despedirme de todo lo m****í****o. Para despedirme de ti aunque no lo supieras. ¡Soy una tonta! ¿Por qu****é**** quise hacerlo todo en secreto?**

—**No hables as****í****. Nada importa. Piensa que estamos juntos. El pasado ya pas****ó**** y el futuro no existe. S****ó****lo el presente****…**** M****í****rame a la cara. Olv****í****date de los problemas y m****í****rame como hace un momento ****—****llevo una mano a tu rostro sucio y lo alzo con delicadeza—, vamos…**

—**A ver —balbuces muy despacio y parpadeas al subir la vista**

—**, ya est****á****.**

—**No llores m****á****s ****—****recorro tu h****ú****medo semblante con el dedo.**

**Llego hasta el surco de tus labios.**

**En un movimiento afectuoso, mi mano te limpia las l****á****grimas que empiezan a desaparecer. Tu mirada tierna me est****á**** despedazando el coraz****ó****n. Deb****í**** prevenir eso antes.**

—**Todo est****á**** bien.**

**Me acerco a ti hasta que la distancia desaparece. Mis labios rozan los tuyos, s****ó****lo unos instantes. Te separas un poco para hablarme.**

—**Tengo que irme ¿te das cuenta? Y el amor de mi vida se queda aqu****í****…**

—**Trata de no pensar —te interrumpo—, s****ó****lo vive el presente.**

—**T****ú**** tambi****é****n. Ma****ñ****ana no te aferres a mi recuerdo. Debes olvidarme porque no se puede estar ligado a una persona que…**

—**Calla. Siente mi presencia como yo la tuya, porque esto es real con todo lo irreal que parezca.**

—**No volveremos a vernos jam****á****s.**

—**Quien sabe, el mundo es muy peque****ñ****o y****…**

**Los ojos m****á****s fant****á****sticos que me han mirado est****á****n afligidos.**

**Adem****á****s te visitar****é**** en el hospital cuando te operen la rodilla.**

—**Olvida eso… Olvida todo y m****í****rame a la cara. Ahora yo te lo pido; recu****é****rdame as****í****; mira, ya no lloro m****á****s, lo hago por ti… —tu rostro refleja un infantilismo capaz de derretirle el alma al m****á****s insensible****—****. No quiero que me recuerdes llorosa y descompuesta, por eso sonri****ó****, para que tengas una buena imagen de m****í**** cuando estemos lejos.**

**Llevas tus manos a rodear mi cuello como antes. Me hablas cara a cara con una hermosa intimidad.**

—**Har****í****a cualquier cosa por verte feliz.**

—**Te extra****ñ****ar****é****, Sirena.**

**Ahora es definitivo. Al o****í****r esa frase****…**** el adi****ó****s irremediable se hace presente. La frase que podr****í****a encerrar en sus dos palabras toda nuestra historia.**

—**Yo tambi****é****n te extra****ñ****ar****é****—****susurras apenas****—****, porque eres el muchacho que he querido… y del ****ú****nico que me he tenido que despedir.**

**Sonr****í****o.**

—**Que noviazgo m****á****s intenso y corto, ****¿****no crees?**

—**Si… Debo irme —dices de pronto poni****é****ndote de pie; hago lo mismo—, mis pap****á****s estar****á****n preocupados porque no he llegado a la casa.**

**¿****É****ste es el final? ****¿****Tan vac****í****o? ****¿****Porque es tarde y no encontramos otra forma de terminar con la cuesti****ó****n?**

**Recuerdo una despedida similar en el autob****ú****s en la que me qued****é**** parada indecisa y te vi alejarte. Esta vez no lo permitir****é****.**

**Cuando te das la vuelta para disponerte a caminar, te sujeto por la mu****ñ****eca.**

**Giras y te encuentras conmigo.**

**Nos abrazamos como queriendo fundir nuestros cuerpos en uno solo.**

**Percibo ese abrazo tan diferente al de Mina. Con la pecosa sent****í**** la paz de una compa****ñ****era dulce, pero contigo siento el cuerpo de una mujer, de la mujer que amo, que despierta en m****í**** escondidas vibraciones jam****á****s experimentadas.**

**Froto mi cara en tu rostro sin aflojar la firmeza con que te abrazo. Nos separamos despacio. Algunos de tus cabellos que hab****í****an quedado presos entre mis labios se mecen en el viento.**

**Nos miramos como deseando grabarnos cada rasgo uno del otro, para llevarnos siempre con nosotros, para nunca olvidarnos. Es algo para el ma****ñ****ana, aunque en ese ma****ñ****ana ya no estemos juntos.**

**Llevo mis manos hasta tu cintura; tus ojos me miran con esa belleza tan especial. Tu boca peque****ñ****a se entreabre un poco dejando ver la silueta de unos dientes magn****í****ficos. Nos acercamos despacio. No hay ninguna prisa. Si pudi****é****ramos detener este instante y eternizarlo, lo har****í****amos. Mis brazos te atraen con firmeza y en un instante me hallo tan cerca de ti que puedo sentir tu respiraci****ó****n en mi barbilla, tu aliento en mi aliento, tu boca en mi boca. Percibo el roce de tus labios suaves, otra vez s****ó****lo el roce. Llevo mis manos a tu espalda para sujetarte con fuerza. El morral de ****ú****tiles que sosten****í****as cae al suelo con estr****é****pito, pero no importa. Que se caiga todo el mundo en este momento.**

**Cierras los ojos, y disfrutas primero superficialmente mi lengua, mis dientes… una de tus manos se hunde en mi cabello y me acaricia. El beso se torna entonces m****á****s sustancial. Respiras con rapidez. Somos uno. En tu aliento hay ecos de frescura y sensualidad. Tus labios empiezan a mecerse en una apasionada fluctuaci****ó****n de movimientos, aceptando con profundidad, luego rehusando un poco y despu****é****s equilibrando la presi****ó****n de los m****í****os.**

**Dentro de la brumosa oscuridad que se matiza en perfumes y emociones de fantas****í****a, disfrutamos la entrega total. Ci****ñ****o con furia todo tu cuerpo y al hacerlo parece que fuera tu alma la que tengo enlazada a la m****í****a. Ahora ya nada podr****á**** separarnos, ni la misma distancia, Pero es tarde y tus padres estar****á****n preocupados****…**** Apreso tu labio inferior entre los m****í****os. Nuestros ojos se abren. Estoy mareado y tiemblo.**

**Nos separamos sin dejar de mirarnos pero con algo nuevo, el gusto de un amor infinito que tal vez tardaremos mucho tiempo en dejar de saborear.**

—**Adi****ó****s, mi cielo.**

—**Cu****í****date mucho ****— ¿****qu****é**** otra cosa puedo decir?****—****. Que Dios te bendiga siempre. **

**Dices que s****í****. Pareces no poder agregar a esto nada m****á****s. Te agachas con rapidez, recuperas el morral del piso y giras el cuerpo para echarte a correr. Desapareces de mi vista. Vuelvo a sentarme en la banca tratando de recuperar el aliento y el equilibrio. Ahora, sin ti, debo aprender a vivir desde el principio.**

_Aki esta otro capitulo mas de esta historia, esta es la segunda parte del libro que Haruka escribi__ó__, lo dividir__é__ en 2 partes mas, agradesco a quellas personas que leen este finc (si vez esto mi amor te amo mucho mi M.T) un avenze de la segunda temporada_

_-Hola, princesa_

_-¿Eres tu?_

_-Si, Sirena _

_-Hacia mucho tiempo que nadien me llamaba asi.._

_-Desde que nos separamos, no he pensando en otra mujer. Me has hecho falta. ¡hay tantas cosas que no aclaramos... tantos cabos que dejamos sueltos!_

_Me despido de ustedes Atte. Galicia poseedor de la espada excalibur._


	22. Chapter 22 Sirena Parte III

**SIRENA PARTE III**

**CAPITULO SIETE**

**Despu****é****s de un rato, levanto mi mochila que hab****í****a ca****í****do en el arroyuelo. Sacudo el agua que le escurre y lo abrazo. Siento que me falta el aire.**

**De pronto me embiste el p****á****nico. Ma****ñ****ana no podr****é**** volver a vivir lo que viv****í****. La rabia, el horror y la desesperaci****ó****n taladran de improviso mi mente.**

**Salto y echo a correr.**

**La reja del colegio est****á**** entreabierta y salgo como rel****á****mpago sin mirar a los lados. Tengo que encontrarte.**

**Acompa****ñ****arte a tu casa. Ayudarte a empacar. Estar a tu lado hasta el ****ú****ltimo momento. Eso har****í****a mi padre si mam****á**** tuviera que partir para siempre a otro pa****í****s.**

**Llego a la calle estrecha y veo la pendiente en toda su extensi****ó****n. Corro hacia arriba. No est****á****s. Me desmorono en un mar de confusi****ó****n. Camino volteando para todos lados. Es in****ú****til.**

**Me dirijo a casa. Al llegar, encuentro un ambiente l****ú****gubre.**

**Mam****á**** est****á**** tan llena de pena que no se da cuenta de mi consternaci****ó****n. Acudi****ó**** al entierro de una vecina que falleci****ó**** la noche anterior. Nos platica, en la mesa de la cocina, que el funeral fue todo un drama. Nos describe c****ó****mo la gente destrozada llor****ó**** con terror junto a la fosa, c****ó****mo los gritos de desesperaci****ó****n se escucharon en todo el pante****ó****n. La se****ñ****ora viuda de Garc****í****a tuvo una larga agon****í****a; el c****á****ncer la destruy****ó**** poco a poco.**

**Mi madre la cuid****ó**** en los ****ú****ltimos d****í****as. Eran buenas amigas y el drama termin****ó**** esa tarde en un sepelio macabro. En casa hay un ambiente luctuoso. Comemos tarde, poco y en silencio. En cuanto terminamos, doy las gracias y voy a encerrarme a mi cuarto.**

**Camino de un lado a otro.**

**Tomo algunos libros y trato de leer. No puedo concentrarme. Encuentro un poema de Jaime Torres Bodet que me viene como anillo al dedo.**

**Tomo una hoja y escribo:**

**¿a ma****ñ****ana est****á**** de fiesta porque me has besado t****ú**** y al**

**contacto de tu boca todo el cielo se hace azul.**

**El arroyo est****á**** cantando porque me has mirado t****ú**** y en el sol**

**de tu mirada toda el agua se hace azul.**

**El pinar est****á**** de luto porque me has dejado t****ú**** y la noche**

**est****á**** llorando noche p****á****lida y azul, noche azul de fin de**

**oto****ñ****o y de adi****ó****s de juventud, noche en que muri****ó**** la luna,**

**noche en que te fuiste t****ú****.**

**Van a dar las seis de la tarde. Cierro el libro de poemas, ech****ó**** la cabeza hacia atr****á****s y observo el techo de mi cuarto. Esta vez la tribulaci****ó****n es mucho m****á****s severa. No creo poder superarla solo. Recuerdo momentos vividos y me invade la tristeza, la euforia, la ira…**

**Pienso: Es curioso que hayas ocultado tanto tiempo lo que sent****í****as. Te admiro y desde****ñ****o por eso. Te amo y te odio****…**** ¿Por qu****é**** no me lo dijiste antes? En vez de gastar energ****í****a y tiempo precioso en peleas tontas con Seiya, pod****í****amos haber disfrutado juntas nuestra mutua compa****ñí****a. ****¿****C****ó****mo pod****í****as ser una mujer tan inteligente e ingenua a la vez?**

**Hay algo discordante que vibra en mi cerebro.**

**Voy a acomodar el peque****ñ****o libro de poes****í****as y miro algunos otros vol****ú****menes.**

**Me llama la atenci****ó****n un t****í****tulo especial: Comprenda y perdone a tiempo.**

**Lo abro y leo algunos fragmentos. Me parecen tan oportunos que regreso a la mesa y tomo un l****á****piz para subrayar.**

**Hay ejemplos impactantes. Entiendo al marcarlos c****ó****mo, cualquier acto disparatado puede comprenderse y perdonarse.**

**En el peri****ó****dico principal de Monterrey se public****ó**** hace algunos meses esta historia: Un automovilista conduc****í****a con exceso de velocidad, tocando el claxon encendiendo las luces y vociferando. En una estrecha avenida tuvo que maniobrar cerr****á****ndosele a un auto compacto, que estuvo a punto de chocar. El conductor del auto compacto aceler****ó**** y alcanz****ó**** al agresor. Le obstruy****ó**** el paso y se baj****ó**** furioso. "¿Tienes mucha prisa?", le pregunt****ó****, ****"****pues ser****á**** la ****ú****ltima vez que corras tanto…" Entonces le dio un balazo y lo mat****ó****. Lo tr****á****gico y terrible de este caso real, fue que el hombre con prisa llevaba a su hijo enfermo al hospital.**

**El momento presente es ****ú****nico, pero las emociones y circunstancias son diferentes para cada individuo.**

**A las siete de la ma****ñ****ana, en el mismo vag****ó****n del metro, una persona piensa en el examen que presentar****á****, otra se dirige a la delegaci****ó****n de polic****í****a, otra va a su oficina, otra de compras, otra acaba de sufrir una tragedia…**

**En el mismo tiempo, cada uno vive historias diferentes. Es injusto enfadarse porque el vecino act****ú****e de forma distinta. Los momentos son iguales, pero los mundos no. Lo que hay en la cabeza, y en el coraz****ó****n de dos seres que comparten un espacio puede estar distanciado por miles de kil****ó****metros.**

**No tienes derecho a condenar.**

**La conducta inexplicable de otros siempre es explicable. El intolerante termina convirti****é****ndose en fan****á****tico destructivo.**

**Criticar y destruir es f****á****cil. S****ó****lo quien ama de verdad es capaz de construir.**

**Un monje a punto de ser asesinado solicit****ó**** a su verdugo una ****ú****ltima voluntad. ****"¿****Ves la rama de aquel ****á****rbol?****"**** le dijo. "C****ó****rtala con tu machete.****"**** El asesino obedeci****ó**** y la rama cargada de flores cay****ó**** al suelo. El monje le pidi****ó**** entonces: "Ahora p****é****gala para que vuelva a vivir y d****é**** frutos." El criminal se qued****ó**** confundido sin poder cumplir la ****ú****ltima voluntad del monje. Entonces ****é****ste se incorpor****ó**** y le habl****ó**** muy fuerte a la cara. ****"¿****Piensas que eres poderoso porque destruyes y matas, pero eso puede hacerlo cualquier necio; esc****ú****chame bien, si quieres de verdad ser grande, construye y salva…!**

**Las relaciones humanas, son bendecidas cuando hay cerca alguien que comprende, ama, ayuda y participa en los problemas de otro.**

**Las personas tenemos profunda necesidad de amor, pero escatimamos el que podemos dar. Somos entes sociales pero intolerantes. Queremos ser comprendidos pero no comprendemos. Deseamos que otros construyan y destruimos. Vemos la paja en el ojo del vecino e ignoramos la viga que tenemos en el nuestro.**

**S****ó****lo lograremos hacer de este mundo algo distinto cuando acabemos con el ego****í****smo y empecemos a servir, edificar, perdonar… Cuando respondamos al llamado intr****í****nseco, que Dios sembr****ó**** en lo m****á****s profundo de nuestro ser, de amar.**

**CAPITULO OCHO**

**Termino de leer y me quedo pensativa por un largo rato.**

**Te amo, Sirena, y no quiero juzgarte. Yo no estoy en tus zapatos. No he vivido tus problemas.**

**Entonces me invade de nuevo la extra****ñ****a combinaci****ó****n de ira, depresi****ó****n y miedo... Necesito verte una vez m****á****s. Es viernes. Si viajas el domingo, tenemos todo el s****á****bado para estar juntas.**

**Salgo a la calle sin avisar ni pedir permiso.**

**Cuento con las monedas justas para subirme a un microb****ú****s e ir a tu domicilio.**

**Cuando llego, toco el timbre sin dudarlo.**

**Sobo mis manos, emocionada, nerviosa, tensa.**

**Nadie abre. Vuelvo a tocar y el resultado es el mismo. Lo intento por tercera vez, golpeando ahora la puerta met****á****lica con los nudillos. No obtengo respuesta.**

**La casa est****á**** vac****í****a.**

**Me siento en la acera imaginando que llegar****á****s en cualquier momento, como lo hiciste, cuando menos lo esperaba, la tarde en que fuimos por el libro.**

**Miro el reloj.**

**Despu****é****s de una hora me pongo de pie. Tengo que regresar a casa o me las ver****é**** muy duras por haberme salido sin avisar. En ese momento, un Renault 5 color violeta se detiene frente a m****í****.**

**Una joven bien arreglada se baja para tocar la puerta.**

**Me acerco a ella.**

—**Parece que no hay nadie —le digo.**

**Voltea a verme**

— **¿Nos conocemos?**

—**Quiz****á****. A m****í**** tambi****é****n me parece.**

**Observo a la muchacha. Es alta y muy maquillada. Aunque debe tener unos diecisiete a****ñ****os, con su atuendo parece de veinte.**

—**¿Haruka?**

—**S****í****.**

—**T****ú**** no me recuerdas ****¿****verdad?**

**Contesto que no.**

— **¡Eso me pasa por confiada! Yo cre****í**** que te acordabas de m****í**** a cada momento… —se r****í****e sin querer, y empiezo a rememorar esa voz y esas palabras—. T****ú**** eras mi marido y luego te fuiste con ella. Por eso tambi****é****n tuve que dejarte. Ideas explosivas. Un desfile de nombres. Mi mente hace esfuerzos cicl****ó****peos por enfocarse. ****¿****Esta chica es quien yo creo? ¿Ha cambiado tanto en un a****ñ****o?**

— **¿Todav****í****a no me reconoces, chamb****ó****n?**

—**Cla… cla…**

**Unazuki.**

—**El a****ñ****o pasado ****é****ramos amantes plat****ó****nicos ****¿****recuerdas?**

**Veo a la enorme joven. Cuando declamaba, ella y sus amigas me avergonzaban abraz****á****ndome como si fuera su mascota.**

**Ve mi expresi****ó****n alegre, sonr****í****e y me extiende la mano. De inmediato me atrae para darme un beso en cada mejilla. Los recibo con reciprocidad. Para ella las cosas no han cambiado mucho. Yo sigo siendo la ni****ñ****a inocente con quien se puede jugar a los amantes sin arriesgar la virginidad.**

—**Y qu****é****. ****¿****Sirena es tu novia por fin?**

—**Es mi novia desde hoy, as****í**** que llegas al momento de la inauguraci****ó****n de t****í****tulos.**

— **¡Oye, qu****é**** bien! Aunque no eres muy r****á****pido, ****¿****verdad? ****—**** arquea las cejas—. ¡Desde que te conozco era ella con quien tratabas de traicionarme!**

—**S****í****. Soy un poco lento.**** —¿****Y todav****í****a declamas? En la escuela a la que voy ahora no hay personas talentosas como t****ú****.**

—**Todav****í****a lo hago, Unazuki ****—****la observo con suspicacia****—****, ****¿****y t****ú****?, ****¿****no me digas que sales con un tipo alto, rubio, de nariz aguile****ñ****a, rapado como militar?**

—**S****í****…****¿****C****ó****mo lo sabes?**

—**Vive en esta casa. Vaya. ¿Qu****é**** te parece? Apenas nos dejamos de ver unos meses, ambos caemos en infidelidad y venimos a encontrarnos en la misma direcci****ó****n, buscando a nuestros respectivos amantes que, para colmo, resultan ser hermanos?**

—**Qu****é**** tino, ****¿****verdad? ****—****r****í****e un poco azarada. Se da cuenta que ya no soy la chica de hace unos meses.**

— **¿Vienes a buscar a Fiore Kaioh?**

—**S****í****.**

**Su rostro emite un destello de preocupaci****ó****n y temor. Deja a un lado su juego y se asoma por el marco de la puerta con inquietud.**

— **¿Dices que no hay nadie?**

—**Ya me cans****é**** de tocar.**

— **¿Sabes d****ó****nde pueden estar?**

—**Quiz****á**** en un hospital. No s****é**** en cual. Sirena me dijo que la van a operar de un peque****ñ****o quiste en la rodilla. Tambi****é****n supe que el domingo se van a mudar a otro pa****í****s. Tal vez est****é****n haciendo preparativos.**

— **¿Todo eso te dijo?**

—**S****í****. ****¿****No lo sab****í****as?**

**Mueve la cabeza diciendo que no.**

—**Adem****á****s ****—****agrego****—**** la mam****á**** de Fiore est****á**** enferma y la llevar****á****n como interna a una instituci****ó****n donde estudiar****á****n su caso. Entre otras razones, por eso se mudar****á****n.**

—**Haruka, ya me hiciste dudar. Dame tu tel****é****fono. Yo no sab****í****a nada de eso. O mejor dicho lo que sab****í****a era algo diferente. Voy a investigar y te llamo.**

**Intercambiamos tel****é****fonos y nos despedimos. Ella se olvida de bromear respecto a su amor por m****í****. Yo no se lo recuerdo.**

**CAPITULO NUEVE**

**Al regresar a casa recibo un fuerte rega****ñ****o por haber salido a la calle sin avisar. Me lo esperaba. Aunque la reprimenda es muy severa, a todo digo que s****í****, con la cabeza baja, sin protestar ni escuchar.**

**Marco el tel****é****fono de Mina. Nadie contesta****…**

**Entro a mi habitaci****ó****n y me pongo de rodillas junto a la cama. No estoy muy acostumbrado a rezar pero esta vez una oraci****ó****n espont****á****nea brota de lo m****á****s profundo de mi coraz****ó****n:**

—**Se****ñ****or. Yo no s****é**** muchas cosas, pero t****ú**** s****í****. Dame la paz de entender que tienes el control de todo y que al final ella estar****á**** bien****…**** La pongo en tus manos para que la cuides donde quiera que vaya… T****ú****, Dios m****í****o, nos diste este amor. Algo tan grande, tan sublime, no puede provenir de nosotros. Tienes que ser t****ú**** el autor, as****í**** que perd****ó****name si a partir de hoy todas las noches de mi vida me escuchas pedir por ella.**

**A la ma****ñ****ana siguiente, me levant****ó**** temprano y lavo los coches sin que nadie me lo pida. Quiero reconciliarme con mis pap****á****s.**

**A mediod****í****a, pap****á**** nos invita a comprar plantas para la nueva jardinera. Mis tres hermanos saltan de alegr****í****a. Todos quieren adornar ese rinc****ó****n de la casa.**

**Yo participo de la convivencia, pero no hablo demasiado. Necesito verte.**

**Estoy distra****í****da mientras compran las plantas. Percibo apenas el entusiasmo de mis hermanos mientras escogen las que suponen lucir****á****n mejor.**

**Me aparto del bullicio. Voy al sitio m****á****s solitario del invernadero. Te necesito a ti en este momento, estornudando y restregando mi piel en un mar de hojas ****á****speras. Te necesito m****á****s que nunca, porque m****á****s que nunca me siento vac****í****a, desamparado.**

**Mi mente no para de buscar pistas. Recuerdo la breve conversaci****ó****n que tuvimos despu****é****s de la pelea colectiva.**

—**Gracias —dijiste—. Te admiro.**

—**Yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.**

—**Estoy muy mal, Haruka. No s****é**** cu****á****nto tiempo voy a aguantar.**

— **¿Qu****é**** te pasa?**

—**Mi vida se est****á**** despedazando.**

—**Ven ac****á****.**

—**D****é****jame. No puedo.**

— **¿Por qu****é****?**

—**Vas a da****ñ****arme y yo voy a da****ñ****arte a ti. Lo veo muy claro.**

—**Est****á****s en un error. Soy la ****ú****nica persona que no te traicionar****á**** jam****á****s.**

—**Eso dices. Pero no me conoces.**

**Repaso las frases con verdadero temor. ¿Qu****é**** quisiste decir?**

— **¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?**

**Una empleada, coqueta, se acerca. Es m****á****s o menos de mi edad.**

—**No, gracias.**

—**En este rinc****ó****n s****ó****lo encontrar****á****s follaje selv****á****tico ****—****insiste—, nada interesante. Si quieres te puedo mostrar flores bellas.**

—**Necesito estar en medio de la espesura —contesto y agrego en un susurro—. Huyo de la polic****í****a.**

**La joven no sabe si bromeo, pero se retira de inmediato comprendiendo que no es bienvenida. A lo lejos escucho que pap****á**** ha elegido una flor que le encanta a Hotaru y que a Liliana le parec****í****a una flor con cara de flor est****ú****pida.**

**Comienzan a llamarme. Salgo del encierro y camino detr****á****s de mi familia. Llegamos al coche. Pap****á**** abre la cajuela. El mocoso que ayuda arroja los vegetales al interior y se sacude, las manos. Bien, ¿y su propina?**

**En el auto eludo todas las insinuaciones de por qu****é**** no los ayud****é**** a elegir las plantas, me limito a responder con frases cortas. Pap****á**** da por terminadas las indagaciones y enciende la radio.**

**Empieza una canci****ó****n de Camilo Sesto. Mam****á**** sube el volumen y Liliana se estira desde el asiento trasero para subirlo m****á****s, hasta casi reventar las bocinas. Pap****á**** apaga el aparato y se inicia una terrible discusi****ó****n sobre si el cantante es o no amanerado.**

**Voy hundido en mis pensamientos.**

—**A Haruka le toca regar las plantas antes de sembrarlas.**

**Un coro de gritos apoya la propuesta. Est****á**** bien. Bajo del auto, ayudo a cargar los reto****ñ****os y comienzo a hacer lo que me exigen. Me siento deca****ída****, sin fuerzas****…**** intranquila por lo que pudiera llegar a saber; a ocurrir. Veo a trav****é****s de la ventana que mis padres se abrazan y se besan. Cruza por mi mente la idea de hablar con ellos, pero la descarto. ¿Qu****é**** les dir****í****a? ****¿****Que estoy preocupado sin saber por qu****é**** y deseo visitar a una chica que no s****é**** d****ó****nde est****á****? Comparto la apoteosis de dar vida a la nueva jardinera. Ayudo en silencio a sembrar las plantas. Pap****á**** pone m****ú****sica alegre; la convivencia ser****í****a extraordinaria si yo no tuviera esa actitud seria e introvertida.**

**M****á****s tarde comemos pollo rostizado sin que nadie se atreva a preguntarme qu****é**** me pasa.**

**Comienza a oscurecer cuando escucho el timbre del tel****é****fono. Alguien contesta en la sala.**

**Derramo el vaso con agua. Me levanto para buscar un trapo y aguzo el o****í****do.**

**¿Mam****á**** me est****á**** llamando?**

**Voy de inmediato.**

— **¿Qui****é****n es?**

—**No s****é****. Una chica.**

**El coraz****ó****n se me contrae.**

— **¿Hola? ¿Haruka?**

— **¿Si?**

—**Soy Unazuki.**

—**He estado esperando tu llamada todo el d****í****a.**

**Unazuki se escucha muy lejos. Me confiesa haber llegado al fondo del asunto. En efecto operaron a mi Sirena de un quiste. Ella fue al hospital a verla. Me tapo el o****í****do libre esforz****á****ndome por escuchar.**

**Me parece que Unazuki no es Unazuki. Por un momento creo estar hablando con una persona desconocida. Siento temor.**

—**Casi no te oigo, ¿puedes hablar m****á****s alto?**

**Se escuchan murmullos.**

—**S****í****—****explica con fuerza al fin****—****. Te dec****í****a que hab****í****a algunos errores en tu informaci****ó****n. En efecto una persona de la familia estaba grave de salud y planeaban internarla para estudiar su caso.**

—**La mam****á****. ***

**No la oigo contestar.**

— **¿Unazuki?**

—**S****í****—****responde con una voz muy d****é****bil****—****. Aqu****í**** estoy.**

**¿Qu****é**** est****á**** pasando? Quien quiera que se encuentre del otro lado de la l****í****nea no desea hablar conmigo, as****í**** que pregunto otra vez:**

— **¿Eres t****ú**** Unazuki? ****¿****Te ocurre algo?**

**Ella me contesta con una voz muy d****é****bil.**

**S****í****, detr****á****s de esa extra****ñ****a fonaci****ó****n se halla la voz de la novia de Fiore. Pero algo le pasa. Es evidente, porque casi no quiere hablar. Le tengo que sacar las palabras a base de preguntas desesperadas, y le exijo, le exijo casi a gritos que me diga todo lo que sabe, que me diga todo lo que ocurri****ó**** y averigu****ó****, ****¡****que me lo diga porque tengo derecho a saberlo!**

**Se resiste durante unos momentos m****á****s, pero al fin claudica y habla, habla mucho… en mi cabeza se repiten algunas im****á****genes de mi Sirena.**

**¿De qu****é**** me sirve amarte tanto, Ruka?, ****¿****de qu****é****?**

**Si minti****é****ndote o no s****ó****lo voy a significar problemas para ti. ¿Por qu****é**** si yo quisiera significarte toda la alegr****í****a tengo que representar esto…? de qu****é**** me sirve amarte entonces?**

—**La operaci****ó****n que le hicieron a tu novia era de un quiste, pero no en la rodilla, sino en la cabeza.**

**Mi mano se aferra al auricular. Un mar de pensamientos terribles cae sobre m****í****. De pronto las piezas del rompecabezas encajan y lo veo todo monstruosamente enlazado.**

**Unazuki me lo dice y el impacto me hace balbucear cosas sin sentido. Al fin, exijo.**

—**Repite eso ****ú****ltimo, por favor.**

—**Operaron a tu Sirena a medio d****í****a. Todo ha sido muy r****á****pido. Trasladaron el cuerpo a la capilla hace rato y el velorio funeral acaba de empezar.**

3.3 mi amor M.T eres mi motivo, inspiración para escribir TE AMO muchooo!

Aquí esta otro capitulo de esta historia, como ven la mente e imaginación de Haruka al matar a su sirena en su propio libro, nuevamente agradesco a quienes se toman el tiempo en leer este finc me despido de ustedes atte. Galicia poseedor de la espada Excalibur (sii tengo sentimientos y amo mucho a mi novia M.T)


	23. Chapter 23 Sirena Parte IV

SIRENA PARTE IV

CAPITULO DIEZ

— **¡¿Muri****ó****?! ****—****le grito a Unazuki sintiendo el estallido tremendo de mis entra****ñ****as, la conmoci****ó****n absoluta en mi mente y una horrible daga helada de marfil insert****á****ndose en mi espina dorsal.**

— **¿Qu****é**** dices? Por favor, Unazuki, ****¿****no puede ser?**

—**Yo hubiera preferido no dec****í****rtelo.**

**Veo mi mano colgando el tel****é****fono con violencia.**

**Escondo la cara entre mis brazos soportando apenas la terrible presi****ó****n en la cabeza. La respiraci****ó****n me falta. Siento que me caigo. Pap****á**** corre a ayudarme, pero no; ****é****l no sabe que para m****í**** mal ya no hay ninguna ayuda posible.**

**CAPITULO ONCE**

**En el vest****í****bulo del velatorio impera la sombra de un dolor colectivo fuera de lo normal. Arreglos florales, personas caminando de un lado a otro con desesperaci****ó****n inaudita.**

**Unazuki me ve llegar y se acerca para recibirme. Comienza a hablar, a darme explicaciones, pero yo no la escucho, porque descubro sola, de pie, al fondo del pasillo, a mi entra****ñ****able amiga Mina.**

**Una gigantesca losa me cae encima.**

**¿Qui****é****n le avis****ó****? ****¿****Sab****í****a la verdad y no me la dijo?**

**Abandono a Unazuki y camino hacia la pecosa.**

—**Hola, Mina.**

**Da un respingo y me mira con susto.**

— **¡Haruka! ****¿****Qu****é**** haces aqu****í****?**

—**Lo mismo te pregunto.**

—**Se supon****í****a que no deber****í****as****…**

— **¿No deber****í****a, qu****é****?**

**Suspira y me observa con abatimiento.**

—**Ella me llam****ó**** ayer por la tarde. Su ****ú****nica preocupaci****ó****n era que la recordaras como estaba en aquel momento… En ese ****ú****ltimo beso.**

— **¿Te cont****ó****?**

**Asiente limpi****á****ndose la cara con el pu****ñ****o de su blusa.**

—**Y t****ú****—****pregunta ella****—****, ****¿****c****ó****mo supiste?**

—**Me habl****ó**** Unazuki.**

—**¿La novia de Fiore?**

—**S****í****.**

— **¡No debi****ó**** dec****í****rtelo la tonta! Sirena sufri****ó**** tanto por ocult****á****rtelo.**

—**Pero no entiendo, Mina. ¿Por qu****é**** si a ti tambi****é****n te hab****í****a escondido la verdad, al final se arrepinti****ó**** y te llam****ó****?**

—**Escribi****ó**** una carta.**

— **¿C****ó****mo?**

—**Parece que lo hizo a ****ú****ltima hora. Antes de venir al hospital.**

— **¿Y?**

—**Es para ti. Me pidi****ó**** que te la diera s****ó****lo si t****ú**** te enterabas y ella no sal****í****a con vida de la operaci****ó****n.**

— **¿La traes contigo?**

**La saca de su bolsa. Casi se la arrebato. Una angustia insoportable me comprime el alma al tocar el sobre.**

**No puedo creerlo. Nunca imagin****é**** que me encontrar****í****a con algo as****í****.**

**Quiz****á**** las l****á****grimas no me permitir****á****n leer. Comienzo a abrirla con cuidado, como si se tratara de una ilusi****ó****n de cristal que pudiera romperse a la primera caricia de mis manos. Extiendo las hojas. Camino al lugar m****á****s apartado posible y tomo asiento.**

**Mina me deja sola.**

**CAPITULO DOCE**

**Dicen que las mujeres s****ó****lo lloran**

**cuando quieren fingir hondos pesares;**

**los que tan falsa m****á****xima, atesoran,**

**muy torpes deben ser, o muy vulgares.**

**Si llegara mi llanto hasta la hoja**

**donde temblando est****á**** la mano m****í****a,**

**para poder decirte mis congojas,**

**con l****á****grimas la carta escribir****í****a.**

**Mas si el llanto es tan claro que no pinta**

**y hay que usar otra tinta m****á****s obscura,**

**la negra escoger****é**** porque es la tinta**

**donde m****á****s se refleja mi amargura.**

**Aunque yo soy para so****ñ****ar esquiva,**

**s****é**** que para so****ñ****ar nac****í**** despierta.**

**Me he sentido morir y a****ú****n estoy viva;tengo ansias de vivir y ya estoy muerta.**

**Juan de Dios Peza hizo una obra maestra al escribir lo que siento sin conocerme.**

**El tumor en mi tallo cerebral ha crecido y amenaza con cortarme la respiraci****ó****n de un momento a otro.**

**Por eso, a pesar de haber sido diagnosticado como inoperable, van a hacer un intento de inhibirlo.**

**Al rato estar****é**** interna en el hospital.**

**Hoy me levant****é**** muy temprano para ver el amanecer. Desde que supe la gravedad de mi problema, he recibido con ansia cada ma****ñ****ana y he disfrutado con m****á****s deseo que nadie los ocasos. Desde hace varias semanas me paso las tardes en el jard****í****n.**

**Me gusta sentir el c****é****sped blando bajo mis pies descalzos y gozar de esta sensaci****ó****n de libertad.**

**S****é**** que mis padres me observan a veces, llorando, desde la ventana, pero no me interrumpen. ¿Sabes? Tambi****é****n me gusta estar aqu****í**** para pensar en ti. Sin querer, recuerdo c****ó****mo es que muy poco a poco me conquistaste.**

**Al principio te cre****í****a una chica tonta y desubicada; me re****í****a de ti. Nunca imagin****é**** que iba a llegar a quererte tanto. Cautivaste mi coraz****ó****n con cada detalle, con cada sonrisa. Te confieso que bromeaba mucho con lo que Mina contaba al principio: ¡Un mani****á****tico sexual andaba tras de mis huesos! C****ó****mo me divert****í**** con eso, pero aun as****í**** me inclinaba a no creer nada de lo malo que dec****í****an de ti, porque tu estilo me atrajo desde siempre, tu personalidad,**

**Haruka, me gustaba aunque me negara a aceptarlo.**

**Te cuento esto porque en el pasado nunca tuve oportunidad de contarte nada y en el futuro tal parece que tampoco la tendr****é****.**

**Cuando los desmayos y dolores de cabeza comenzaron, me hicieron muchos an****á****lisis. Fue un tiempo de tensi****ó****n. Mis padres discut****í****an por todo. No se pon****í****an de acuerdo en si deb****í****an o no darme la noticia.**

**Mam****á**** tom****ó**** la decisi****ó****n de forma unilateral y me dijo que, como yo era una persona juiciosa e inteligente, ten****í****a derecho a saberlo todo para que afrontara el futuro.**

**Aprecio su confianza hacia m****í****, pero ****¿****sabes cu****á****ndo me lo dijo? ****¡****Yo hubiese reaccionado con m****á****s serenidad s****í**** me hubiera dado la noticia unos d****í****as antes! ****¡****Me revel****ó**** todo la noche del d****í****a en que fuimos a comprar aquel libro, cuando me sent****í****a m****á****s locamente enamorada de ti; cuando el amor hac****í****a despertar en mi mente un sin fin de esperanzas y de alegr****í****as. Llor****é**** mucho esa noche y no porque fuera inmadura o incapaz de razonar, sino porque me enfrentaba a la posible p****é****rdida de toda una vida llena de anhelos y de esa nueva alegr****í****a por vivir; ****¡****todo se perd****í****a!, y no era f****á****cil resignarse a perderlo todo, a perderte a ti, ahora que te hab****í****a encontrado.**

**Mi reacci****ó****n a la noticia fue muy negativa. Me deprim****í****.**

**Llor****é**** mucho. Grit****é**** y reclam****é****. Eso empeor****ó**** mi problema. Comenc****é**** a sufrir desmayos m****á****s largos y frecuentes. Mi mam****á**** tiene una enfermedad reum****á****tica poco com****ú****n en las mujeres, llamada espondilitis anquilosante. Cuando est****á**** bajo tensi****ó****n, sus dolores de espalda y cadera se intensifican al grado de que no puede caminar. Durante d****í****as estuvo en silla de ruedas. Pap****á**** se enfad****ó**** con ella. Despu****é****s se enoj****ó**** consigo mismo y comenz****ó**** a tomar. Mis padres ri****ñ****eron mucho. Por m****í**** causa. Todo se complic****ó****. Los vi discutir a gritos.**

**Me asust****é**** tanto que tuve miedo de que se separaran cuando yo me hubiera ido. As****í**** que adem****á****s de mi futuro sin futuro ten****í****a que enfrentarme al sentimiento de culpa por lo que pasaba en casa. ¿C****ó****mo quer****í****as que me comportara en la escuela? ¿Verdad que me entiendes? Me aisl****é**** de mis amigas y te rechac****é**** a ti, aun am****á****ndote, me hund****í**** en el silencio de mis pensamientos, ten****í****a que hallar la forma de demostrarte mi amor sin ocasionarte sufrimientos despu****é****s.**

**Te necesitaba, por eso cuando me hablabas de tu cari****ñ****o, cuando me describ****í****as la amistad que podr****í****amos mantener, la relaci****ó****n de amor en s****í****, que yo tanto tiempo aguard****é**** verla real, procuraba no mirarte a la cara, odiaba tener que bajar la vista, pero ten****í****a miedo de que con los ojos te delatara lo que sent****í****a con tanta intensidad y que las circunstancias me obligaban a negar.**

**Los desacuerdos no terminaron en mi casa y cada vez, aunque mis padres se preocupaban por ocultarlo, se hac****í****a m****á****s tirante la relaci****ó****n entre ellos. Estoy segura que tuvo mucho que ver el dolor y el desequilibrio emocional de saber que tal vez perder****í****an a su hija.**

**Todo sigui****ó**** as****í**** hasta que un d****í****a, se te ocurri****ó**** un detalle especial: Me regalaste una caja de chocolates, un poema y una carta sobre el asunto de que Dios nos da a todos "paquetes". Trat****é**** de aparentar frente a ti que no era importante lo que me dabas, pero vaya que lo era. No lo ocult****é**** a nadie en casa cuando llegu****é****. Mis padres lo vieron y lo leyeron todo, y esa misma noche cuando mam****á**** tej****í****a en su mecedora y pap****á**** le****í****a el peri****ó****dico, me ech****é**** a sus pies y romp****í**** a llorar lastimosamente, abrazando la caja que t****ú**** me hab****í****as obsequiado, entonces mis padres comprendieron el porqu****é**** de mi tristeza. Necesitaba amor, y cuando les habl****é**** m****á****s cosas de ti, y me ayudaron a decidir que no deb****í****a decirte la verdad, me dieron el amor que me hac****í****a falta.**

**Tanto influiste en el pensamiento de mis padres que quieren gastar todo su capital en un viaje por el mundo para m****í****.**

**Tuve que mentirte en algunas cosas, peto en muchas no. Lo del viaje a Europa es verdad, lo realizaremos cuanto antes, s****ó****lo necesitamos que la operaci****ó****n de hoy en la noche salga bien, y en cuanto me den de alta me ir****é****, aunque tal vez no regrese; de igual modo, lo m****á****s seguro es que mis padres se mudar****á****n de pa****í****s y no volver****á****n aqu****í****.**

**Si la operaci****ó****n sale bien me ir****é**** contigo a visitar muchos pa****í****ses; contigo porque no dejar****é**** de recordarte nunca; quiero vivir para ti mis ****ú****ltimos d****í****as, vivir contigo aunque estemos lejos. Por eso he comido tus chocolates poco a poco, y lo hago especialmente cuando quiero sentirme cerca de ti. Ser****á****n los tuyos los ****ú****ltimos chocolates que coma, incluyendo uno de ellos que guardo con celo para los momentos terminales en que me gustar****í****a sentir que me acompa****ñ****as.**

**Cuando mi cuerpo se haya borrado de la historia, quedar****á****s t****ú****, con tu cuerpo y tu vida, y quiero que hagas de tu vida un monumento, porque tendr****á****s que realizar tus propios proyectos y los proyectos m****í****os, que ya no podr****é**** realizar yo. Para eso te pido que nunca dejes de ser como eres, que hagas que la gente te conozca para que te ame, s****ó****lo necesitan conocerte para amarte y yo quiero que tengas siempre amor, que mi recuerdo no te cause dolor, sino alegr****í****a, y sea la alegr****í****a que te mueva a conquistar muchas chicas, pues en alguna de ellas me encontrar****á****s a m****í**** otra vez. No lo olvides.**

**Haruka, no quiero llorar, pero tal parece que otra vez empiezo a ser derrotada por la tristeza.**

**Te fui siempre fiel, cr****é****eme, te am****é**** s****ó****lo a. ti; nunca, hubiese sido capaz de cruzar palabra siquiera con Alguien como Seiya en otras condiciones, pero ten****í****a que hallar la forma en que t****ú**** no insistieras en eso. Perd****ó****name por favor si te provoqu****é**** alg****ú****n disgusto, a m****í**** me atormentaba mucho el hacerlo, pero ten****í****a que ocasionar que olvidaras todo y que vivieras la vida t****ú****, que s****í**** ten****í****as una vida que vivir.**

**Me duele tanto escribir esto, me duele tanto que est****é****s lejos pensando que me voy a otro pa****í****s y te dejo. Por eso me sent****í**** mal cuando me dijiste que nadie me recordar****í****a, ni siquiera t****ú****…**** me hiciste dudar de lo que estaba haciendo, y me hiciste llorar mucho… pero gracias a eso pude decirte que te amaba. Ahora no puedo imaginar lo terrible que hubiera sido para m****í**** despedirme de ti sin hab****é****rtelo dicho.**

**C****ó****mo me gustar****í****a tenerte conmigo en la operaci****ó****n de esta tarde. Me gustar****í****a escuchar tu voz, sentir las caricias de tu mano, y de ser posible despedirme del mundo antes de ser anestesiada, con otro beso tuyo.**

**Cuando nos besamos recib****í**** tal fortaleza que ahora he decidido escribir esto y afrontar lo que venga.**

**S****ó****lo lamento que no est****é****s conmigo cuando todo termine. Lo lamento y s****é**** que no debo llorar. Si t****ú**** me vieras en este momento tan deshecha en l****á****grimas, me dir****í****as que no vale la pena sufrir tanto, que debo vivir el presente, y si lees esta carta mover****á****s la cabeza al ver las manchas amorfas de mis l****á****grimas, pero te suplico que no me consideres d****é****bil, porque no lloro por debilidad, lloro por alegr****í****a; por la alegr****í****a de haberte encontrado, por la alegr****í****a que t****ú**** me has dado con tus palabras, con tu abrazo, con tu beso… Por la alegr****í****a de un gran cari****ñ****o hacia ti y hacia Dios que me ha dado el regalo de tu amor.**

**Te amo con toda el alma. As****í****, espero que este papel nunca llegue a tus manos, pero si llegara, ser****í****a expresamente para darte las gracias, porque me ense****ñ****aste a apreciar el sol de cada ma****ñ****ana, a respirar y a vivir con ansia cada alborada, sentir el c****é****sped bajo mis pies descalzos y gozar de esas ****ú****ltimas sensaciones de libertad.**

**Gracias, Haruka. No te olvidar****é**** dondequiera llevarme el destino. Gracias por todas tus actitudes para conmigo, gracias por tu amor.**

**Y al final, como si se tratara de mis ****ú****ltimas palabras, quisiera escribir que Dios bendiga a mi hermano y a mis padres. Y que Dios te bendiga a ti, amigo m****í****o, que no s****é**** de qu****é**** forma lograste meterte tan dentro de mi coraz****ó****n.**

**Tu novia eternamente**

**Sirena.**

**CAPITULO TRECE**

**La monta****ñ****a que estaba escalando se desplom****ó**** y me dej****ó**** sepultada. Desde mi silla de trabajo miro al cielo por el ventanal abierto, percibiendo sobre m****í**** las enormes rocas del derrumbe.**

**Observo el atardecer pensando que nunca podr****é**** volver a levantarme. Y quisiera estar muerto tambi****é****n; con todo lo negativo que pueda parecer la afirmaci****ó****n, porque no tengo ya ninguna fuerza que me empuje a vivir. Quisiera estar contigo, tener la oportunidad de verte y hablarte, y decirte que te admiro.**

**Mi princesa. ¿Por qu****é**** tuvo que pasar esto?**

**He estado tantas horas sin dormir que estoy exhausto. Y ahora, sin haber pegado los ojos, veo otro d****í****a terminarse en la profundidad radiante y clara de un crep****ú****sculo lluvioso.**

**Sin una pizca de ****á****nimo para ponerme de pie, sin aliento, sin deseo de existir un momento m****á****s, pienso en ti, y tu imagen me asalta de nuevo y al momento me invade la congoja. Si te has ido, ¿con qu****é**** clase de esperanza voy a vivir yo?, ¿con qu****é**** clase de vida?**

**Unas palabras de Juan Ram****ó****n Jim****é****nez salen de mi boca de forma autom****á****tica, sin que tengan relaci****ó****n exacta con lo que me pasa: **

_**Y yo me ir**__**é**__**…**__** y se quedar**__**á**__**n los p**__**á**__**jaros cantando.**_

_**Y se quedar**__**á**__** mi huerto con su verde **__**á**__**rbol y con su pozo blanco.**_

_**Todas las tardes el cielo ser**__**á**__** azul y p**__**á**__**lido, y tocar**__**á**__**n como esta tarde est**__**á**__**n tocando las campanas del campanario.**_

_**Se morir**__**á**__**n aqu**__**é**__**llos que me amaron y el pueblo se har**__**á**__** nuevo cada a**__**ñ**__**o; y en el rinc**__**ó**__**n de mi huerto florido y encalado mi esp**__**í**__**ritu errar**__**á**__** nost**__**á**__**lgico**__**…**_

_**Y yo me ir**__**é**__**…**__**Y estar**__**é**__** solo. Sin hogar, sin **__**á**__**rbol verde, sin pozo blanco, sin cielo azul y pl**__**á**__**cido, y se quedar**__**á**__**n los p**__**á**__**jaros cantando.**_

**Miro el sobre con tu carta frente a m****í****. Lo contemplo. Est****á**** abultado.**

**Saco las hojas y admiro de nuevo tu caligraf****í****a preciosa y perfecta, igual a la escrita en aquella nota que me diste en el autob****ú****s, titulada ****"****Cuando se siente el aut****é****ntico amor".**

**No puedo leerla de nuevo. La he le****í****do tantas veces que casi me la he aprendido de memoria.**

**Se me cierra la garganta y la aflicci****ó****n se apodera de mi cuerpo.**

**Dentro del sobre hay un objeto que hincha el paquete. Es un chocolate con envoltura dorada.**

**Lo observo con detenimiento recordando… Despu****é****s le quito la cubierta y me lo echo a la boca. Paladeo un sabor dulce y delicioso; a la vez rae invade la sensaci****ó****n de que est****á****s muy cerca de ra****í****. Aunque no pudiste comer esa ****ú****ltima pieza, la guardaste con la misma finalidad. En mi paladar se disuelve poco a poco el concluyente sabor de tu presencia.**

**Sirena.**

**Te he tenido junto a m****í**** y te tendr****é**** por siempre.**

**Vivir****á****s conmigo cada instante; cuando llueva como esta noche y charle con la lluvia; cuando un p****á****jaro se pose en mi ventana y lo observe moverse.**

**Quiero recordarte siempre aun en la lejan****í****a, cuando mire una estrella, cuando piense en alguna princesa, pensar****é**** en ti, y cuando vuelva a amar de verdad a una mujer te amar****é**** a ti, porque quiz****á**** en esa mujer te encontrar****é**** de nuevo. ****¿****No es as****í****?**

**En la escuela nada ha cambiado mucho. No se ha notado tu ausencia, quiz****á**** porque apenas han pasado unos d****í****as de tu eterna ausencia; cuando pase m****á****s tiempo lo notar****á****n, pero nadie te llorar****á****. Hiciste muy bien las cosas. Todos creen lo de tu viaje y envidian tu suerte, incluso mis amigos m****á****s cercanos lo creen. Nicol****á****s y Kevin se han propuesto brindarme su apoyo para que me recupere de tu adi****ó****s, pero no necesito que me apoyen, yo me recuperar****é****.**

**Te lo prometo.**

**¿Sabes, mi amor? Mi grupo tiene la ceremonia el pr****ó****ximo lunes y yo le he dicho a Lita que quiero declamar. Lo har****é**** por ti, por evocarte frente a todos. Me encargar****é**** de hacer que el pr****ó****ximo lunes la ceremonia a la bandera sea la ceremonia de tu despedida. A nadie dir****é**** la verdad, pero todos lamentar****á****n tu lejan****í****a cuando yo declame ****"****Qu****é**** l****á****stima****"**** de Le****ó****n Felipe, tu poema favorito. Siempre me lo he sabido, y lo recitar****é**** por primera y ****ú****ltima vez, pero no s****é**** si est****é**** preparado para hacerlo, porque cuando lo haga vendr****á****s a mi mente… Quiz****á**** mis l****á****grimas no sean fingidas cuando diga:**

_**Y esa ni**__**ñ**__**a, un d**__**í**__**a, se puso mala, muy mala, y otro d**__**í**__**a, doblaron por ella ha muerto las campanas. Y en una calle muy clara, por esta calle tan ancha, vi c**__**ó**__**mo se la llevaban en una caja muy blanca…. Todo el ritmo de la vida pasa por este cristal de mi ventana, y la muerte, tambi**__**é**__**n pasa.**_

**Suspiro muy hondo en este instante como si con eso quisiera cerciorarme de que estoy vivo tanto como lo estaba antes.**

**Giro el sill****ó****n para mirar el jard****í****n. Me impresiona y me emociona ver a una pareja de pajaritos cobij****á****ndose del agua entre el ramal de la buganvilia.**

**Hay nubes muy negras que se hablan entre s****í**** con centellantes palabras, pero no es eso lo que ven mis ojos; es lo que ya no podr****é**** ver m****á****s, lo que mi alma desalentada por la triste y confusa sucesi****ó****n de sentimientos no volver****á**** a buscar m****á****s****…**** Todo eso. El mundo que conoc****í**** en los primeros albores de mi vida.**

**Es muy noche; hoy ha sido mi cumplea****ñ****os diecis****é****is.**

**En casa todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Le he hablado a mi familia de tu viaje y todos comprendieron el por qu****é**** me comport****é**** como lo hice los ****ú****ltimos d****í****as. Quise decirle a mam****á**** la verdad, pero al verla tan interesada, no cre****í**** justo provocarle ese sufrimiento.**

**Sirena. Tarde o temprano provocar****é**** que la gente te quiera.**

**Es una determinaci****ó****n muy seria. Hacer de mi vida un monumento, ¿lo recuerdas? y al mismo tiempo hacer de tu vida otro. La lluvia crece vertiginosamente. Un trepidante rel****á****mpago ilumina la faz de mi hermanito y hace temblar la habitaci****ó****n. Me pongo de pie.**

**Antes de cerrar la ventana contemplo el exterior un poco m****á****s. Estoy contento, amiga, porque he logrado, y lograr****é**** siempre, vivir para quien amo sencillamente. T****ú**** sabes de las noches que me he desvelado record****á****ndote, anhel****á****ndote, y pensando solamente con volver a verte. Me hago da****ñ****o, lo s****é****, no me lo digas. Aunque sufra, princesa m****í****a, mientras sufra por amor ser****é**** feliz. Una r****á****faga de viento azota el aguacero en mi rostro. Otro rel****á****mpago. Cierro la ventana, la cortina y me echo sobre mi cama descubierta. Sin querer recuerdo tus ojos que me miraron fijamente, despidi****é****ndose con expresiva ternura despu****é****s de habernos unido con un beso para siempre.**

**Me cubro con las cobijas y aprieto los ojos como queriendo olvidar, como queriendo dormir.**

**Pero no hay caso.**

**S****é**** bien que no podr****é**** hacerlo.**

**FIN **

**DE LA NOVELA "SIRENA"**

**Yo de nuevo actualizando r****á****pido, es que debo aprovechar ahorita que no hay mucha tarea (¬¬ si ya entre a la universidad) bien aqu****í**** esta la novela que Haruka escribi****ó****, nuevamente por que la mato y la inmortalizo en su libro aa lo iran descubriendo (Mi amor te amo mucho mi M.T tu eres mi motivo para seguir escribiendo) Gracias por leer este finc y dos cap****í****tulos mas y termina esta historia, me despido de ustedes Atte. Galicia poseedor de la espada excalibur **


	24. Chapter 24 Reencuentro con Mina

**REENCUENTRO CON MINA**

Puse el libro en mis piernas. Era un trabajo extenso. Casi quinientas cuartillas. Dedique tres años ininterrumpidos a escribirlo. Lo hice de forma extraña. Primero redacte el final y luego el principio.

A mi alrededor, periodistas, invitados, y jóvenes nominados esperaban a Light Yagami.

Varios guardias y acompañantes salieron a escena. Hubo un evidente despliegue de seguridad extra antes de que apareciera el presidente. Era un hombre canoso, de estatura mediana y mirada inestable. Aunque todos lo consideraban un líder tibio y sin carácter, poseía la investidura monárquica del poder absoluto.

La entrega de galardones inicio con un suntuoso protocolo. El maestro de ceremonias anuncio las categorías. Cuando llego la hora esperada, cito unas palabras de Luis Alberto Machado:

—El redactor comprende las leyes de la gramática, el escritor las de la vida. El redactor es un ejecutor, el escritor es un soñador. El escritor no está en la pluma sino en la cabeza. Lo importante es concebir la historia, no escribirla… Con la pluma cualquiera escribe, con la cabeza sólo los genios… Me es muy grato llamar al frente a la ganadora del Premio nacional de la juventud en literatura, autora de la novela Sirena.

Me puse de pie y camine despacio.

El presidente me coloco al cuello una medalla de oro, después me otorgo un certificado de premiación y estreche su mano con firmeza.

Salude a toda la hilera de personalidades en la mesa de presidio. Los flashazos de cámaras fotográficas iluminaron la escena con resplandores fugaces.

Tenía diecinueve años de edad. Era una joven atlética de aspecto serio. Estudiaba ingeniería en el tecnológico de Tlalnepantla, formaba parte del equipo mexicano olímpico de ciclismo y había representado a mi país en los campeonatos mundiales de Leipzing, Alemania Democrática y en los Panamericanos de Bogotá.

Aunque había logrado todas mis metas, me lamente que el abuelo estuviera enfermo y no hubiera podido acompañarme a recibir mi primer reconocimiento como escritora.

Regrese a la silla y leí el certificado que me acababan de dar.

En él se mencionaba el otorgamiento de una beca y la promesa de edición para la novela Sirena en el Fondo de Cultura Económica.

Moví la cabeza.

No estaba segura de querer publicarla. Había puesto demasiado de mí en esas páginas.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, salí a la sala de recepción. La familia se acercó a felicitarme.

Abrace a mis padres, hermanos, primos y tíos. No había ningún amigo. No tenía. De hecho era bastante ermitaña. Sin embargo, al final de la fila apareció una persona que no pertenecía a mi familia. Una amiga del pasado.

Abrí la boca en señal de asombro. ¿Era ella? ¡Cómo había cambiado! Lucía hermosa, pero distinta. Más delgada, más alta. Sus pecas habían desaparecido casi por completo.

—Hola.

— ¡Felicidades por el premio!

Nos abrazamos con un cariño especial.

— ¿Cómo supiste, Mina?

—Leí la noticia en el periódico.

—Gracias por venir.

—Haruka ¿Dónde has estado bribona? ¡Desapareciste del mapa! ¡Nunca me contestaste el teléfono!

—Estuve encerrada durante meses. Luego me dediqué al ciclismo y a viajar.

— ¿Enfermaste?

—Sí, de alguna forma. Podrás comprenderlo cuando leas el libro.

— ¡Quiero hacerlo!

Llame a Hotaru. Mi hermana acudió de inmediato. Se había convertido en una atractiva joven rubia de personalidad atrayente.

— ¿Tienes la copia de mi libro que te di a guardar?

—Es la única.

—Préstamela.

Hotaru se retiró y regreso a los dos minutos con el paquete de hojas. Se lo di a mi amiga.

—Léelo, Mina. Me interesa mucho tu opinión.

— ¿Se trata de Sirena?

—Si… y de ti, de Setsuna, de Seiya y de todas nuestras aventuras en la ETI.

—No lo puedo creer.

—Amiga, ¿aceptarías tomar un café conmigo?

—Claro.

— ¿Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana? Quizá para entonces ya lo habrás leído y podremos comentarlo.

Mina echo un vistazo al texto. Era muy voluminoso.

—Haré lo posible.

— ¿Sigues viviendo en la misma casa?

—Sí.

—Paso por ti el sábado a las siete de la noche.

—Te espero.

Llegue puntual a la cita, conduciendo un Fairmont deportivo color verde que mi papá le había obsequiado a Hotaru cuando cumplió quince años, pero que, a fin de cuentas, yo manejaba.

Eche un vistazo a la calle.

Había demasiados recuerdos en esa zona.

Cuando fui una adolescente, el conductor del Datsun rojo se detuvo justo a unos metros de aquel sitio para invitar a la pecosa a subir al coche.

Estire el cuello tratando de ver más allá. La casa de Kaioh estaba doblando la esquina.

Años atrás estacione el auto de mi madre en el mismo lugar en el que ahora estaba para recoger a la pecosa de quince años que me llevaría a una fiesta en la que nadie nos esperaba.

En aquella ocasión iba nerviosa, preocupada por la posibilidad de volver a encontrarme a los pandilleros de Seiya, y asustada por que íbamos a visitar Kaioh.

Toque la puerta.

Mina salió de inmediato. Iba muy arreglada. Llevaba la copia del libro bajo el brazo.

Me apresure a rodear el auto para abrirle la portezuela.

Fuimos a un restaurante cercano. En el trayecto casi no hablamos.

Al fin, nos sentamos frente a frente. Ella depositó el texto sobre la mesa y me dijo con seriedad.

—-Ya lo leí.

— ¿Te gustó?

—La primera parte sí. Es tan descriptiva y exacta a lo que pasó… pero el final…

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Me tiene desconcertada!

—Mina, tuve que hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué, Haruka? ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptaste la verdad, como todos nosotros y seguiste viviendo?

— ¡No pude! Cuando tú y yo fuimos a la casa de los Kaioh, sufrí un verdadero shock. Ese día mi vida cambió para siempre.

— ¡A mí me pasó algo similar, pero lo superé!

—Yo también. Mina. Sólo que pagué un precio más alto. Ahora soy escritor…

Llego el mesero y nos dio el menú. Ambas nos quedamos calladas mientras leíamos.

— ¿Has vuelto a ver a los Kaioh? —pregunte por lo bajo.

Ella asintió.

—Sí… Andan por allí.

Un rio de sensaciones aciagas invadió mi ánimo.

¡Ya lo había superado! ¿Por qué de repente me sentía tan mal?

—Voy a lavarme las manos.

Me puse de pie. Camine hasta los sanitarios. Me lave no sólo las manos, sino también la cara, los brazos y el cuello. Necesitaba refrescarme. Alejar esa sensación de ahogo que me estaba oprimiendo el pecho.

Salí del sanitario y vi a mi amiga, Mina, de espaldas sentada a la mesa.

Necesitaba oxígeno.

Decidí dar un paseo por el estacionamiento del restaurante. Sin querer recordé con todo detalle los pormenores de aquella tarde funesta.

_Bien aki esta otro capitulo de esta historia, el próximo capitulo será el ultimo de esta historia que se titulara "verdad" por fin Haruka hablara de lo que vio en esa fiesta y la motivo a escribir esa novela. Agradesco a quellas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer este finc (mi amor te amo mucho mi M.T) Atte. Galicia poseedor de la espada excalibur _


	25. Chapter 25 Verdad

_Hola aquí presentando el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, agradesco mucho a quienes an seguido esta historia, como dato la historia dejara en suspenso en el capitulo final, se preguntaran por que lo iso y cosas asi, me resta decirle que hay un segundo libro y ahí se aclara todo del por que Sirena era asi con Haruka, los dejo leer, lo mismo la historia no me pertenece es de Carlos Cuathemoc sanches y los personajes le pertencen a Naoko Takeuchi (si lo escribi mal discupas) bien a leer se ah dicho_

**VERDAD**

El dia anterior había ocurrido la pelea colectiva en mi escuela.

Me sentía plena y confiada, cuando Mina me habló por teléfono. Era algo extraño. Ella nunca me llamaba.

—Oye, Carlos. Necesito verte.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Se trata de Kaioh. Está como enloqueciendo. Investigué algunas cosas y… bueno…. Tiene una reunión en su casa hoy. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Cuando colgué el teléfono me di cuenta que mi madre me observaba.

— ¿Estás bien, hijo? Te veo preocupado.

—Se trata de Sirena. Tiene problemas graves y quiero visitarla. ¿Me prestarías tu carro?

—Claro.

Maneje hasta la casa de Mina. Después fuimos juntos a la casa de Kaioh.

Nos estacionamos. Había muchos carros.

—Es ahí —dijo la pecosa.

Observe algo que me puso nerviosa. El Datsun rojo se encontraba estacionado cerca.

—Tengo miedo.

— ¿De qué?

—No lo se

Bajamos del coche. Camine vigilando alrededor, preguntándome si algún día volvería a caminar por la calle sin temor.

Mina toco el timbre.

Una persona conocida salió a abrir la puerta.

Sentí parálisis momentánea.

— ¡Darién!

—Hola, chaparro. ¿Vienes a pagar la revista que rompiste? Ya me platicaron.

—Vi tu carro afuera, pero no pensé…

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Nos invitaron —dijo Mina—. ¿Podemos pasar?

—Bueno. Si es así, adelante.

Avanzamos con cautela. La última vez que vi a Darién estaba delirando y pidiendo a gritos una cajetilla de cigarros. Ahora parecía más templado.

—Enano, yo sabía que tarde o temprano te interesarías en nuestra organización.

Fiore salió a nuestro encuentro. Estaba borracho.

—Hola, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Amigos de tu hermana.

— ¡Ah! Qué bueno que pudieron venir. Pasen por favor.

El tipo puso una mano en mi espalda y estuvo a punto de caerse, arrastrándome con él.

—Vengan —continuo hipando—. Hay una junta de trabajo en el comedor; al rato será la fiesta, pero algunos ya nos adelantamos. ¿Gustan algo de tomar?

—No, gracias.

Nos sentamos en la sala.

Efectivamente, varias personas decían una especie de rezo alrededor de la mesa del comedor. Después se callaron. El dirigente hablo con voz fuerte.

—Es tiempo de romper con contratos antiguos. Bautizos, comuniones, oraciones de fe. Debemos liberarnos de toda religión y consolidar un nuevo compromiso con nuestro yo interior. Para ello necesitamos un mantra. Solo así lograremos viajes astrales y nuevas alternativas de poder.

Entonces los presentes reiniciaron el rezo gutural.

Me sacudí la cabeza.

¿Qué era todo eso?

Mire a Mina con desconfianza. Eso olía a gato encerrado.

_Hacemos ceremonias de control mental. Vivimos sin inhibiciones. Es un instituto contra los prejuicios. Aunque, claro, seguimos los consejos de un libro oriental._

En el ambiente flotaba el aroma producido por cientos de pajillas de incienso, combinado con el humo de cigarrillos. Kaioh se encontraba sentada en la mesa. Todos usaban unas batas cortas de color negro.

—Están de luto

—Shhh. Guarda silencio.

De pronto una mujer comenzó a gritar como enloquecida. La cargaron entre varios para llevarla a los sillones. Parecía tener dolores. Algunos se movieron con rapidez. Le dieron a beber un líquido amarillento y poco a poco se fue tranquilizando.

La junta de la mesa termino. Los participantes se quitaron sus camisolas negras y las depositaron en una caja de madera.

— ¡Es hora de animarnos! —grito alguien.

— ¡Hagamos la fiesta! —coro otro.

De inmediato se escuchó música de rock de corte muy extraño, en la que los vocalistas solo emitían gruñidos y gemidos de tipo sexual.

Varias parejas se pararon a bailar.

Fiore se volvió a acercar a nosotros.

— ¿Ahora si van a acompañarnos con un trago?

—Si. Este. Bueno

— ¿Por qué están tan tensos?

—Es que no conocemos a nadie.

—Tienen razón. Vengan. Los voy a presentar.

Caminamos por un pasillo oscuro que conducía al patio trasero.

—En este cuarto esta mi mamá —explico Fiore—. Casi nunca sale. Tiene un problema —se tocó la sien con el dedo índice—, ustedes saben.

La puerta estaba entre abierta, al pasar pudimos ver a una mujer de pelo canoso oscilando su cuerpo en una mecedora. Nos miró, pero su vista pareció traspasarnos.

Seguimos hasta llegar al patio trasero.

— ¡Ah!, miren —dijo Fiore acercándose a la barra de bebidas— les presento a mi papá y a su novia.

La singular pareja no hizo caso a la presentación. El hombre era un tipo alto, blanco, de barba cerrada y profundos ojos azules. La mujer era morena y joven. Estaban ebrios también, y charlaban abrazados en gran jolgorio.

Una despampanante mujer se acercó a Fiore. Él se disculpó para irse con ella.

No podía entender lo que pasaba.

Algunas frases sueltas vinieron a mi mente.

_Kaioh es hija ilegítima, igual que su hermano Fiore. La familia Kaioh es un modelo de corrupción y suciedad…_

_Su madre ha enfermado de los nervio…_

_Es casi esquizofrénica…_

_Su padre tiene un amante. Las discusiones que Kaioh ha presenciado son terribles. ¡Llenas de ofensas!_

_Es difícil vivir la etapa que estoy viviendo._

_Nunca creí pasar por algo así._

_Ella parece "ida" y se desmaya con frecuencia por eso no ha venido a la escuela._

El padre de Fiore abrazo a su joven "novia" morena y se dirigió con ella al pasillo de las habitaciones. El hijo imito el ejemplo de su padre. Tomo de la mano a la mujer que había ido a buscarlo y caminaron juntos para encerrarse.

—Regresemos a la sala —dije—. Quiero hablar con Sirena.

Avanzamos temerosos. Mina estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar. Yo tenía el rostro desencajado.

Al llegar a la estancia vimos a la hermana de Fiore. Se veía feliz. Rodeada de hombres. Hablaba casi agritos. En la mano izquierda detenía un vaso de licor y en la derecha un cigarrillo. Darién se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura. Comenzó a besarle el cuello. Ella no se apartó.

Salvo Darién. Había solo desconocidos. Mayores de edad.

_Ella _tomo asiento junto a otro hombre, quien la recibió contento y comenzó a acariciarle las piernas. Se veía muy hermosa, como siempre, pero esta vez, el maquillaje que nunca antes había usado en la escuela, le daba un aspecto excesivamente llamativo.

¿Cómo empezó su degradación?

—_Yo no tengo amigos. ¡Todos son unos traidores! Sobre todos los hombres. ¡Piden una cosa para tratar de obtener otra!_

—_Sirena ¿alguien quiso hacerte daño? ¿Quién ha sido?_

—_Olvídalo. Eres demasiado buena para sufrir una decepción. Quiero que me sigas viendo como tu Sirena._

— ¡Que baile Natalia Issabel! — grito una voz

—Si —corearon otros—, ¡que baile!

Kaioh se puso de pie para dirigirse al centro de la sala.

Comenzó a moverse muy despacio siguiendo los compases de la música, como una melancólica princesa que recuerda a su amado a la distancia. Bailando se sobaba los muslos, cadera y pechos en una parodia absurda de danza sensual. Los borrachos aplaudían y la animaban a seguir.

_Me encanta bailar. Es muy divertido. Yo podría ensenarte. Por lo menos tienes ritmo, ¿no?_

— ¡Bravo Issabel! — Le aplaudió la concurrencia—. ¡Pero quítate algo de ropa!

¿Issabel?

—_Por un lado te ríes de mí, y por otro aceptas que te digan Sirena._

—_Me gusta ese nombre. ¿Tiene derechos reservados?_

—_Todos en el salón le decimos Sirena, y a ella le fascina. Se apellida Kaioh. Su nombre de pila no lo usa nunca. Le disgusta._

— ¡Issabel! ¡Issabel!

Sentí nauseas. Yo no amaba a ninguna _Issabel_. Amaba a mi Sirena. A la princesa que había inspirado aun prisionero a salir del calabozo, a la princesa que había despertado en mi los más altos ideales.

La fuerza del amor por la verdadera Sirena se incrementó. ¡La amaba más que nunca! Ahora con justa razón. ¡La chiflada que estaba al frente quitándose la ropa poco a poco no era mi Sirena! ¡No lo era!

—Vámonos de aquí — me sugirió Mina.

—No. Espera. Quiero que me vea.

— ¿Para qué? Está drogada. ¿No te das cuenta?

— ¡Drogada!

Camine hacia el centro de la improvisada pista. Me acerque Issabel Kaioh que seguía bailando. Ella abrió mucho los ojos como intentando reconocerme. Se aproximó a mí muy despacio, tambaleándose, y me dio un lengüetazo en la mejilla. Respire su aroma a saliva que se había quedado impregnado en mi cara.

Me limpie, furiosa.

Mina me tomo de la mano y salió conmigo a la calle.

— ¡Es injusto, incorrecto, incoherente!

—Cálmate —comento Mina—. Nadie te dijo que la vida tenía que ser justa, correcta, coherente.

— ¿Por qué? —llore.

Mina me abrazo.

Llegando a mi casa tome mi libreta para escribir.

0000-0000

Entre al restaurante y me dirigí a la mesa donde había dejado a Mina.

Mi amiga estaba adentro entre molesta y preocupada.

— ¿A dónde fuiste?

—A tomar un poco de oxígeno.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Si. Es solo que… Me incomodo demasiado recordar la realidad. He estado tan sumergido en mi novela…

— ¿Cómo llegaste a enamorarte tanto de esa chava?

—No lo sé. Dijiste que la has vuelto a ver…

—Si. Ya no estudia. Se fue de su casa. Ahora viste como hippie.

— ¿Y la secta de Darién?

—No sé. Creo que se deshizo.

—Yo nunca pertenecí a ella. ¡Pero como me causo daño! Cuando a casa de esa reunión, estuve llorando toda la noche. Después me encerré en mi misma. Deje de hablar con las personas. Perdí a mis amigos. Todos creyeron que algo me había afectado la mente. Incluso mis padres me llevaron a un psiquiatra. Nunca confesé mi tormento interior. Me dedique a escribir. Comencé por el final de la historia. ¡Necesitaba reconstruir los hechos! Visualizar otras posibilidades. Era la única forma de justificar tanto amor hacia ella.

—Así que por eso la mataste.

—Si

—Pero Kaioh todavía anda por ahí, haciendo de las suyas.

—Claro, a quien maté fue Sirena y con ella la inmortalicé para siempre y la amé para siempre… y me sentí libre de quererla y recordarla…

Mina bajo la vista contristada.

—Haruka, lo siento mucho. Yo no me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Era una niña. Alimente tu cariño haca ella. Forcé aquella cita en la que salieron para comprar el libro. ¡Yo no sabía nada! Te lo hubiera advertido. Perdóname.

—No te preocupes. Los dos éramos unos niños, pero yo crecí abruptamente. Cuando llegué a casa después de la reunión, me di cuenta de que mi amor por Sirena era eterno, infinito… Tan grande que tal vez sólo podía existir en un plano espiritual. Me sentí triste por ello y volví a gritar: "Es injusto, incorrecto, incoherente!", después tome mi diario y, motivada por la fuerza cautivadora de esa primera musa, comencé a redactar.

Hojee el voluminoso libro que estaba sobre la mesa y localice una página que había escrito esa noche. Se la leí muy despacio en voz alta a mi amiga.

_Sirena:_

_A veces, por las noches veo tu rostro y contemplo los ojos más increíbles._

_Los ojos de mi princesa…_

_He comprendido que formas partes de mí._

_Sé que tal vez nunca estarás tangiblemente a mi lado, pero también sé que nunca te iras._

_Eres el aire, el cielo, el agua, eres la sed de cariño que el Creador sembró en mi corazón._

_Eres la definición del amor, aunque jamás haya podido definirse ni pueda hacerse nunca: definir es limitar y el amor no tiene límites._

_El poder de tu esencia me ha transformado en una persona distinta._

_Cuando vea a una golondrina cobijándose de la lluvia entre el ramal de la buganvilia te vere a ti._

_No podras irte nunca. No te dejare._

_Eres mi novia eternamente. _

_Todo lo que brote de mi pluma habrá tenido tu origen. _

_Y dare gracias a Dios._

_Pues si para recobrar lo recobrado,_

_tuve que haber perdido lo perdido,_

_si para conseguir lo conseguido_

_tuve que soportar lo soportado,_

_si para estar ahora enamorada, _

_fue menester haber estado herida,_

_tengo por bien sufrido lo sufrido,_

_tengo por bien llorado lo llorado._

_Por que después de todo he comprendido, _

_que no se goza bien de lo gozado,_

_si no después de haberlo padecido._

_Porque después de todo he comprobado,_

_que lo que tiene el árbol de florido, _

_vive de lo que tiene sepultado._

Aquí esta el final de esta historia se que es confuso el final y también asi me quede la primera vez que la lei y espere 5 años para que saliera el segundo libro que se titula "Los Ojos de mi Princesa-Fuerte por Amor" gracia aquellas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia y que halla sido de su agrado. (Mi amor te amo mucho mucho, gracias por haber seguido capitulo a capitulo te amo mucho)

Me despido de ustedes Atte. Galicia poseedor de la espada excalibur.

PD: me avisan si quieren la segunda parte de esta historia.


End file.
